


Fake Out

by MaryChan21



Category: Gravitation
Genre: AU, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, M/M, Omega Verse
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 14
Words: 84,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21891658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryChan21/pseuds/MaryChan21
Summary: Cuando Yuki y Shuichi dan un anuncio importante, Ryuichi descubre una situación con Tatsuha que podía poner en peligro todo aquello. Fallando a alguno de sus principios, decide arriesgarse para ayudar a su amigo.[¡Feliz cumpleaños Tatsuha!]
Relationships: Sakuma Ryuuichi/Uesugi Tatsuha, Shindou Shuuichi/Yuki Eiri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Tenía mucho tiempo sin publicar, y ahora que lo hago será con una historia de varios capítulos, un omegaverse y algo así como un semi-AU. Debo de admitir que estoy nerviosa, especialmente considerando que el fandom no está activo desde hace años. Pero bueno, me pegó la nostalgia y regresé.
> 
> Los personajes son propiedad de Maki Murakami.
> 
> Al final hay más notas.

**Capítulo I**

  
Todavía no era medianoche, por lo que el anuncio aún no se había hecho. Aun así, Ryuichi ya sabía qué dirían (diablos, Shuichi incluso le había contado con qué palabras exactas lo iba a decir), pero los nervios seguían intactos. Era un día importante para su amigo (si bien no su mejor amigo, uno de los pocos que tenía) y por momentos sentía que su propia emoción delataría la sorpresa. Iba saltando de un grupo a otro de los invitados junto con kumagoro, aplastando a su pobre conejo, fingiendo inocencia y total ignorancia sobre por qué estaban reunidos allí. Sospechaba que no había logrado engañar a nadie, pero ¿qué más daba? Solo faltaban siete minutos. Pronto podría ser libre y gritar de felicidad. Además, ¿acaso no era obvia la razón por la que cualquier pareja invitaría a todos sus conocidos y amigos cercanos a celebrar en un lugar elegante? Su actitud era lo menos delator en todo este evento.  
  
— ¿Está todo bien contigo, conejito? Pareces algo histérico, sin ofender —La predecible pregunta de Noriko, más preocupada por él que por el chisme, consiguió relajarle un poco. Sonrió, aflojando el agarre a su pobre peluche, y respondió evadiendo una posible mentira:  
  
—Es que a Ryu-chan le encantan las sorpresas nanoda.  
  
Su amiga no era nada tonta, así que evitó insistir, sabiendo que el cantante era demasiado terco como para sacarle información concreta. Estuvo a punto de agregarle un soborno para ver si picaba, pero entonces algo la distrajo.  
  
—Vamos, cuñadito, te juro que me portaré bien desde ahora. Convéncelo por mí, Hiro —Un chico moreno (el hermano de Yuki, a juzgar por su apariencia y sus palabras) protagonizaba su segundo escándalo en la noche. Ryuichi solo lo conocía de vista, y a lo lejos, porque el adolescente era tan fan suyo que ni se atrevía a acercarse. Agradecía esto, pues sentía que ya lo detestaba por hacer escenitas en una noche tan importante como esa. Además, que un omega estuviese tironeando así a otro alfa como Hiro, y delante del omega de éste además, era un gesto bastante descarado. Suguru al menos parecía tranquilo, pero de haber sido alguien menos estoico el chico no habría tenido suerte de salir ileso.  
  
—Vaya, sí que tiene coraje —musitó Noriko, tan bajo que si la oyó fue solo por suerte. No entendía a qué se refería, y al parecer fue evidente por su rostro, que la hizo reír. — Lo siento, conejito, la verdad es que a veces me dejo llevar por los chismes — ¿Chismes? ¿Qué chismes? ¿Acaso se había filtrado la noticia? Diablos, y él se había esforzado tanto por quedarse callado… —Ya había escuchado rumores sobre ese chico, Tatsuha, pero no esperaba que hubiera algo de verdad en ellos.  
  
¿Tatsuha? ¿De él se trataban los chismes? Francamente, no le importaba en lo absoluto, pero fingió algo de interés para que su amiga no regresara al tema anterior.  
  
— ¿Qué es lo que dicen, Nori-chan?  
  
La chica miró intranquila alrededor, dudando sobre si hablar o no. No le gustaba difundir rumores, incluso si estos parecían estar corroborándose en su cara, pero estaba segura que Ryuichi tampoco diría nada. Era un hombre respetable, pese a su actuar infantil; el castaño se enorgullecía de vivir sin lastimar a nadie, de su talento en la música, de trabajar duro pese a que su habilidad no lo acompañara y de no dejarse llevar por sus instintos solo por ser un alfa. Suponía que tratándose de él no repetiría ningún rumor, aunque podía ser que se decepcionara o sintiera lástima por aquel chico.  
  
—Bueno, es algo delicado. No sé desde hace cuándo, pues apenas este año comenzó a acercarse a NG, o a Tohma más bien, porque parece que va a mudarse a Tokyo… —Comenzó divagando, lo sabía, pero lo cierto es que no lo podía evitar, le daba mucha tristeza su situación— Bueno, como puedes ver es un omega guapo, y algunos alfas, tanto hombres como mujeres, se trataron de acercar a él… Al final nadie intentó nada. Dijeron que ya estaba marcado. —Ryuichi sintió como sus ojos salían de sus órbitas por la impresión. Era un chico bastante joven… era menor de edad, si mal no recordaba. Por dios, odiaba que la gente se dejara llevar por sus instintos, que olvidaran su parte racional y cometiesen errores como ese. El pobre chico había arruinado su futuro, probablemente por un estúpido amor adolescente, y ahora estaba obligado a estar solo hasta ser capaz de borrarse la marca, proceso que (se sabía) era extremadamente doloroso, y no se recomendaba hasta estar plenamente desarrollado. Qué terrible destino. — Dijeron también que la marca parece antigua… y dijeron también que él les coqueteó de todas maneras.  
  
El cantante carraspeó incómodo, y ahora fue él quien miró alrededor para revisar que nadie los escuchara.  
  
—Bueno, ¿cómo culparlo? Es solo un adolescente, debe querer otra oportunidad y todo eso. Aunque lo cierto es que no conozco a ningún alfa cómodo con la idea de estar con alguien marcado… no solo por verlo como la propiedad de alguien más, dicen que tampoco se puede percibir bien el olor del omega.  
  
—Eso no es lo peor, Ryuichi. Lo cierto es que quienes están dispuestos no suelen ser alfas muy respetables, tampoco.  
  
El castaño se sintió algo turbado. Volvió su vista a Tatsuha, ya calmado y abrazado a Shuichi, haciéndole un puchero y protestando porque ya había visto el pastel y quería comerlo. Imaginarlo teniendo que soportar a algún alfa desagradable era una imagen difícil; ningún accidente de adolescencia justificaba recibir mal trato, aunque lamentablemente no todo el mundo lo entendía de esa manera. Esperaba que alguien tan joven no hubiese tenido que pasar por ninguna mala experiencia.  
  
—Bueno, tampoco hay que generalizar. Todo lo que dije antes, también, se aplica para quienes solo se dejan llevar por su instinto. Hay que tener fe en la humanidad, Nori-chan —repuso, cruzando a kumagoro de brazos para darle énfasis a sus palabras e indignación— No todos somos así, ya va a llegar alguien razonable que no se fije en esa marca y la catalogue tal y como lo que es: un error adolescente. Quién sabe, quizás ya ha encontrado gente así, y por eso coquetea sin temor.  
  
—Puede ser —concedió la de pelo morado, aunque decidió callarse un rumor para no arruinar el idealismo de su compañero de banda. Lo cierto es que, por lo que sabía, Tatsuha coqueteaba por el puro gusto de buscar algo más en lugar de buscar a alguien estable. Ese comportamiento no era raro para un alfa, pero en estos tiempos todavía era raro que lo hiciera un omega. Y que éste estuviera marcado además, no ayudaba mucho con su reputación… Bueno, ¿qué más daba? Esperaba que su amigo tuviera razón. Y sabía que, de hablarle también de ese rumor, él simplemente diría que cualquier persona, fuese omega o no, podía vivir su sexualidad como se le antojara, aunque esperaba que con más responsabilidad que la que había demostrado con esa marca. Si tan solo más personas fuesen así de comprensivas, quizá incluso Tatsuha podría llegar a vivir más tranquilo, en lugar de ser acosado por esos chismes…  
  
— ¡Atención! —El entusiasmado grito de Shuichi los apartó a ambos de sus pensamientos. El pelirosa se encontraba al centro de la sala, tomado de las manos con su novio. Ryuichi inmediatamente la agarró del brazo para acercarse a la pareja y ser testigo de primera fila de todo. — Yuki y yo tenemos un anuncio que hacerles.  
  
Solo había que ver al otro vocalista para ser incapaz de negar el amor de su mirada. Incluso el rubio parecía menos apático el día de hoy, regalándole una sonrisa tan suave y breve que hasta pudo ser solo imaginada. Eiri dirigió su mirada al pequeño público que les rodeaba, y dijo:  
  
—Vamos a casarnos dentro de dos meses. Todos ustedes están invitados a la boda.  
  
Ryuichi soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba conteniendo, y fue el primero en gritar:  
  
— ¡Felicidades! —haciendo que el resto de los presentes saliera de su sorpresa (si por la boda en sí o porque Yuki Eiri les invitara, no estaba seguro) y los rodeasen para darle sus buenas intenciones.  
  
El cantante, que obviamente había dado todos sus buenos deseos mucho antes, se apartó un poco para que todos pudiesen llegar a la feliz pareja, sonriendo tan ampliamente como si él fuera el afortunado. Lo cierto es que así se sentía; había visto por años el avance de esta relación y (pese a no haber sido partidario siempre debido a las constantes peleas) se alegraba de que su amigo por fin alcanzara la idea con la que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando. Verles así casi hacía que volvieran a surgir en él esperanzas muertas…  
  
Antes de poder volver a tener ideas optimistas sobre su propio futuro, se dio cuenta de que no todos parecían felices con la noticia. El mismo chico de antes (Tatsuha) se hallaba tan sorprendido como los demás, mas era evidente que no era una sorpresa grata. Había algo en sus ojos (dolor) que Ryuichi no podía explicarse. Sabía que no era su asunto, pero se acercó fingiendo ir a la mesa de bocadillos que estaba justo detrás del moreno. Tomó un pastelito de una bandeja, y escogió distraídamente otros más mientras miraba disimuladamente las expresiones del adolescente. Tal vez había imaginado cosas; parecía incómodo nada más. Quizá solo estaba avergonzado por su comportamiento anterior en medio de una noche tan importante para su hermano, y por eso estaba tan sonrojado… No, lo cierto es que parecía molesto, pero ¿por qué?  
  
Entonces cayó en cuenta de algo en lo que debería haberse fijado mucho antes. Suponía que nadie más lo había notado (todos estaban pendiente de la pareja a fin de cuentas) pero había un sujeto junto a Tatsuha. Un alfa, supuso Ryuichi, por prejuicio y experiencia. Le tenía sujeto del brazo, y con la otra mano trataba de acercarle por la cintura. Supuso que Tatsuha debía ser bastante fuerte (para empezar, era muy alto para ser un omega), porque no conseguía más que perder su agarre. Era una lástima que todavía en estos tiempos los omegas tuviesen que soportar situaciones así; no conocía a ese tipo, pero se aseguraría de no permitirle seguir (y por supuesto, de que no asistiera a la boda).  
  
Sonrió, felicitando al chico por lidiar solo con una situación así, y evitando hacer escándalo para no arruinarle el ambiente a su hermano además. Pero ¿qué clase de persona sería él si tras ver esto permitía que cargara solo con todo?  
  
—Hey, Tatsuha —se acercó directamente, saludándolo con una sonrisa, y fingiendo no reparar en el otro sujeto. — Ya traje pasteles, ¿cuál prefieres?  
  
— ¿Eh? Oh, cierto, Sakuma-san, lo había olvidado —El chico sonrió algo incómodo; Ryuichi no sabía si por el nerviosismo de ser su fan o solo porque le avergonzaba ser “rescatado”. Suponía que de haber estado en su lugar no habría disfrutado recibir atención por primera vez de esta manera. Lo bueno fue que el tipo de al lado se puso aún más incómodo que Tatsuha; chasqueó la lengua y caminó lejos de allí, pasando a empujar al moreno.  
  
Ryuichi, sorprendido por la agresividad del alfa, apenas atinó a sujetar al chico, dejando caer los pasteles al piso. Se hizo un desastre, pero suponía que un desastre mucho menor que una pelea por un omega, y uno marcado además. Estaba marcado, sí, pero… Por dios, ¿acaso los otros alfas no decían que a los marcados no se les podía disfrutar olor propio? Qué vil mentira le habían contado: el chico olía genial.  
  
Parpadeó, sorprendido, y demasiado aturdido como para dejarlo ir. Estaba bastante seguro de que Tatsuha no estaba en medio de su calor, pero ahora mismo, con su cuello justo debajo de su nariz, sentía que su aroma le llegaba a golpes… y que definitivamente esas oleadas encantadoras estaban mezcladas con otro aroma más. Ryuichi contuvo un gruñido (algo tan estúpidamente instintivo, que no tenía necesidad de dejar salir desde sus veinte) por la frustración de ser incapaz de reconocer cuál era el aroma puro del omega que tenía enfrente. Sentía que todo se estaba mezclando para sus sentidos. Bien podía tratarse de algo dulce que ya había probado (dulce de leche, café moka, manzanas horneadas, malteada de fresa quizás) o podía ser una flor que no conocía (básicamente, cualquiera exceptuando las rosas, no era para nada un experto), pero no podía precisar nada. Se estaba empezando a desesperar por no saber, y se exasperó aún más al notar la marca que se encontraba al otro lado de su cuello. No podía decir que era disimulada, cosa que lo enfurecía más. Era como si lo hubiesen marcado con la intención de que justo se asomara por cualquier camiseta, sin mostrarse abiertamente. Una marca calculada, fría, y definitivamente antigua que le hizo apartarse como si el contrario quemara.  
  
Se vio obligado a contener otro gruñido, y fingió una sonrisa.  
  
—Será mejor volver con el resto. La verdad es que no conozco a muchos de los invitados, no iba a faltar alguien que no fuera de confianza. ¿Te encuentras bien?  
  
—S-Sí. Gracias, Sakuma-san, aunque no tenía por qué molestarse, tenía todo bajo control, en serio —parecía que estaba convenciéndose más a sí mismo que a él, pero de todas formas asintió.  
  
—No lo dudo, aunque si vine fue porque realmente a Kumagoro le molestan esa clase de alfas nanoda —replicó, alzando a su salvador peluche para cubrirse el rostro. Sentía que si Tatsuha lo miraba a los ojos, realmente vería a través de él, y sabría la razón por la que se había apartado. — Vamos con Shu-chan, parece que ya partieron el pastel.  
  
Casi nadie había volteado en su dirección todavía, así que se apresuró en tomar del brazo al moreno y acercarlo más al resto de los invitados (y alejarlo de los dulces caídos). Esperaba que nadie estuviese mirando en su dirección, ni que llegasen a verle la cara. Se sentía… realmente frustrado. Tanto por sus mismos instintos como por su repentina incapacidad por controlarlos. Todo su trabajo, su esfuerzo de años por mantener a la raya su instinto alfa, acababan de irse al tacho de basura por un aroma que ni siquiera podía precisar, y de un omega que parecía irresponsable, esclavo de sus instintos y que apenas le pasaba la mitad de su edad. No quería convertirse en algo que odiara; no quería ceder a su lado salvaje, ni aprovecharse de alguien menor, que probablemente ni siquiera tenía la madurez necesaria para entender cuánto había afectado esa marca su vida.  
  
— ¡Tatsuha! ¿Dónde estabas? —interrogó Shuichi, apareciendo frente a ellos. El mayor soltó al moreno, aliviado por la interrupción a sus dilemas internos. — ¡Y tú también, Ryuichi! Tuve que esconderles pastel a ustedes porque no estaban cerca al partirlo. Síganme a la cocina —suspiró el pelirosa, siendo obedecido felizmente por el pelinegro. Parecía tranquilo, como si ya hubiese olvidado lo que acababa de vivir… y quizás así era. Porque incluso él, alguien que creía haber dominado sus impulsos, se había sentido atraído irremediablemente hacia él; no podía ni imaginar qué tan cotidiano sería que otros seres de peor calaña pasaran a su lado con intenciones más oscuras.  
  
Se preguntó, vagamente, si acaso Tatsuha le parecería igual de intrigante e irresistible si no tuviese esa marca. Se preguntó si acaso no era solo la curiosidad por conocer su olor lo que le tenía tan alterado. Después de todo, ¿cómo prepararse contra algo que no conoces? Sí, conocía a omegas marcados, obviamente, pero éstos estaban con su alfa, por lo que el olor de éste siempre los envolvía, y su instinto definitivamente o tenía ganas de quitarle a otro su propiedad. En cuanto a su parte racional, siempre había evitado a los omegas, y sus pocas relaciones habían sido con betas. Era la primera vez que se enfrentaba a un omega como Tatsuha. Para empezar, porque era poco común que un omega no estuviese con el alfa que lo marcó; además de que la lejanía era dolorosa para ellos, el solo hecho de la marca le haría desarrollar un apego, que no necesariamente podía existir antes de ésta. Ryuichi nunca había marcado a nadie, precisamente por parecerle injusta esta cuestión.  
  
¿Qué tan difícil habría sido para Tatsuha permanecer lejos de su alfa? Sinceramente, no podía imaginarlo. Menos si el pobre chico tenía que vivir situaciones como las de recién por su particular condición.  
  
—Lo siento, cuñadín, se me fue el tiempo y me entretuve con los dulces del cóctel esperándote.  
  
—Yo también, ni siquiera escuché que avisaras, Shu-chan —protestó infantilmente, haciendo que su amigo rodara los ojos.  
  
—Pues sí lo hice, tal vez estaba distraído jugando de nuevo, Sakuma-san.  
  
—Te juro que no nanoda. ¿Me guardaste porción doble?  
  
—Como siempre —rió— Y a ti también, Tatsuha, no necesitas mirarme feo.  
  
—Pues gracias —dijo el menor, sonriendo con suficiencia. Ryuichi debía de admitir que le gustaba también esa expresión, confiada y juvenil, pero tampoco sentía correcto que le gustara, menos aun teniendo en cuenta su casi desenfreno de hace unos momentos. Era cierto para muchos alfas lo de recién ni siquiera fuese considerado un desenfreno (¿acaso le había hecho algo al omega? Pues no), pero él mismo no era como muchos alfas. Muchos otros se habrían enorgullecido solo por contenerse (qué diablos, otros peores se habría presumido el no hacerlo), mas para él la cosa era distinta: no bastaba con controlarse en cuerpo, sino también en mente. Y en definitiva no quería ser conformista consigo mismo, nunca lo había sido y este no sería el momento. Cuando apareció su habilidad, por ejemplo, y él dijo que quería incursionar en el mundo del espectáculo, todos se sorprendieron cuando su elección fue la música. Hasta que cantó y les demostró a todos lo equivocados que estaban, los demás estaban convencidos de que eso no era lo suyo solo porque su habilidad no tenía nada que ver con la música. Luego comenzó a componer, a probar que no dependía de cómo había nacido (alfa) para ser como quería, ni tener una habilidad especial para hacer lo que quería. Y aun así no habían faltado los tercos que insistían en proponerle ofertas en el mundo de la actuación (que nunca fue de su interés), e incluso le propusieron convertirse en héroe (a él, que se acobardaba hasta cuando había truenos y dormía con Kumagoro). Un fiasco total. Al menos a estas alturas de su carrera le habían dejado en paz, y no lo obligaban a ser alguien que no era, y podía hacer lo que quisiera. El único problema era él mismo.  
  
Ryuichi, desde los cinco años, manifestó una habilidad bastante problemática: podía transformarse en cualquier cosa, animal o persona que hubiese tocado. Podía sonar genial, pero lo cierto es que existía un límite de tiempo, no solo sobre cuánto duraba la transformación, sino que también dependía desde hacía cuánto había tocado aquel objeto, animal o persona, por lo que no le parecía que fuese la gran cosa; ese poder le había traído más decepciones que alegrías a lo largo de su vida. Como por ejemplo cuando había ido al zoológico de niño, y había tocado una serpiente fabulosa… al mes siguiente ya no podía convertirse en ella. Y ¿cómo olvidar cuando fue al museo en primaria, y trató de convertirse en un dinosaurio al tocar sus huesos? Eso solo lo había llevado al triste resultado de convertirse en el mismo montón de huesos que estaba en la exhibición, y en un feo regaño de la profesora. Nadie quería jugar a las escondidas con él, después de que camuflara como muebles, y definitivamente en su adolescencia fue peor, cuando le pedían que fingiera ser otra persona pero ¿acaso a alguien le importaba cómo se sentía él? Claro que no. Tal vez por eso mismo inició su empatía hacia personas que sufrían la misma falta de consideración que él. Comenzando por quienes más vio sufrir durante su época de mayores cambios: los omegas.  
  
Él jamás se había sentido bendecido por ser un alfa, para empezar. Creía que tanto los alfas como los omegas estaban arruinados por culpa de sus instintos, pero era evidente para él que quienes más sufrían eran los omegas, y por culpa de los alfas. Por eso mismo se esforzó por dominarse, por parecerse a los betas, y rogando por ser uno en su próxima vida como compensación por su duro trabajo. Lástima que a veces ocurrieran cosas como las de hoy, que le hacían pensar que tampoco merecía serlo en la siguiente.  
  
—Yuki, ya encontré al desaparecido —anunció el pelirosa, abriendo la puerta de la cocina. Al parecer su prometido había ido a ocultarse allí, harto ya de la gente. Los miró a ambos, ahora sin rastros de la inusitada amabilidad que había mostrado antes, pero al menos sin la brutal molestia con que solía recibirlo a él. Gran avance.  
  
— ¿Me buscabas, aniki?  
  
—No realmente. Solo esperaba que no te hubieses largado a cualquier parte cuando el viejo me pidió que te cuidara. Hola, Sakuma —añadió, cosa que solo le demostró al nombrado que hoy se encontraba de muy buen humor si no pretendía ignorarlo. Pese a ello, le dio vueltas a lo dicho por Eiri. ¿Que Tatsuha se largara? ¿Acaso estaban peleados o algo así?  
  
—Jamás, aniki, hoy es su día, ni aunque me convenga irme lo haría sabiendo que te podrían regañar. Pero tranquilos, dormiré con audífonos —agregó audazmente, haciendo que Shuichi se ruborizara. El vocalista no pudo evitar resoplar divertido por las palabras del chico. Le agradaba: era un omega con carácter, era ocurrente, y no tenía miedo de desafiar a los alfas.  
  
—Como quieras—El rubio pasó por alto olímpicamente el comentario, y Ryuichi lo imitó con fingida solemnidad, poco creíble tras haberse delatado recién. Fue directamente hacia el refrigerador, y sacó una de las grandes porciones que le guardó su amigo, para después tomar la otra y entregársela a Tatsuha. El pelinegro le obsequió una sonrisa, y él trató de engañarse a sí mismo diciéndose que definitivamente ésta no le había revuelto el estómago. Porque que le gustase Tatsuha no era solo cavar su propia tumba, sino también la del chico. Así que definitivamente podía ignorar esas sensaciones, sería fácil si el otro ni siquiera vivía en la misma ciudad. —Por cierto, mocoso, ¿cómo vas con tus planes de venir a vivir aquí? Si vas a quedarte con nosotros te recomiendo acostumbrarte a los audífonos.  
  
— ¡Yuki! —chilló escandalizado el pelirosa, mientras el castaño de quedaba de piedra. Debía ser una broma.  
  
—Shuichi ronca demasiado, a veces prefiero pasar de largo y dormir cuando se va —dijo, mirando con fingida indiferencia a su pareja. Realmente debía de estar de buen humor, porque no tenía idea de que podía ser gracioso.  
  
Ahora rio con ganas, más aun al fijarse en lo rojo que estaba su amigo, y todavía más cuando la risa del moreno acompañó la suya.  
  
—Qué malo eres, Yuki —suspiró Shindou, con un puchero tan exagerado que solo les hizo reír más.  
  
— ¿Y recién ahora te das cuenta? Olvídalo, me adelantaré a dormir.  
  
—Como prefieras. Yo esperaré a que se vayan los demás y te alcanzo —sonrió— Hoy realmente te has esforzado con la gente, Yuki.  
  
—No te acostumbres —bostezó, evidentemente harto de socializar— Te espero en casa —Inesperadamente, le dio un suave beso al más bajo. Realmente se veían muy enamorados. La escena se rompió cuando el rubio se tambaleó un poco, sujetándose de la mesa y del pelirosa.  
  
— ¡Aniki! ¿Estás bien?  
  
—Sí… algo cansado, he estado trabajando mucho en mi último libro.  
  
—Ay, Yuki, ¿seguro que puedes llegar bien a casa?  
  
—Sí, Tohma y Mika se ofrecieron a llevarme.  
  
—Yo le ayudo hasta llegar con ellos, Yuki-san —intervino Ryuichi, sonriendo y sujetando al escritor antes de que pudiera negarse, disfrutando el hecho de que sabía que lo estaba haciendo enojar. Sin embargo, su sonrisa se borró en cuanto tuvo cerca el cuello de Eiri. Nunca lo había notado, principalmente porque éste fumaba tanto que el olor del cigarrillo era casi parte de él, pero ahí estaba la clave: casi. El olor a tabaco no era su aroma de alfa, sino el de café con canela.  
  
Le pareció que debía ser un café muy amargo, pues ese era el mismo olor del alfa que le había impedido reconocer el olor de Tatsuha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siempre estuve algo indecisa sobre si publicar un omegaverse. Y hablando de eso, dejaré algunas notas sobre esa clase de universo (dejando de lado las generalidades como las castas).
> 
> -Los omegas demuestran su fertilidad dependiendo de su aroma (si son dulces o florales. Es menos fértil en caso de oler como alguna planta, por ejemplo)
> 
> -El celo/calor de los omegas ocurre una vez al mes por alrededor de siete días.
> 
> -El celo de los alfas ocurre cada seis meses, y no dura más de 24 hrs.
> 
> -Los alfas tienen la voz de mando, que ocupan para someter omegas y alfas de menor rango.
> 
> -El "nudo" que hacen los alfas es básicamente una parte del aparato reproductor que permanece hinchada para que no se salga, y así se garantice la fecundación.
> 
> No se me ocurren más cosas específicas en este momento, pero de ser necesarias las iré agregando conforme avance la historia. Y lo cierto es que estoy más preocupada por el tema de las habilidades. No son lo central en el fanfic, pero sí ocupan partes importantes en la trama. Aprovechándome de la fama de otro anime, vendría siendo como Boku no Hero: la mayor parte de las personas tienen una habilidad especial y única, que surge en la infancia. Modifiqué un poco esto último. Las habilidades de los personajes serán explicadas más adelante ;;;
> 
> ¡Espero que les guste!


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

  
Una semana había pasado desde el anuncio de compromiso entre Yuki Eiri y Shindou Shuichi, y parecía que toda la tranquilidad que había sentido por esa unión se había esfumado, como si nunca hubiera existido. Realmente no debió existir, en realidad. Por dios, no conocía las circunstancias, ni había hablado con su amigo al respecto pero ¿acaso existía un motivo válido para marcar como alfa a tu propio hermano?

Le dieron náuseas de solo imaginarlo. No podía ocurrírsele ninguna razón para hacer algo semejante. Le daba miedo dormir y tener pesadillas imaginando a Tatsuha, obviamente más joven, más pequeño, siendo marcado a la fuerza. Aunque había algo que le atemorizaba aún más. ¿Y si fue consensuado? Realmente no quería imaginar a Tatsuha proponiendo algo así, ni dejándose convencer para hacerlo. Ryuichi nunca se había inmiscuido en la sexualidad ajena (le desagradaba hasta que otros lo hicieran) pero creía que esta situación era grave, especialmente si su amigo iba a casarse con alguien a quien no comprendía en absoluto, y que tal vez viviría bajo el mismo techo con el otro omega al que marcó.

Precisamente por estar marcado… ¿Tatsuha tendría algún apego hacia Eiri? Era evidente que un vínculo existía pero ¿era éste fraternal? ¿No le molestaba ver a su alfa con otro omega? Ya no les había importado ser hermanos antes, y los instintos son fuertes así que…

_¿Puede ser que no quiera que Shuichi esté con Yuki?_

La duda no parecía razonable. Por lo poco que había visto, ambos omegas se llevaban bien. Aunque nuevamente, eso era lo que vio. Bien podría estar acostándose con Eiri a espaldas del pelirosa, y fingiendo que no pasaba nada diciendo que la marca era antigua, y por eso olía como su hermano. El pensamiento era aterrador, por ser perfectamente posible.

¿Podía hacer algo para ayudar a Shuichi? O para ayudarse a sí mismo, y quitarse de una vez todas esas dudas horribles, debía haber alguna manera de lograrlo. Incluso si tenía que recurrir a métodos que no le harían sentir orgulloso, esto era por un bien mayor. No podía permitir que su amigo pasara toda su vida con alguien que quizá le estaba jugando una mala pasada.

Así que decidió bajar un poco su ideal de sí mismo, y arriesgarse de nuevo.

***

_»Sakuma-san, ¿cuál traje le gusta más? Me he probado al menos veinte, pero ninguno me convence. Yuki dice que quiere irse, pero no lo soltaré hasta que se vea tan convencido como yo de elegir alguno._

Ryuichi miró una vez más el mensaje de su amigo (enviado hace apenas nueve minutos, junto con las veinte fotografías mencionadas), y tomó aire antes de volver a mirar el edificio que tenía enfrente. El edifico en que esa pareja vivía. Tenía tiempo, probablemente bastante, a juzgar por lo obstinado que era Shuichi, pero de todas maneras no pretendía arriesgarse demasiado. Iba a crear la oportunidad precisa, incluso a costa de su propia comodidad.

Su mano temblaba cuando tocó el timbre. Oyó los pasos ligeros de alguien, y entonces Tatsuha abrió. Se veía adormilado, frotándose los ojos y todavía en pijama con el cabello despeinado. Era una imagen adorable, y de no haber estado tan nervioso (y conteniendo las ganas de verse a un espejo) habría disfrutado más la vista.

— ¿Aniki? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó, evidentemente confundido— Creía que no volverías hasta tarde con Shuichi.

Conteniendo la culpabilidad por mentirle (a fin de cuentas, hacía todo esto por el bien de su amigo), respondió, tratando de mantener su voz tan plana como la del escritor:

—Shuichi olvidó una de las listas, así que vine mientras se probaba trajes.

— ¿Y tú olvidaste las llaves? Qué raro —sonrió— Se nota que ambos están nerviosos por la boda. Aun así, aniki, no debiste dejarlo solo, necesita tu opinión para estas cosas.

—Ya no veía diferencias entre los últimos diez modelos —repuso, entrando con aire relajado. La actitud del otro parecía tranquila, y en absoluto arrepentida, como Ryuichi suponía que debía estar en caso de seguir teniendo encuentros con su hermano. El solo verle así, bostezando y aparentemente feliz, le hacía querer olvidar cualquier sospecha sobre su persona, y en cambio culpar a Yuki Eiri. Pero si Eiri fue el culpable, ¿por qué el moreno no parecía nervioso por estar a solas con él? Que no lo estuviera también era un factor de sospecha. Lo implicaba como partícipe total de esa perversión, que no tenía idea si fue algo de una sola ocasión, si ocurrió más de una vez, o si acaso todavía se perpetuaba, a espaldas de su pobre amigo. — Tiene los consejos del loco del conejo de todas maneras, le mandó todas las fotos —añadió, aunque ahora con otros fines.

¿Le habría contado Tatsuha a su hermano sobre el incidente con ese alfa del otro día? ¿Yuki lo protegía por el daño que habían cometido?

— ¿A Sakuma-san? —Al menor le brillaban los ojos. Ryucihi comenzó a entender por qué este fan jamás se le había atrevido a acercarse: todo el rastro de sueño anterior se había esfumado, y ahora incluso daba saltitos por la emoción. De seguro le avergonzaría saber que se estaba comportando así enfrente de su ídolo en realidad. — ¡Entonces está en buenas manos! Estoy seguro que le dará grandes consejos, él siempre se ve increíble.

El mayor caminó hacia la habitación de la pareja para que el otro no viera su sonrojo. Dudaba que el omega se hubiese atrevido a decírselo en persona, pero de todas formas le llegó el mensaje muy claro; había alcanzado a verle incluso más ruborizado que él.

—Bueno, estoy seguro que es difícil que alguien a quien le escogen su vestuario se vea mal —replicó, a sabiendas que el rubio le tenía manía.

—Bah, incluso si fuera cierto, ¿quién contrata a esas personas? Él, así que es su gusto el bueno.

—Estoy seguro que los contrata Seguchi.

Cerró la puerta para que el pelinegro no lo viese no buscar nada, y abrió un par de cajones al azar para simular su mentira. Pero pese a la puerta cerrada, logró escuchar la réplica del Uesugi.

— ¿Acaso sigues celoso de Sakuma-san que hablas así de él? Sé que es un alfa genial, cualquiera se sentiría inseguro ante él, aniki, pero te juro que Shuichi solo tiene ojos para ti — ¿Había oído bien? ¿Yuki tenía celos de él? ¿Él, un alfa solterón, con crisis emocionales diarias y constantes discusiones con tantos a su alredor que le dejaron solo y casi sin amigos? Bueno, por lo que él sabía, el escritor bien podía estar tan solo como él, pero al menos su familia le hablaba y tenía pareja. Debía ser una broma que estuviese celoso de él y su patética suerte.

Tomando aire, salió de la pieza y comenzó con la actuación por la que había venido.

— ¿Y tú también me prefieres a mí? —Aunque le parecía sumamente ridículo y cliché, le atrapó contra la pared, diciéndose que era la forma más rápida de tener respuestas. Si Tatsuha lo apartaba horrorizado le haría creer que él, “Yuki Eiri”, estaba colapsado por el tema de la boda y había hecho una broma ridícula, y evidentemente cruel considerando su marca. Si lo descubrían le iba a pedir perdón mil y un veces, tanto a él como a la pareja que no tenía idea de su estúpido plan, y definitivamente no utilizaría su habilidad por un tiempo. Solo traía desgracias.

Y al parecer, su habilidad de nuevo traía la desgracia. El moreno se veía sorprendido, pero no hacía ningún ademán para apartarlo. Solo se quedó allí, mudo, y pese a la penumbra general del departamento Ryuichi supo que sus mejillas se sonrojaban. Maldijo a todo el universo, tratando de convencerse que esa actitud sumisa era por culpa de la marca, que en definitiva los hermanos Uesugi no estaban teniendo una aventura incestuosa, mas no lo logró.

— ¿A… a qué te refieres, aniki? —La cautelosa pregunta del chico le hizo retroceder. Le miraba con sospecha, pero luego esbozó una nerviosa sonrisa que le causó extrañeza. — Yo siempre te he dicho que ustedes son mi pareja preferida, obvio que sí te prefiero. Aunque debo decir que Sakuma-san es el mejor partido del mundo, es un hecho también que ustedes están hecho el uno para el otro.

La ligereza con la que hablaba no parecía natural. El mayor no pudo evitar imaginar la cantidad de veces que habría tenido que decirse eso el pelinegro, y preguntarse si acaso pudo convencerse de ello. Suponía que la marca no había permitido que fuera una tarea sencilla; debía de doler ver a tu alfa con otro, incluso si original o actualmente no tenías sentimientos por dicho alfa.

Realmente no los tenía, ¿cierto?

— ¿Y quién está hecho para ti, Tatsuha? —preguntó, a sabiendas que si el chico se sentía responsable por algo oiría implícito un “entre él y yo”. Y lo cierto es que el otro parecía bastante incómodo.

—Yo… no lo sé —Una respuesta cuidadosa. Pero parecía que estaba batallando por decir algo más, y esperaba que fuese más esclarecedor que lo de ahora. — ¿Cómo podría saberlo? No es como si tuviese muy buenas oportunidades conociendo a alguien —El repentino comentario mordaz descolocó al cantante. ¿Acaso estaba culpando de todo a su hermano? ¿Eiri era el único responsable de su condición? A punto estuvo de abrir la boca y preguntar, mas por suerte el pelinegro se adelantó—: lo siento. No debí decir eso.

Su rostro reflejaba tanto arrepentimiento que el mayor sostuvo la idea de que Eiri debía de haberle manipulado psicológicamente. ¿Cómo si no se veía tan afectado, tan mal? Eso no podía ser solo por la marca.

Sin embargo, Tatsuha no iba a darle esas respuestas ahora. — De todas maneras, no estoy en condiciones de conocer a nadie ahora, no solo por esto —señaló incómodamente su cuello, riendo con amargura— Sabes que podría salir con betas si realmente fuera una molestia —Ryuichi sabía que eso era mentira. Quizás a los betas no les molestase su aroma, pero la mayor parte de ellos juzgaban a los omegas marcados, y querrían evitar un enfrentamiento con un alfa, o simplemente no se sentían cómodos con la idea de que pudieran “regresar con su dueño”; los omegas marcados necesitaban a su alfa. O a otro que pudiese reemplazarlo, y tras tener una marca aquel reemplazo no sería un beta. — Es solo que tengo otras cosas por las que preocuparme. Tú sabes, se acerca el tiempo límite.

— ¿Tiempo límite?

Su tonta pregunta (que debió acallar, pues era obvio que el verdadero Eiri sabría de qué estaba hablando) solo causó una amarga risa de parte del chico.

—Vaya, aniki, realmente te gusta ignorarme. Digo, me avisaste que me ibas a ignorar la última vez, pero no me lo había tomado en serio —rio, ahora con ganas— ¡Solo me queda medio año! Si es que algo aparece… lo cierto es que parece que no tendré ninguna habilidad. Bueno, supongo que es mejor no tener antes que tener alguna habilidad estúpida… tras tantos años de demora, si no es algo realmente impresionante no sirve. Claro, no debería de importarme eso. A fin de cuentas, una de las razones por las que admiro a Sakuma-san es porque jamás le importó su habilidad como para no seguir sus sueños. Yo realmente quiero lograr algo así, habiendo tiempo límite o no.  
La calidez que le produjo esto último casi aplacó su sorpresa. Intentó disimular ambas sensaciones, sin mucho éxito. Eran raros los casos de personas que tardaban en obtener su habilidad (la mayoría la obtenía entre los seis y los doce, para luego tener que empezar a enfrentar los problemas de su casta en la pubertad), pero no era imposible. El mismo Shuichi había conseguido la suya al cumplir dieciocho. Y por lo que recordaba, Tatsuha todavía tenía diecisiete.

—No necesariamente es tu tiempo límite —repuso, tratando de animarlo para compensar su turbia actuación anterior— Han existido casos de personas que la adquieren recién a los veintiuno…

— ¿En serio? No tenía idea —El vocalista pudo ver una pequeña llama de ilusión en su mirada. Dios, ¿por qué el chico trataba de engañarse a sí mismo? Era obvio que no quería ser uno de los pocos sin habilidad (apenas el 20% en el mundo, por lo que sabía). — ¿Así que soy una de esas excepciones? Casi me siento especial —sonrió. Era una sonrisa suave, dulce, que al verla le hizo preguntarse si acaso no podría atreverse a estar con Tatsuha con tal de volver a verla. El chico era realmente impresionante. Era cierto que no se sentía cómodo con la diferencia de edad, pero tal vez valía la pena intentarlo…

La cálida mirada que le dedicó el otro lo hizo reforzar esa idea. Hasta que con las palabras siguientes, recordó que no era él a quien _realmente_ miraba…— Gracias por apoyarme, aniki. Sabes que yo siempre estaré para apoyarte a ti también.

Algo en su fervor para hacer tal declaración volvió a nublarle el juicio. Al recordar que Tatsuha planeaba mudarse a Tokyo comenzó a pensar si acaso eso no significaba que comenzaría a estar aún más cerca de Yuki. Más a su alcance, como un repuesto, un reemplazo, o quizás…

_Como su verdadero omega._

No era una posibilidad descabellada. Yuki y Shuichi peleaban constantemente, su relación por completo era algo difícil. ¿El matrimonio era una tapadera? ¿Podría ser que entre los dos planeaban utilizar así a su amigo?

Por lo visto no podía abandonar su actuación todavía.

—Lo sé —dijo, tragándose las náuseas que amenazaban por salir tras solo pensar en su siguiente frase—: Después de todo, siempre has sido así, Tatsuha. Te has esforzado mucho por quedarte a mi lado. Buen chico —fingiendo una tranquilidad que en definitiva no sentía, le acarició la cabeza, como si de una mascota se tratase. Era común que los alfas felicitaran así a sus omegas. Bajó su mano por el cuello del moreno, delineando suavemente la curva, hasta que la dejó reposar quedamente justo sobre la marca. Esperaba que el pelinegro reaccionara pronto, y de una manera concluyente, porque no se sentía cómodo imaginando qué tendría que hacer con sus futuras acciones para demostrar si Yuki era su alfa o no.

Tatsuha se había puesto rígido, pero no había hecho ninguna señal de querer alejarse. No evitó el toque, incluso cerró los ojos para disfrutar de las caricias en su cabello, pero los abrió asustado cuando se detuvo en su cuello. Esperó gritos, amenazas, cualquier buena señal… pero solo obtuvo una mirada tímida.

Un vacío golpeó el estómago del cantante al comprender lo que eso podía significar, y que tendría que continuar para comprobarlo. Lentamente, sin quitarle los ojos de encima por si llegaba a mostrar algo de rechazo, se acercó, hasta que quedaron separados por la distancia de una mano. Vio sorpresa en el rostro del Uesugi, pero no más. Se inclinó, y tomándolo por las caderas lo atrajo hasta pegarle a él.

— ¿Aniki? —Por fin, Tatsuha se removía. Incluso su voz se oía horrorizada, pero ahora Ryuichi era incapaz de verle para saber si lo estaba en realidad o no. De nuevo, estaba tan cerca de su cuello que su aroma lo abrumaba. Inspiró hondo, por el otro lado de su cuello, maldiciendo la marca, y soltó un suspiro de satisfacción. Le seguía pareciendo tan atrayente… ¿cómo apartarse? — ¿Q-Qué estás haciendo?  
El moreno trató de empujarlo, mas no lo dejó ir. Su pregunta le enfadó como jamás imaginó, porque eso era lo que él quería saber, qué estaba haciendo y qué era lo que hacían Tatsuha y su hermano, necesitaba saber eso y poder apartar el aroma de otro alfa cuando él era quien lo estaba abrazando… Qué injusticia más grande no poder saber siquiera cuál era ese olor. Qué rabia más grande que Tatsuha estuviese ahí, tan hermoso y haciéndose el desentendido, como si fuera inocente, como si no lo hubiese llevado a esta situación.

Soltó un gruñido, y hacía tanto que no soltaba uno que simplemente no se reconoció hasta que volvió a gruñir, justo por sobre la marca. Quería borrarla. Quería arrancarla con los dientes y poder impregnar a Tatsuha con su propio aroma. Y lo mejor era que podía hacerlo. Podía tomarlo, de la forma que quisiera, y anudarlo en la cama de la pieza de al lado. Tomarlo cuantas veces quisiera, y reclamar que le pertenecía con una marca mejor, fuerte, una tal que los alfas ni siquiera necesitarían acercarse para saber que Tatsuha Uesugi tenía dueño, y era él.

Alzó al moreno en brazos, rápidamente, y avanzó hasta la cama para dejarlo caer. Lo vio, de verdad, asustado y paralizado por el miedo, pero precisamente por la falta de oposición abrió sus piernas y se puso en medio. Su respiración agitada la oía como si viniera de muy lejos, y ni siquiera sabía si era suya o de Tatsuha.

De repente, la voz del moreno lo trajo a la realidad—: Aniki… ¿por qué?

Reaccionó entonces, aunque no por un motivo que lo hiciera sentir orgulloso. Se detuvo, porque con esa pregunta comprendió que él no estaría tomando a Tatsuha… ni anudándolo, ni marcándolo nunca. Él veía a Yuki Eiri. Jamás sentiría que le pertenecía a Ryuichi Sakuma de esta manera.

Parpadeó, aturdido, y recién pudo preguntarse cómo es que solo el aroma del otro le había hecho actuar así, tan descontrolado y despreciable. Se maldijo, sin querer excusarse con esa razón. No podía culpar de todo a sus instintos; la culpa era suya, por no haber fortalecido lo suficiente su razón. Y ahora, viendo al menor así, temeroso por si volvía a acercarse, supo que debía hacerse más fuerte si quería proteger al chico de sí mismo. Nadie merecía pasar por algo así, y menos si quizás hubo una vez parecida antes de esta.

—Lo siento —murmuró, importándole poco si todavía sonaba como Eiri o no. Todo el plan había sido un fiasco. Se apartó veloz, y salió huyendo del departamento, abandonando al chico allí, todavía con las piernas abiertas sobre la cama.

***

Sin saber cuánto tiempo había transcurrido, Tatsuha se levantó pesadamente de la cama, y estiró con aire distraído las sábanas. No tenía claro qué había pasado, pero sí tenía claro que quería abandonar rápido esa habitación, y sintió alivio al cerrar de un portazo la puerta. Se tambaleó por el pasillo, preguntándose si sería capaz de hablar con su hermano cuando volviera, o si en lugar de ello sería mejor encerrarse en su cuarto o escapar a casa de Mika y Tohma. Solo sentía posible lo segundo, pues no tenía fuerzas para hablar, y menos aún para escapar. Quería derrumbarse en su cama, estar bajo llave y protegido de todo excepto de sus pensamientos. Quería acallarlos, dejar en blanco sus emociones y sus recuerdos, hasta que ya no doliese nada.

Se dijo, tristemente, que sería genial obtener una habilidad que le permitiese aquello. Se preguntó si acaso llegaría el día en que dejara de ser esclavo de su pasado y de sí mismo.

Apenas había girado la perilla de la puerta cuando se abrió la de la entrada, por donde pasó un emocionado pelirosa, cargado de muchas bolsas de compras.

— ¡Tatsuha! ¡Ven, tienes que ver todo esto! Necesitamos más opiniones, y todavía estamos a tiempo de devolverlo en caso de que no te interesen —La pura sonrisa de Shuichi le provocó un nudo en la garganta. Se sintió sucio delante suyo, como si fuese él quien lo hubiese traicionado. ¿Llegaría a creerle?

Avanzó, vacilante, y a cada paso se arrepentía más de arruinarle el día. Además, ¿para qué? No había ocurrido nada; ningún beso, ninguna caricia atrevida, y claro que no le habían hecho nada en la cama. Solo fue el susto, aunque un susto intenso, que no merecía para nada. Apenas había abierto la boca cuando Eiri entró también.

El shock pudo más que su necesidad de guardar las apariencias. Inconscientemente, retrocedió hasta apoyarse en la pared, sin reparar en la preocupada mirada que le dedicaron los otros. ¿Cómo había vuelto tan rápido? ¿Acaso había ido a buscar a Shuichi directamente, después de asustarle así? ¿Tan descarado podía ser su hermano?

— ¿Te pasa algo, mocoso? Te ves algo pálido.

La pregunta (que por el tono normalmente le habría hecho celebrar por que Yuki se preocupase por él) le arrancó un jadeo indignado. Al parecer sí era descarado, mucho más de lo que imaginaba. ¿Cómo podía fingir de esa forma, delante de su prometido además? ¿Qué clase de juego engañoso era ese?

— ¿Es broma? Creo que la respuesta ya la conoces —contestó, hirviendo de rabia— ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?

La sorpresa de la pareja no tardó en mostrarse, y lo que salió a relucir también fue la incomprensión en la respuesta de Eiri:

— ¿Qué más podría hacer en mi casa? Vengo a descansar, luego de que Shuichi me arrastrara toda la mañana para hacer sus ridículas compras —bufó, mas calló cuando el pelinegro imitó el gesto.

—No me digas. ¿Toda la mañana? ¿No tienes algo más que agregar y decirle a Shuichi?

— ¿De qué estás hablando, Tatsuha? Yuki ha estado toda la mañana conmigo… Y ¿qué tiene que decirme? No estoy entendiendo nada.

La inocente confusión del vocalista lo agarró con la guardia baja. Calló, estudiando minuciosamente las expresiones de ambos, hasta que por fin admitió que estaba tan confundido como ellos.

— ¿En serio estuvieron toda la mañana juntos? —preguntó, confiando en que su cuñado no podría mentirle. Éste se miró con su novio, antes de asentir con la cabeza.

El moreno cerró los ojos, sabiendo que lo de antes no era un mal sueño para nada, ni tampoco una alucinación. Era cierto que la marca había estado doliendo desde que la pareja anunció la boda pero ¿era capaz de hacerle algo así?

—Estuvimos más que toda la mañana —comentó el rubio, con tono ligero para tantear el humor de su hermano— Incluso almorzamos allá. Como no sabíamos si habías cocinado algo trajimos algo para ti —le extendió una bolsa, y solo entonces el menor reparó en el hambre que sentía. ¿Qué tan tarde era? — Deberías de contestar su celular, mocoso, si no te gusta no tienes derecho a quejarte.

Aturdido tomó la bolsa, tratando de hacer memoria sobre si había oído sonar su móvil. No podía, y eso le angustiaba todavía más. ¿Era todo culpa de la marca? ¿Se estaba volviendo loco a causa de ella? ¿O todo era su culpa, por haber tratado de borrarla aunque le advirtieron que sería malo para su salud?

La desesperación amenazaba con salir por su garganta, y al parecer Shuichi se dio cuenta, pues lo tomó de la mano y le llevó delicadamente a la cocina.

—Vamos a calentarlo, no creo que te guste comerlo frío. Parece que vienes recién despertando, eso no debe ser bueno para ti. En la mañana traté de levantarte muchas veces, pero te volvías a dormir de todas maneras —protestó, con un infantil puchero que consiguió que bajara la tensión en sus hombros— Y eso que te necesitaba tanto dándome consejos. Yuki realmente es un cero a la izquierda en apoyo moral, y Sakuma-san no contestó ninguno de mis mensajes tampoco… Y Hiro dice que ya tiene suficiente ayudándome en la decoración, qué mal amigo. Estoy tentado a llamar a mi hermana, de seguro ella estará más dispuesta a ayudarme… Tatsuha, ¿estás bien?

El vocalista detuvo sus protestas al notar que su cuñado se había paralizado, mirándolo con ojos como platos. El pelinegro asintió, lentamente, y aunque no le creía lo cierto es que en verdad ahora estaba mejor que antes. Pero tampoco estaba bien. Porque, aunque no había sido su hermano, ya sabía quién podía ser el único responsable. Lo que no entendía era el por qué.  
  
Tampoco sabía si quería conocer las respuestas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, no estoy segura de si esto hizo avanzar bien la historia, pero estoy improvisando. Lo he modificado bastante a lo que era originalmente, así que ni yo misma sé de cuánto será la extensión (sospecho que al menos diez capítulos)
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado, cualquier sugerencia o crítica es bienvenida <3


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

  
La madrugada ya se había ido, y Ryuichi supuso que la actividad en la empresa ya había comenzado cuando se abrió la puerta. Sus compañeros de banda entraron, y él trató de componer una sonrisa, en un vano intento de tranquilizar el aviso que de seguro les habían dado, sobre él llegando como un maniaco a encerrarse a grabar por varias horas seguidas. No sabía cuántas, pero estimaba al menos unas catorce. Suponía que le harían falta muchas más para desahogarse tras todas las estupideces que hizo ayer.  
No soportaba la idea de haber lastimado a alguien.  
  
—Buenos días, conejito —saludó Noriko, y él se lamentó por preocuparla. Odiaba ser así de impulsivo, pero incluso sabiendo que ellos se enterarían no pudo evitar venir hasta NG a desatar sus emociones. La garganta le dolía, y lamentó no haber tomado siquiera agua en todo ese tiempo. — Te traje el desayuno. Nosotros todavía no comemos, ¿quieres hacernos compañía?  
  
La amable pregunta conmovió su corazón, y al ver las loncheras que traía su amiga se sintió enternecido. Aun así, él no merecía eso, y negó con la cabeza.  
  
—Comeré más tarde, Nori-chan. Te lo prometo —añadió, al ver la decepción en los ojos de su amiga. Ella asintió, y como lo conocía como nadie le extendió una botella de agua de todas maneras. El castaño la tomó, indeciso, pero dispuesto a ceder al menos en frente de ella.  
  
Dio un largo sorbo, primero solo para demostrarle a ella que pretendía cuidarse, pero luego tomó más al darse cuenta que incluso estaba más sediento de lo que creía. Cuando finalmente bajó la botella esta estaba casi hasta el final. Supuso que verse así de desesperado no iba a ayudar a dejar tranquila a Noriko, mas vio que ella simplemente se despedía con la mano y salía.  
  
Entonces notó que estaba a solas con Tohma.  
  
El hecho era aterrador por muchos motivos: primero, porque el rubio estaba callado, y no le quitaba la vista de encima. Segundo, porque él fácilmente se ponía nervioso cuando había mucho silencio. Tercero, porque la habilidad de Tohma era leer la mente, y aunque desde el inicio habían acordado que no la utilizaría con los miembros de la banda, a veces se hacían excepciones, que estaban explicitadas en su propio contrato.  
  
Uno de los motivos por los que podía actuar era ver que uno de ellos estaba en peligro, aunque fuese por ponerse ellos mismos en peligro. Suponía que este era uno de los casos en que podía intervenir.  
  
Sin embargo, el mayor simplemente se sentó frente a él, y por alguna razón esperó a imitarlo hasta que el otro le hizo una seña. Tragó, preguntándose si ya estarían examinando su mente, y si debía prepararse para un interrogatorio, un regaño o directamente una pelea por meterse con un miembro de su familia política.  
  
—Entonces… ¿vas a decirme qué es lo que te tiene así?  
  
La inofensiva pregunta lo encontró con la guardia baja. Entendió que todavía no hurgaban en su cerebro, y se sorprendió al admitirse que lo hubiese preferido; se sentía incapaz de confesar la atrocidad que había hecho, hubieran razones o no para ser un imbécil.  
  
—No sé por dónde empezar. De momento, solo puedo decir que cometí un error… más de uno, en realidad, y debo encontrar la manera de disculparme pronto. Tal vez cuando logre disculparme con el afectado… consiga decírtelo a ti también —tragó, sin saber si eso sería suficiente para apaciguar al tecladista.  
  
— ¿Y hay algo con lo que pueda ayudarte?  
  
—Sí. Bueno, no, yo… no lo sé —Diablos, tenía tantas preguntas, muchas de las cuales quizá podía responder su amigo. Para comenzar, eran sus estúpidas dudas las que lo habían llevado a comportarse como un desgraciado. Tal vez, si Seguchi le contestaba por qué existía esa marca, y cuál era la relación de los hermanos Uesugi… Pero no, no tenía por qué pedirle eso. Significaba hurgar en el pasado de Tatsuha, sin conocimiento ni consentimiento de éste además, y cuando todavía no se disculpaba.  
  
Tohma notó su ansiedad, y apoyó una tranquilizadora mano en su hombro.  
  
—Ryuichi, te conozco desde hace años. Sé que no harías nada con mala intención. Puede que hayas hecho algo malo pero, a quien sea que haya sido, si te conoce aunque sea un poco sabe lo mismo que yo y va a escucharte.  
  
—No sé si se puede decir que me conoce realmente —murmuró, recogiendo su abandonado peluche del asiento contiguo. Jugueteó con las orejas de su fiel compañero afelpado, y volvió a lamentarse por su maldita actitud. Si Kumagoro pudiese hablar, tampoco habría estado de acuerdo con sus actos.  
  
— ¿Es alguien nuevo? —inquirió, y el ojiazul entendió que se refería a alguna posible conquista. Negó con la cabeza, porque después de lo que había hecho sería incapaz de insinuarse siquiera a Tatsuha, por más intrigante y guapo que éste le pareciera. No tenía derecho a intentar nada con él luego de lastimarlo. — ¿Le conozco?  
  
Tras unos momentos, el cantante asintió. Su amigo parecía pensativo, como si tratase de adivinar a quién podía haber dañado, a quién había visto decaído o algo similar. Sin embargo, no pareció que hiciera mucho esfuerzo en ello, porque poco después preguntó—: ¿Crees que yo debería saber de quién se trata, o qué fue lo que pasó entre ustedes? Tal vez no quieras mi ayuda, pero quizás la otra persona sí. En verdad quiero ayudarte, Ryuichi. No nos gusta verte de esta forma.  
  
Ryuichi asintió, pero tenía las palabras atrapadas en su garganta. Abría la boca y volvía a cerrarla, apretando con labios con fuerza. Sentía que el aire no le llegaba a la cabeza, a tal extremo que era incapaz de ordenar las ideas en su mente. ¿Por dónde empezar a hablar? ¿Cómo debía de seguir a partir de ahora? En estos instantes, todavía se sentía atrapado en el momento de ayer, y no podía quitarse de encima la asustada mirada del pelinegro.  
  
Finalmente, tomó la mano de su amigo y cerró los ojos. No aguantaba más el caos de su mente. Era mejor que lo viese por sí mismo si quería saber cómo ayudarlo. Tohma entendió lo que pretendía, y cerró los ojos para comprender el caos que pasaba por la mente del otro.  
  
—Realmente siento tanto lo que hice —confesó, viendo tras sus párpados cómo se repetía rápidamente todo lo que sucedió ayer— Solo quería saber si podía dejar a Shuichi en sus manos, si podía confiar en ellos, y yo… yo no tengo justificación por haberle hecho eso, Tohma —Supo que el contrario estaba de acuerdo con él por la forma en que apretaba sus manos. Pero no calculó que tan enfadado estaba hasta que las imágenes acabaron y abrió los ojos, encontrándose con furia pura reluciendo en sus ojos verdes.  
  
—No puedo creer que te hayas atrevido a hacerle eso a Tatsuha —acusó, y su tono temblaba por la ira contenida. Ryuichi estaba seguro de que jamás lo había oído así, perdiendo la compostura y cediendo al enojo. Su mano dolía por el agarre, y parecía que el otro ni siquiera se fijaba en la fuerza que ejercía. — Después de todo lo que ha sufrido, ¿te atreves a hacerle algo así?  
  
—No quería llegar tan lejos —se excusó, sabiendo que no conseguiría apaciguarlo con eso. ¿Cómo, si tampoco había funcionado consigo mismo, y él ni era cercano al chico? — No pensé que obtendría ninguna respuesta preguntando, pero sé que eso no es suficiente para haber hecho esto. Y quiero pedirle perdón a Tatsuha, no quiero que tenga problemas con Yuki por mi culpa.  
  
— ¿Problemas con Eiri? Ya tenía suficientes problemas con él antes de que tú intervinieras —replicó mordaz, aunque lo cierto es que Ryuichi ya no estaba preocupado por su actitud. Le preocupaba más lo que había dicho, y todos los posibles significados que tenían esas palabras. — Si vas a pedirle perdón a Tatsuha, supongo que tendré que explicarte parte de sus problemas. No quiero que vayas a arruinarlo más.  
  
La seriedad con que lo dijo, y la implícita advertencia que yacía debajo, le hicieron asentir con temor. Tohma asintió también, y por fin soltó su maltratada mano. Se notaba que no se le hacía fácil pensar en lo que iba a decirle, y Ryuichi nuevamente se lamentó por haberse metido en este lío. No era más que un entrometido que ahora debía remediar su error, pero cuánto costaba. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de estar preparado para oír esa historia. —Tú conoces la habilidad de Eiri-san, ¿cierto?  
  
El castaño volvió a asentir, aunque con evidente confusión, porque realmente no entendía qué tenía que ver eso con los problemas del menor de los Uesugi. El rubio se limitó a mirarle, él mismo confuso por cómo proseguir. — Eiri-san es famoso por poder transportar a la gente dentro de sus libros. Suena a una idea bastante romántica, pero es así solo porque Eiri la raciona y maneja muy bien ahora. En el pasado tuvo una muy mala experiencia justo cuando la obtuvo, una que no tengo el derecho de contar, pero que lo hizo enloquecer por un tiempo. Estaba solo, en el extranjero y lejos de su familia, y un tipo trató de hacerle daño. Acabó por utilizar su habilidad para defenderse, y él quedó atrapado dentro de su libro. No fue como con el resto de las personas, que simplemente ven lo que sucede en la historia a través de sus ojos. Quedó atrapado por completo, su cuerpo y su mente. Podía intervenir en la historia, y cuando la policía llegó no sabían qué hacer. El tipo había hecho algo abominable, pero no podían juzgarlo de esa manera. Al que sí podían juzgar era a Eiri, y lo presionaban para que lo sacara de allí, pero jamás lo logró. Quienes tomaron su caso estaban realmente enfadados. Él solo tenía dieciséis años, pero le decían que había cometido un asesinato.  
  
El cantante sintió un nudo en el estómago ante tal relato. Se imaginó a Yuki, asustado y solo, siendo acusado por haber hecho lo posible por mantenerse con vida. La sola imagen era suficiente para conmoverlo, pero no llegaba a entender cómo Tatsuha pudo verse afectado por este hecho cuando ni siquiera se hallaba allí.  
  
Tohma, perdido entre sus recuerdos, siguió hablando, con evidente culpabilidad en su rostro. — Fue culpa mía que llegara a conocerlo. Pude ahorrarle mucho sufrimiento… a él y a su familia. Fui a buscar a Eiri, y conseguí que lo dejaran libre y que volviese a Japón. Pero él había cambiado. Toda esa horrible experiencia transformó al dulce niño que era. Necesitaba ayuda psicológica, y aunque se la ofrecimos siempre se negaba a hablar. Se la pasaba encerrado en su pieza, y aunque tratábamos que saliera no funcionó. Tatsuha también era solo un niño, y extrañaba a su hermano. Lo extrañaba desde su viaje, por tanto tiempo fuera y después por su indiferencia.  
  
Ryuichi ya veía venir a dónde se dirigía la historia. Quiso pedirle a su amigo que se detuviera, que no necesitaba escuchar más, pero su voz le falló. Ojalá su mente pudiese largarse también y no enterarse de nada más. —Tatsuha acababa de cumplir once cuando sucedió. Había entrado a escondidas al cuarto de su hermano. Siempre decía que quería jugar con él, pero nosotros no se lo permitíamos, queríamos darle espacio para recuperarse. Supongo que no pudo entender eso a su edad. Entró, y nos contó que vio que dormía aferrándose a un libro estropeado. Comenzó a hojearlo, y dijo que el libro era mágico… que las palabras cambiaban y se escribían solas.  
  
El horror que sintió debió ser evidente por la forma en que lo miraba su amigo. —Sí, era el mismo libro. Había traído el libro en el que seguía atrapado ese desgraciado. Yo no sabía, nadie se enteró hasta que fue muy tarde. Y nosotros estábamos tan preocupados por Eiri… que dejamos de lado a Tatsuha. De haber estado más pendientes de él, nos habríamos dado cuenta de los cambios por los que estaba pasando, los cambios que no tenía a quién decirle. Habríamos podido prevenir todo eso, pero no fue así.  
  
Tratando de mostrar su apoyo, Ryuichi nuevamente tomó su mano. Se daba cuenta de que no era na historia fácil de contar para su amigo, que hasta el día de hoy se culpabilizaba por no haber podido evitar ese accidente pero ¿qué más podía hacer ahora? Al menos ayudarle a enmendar su error con el moreno, y evitar darle un motivo más de sufrimiento. —Estábamos ocupados con nuestros propios asuntos, y nuestras búsquedas de ayuda para Eiri. Si hubiésemos estado aunque sea un poco menos distraídos, al menos nos habríamos fijado que el primer calor de Tatsuha había llegado, y que estaba a solas con un alfa. Pero ninguno notó que su casta se estaba manifestando.  
  
El cantante se removió incómodo en su asiento. Si el calor llegó ese día, era seguro que debió haber alguna señal antes, que le hubiera permitido protegerse con supresores. Pero una vez que llegaba estos eran poco efectivos, por no decir inútiles. Pensó en consolar a su amigo diciendo que incluso si se hubiesen dado cuenta ese día tal vez también habría sido tarde, pero supuso que ya lo sabía; simplemente no podía dejar de lado el remordimiento. — Eiri despertó al sentir su olor, y se enfureció al verlo leyendo ese libro maldito. Lo empujó, se lo quitó de las manos y comenzó a gruñirle. Supongo que incluso su instinto veía el libro como algo muy importante de su propiedad, porque pese a verle así por primera vez, como un omega, no se mostró interesado en tomarlo. Es algo por lo que podemos dar gracias —tragó— Pero los alfas son posesivos, y no solo con sus omegas. Eiri lo vio como una amenaza, como un omega desafiando su autoridad de alfa. Yo me encontré con Tatsuha después de eso. Había ido de visita para visitar a Eiri, pero me lo encontré antes a él, abrazando sus rodillas en el pasillo. Su mente era un caos, y accidentalmente acabé viendo sus recuerdos. Luego de eso él no se acordaba bien de mucho. Veía que le gritaba, pero no entendía qué cosas. Vi golpes, y vi que prefirió no mirar. Vi cuando se lanzó a morderlo, y entonces todo se perdía en lágrimas, sangre y dolor. Y cuando por fin acabaron esas imágenes, me di cuenta que estaba ocultando la herida en su cuello, y que eso no era ninguna pesadilla… Le habíamos fallado a ese niño también. Jamás podremos perdonarnos eso. —Al decirlo, lo miró directamente a los ojos— Pero ese no es tu problema, Ryuichi. Quizás él sí puede perdonarte a ti, porque incluso nos perdonó a nosotros.  
  
***  
  
No sabía qué hora era, aunque eso no detuvo sus pasos al estacionamiento. Necesitaba largarse de NG, escaparse lejos de todo excepto de su consciencia. Tohma le había contado un par de cosas más, pero no lograba dimensionarlas. No podía imaginar el dolor de Tatsuha por ser marcado y verse alejado de su alfa el mismo día, cuando todavía no entendía qué le había pasado y por qué. No podía imaginar el malestar que debió significar vivir en la misma casa, pero que éste continuara indiferente y sin atenciones, demasiado hundido en su propio padecimiento como para fijarse en alguien más, y menos aún lo difícil que debió haber sido presentarse ante la sociedad como un omega ya marcado. Debió significar la caída social para él.  
  
 _Aunque tengo claro eso, sigo sin poder imaginar todo lo que ha perdido._  
  
Turbado, rebuscó en su bolso las llaves del auto, y cuando estaba a punto de abrirlo reparó en la figura que estaba mirándole junto a éste.  
  
— ¿Tatsuha? —Su voz apenas salió como un susurro cohibido, mas el pelinegro pareció escucharle. Se lamentó por no haberse fijado antes en su presencia, y se preguntó si acaso no era muy tarde para fingir que había olvidado algo en la oficina y huir como un cobarde. No estaba listo. Todavía no terminaba de digerir su tragedia como para ser capaz de disculparse. Simplemente no podía cuando aún estaba aceptando todos los traumas que debió revivir con su estúpido acto.  
  
—Buenas tardes, Sakuma-san —saludó el moreno, y él no supo cómo sentirse. Le veía bastante compuesto, mucho mejor a como creyó que estaría, aunque puede que influyera el hecho de que no sabía que él fue el idiota que lo engañó ayer. Sí, quizás eso ayudaba.  
  
—Hola, Tatsuha —respondió, consciente de lo tensa que sonaba su propia voz. Como parecía que él mismo se iba a encargar de delatarse solo, decidió que debía adelantar las disculpas. No podría ocultarlo mucho tiempo más. — Me alegra verte —mintió— La verdad es que quería hablar contigo.  
  
—Qué coincidencia —comentó sorprendiéndole— Yo también necesitaba lo mismo. Empezaré yo si no le molesta: ¿por qué fingió ser mi hermano ayer? ¿Por qué actuó de esa manera?  
  
Decir que Ryuichi quedó en shock era quedarse corto. No entendía cómo un omega podía ser más directo que él, pero se consoló diciéndose que Tatsuha no tenía nada por lo que avergonzarse: el único que había actuado mal fue él. Y en parte se alegraba de que el chico lo hubiese descubierto: eso significaba que no estaría teniendo problemas con Yuki. Cómo había hecho para descubrirlo era lo de menos, se alegraba sinceramente. Y le aliviaba notar que pese a haber pasado por malas experiencias Tatsuha parecía ser un chico fuerte. Había ido a enfrentarlo directamente, sin miedo y por su propia cuenta. Era digno de admiración.  
  
—Antes de contestar eso, quiero disculparme contigo. No tengo excusa para lo que hice, pero si estás dispuesto a escuchar mis motivos me quitarías un gran peso de encima —declaró con seriedad, y agachando la cabeza. A punto estaba de hacer una reverencia cuando la mano del otro lo detuvo.  
  
—No necesita inclinarse ante mí, Sakuma-san. No pasó a mayores, y quiero escuchar sus motivos. A eso he venido en realidad, las disculpas son más de lo que esperaba — dijo sin mala intención, haciendo memoria sobre si alguna vez había visto a un alfa pidiendo perdón de esa manera. Ni siquiera su aniki había mostrado tal sometimiento, y eso que le había tomado años disculparse.  
  
—Son lo mínimo que puedo ofrecerte —contradijo el vocalista— Sé reconocer cuando he hecho algo mal, y quisiera compensarte por mi comportamiento —Por un momento, el menor tuvo la pésima impresión de que iba a ofrecerle dinero por su silencio, mas lo siguiente consiguió sorprenderle—: Tal vez después de lo de ayer sientas que no puedes confiar en mí… pero yo quiero demostrarte que puedo servirte de apoyo. Si alguna vez necesitas ayuda cuenta conmigo. Y si no quieres verme al menos acepta que te deba un favor. Kumagoro también —añadió, para quitarle aunque fuera un poco de tensión al asunto, agitando la pata del animalito de felpa.  
  
Tatsuha tragó, conmovido por la forma en que el cantante se ofrecía así, incondicionalmente, y dándole la libertad de escoger si quería encontrarse de nuevo con él o no. Tenía que reconocer que Ryuichi no era para nada como los otros alfas que había conocido; no imponía sus deseos por sobre los suyos, ni ejercía presión para que se inclinase por una opción por sobre la otra; sencillamente era honesto, y prefería darle la libertad de elegir, que era más de lo que obtenían muchos de los de su clase.  
  
Fingiendo estar pensativo e indeciso, finalmente respondió:  
  
—Bueno, ¿qué le parece si me lleva a casa? Preferiría hablar las cosas en el camino, antes de que se haga de noche —señaló, disfrutando de la incredulidad del otro— No necesito ningún otro favor ahora mismo, Sakuma-san.  
  
Al ver la suave y cálida sonrisa del menor, no pudo evitar pensar que no la merecía. Pero ¿qué importaba? De seguro al escuchar sus motivos Tatsuha concordaría con él.  
  
Conteniendo un suspiro, asintió. Sería un largo viaje.  
  
***  
  
Tatsuha le había pedido que lo dejara conducir y él, incapaz de negarse, había accedido con más de una preocupación. En especial cuando los conductores de atrás protestaban cada vez que al moreno se le paraba el motor. Descubrió, no sin cierto miedo, que el chico “solo había conducido motocicletas hasta ahora” pero que al menos se “manejaba con la teoría”. El pelinegro había hablado sin parar al notar lo rígido que él estaba, y (aunque lo agradecía) eso le hacía sentir aún más culpable, porque realmente parecía un buen chico, y odiaba haber revivido una mala experiencia para él.  
  
Al llegar al estacionamiento del edificio el cantante se preguntó vagamente si el otro podría sacar algo de tensión chocando el auto. Por fortuna no ocurrió, ni había otros autos alrededor, aunque supuso que ahora no le quedaría mucho tiempo para hablar, pues si llegaba algún auto tendría que enderezarlo primero.  
  
—Vaya, no se ve tan difícil. Creo que solo debo aprender a estacionarme —comentó el moreno, y no se atrevió a contradecirle. Pensó que no sería la mejor forma de comenzar a pedir perdón.  
  
—S-Sí, es cosa de práctica. Suele ser lo más complicado —sonrió, aunque él mismo no sintió muy confiada su sonrisa. Tras un instante, finalmente decidió hablar—: Escucha, Tatsuha. Lo de ayer ocurrió porque la semana pasada me di cuenta que la marca era de Yuki —Al ver la cara de horror del chico, supo que fue demasiado directo— Jamás lo había notado… no creo que nadie lo sepa, y yo no se lo he contado a nadie —agregó. A nadie nuevo, en todo caso, porque Tohma ya sabía al respecto— Tampoco pienso hacerlo, puedes estar tranquilo.  
  
— ¿Tranquilo? ¿Cree que puedo estarlo? —bufó, sorprendiéndolo por su arrebato. Vio la incredulidad y la agitación en sus ojos, y antes de darse cuenta lo tomó de la mano.  
  
—No, no realmente. Me refería a que podías despreocuparte por mí, porque no pretendo decírselo a nadie. Tatsuha, yo no tengo idea por lo que has pasado, ni lo que estás viviendo ahora. Yo solo pensé, por estúpido, que tenía derecho a sentir desconfianza de ti o de tu hermano, y asegurarme que ninguno estaba aprovechándose de Shuichi. Ustedes no merecían que pensara así, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo menos que puedo hacer ahora es ofrecerte mi ayuda, si es que la necesitas. Lamento haberlos juzgado, en verdad.  
  
El pelinegro miró algo avergonzado la suave forma en que su mano era sostenida. Ni en sus más remotas fantasías había imaginado que el mayor pudiese ser tan dulce. Aunque tampoco había imaginado conocerle antes de que consiguiera borrar su marca, la verdad. No le gustaba que supiera su secreto, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer para cambiar eso. No le quedaba más que agradecer su actitud, y que no lo mirara con asco.  
  
—Bueno, dice que antes nos juzgó. Me gustaría entender un poco más de eso —dijo, por puro masoquismo nada más. Claro que suponía lo que había pensado, pero quizá, si lo escuchaba desde sus labios, podría explicarle a su agitado corazón que aquí no tenía que hacerse ilusiones. Más valía que se fuese despidiendo de todas sus fantasías; estas solo hubieran podido cumplirse de haber tratado de conquistar al cantante sin su marca, y obviamente que nunca se hubiese enterado de esta. — También me gustaría saber qué piensa de nosotros ahora, Sakuma-san.  
  
El castaño tragó duro, sin ninguna gana de contestar. Ya había anticipado que querría saberlo (él también de haber estado en su lugar), pero pese a ello no sabía cómo suavizar sus palabras. Tal vez si les agregaba música en su cabeza podía hacerlas algo más delicadas…— ¿Y bien? —No, no había tiempo. Rogando no herir sus sentimientos, respondió:  
  
—Tenía dos opciones en mente cuando lo descubrí. La primera era que ustedes escondiesen una aventura usando a Shu como fachada —confesó— Me parecía una idea demasiado rastrera y calculada para ser cierta, pero no podía evitar recordar cuántas peleas han tenido esos dos… Y pensar que quizá tú eras su verdadero omega —Hizo una pausa para evaluar la reacción del menor, mas éste no se veía en absoluto afectado. Tomando aire, continuó—:Mi otra opción no tenía culpables reales. Solo creía que podías ser un peligro para la relación de Shuichi por estar marcado, que no querrías ver a… a Yuki con otro. Se me hacía demasiada coincidencia que justo quisieras mudarte. Supuse que no te costaría seducirlo…  
  
El Uesugi no era para nada tonto, y podía rellenar sin dificultad los espacios de silencio que había dejado el vocalista. “No querrías ver a _tu alfa_ con otro”, “no te costaría seducirlo _de nuevo_ ”… Pese a saberlo, entendía que aquellos solo eran los pensamientos iniciales de su ídolo. Y eran distintos ahora, ¿verdad?  
  
—Comprendo. Lo que no comprendo es por qué decidió comprobarlo de esa manera —Hizo todo lo posible para no sonar acusatorio, mas por la expresión del mayor supo que sin importar cómo lo dijese él se sentiría igual de culpable. Le dio lástima verle así, pero debía seguir adelante. — Ni qué le hizo cambiar de opinión.  
  
—Lo de ayer fue un error mío. Creí que no tenía caso preguntarles a ustedes directamente, y como no sabía quiénes estaban enterados de la marca no quise difundir rumores hasta estar seguro. Sinceramente, creí que ayer bastaría con lanzarte indirectas, pero la situación escapó de mis manos. Sobreestimé mi capacidad para mantenerme bajo control. No debí hacerlo. Es cierto que no se me ocurrió ninguna otra forma de comprobarlo pero… incluso así, me arrepiento de haberte tratado de engañar a ti. No es por ofender, pero supongo que por ser omega te afecta más esa marca de lo que le afecta a Yuki. Debí fingir con él quizá, pero te juro que solo aproveché la primera oportunidad que tuve para descubrirlo, cuando supe que ellos dos salieron y que estabas solo. Sé que suena horrible, y lo es—Apretó los puños al decir eso. Estaba tan decepcionado de sí mismo, de haber lanzado por la borda su esfuerzo de años en un impulso de idiotez. — Y sobre cambiar de opinión… —Se le había olvidado preguntarle a Tohma sobre si podía revelar su confesión o no al pedir disculpas, por lo que su respuesta vaciló un poco. Como no estaba seguro de que el moreno se sintiera cómodo con todo lo que sabía ahora, prefirió decir—: No diste ninguna señal de querer nada conmigo. Tampoco parecías estar a gusto con la situación, y creo que eso es suficiente para descartar ambas opciones.  
  
El mutismo de Tatsuha le daba espina. Nervioso, bajó la mirada hasta su conejo de peluche, conteniendo las ganas de jugar con sus manitas. Sabía que no era el momento, pero si el chico tardaba tanto en decir algo, cualquier cosa, su corazón iba a estallar. El menor parecía haberse percatado de ello, pero solo permanecía así, examinándolo con fijeza.  
  
— ¿En serio cambió de opinión solamente por eso? ¿No por el cargo de consciencia o algo así?  
  
—Yo… realmente ya no creo eso de ustedes —musitó. Lo vio erguirse en al asiento, y quitarse el cinturón de seguridad. Se le notaba pensativo, y se le revolvió el estómago al imaginar lo que podría estar pasando por su mente; no creerle, o no perdonarlo tal vez. Merecía cualquiera de las dos cosas, pero pese a pensar eso era innegable que dolería.  
  
—Me alegra escucharlo —dijo, a su pesar disfrutando la bella sorpresa que cruzó el rostro del castaño—Comprenderá que todo esto también es complicado para mí. No puedo explicar bien por qué tengo esta marca, pero quiero que sepa que ni Eiri ni yo somos responsables de ella en realidad. Ha sido un incordio, y no negaré que duele como el infierno, especialmente viviendo con ellos y la noticia de la boda… Pero una marca no define quién soy, y yo solo quiero verlos felices. Jamás me interpondría en su relación, lo prometo.  
  
—Lo sé —aseguró, quizá demasiado deprisa. La sonrisa del otro hizo que le diera un vuelco al corazón; en serio parecía que no le guardaba rencor. — Y quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo. Kumagoro y yo podemos guardar secretos —afirmó, y para cuando recuperó su sensatez se dio cuenta que estaba acariciándole la mejilla con la patita del peluche. Increíble que Kuma-chan tuviese más suerte que él. Por suerte a Tatsuha no parecía incomodarle su actitud. —Si necesitas salir, alejarte de esta situación o solo desahogarte con alguien, prometo estar ahí… si eso es lo que quieres.  
  
—Seguro que me vendría bien la compañía —asintió.  
  
Permanecieron de esa forma, sosteniéndose la mirada, hasta que Ryuichi bajó la mano de Kumagoro y lo regresó a su regazo. Le avergonzaba escudarse siempre tras su él pero ¿cómo evitarlo? El chico era demasiado lindo, especialmente cuando se sonrojaba como ahora… Alto, ¿por qué estaba sonrojado?  
  
De repente, el vocalista cayó en cuenta que tal vez estaba propiciando una situación que podía malinterpretarse. Estaban los dos, un alfa y un omega, solos en medio de un estacionamiento oscuro y el auto apartado de cualquier otro. Tragó, comprendiendo que quizás este ambiente, sumado a la ocasión de ayer y ciertas palabras que había dicho (por ejemplo, que _no pudo controlarse_ ) estarían influyendo en crear ideas equivocadas en la cabeza del menor –que, a fin de cuentas, era un fan suyo. Uno que se veía realmente lindo con ese tono en las mejillas. —Sakuma-san, yo…  
  
—Llámame Ryuichi —interrumpió, sintiéndose extrañamente feliz por pensar en esa posibilidad. Al instante se dio un golpe mental por considerarlo, pero al final se dijo que si eso era lo que Tatsuha quería, él estaría más que dispuesto si al menos tenían una cita antes.  
  
Cambió de opinión sobre si la cita era necesaria en cuanto recibió una sonrisa.  
  
—Bueno, Ryuichi, yo… tengo curiosidad sobre un tema que tal vez te incomode —comenzó, haciéndole olvidar sus torpes fantasías. —No es que quiera ofender, en serio. Es solo que… por lo que tengo entendido, no es común que pierdas el control así. Digo, todavía recuerdo una noticia, no de hace mucho, donde habías salvado a una omega en celo de otros alfas. Cuando la entrevistaron, ella dijo que en ningún momento intentaste nada con ella, que te habías limitado a ocupar tu voz de mando contra los alfas y ponerla a salvo. Si eres capaz de eso, ¿cómo es que… cómo es que ocurrió eso ayer? Ni siquiera estaba en calor, no lo comprendo.  
  
Nuevamente el chico lo tomaba con la guardia baja. Era directo, incluso con temas como ese. ¿Cuándo había escuchado de un omega que le hablaba de su celo a un alfa que apenas conocía? Sí que tenía agallas. Esperaba poder contestarle con igual de valor, aunque su respuesta fuese una auténtica mierda por querer ser honesto.  
  
—Para ser sincero, yo tampoco lo entiendo. Supongo que habiendo lidiado con cosas como esa antes me confié de más. Creí que no me afectaría —confesó— Y no sé qué cosa me hizo perder el control. Lamento no poder aclarar esto, Tatsuha.  
  
Al mirarlo sintió que no le importaba mucho quedarse con la duda. Se veía tranquilo, y su expresión no varió un ápice al preguntar:  
  
— ¿Crees que podemos probar si ocurre de nuevo?  
  
Ryuichi no le encontró sentido a lo que decía, ni el otro tuvo la amabilidad de explicárselo. En su lugar, se levantó de su asiento hasta lograr sentarse sobre él. El castaño casi gruñó cuando sus muslos rebotaron contra sus piernas, y sin darse cuenta ya lo tenía sujeto por las caderas, Kumagoro olvidado y caído ahora. Como en cámara lenta, vio a Tatsuha inclinarse ante él, para olfatear con descaro su cuello. Sintió que inspiraba hondo, y cuando soltó el aire todo lo ser se estremeció por las ansias de provocarle algo más que suspiros. El pelinegro parecía estar de acuerdo con su idea, pues lo siguiente que supo fue que lo estaba besando. Sus labios eran voraces, y él los estaba disfrutando por completo. Una de sus manos viajó hasta la nuca del moreno para obtener más presión en su boca, gozando todo lo que podía al chico, tristemente sin poder precisar su sabor. Aun así, Tatsuha compensaba este hecho con su audacia, jugando a querer arrebatarle el ritmo, fingiendo dominar, provocándole con suaves mordidas. Entusiasmado por su juego, comenzó a mover sus caderas, siendo correspondido al instante por el lento vaivén del otro.  
  
Sin embargo, apenas llevó una mano a agarrar su trasero, consiguió que se separara de golpe, todavía con la respiración agitada y las mejillas rojas. Era una visión arrebatadora, pero no compensaba en absoluto la separación de recién. —Yo… creo que ya comprobamos que puede que ocurra de nuevo —declaró, y antes de que pudiese preguntarse si eso significaba que podrían repetirlo, abrió la puerta del auto. — Pero ya debo irme, lo siento —Antes de que pudiera detenerlo, ya se había bajado. Con una sonrisa, inesperadamente tímida, recogió al pobre conejo de peluche y lo dejó sentado en sus piernas. —Adiós también a ti, Kumagoro —dijo, y se inclinó a darle un beso en la mejilla.  
  
Ryuichi solo fue capaz de ver cómo se iba, corriendo hacia el ascensor. Luego bajó la vista a su peluche, y admitió que comenzaba a tenerle envidia; como Kuma-chan tenía la suerte de ser un peluche, no estaría soñando con Tatsuha en esa posición haciéndole sexo oral esa noche, a diferencia suya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Estoy algo dudosa sobre si fueron muy apresuradas las escenas o no, pero espero espero que no sea el caso y que haya sido de su agrado. Extrañaba bastante a esta pareja ;;  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

— ¡Sakuma-san, buenos días! —gritó Shuichi, llamando la atención del otro vocalista. El nombrado volteó, mas al ver quién iba junto al pelirosa se limitó a saludar con la mano y largarse corriendo de allí. —Oh, parece que de nuevo tuvo que irse. Debe estar muy ocupado.

 _Muy ocupado evitándome_ , replicó para sus adentros Tatsuha, sintiéndose culpable a su pesar. Su mente reproducía constantemente su imprudencia del otro día, y no podía dejar de preguntarse si acaso había presionado a su ídolo a hacer algo que no quería. Repasó de nuevo las expresiones del cantante, sus palabras y sus gestos, y otra vez concluyó que Ryuichi **también** había querido. Es más, ¡apostaba a que quería que continuara! Solo teniendo en cuenta la forma en que lo miraba cuando se iba habría bastado para que cualquiera concluyese lo mismo.

Entonces, ¿por qué lo estaba evitando? ¿Se habría enojado porque se marchó así? La idea no acababa de convencerle.

—Lo siento, cuñadín.

— ¿Eh? ¿Y tú por qué te disculpas? —ladeó la cabeza, porque (distraído por lo feliz que estaba con la boda) jamás había notado que su amigo huía cada vez que lo veía con Tatsuha. Detrás de él Hiro y Suguru se removieron incómodos, ya que era obvio que no estaban ciegos, y era complicado dar el favor de la duda a alguien que siempre amenazaba con acosar al cantante escurridizo.

—Porque… Acabo de recordar que tengo que hablar con mi cuñado aterrador —mintió—Los veré a la salida —prometió, y antes de que alcanzara a detenerle se fue corriendo en la misma dirección que Ryuichi. Le dio lo mismo ser evidente, de todas maneras dudaba que esos chicos le fueran a comentar cualquier cosa a Shuichi. Se preguntó dónde podría haber ido su esquivo interés amoroso, y comenzó a caminar más despacio para asomarse por las puertas. Todavía no había revisado ni medio pasillo cuando la suerte le sonrió: Noriko Ukai salió desde uno de los cuartos, hizo señas despidiéndose de alguien de adentro y la cerró.

Esperó hasta que girara por el pasillo antes de asomarse a mirar.

Efectivamente, ahí estaba su fugitivo. Miró a ambos lados y, agradeciendo que no hubiese nadie cerca, entró. El castaño se secaba el rostro y el cuello con una toalla, y Tatsuha no pudo evitar contener el aliento por la visión y como forma de reprimir las ganas que tenía de ir hasta él y hundir la nariz en la curva de su cuello. Porque viéndole así, tan guapo como siempre, con las feromonas a flor de piel y esos bellos ojos confundidos… ¿Confundidos? Oh, ya se había percatado de su presencia. — ¿Te sorprende verme, Ryuichi?

La pregunta se oyó menos intimidante de lo que quería, así que para demostrar su molestia añadió—: ¿O debería de volver a llamarte Sakuma-san? Con la distancia que has puesto entre nosotros, casi he empezado a pensar que te desagrado…

La culpable mirada que le dedicó fue suficiente para detener sus ánimos ofensivos. Sin embargo, aunque no quisiera discutir, seguía queriendo respuestas…— ¿Estás molesto por lo que hice? Si se trata de eso, prometo no hacerlo de nuevo, ni sugerirlo siquiera. Digo… tú solo me ofreciste ayuda, y ahora que te veo de esta manera siento que me aproveché de ti. Lo siento.

Por su parte, el mayor peleaba consigo mismo al escoger palabras para excusarse. Y es que lo cierto era que la razón por la que evitaba a Tatsuha era ridícula, y no era problema del chico sino suyo.

—Tranquilo, no siento que… te hayas aprovechado de mí, ni nada parecido —aseguró. Dejó la toalla apoyada en una silla, y cerró el cuaderno en que estaba escribiendo canciones (con vergonzosas, vergonzosas letras) antes de seguir. — Tampoco estoy molesto contigo. Más bien estoy frustrado conmigo —Al ver los confundidos ojos del moreno supo que sonaba como una estupidez, pero de todas formas continuó— Porque cuando te fuiste y dijiste que con eso habíamos comprobado que podía volver a ocurrir… Solo pude pensar que efectivamente ya no podía controlarme, y odié pensarlo… imaginar que me convertía en un alfa desconsiderado y egocéntrico. Supongo que sabes qué es lo que pienso sobre dejarse llevar por el instinto, y aprovecharse de la casta a la que perteneces —Esperó a que asintiera para volver a hablar— He hecho de todo para intentar enterrar esa parte de mí. Y entonces me di cuenta que cuando estoy contigo es cuando más sale a flote el lado mío que más odio. Si lo dejo seguir, definitivamente traerá algo peor.

No se atrevió a decirlo, pero presentía que, si Tatsuha hubiese tardado un poco más en irse, él no le habría **permitido** marchar. En todo caso, no fue necesario que lo dijera; el menor comprendía el mensaje implícito.

— ¿Por qué te ocurre eso? Debe haber un motivo, de seguro es algo con lo que puedes trabajar… Y recuperar el control, si eso es lo que quieres. Debo aclarar que a mí no me molesta que sigas así —comentó descuidadamente, haciendo que se avergonzara— Pero respeto tus deseos y quiero ayudarte. Es mejor que seguir viéndote correr de mí y que en los pasillos murmuren que soy un acosador —agregó sombrío.

A su pesar, el vocalista estalló en carcajadas.

— ¿Qué? ¿De verdad creen eso?

—Bueno, eres bien poco disimulado cuando me miras con terror y escapas, así que sí, eso dice la gente —confesó, sintiendo sus mejillas arder. Le era difícil creer que, pese a todos los años que había pasado conteniéndose por acercarse a su ídolo, fuera el acercamiento de éste lo que ocasionó su nuevo derrumbe social. —Precisamente por eso voy a ayudarte: no es solo por ti, también se trata de mí, y de mi horrible reputación con todo esto.

—Lo siento, Tatsuha —dijo, aunque por su risueña expresión el otro no le creyó nada— Aunque no sé cómo podrías ayudarme, sigo pensando que lo mejor sería que permanezcas lejos de mí…

—No, no, en absoluto —se apresuró a rebatir— Si de momento eso ocurre solo cuando estoy yo, ¿cómo vas a mejorar si no practicas conmigo?

Acababa de decirlo cuando se percató de la mala interpretación que podían traer sus palabras, y rogó al cielo que el otro no se hubiese fijado; aunque, por la expresión que cargaba, bien podía ir aceptando que sus súplicas eran inútiles: parecía que no se le hubiera ocurrido nada más allá del doble sentido.

— ¿Te refieres a…?

—A ejercitar que puedas actuar de forma civilizada en mí presencia —aclaró con frialdad. Al ver la avergonzada sonrisa del mayor suspiró, intentando serenarse. Lo cierto era que no podía imaginarse teniendo una oportunidad real con su ídolo, siendo correspondido en al menos un aspecto de todos los que él lo deseaba. Sentía que lo del otro día (y lo que sea que hacía que el cantante escapara de él ahora) no contaba como deseo real; no era distinto al instinto que cualquier alfa podría sentir por cualquier omega. Y él quería ayudar a Ryuichi precisamente por eso: quería saber si podía hacerle sentir lo mismo que él. Tal vez no podría flecharle ni nada similar, pero aunque fuese solo en el ámbito sexual… quería sentirse como algo más que un omega apetitoso. Porque incluso el libido de Tatsuha tenía cierto lado racional; no deseaba a Ryuichi **por** ser un alfa (demonios, si apenas se habían acercado a menos de tres metros hace poco), sino que lo deseaba por las infinitas razones que habían contribuido en hacerle su crush de toda la adolescencia: sus cambios de actitudes, sus movimientos en el escenario, su voz y por supuesto que su carácter y determinación. Él no quería a Ryuichi solo por ser un alfa, sino que quería a la persona que era. En cambio, no podía asegurar que al vocalista le pasara lo mismo con él; por lo que había entendido, lo único que lo seducía era su olor.

En cuanto lograra que dejara de fijarse en su aroma, en cuanto consiguiera que se concentrase en quién era él, haría todo por conquistarlo.

—No entiendo cómo la idea de “practicar” contigo puede ser civilizada —confesó— Y menos aún por qué quieres exponerte a una situación de peligro.

_Lo hago porque me gustas, y quizá nunca más tenga una excusa para pasar tiempo contigo._

—Yo también tengo mucho que ganar con esto, ya te lo dije —contestó en lugar de cualquier enredo sentimental—Mi reputación está por los suelos con tus huidas, y además tarde o temprano lo notará alguien más. Alguien que seguro no quieres que sepa… menos si es haciendo algo terrible como, no sé, atacarme durante su boda.

El castaño parpadeó lento, tan lento como si los párpados le pesaran kilos. Si los cerraba temía ver lo que decía el pelinegro: Shuichi horrorizado, viendo cómo se le lanzaba encima a su cuñado, por un estúpido impulso animal. Perdería su amistad, y el respeto de todos los asistentes (por no hablar de sus fans si es que iba la prensa). Casi podía leer el titular de su caída.

—Tienes razón —admitió— Evitarte no sirve de nada si es posible encontrarte en otros lados. Pero ¿qué podemos hacer? No me gusta la idea de usarte, ni quiero que te sientas incómodo conmigo.

—No me estarías usando, ¡nos ayudaríamos mutuamente! Tú refuerzas tu control, te superas como alfa, y le demostramos a los demás que podemos estar al lado del otro, que no soy un acosador ni un omega desesperado —rodó los ojos, consciente de que decían cosas peores de él por su casta. — Es un ganar-ganar.

El mayor todavía dudaba de ello, mas acabó asintiendo de todas maneras, sintiéndose culpable por arruinar la reputación del moreno (que había empezado con el pie izquierdo en NG según Nori-chan). Esperaba no acabar por arruinarla más, junto con la suya tal vez; una cosa es que le creyeran loco (“genio excéntrico” decían algunos para no quedar mal) pero no podía vivir siendo una desilusión para sí mismo. Y si Tatsuha estaba de acuerdo, haría el esfuerzo de verlo como una prueba que superar, en lugar de una gran tentación para cualquier noche.

—Acepto —confirmó, con el pesado presentimiento de que se arrepentiría más tarde. Aunque no ahora, claro que no. ¿Quién podría si solo con unas palabras provocaba una sonrisa como esa?

—Entonces sellamos el trato —Extendió su mano y Ryuichi se la estrechó con energía.

Ninguno mencionó que tardó más tiempo del adecuado en soltarla.

***

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son tus opciones ante una situación como esta?

La pregunta debía ser retórica. Dudaba que Tatsuha estuviera esperando una respuesta, o que en realidad existiese una respuesta correcta. Tal vez simplemente no creía que **él** pudiese llegar a la respuesta correcta (y menos aún a la iluminación de controlar sus instintos alfas) con la visión que tenía enfrente: su piel acaramelada, expuesta y lisa; su cuerpo bien delineado, cintura estrecha y pequeños abdominales definidos. Le costaba pensar solo con verlo.

Para empezar, ¿por qué se había quitado la camiseta?

—Yo no tengo opciones, no sé de qué estás hablando —bufó, algo mosqueado porque el menor jugara trucos tan sucios, como tentarle de esta manera— No me has pedido nada y no tengo nada que hacer ni aunque estés así.

— ¿Estás molesto? Hacemos esto por nuestro propio bien, por si lo olvidabas. Tengo una razón para quitarme la ropa, pero prometo no avanzar hasta estar seguro de que permaneceré a salvo. Ryuichi, ¿recuerdas lo que pasó en la última fiesta de Shuichi?

El cantante frunció el ceño, incapaz de recordar por completo. Había bebido mucho, pero no tanto como para no saber…

— ¿Por qué pones de ejemplo una fiesta a la que no fuiste? —preguntó, consiguiendo ponerle rojo. Casi le dio risa que alguien tan confiado al desvestirse así pudiera hacer una expresión como esa.

Tatsuha debió percibir su gracia, porque le dedicó una mirada que le congeló el alma; por un momento, sintió que en verdad se parecía a su hermano más que en lo físico; debía tener una oscura y helada fuerza interior.

—No me invitaron a esa, pero como estoy invitado a la boda y a ambas despedidas de soltero, debo considerar hechos pasados para predecir y prevenir problemas, ¿entiendes? Por lo que sé, un loco decidió que era buena idea saltar a la piscina del techo del hotel, y costó mucho sacar a todos los borrachos. Incluso me dijeron que uno casi se ahoga —Ryuichi decidió no mencionar que él era el “loco” al que se le había ocurrido tal tontería (y que casi muere por rescatar a su peluche al chocar con otra persona).

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso? Parece que fue un incidente casual nanoda.

—Casual o no, puede que ocurran cosas así —repuso con suavidad. Y el mayor juró que le miraba con sospecha. —Si sucede algo parecido, y yo me desnudo y lanzo a la piscina, ¿qué harías?

—… Tú no harías eso —contradijo, aunque al verlo a los ojos él mismo dudó de lo que acababa de decir. A fin de cuentas ¿le conocía en realidad?

—Quién sabe. Quizá con algo de alcohol en la sangre.

—Eres menor de edad y eso no ocurrirá —Se negó a imaginar a Tatsuha de esa manera. Para empezar, porque ya había quedado demostrado que incluso conocidos de la fiesta podían ser un peligro para él, y un Ryuichi borracho no podía protegerse ni a sí mismo así que ¿cómo podría proteger a Tatsuha? En segundo lugar, ¿podía protegerlo de él mismo? Le costaba ser funcional con él semidesnudo. Ni pensar en que estuviera desnudo por completo.

—Es muy probable que ocurra, tal vez no en la boda pero definitivamente en la despedidas de soltero —rio, como si no fuese un asunto del que preocuparse. Y es que, en realidad no había motivo: habiéndose disfrazado de Eiri para tantas ocasiones, conocía suficiente de etiqueta al beber, y dudaba mucho embriagarse. Además esta vez iría oficialmente como menor de edad, y no quería llevarse sermones de nadie. Pero ¿acaso se necesitaba estar borracho para hacer estupideces? Tenía un historial de fiestas bastante extenso que demostraban que lo contrario. — Hay que estar preparados para cualquier cosa, ¿no?

—No.

El pelinegro se dio cuenta que se había pasado de la raya. Propuso todo con la mejor de las intenciones (y una pizca de ganas de ver babear a su ídolo por él), pero si al vocalista no le gustaba la idea era mejor desistir. Con un suspiro resignado, se dio la vuelta buscado dónde demonios había lanzado su camiseta; había sido un mal efecto artístico. Y con el desorden que había en la oficina del castaño, un reto hallarla.

Era un desafío aún más grande para el mayor dejar de comérselo con la mirada. Apenas el chico había volteado su corazón enloqueció, y sus ojos regresaban culpables una y otra vez a sus caderas. Tenía una espalda preciosa también. Diablos, ¿por qué se agachaba? ¿Todavía jugaba a provocarlo? Se mordió el labio, rogando contenerse, mas justo antes de que el menor se levantara caminó hasta su lado.

—Cielos, Ryuichi, deberías de ordenar más seguido, había una araña en mi…—Ni siquiera logró terminar la frase. De repente los brazos del cantante lo rodeaban, con su mentón descansando junto a su cuello. Se paralizó por completo, sin saber si apartarlo o permitirle continuar así. Después de todo, el otro tampoco se movía… como si esperara un signo de asentimiento para continuar.

Conteniendo el aliento, Tatsuha se armó de valor y llevó su mano hacia atrás, tanteando el cabello de Ryuichi. Sin decir ni una palabra, lo presionó contra su cuello mientras lo acariciaba. La reacción fue instantánea: el mayor comenzó a darle suaves besos, que fueron girando lentamente hasta su rostro, y él mismo acabó siendo volteado para que alcanzara sus labios. Trató de no gemir, pero le fue imposible cuando las manos del otro apretaron su trasero y desabrocharon sus pantalones. Le costaba seguir el ritmo de su lengua, y no sabía si detenerlo o no; quería hacerlo, sí, pero no quería perder el objetivo de estas visitas. Se suponía que iban a conseguir que Ryuichi manejara sus instintos, y así él descubriría si podía gustarle por quien era pero…

_Si lo hacemos ahora, ¿querrá volver a verme?_

No podía tranquilizarse con esos pensamientos en su cabeza. Y aunque con cada caricia estos se hacían más difusos, sabía que seguían allí, y que sería peor cuando reaparecieran después.

El ojiazul bajó por su pecho, y sintió que podía olvidar hasta su nombre. Se agarró a su espalda cuando el otro lo empujó hacia el piso, y la nerviosa excitación aumentó al tenerle entre sus piernas y bajándole los pantalones. Estaba a punto de bajar también su ropa interior cuando logró sacar su voz. — E-Espera… —jadeó— ¿qué es lo que quieres?

La intensa mirada que recibió hizo que su bóxer se levantara. Dios, ¿por qué tenía que ser tan sexy?

—Solo una probada —fue la respuesta, que no explicaba mucho en realidad. O al menos no a una mente tan acalorada como la suya, y tan preocupada por el futuro además. — Solo un poco y me detendré si quieres, y entonces podremos evitar estas pésimas ideas…

— ¡Hey! Parece estarte gustando mi pésima idea —señaló, aunque toda su furia se esfumó cuando el mayor se agachó, y besó el hueso de su cadera. Se estremeció, y muchos suspiros y temblores más llegaron cuando los besos continuaron por esa zona. Ryuichi bajó, y su caliente respiración hizo despertar aún más su entrepierna, que fue brutalmente ignorada para continuar con sus muslos, y la parte interna de sus piernas. Gimió frustrado, hasta que una pequeña mordida le hizo preguntar—: ¿A qué te refieres con una probada? ¿Cuánto más vas a tenerme así?

Se imaginó que si esto seguía, aunque el cantante no avanzara ninguna base más, acabaría corriéndose de todas formas. Le daba vergüenza admitirlo, y no quería que el otro llegara a descubrirlo.

—Todo lo que me permitas y todo lo que dures —declaró, sujetando su bóxer. Al comprender sus intenciones Tatsuha asintió, demasiado sorprendido y emocionado como para decirle que no. Tragó, pensando en las pocas veces que había hecho sexo oral antes. Nunca había recibido de vuelta, y casi no podía creer que una boca tan celestial como la de Sakuma Ryuichi fuese a ser su primera vez. ¿Tendría que devolvérselo después? La idea le ponía inseguro. A fin de cuentas, nunca le habían confirmado si era bueno o no…

Cuando los labios del castaño se posaron en la punta desapareció cualquier pensamiento. Cerró los ojos y echó la cabeza hacia atrás, convencido de que si además lo veía deslizar su boca no podría soportarlo. La sentía tan caliente, y envolviendo tanto de él, que al principio ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que estaba gimiendo. Tampoco había notado que estaba empujando sus caderas hacia la boca del otro. Recordó las veces que le habían hecho lo mismo, por no hablar de cuando empujaban su cabeza, y lo difícil que fueron para él esas ocasiones. Sin poder evitarlo se sintió culpable y trató de frenarse; parecía que Ryuichi no era el único que perdía el control aquí.

—L-Lo siento —suspiró, tratando de serenarse. Fue una tarea imposible (y una muy mala idea mirar) porque justo entonces el mayor lamía toda le extensión, mirándole directo a los ojos.

— ¿Por qué te disculpas? Prefiero mil veces esto a que te contengas —Le empujó suavemente, hasta dejarle acostado en el suelo, y tomó su mano hasta guiarla a su cabeza. — Me gusta verte disfrutar —dijo, y el pelinegro admiró y envidió la falta su falta de vergüenza para decir eso mientras lo masturbaba con la mano. Se atrevió (no sin cierta reticencia) a posar la mano en sus cabellos, y obtuvo una sonrisa de recompensa. Una bastante traviesa, que desapareció cuando la boca del cantante volvió a envolverle, y sus manos a acariciar sus testículos.

Volvió a cerrar los ojos, intentando dejarse llevar. Enredó su mano en el cabello de Ryuichi, vacilante, y la movió al mismo ritmo al que ya iba, sin atreverse a más. Pero la velocidad en que subía y bajaba no era siempre la misma, y poco después se encontró sujetándole para que no bajara, y siguiera ahí lamiéndole la punta. Perdía el aliento con cada movimiento de su lengua. ¿Así de bueno era el sexo oral? Jamás hubiese imaginado que fuera posible. Nunca le había dado más que un poco de curiosidad, aunque siempre había sentido interés por mejorar en él. En cambio, ahora sentía que quería de esto más seguido. Ser succionado así, cuando apretaban tu trasero era simplemente…

—Ryuichi… Ryuichi, por favor detente —suplicó, aunque sus caderas no opinaron lo mismo— Es mucho para mí, no puedo… ¡Ah! —Se le escapó un grito de frustración y excitación por igual. Sabía que no le quedaba mucho tiempo, y no quería que terminase ahora.

—No me digas eso, Tatsuha —protestó, acariciando con su nariz el contorno de sus glúteos— Quiero que te vengas para mí —Sin darle oportunidad de contradecirle, regresó sus labios a su miembro, lamiendo cuidadosamente la punta, disfrutando la manera en que se estremecía. Sintió cómo el menor apretaba más su agarre, y perdió algo del semen que salió al esbozar una sonrisita de satisfacción.

El moreno, apenado como estaba, cubría parte de su rostro mientras contemplaba cómo el mayor limpiaba su boca y contemplaba a su vez el desastre que había causado: él en el piso, con las piernas temblando y demasiado abochornado como para volver a mirarlo a la cara. Diablos, ahora entendía lo que debió sentir el vocalista cuando huía de él.

—Parece… que estas prácticas están teniendo el efecto contrario —comentó, intentando ponerse de pie. Solamente consiguió sentarse, y fue peor porque quedaba justo frente al rostro de su ídolo, que parecía realmente feliz por “haberle probado”. El descarado incluso se lamió los labios. Sabía que lo hacía porque al probar su esencia le sería más fácil adivinar su aroma omega, pero de todas formas lo cohibió.

— ¿Eso crees? Yo solo por lo de recién las considero un éxito —declaró, y antes de que alcanzara a contradecirlo lo acalló con una caricia en la mejilla. — ¿Te molesta si te beso?

El pelinegro asintió sin darse cuenta, aunque eso poco importaba: lo único que quería era besarle. Besarle, y saber si podían continuar, si él podía corresponderle lo de recién y saciar su curiosidad también probando su esencia. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a preguntarlo. Para empezar, porque de nuevo se estaban besando, y prefería mil veces seguir con eso en lugar de hablar. Pero además, porque notaba que Ryuichi estaba satisfecho con lo que había hecho, al mismo tiempo que parecía no querer ir más allá, y esa idea lo consolaba. Pensaba que, si no le daba todo lo que tenía de golpe, todavía se sentiría atraído por él, y eso le concedería una nueva oportunidad.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fue inevitable caer en el cliché de estar evitando al otro. La nostalgia me puede con esta pareja y acabo con estas cosas.   
> Por otro lado, va a pasar todavía un par de capítulos para hablar sobre otros problemas que ha tenido Tatsuha. La verdad es que no puedo escribir un fanfic omegaverse sin hablar de problemas omega. Espero que no sea muy repetitivo, sin embargo. En todo caso, de momento quisiera que disfrutara con la persona que le gusta y ya.   
> Espero que les haya gustado, ¡hasta la próxima!


	5. Chapter 5

Sakuma sostenía unos papeles en sus manos, con una fuerza tan mal contenida que arrugaba los bordes de las hojas. La incredulidad era evidente en su rostro, tanto que al culpable creador de la lista que leía se le escapaba la risa, intentando adivinar qué parte iba leyendo por las exageradas expresiones de su rostro. Pero el cantante ni siquiera quiso terminar de leer. Horrorizado, bajó los papeles y los dejó sobre su escritorio.

— ¿Es una broma? ¿O te volviste loco y yo acabo de enterarme?

Su duda pareció propiciar aún más la risa del otro, que abrazaba a Kumagoro desde el otro lado del mueble porque esas hojas tenían “contenido no apropiado para buenos conejitos”. Y Ryuichi, que no había llegado ni a la mitad, coincidía y agregaba que debía ser apto para muy poca clase de gente cuerda.

— ¿No te gusta mi idea? Bueno, lo cierto es que no son mis ideas —confesó— las busqué en internet. Aparecieron muchas peores, claro, pero escogí las más apropiadas para nuestro caso…

— ¿Apropiadas? —repitió— ¿Qué parte de esta lista te parece apropiada?

—Toda, para ser sincero. Está fríamente calculada —aseguró Tatsuha, rodando los ojos ante el excesivo “dramatismo” suyo— Cumplir este listado te hará inmune a mis encantos naturales, te lo aseguro. Todo tiene una razón de ser y puedo explicártelas si quieres.

— ¿En serio? —Revolvió las hojas, y eligiendo un número al azar preguntó—: ¿En qué nos ayudaría jugar strip póker a cualquiera de los dos? ¿En acabar como la última vez?

La responsabilidad por lo ocurrido ese día había atacado al cantante apenas se hubo marchado el menor. Había estado a punto de volver a evitarlo, pero antes quería pedirle perdón para no lastimarle. Sin embargo, ni siquiera había alcanzado a darle sus disculpas cuando el irracional chico le entregó una lista de todas las cosas que podían hacer juntos para que mejorase su control, cada una irrealizable para su consciencia, y muchas que creía que no estaban en la comprensión de alguien tan joven.

—Oh, eso es fácil de explicar —comenzó, sorprendiéndolo e interesándole un poco a su pesar— La vez pasada creé un escenario incompleto. Te había contado sobre una situación _imaginaria_ , pero ese era un nivel muy alto para empezar. Si realmente me desnudara en medio de gente, dudo mucho que fueras a atacarme, eres demasiado dulce y considerado para eso, aunque te quejes de tener instintos alfas. ¡Esos mismos instintos te habrían obligado a protegerme de otro!

—No, eso es lo que hace mi moral. Los instintos son los que me dirían que me uniese al atacante —señaló sombrío.

—Tal vez, pero eso no quita que haya sido una situación fuera de tu alcance. Hay que empezar por el nivel más básico. Debemos crear una situación, real, que tenga algo que te aferre a esa realidad y no a tus deseos. El strip póker es perfecto para eso: estarás concentrado en la partida, y no tendrás tanto tiempo para mirarme a mí.

Aunque no quería aceptarlo, acabó por asentir. Sonaba razonable, y aun si no quería admitirlo en voz alta el otro ya sabía que había ganado; con un argumento más o menos decente había desbaratado todas sus buenas intenciones.

—Sigo sin querer hacerlo —insistió, solo para no abandonar su terquedad. Si lo hacía, nada le impediría seguir al pie de la letra esa lista, añadiéndole muchas situaciones sexuales que le harían perder todo su propósito. —No es la idea incitar a mi lado animal, Tatsuha. Ya comprobamos que es un arma de doble filo.

 _Un arma que me gustaría que se clavara en mis entrañas, de ser posible,_ pensó el pelinegro, aunque por supuesto no lo dijo.

—Entonces deberíamos comenzar con el nivel cero de la lista —propuso en su lugar— Hay muchas actividades inofensivas que serán de ayuda, en serio.

Dios, a ¿quién trataba de convencer? ¿A sí mismo o a él? Esperaba no equivocarse, y que si volvieran a tener alguna experiencia fuese por un motivo más romántico que simple deseo carnal.

—No me digas… ¿Y cuáles podrían ser esas actividades? ¿Jugar twister desnudos? —ironizó, señalando uno de los puntos de la primera página. Tatsuha no se tomó a mal su desaire, y rio de buena gana.

—No, eso ya sería nivel cinco. Propongo una actividad más brillante y creativa —Los ojos le brillaban de una manera tan bonita que el mayor supo que no podría decirle que no. — ¡Body painting!

Ryuichi ladeó la cabeza, inseguro sobre qué tenía de distinto eso al strip póker. Es decir, de todas maneras acabarían viéndose desnudos… No, no desnudos, ¿cierto? No llegarían tan lejos solo por pintar… —Vamos a mi cuarto. Tengo pinturas y estoy solo en casa.

El castaño tragó duro. Iba a ser más complicado de lo que ya creía.

* * *

—Me haces cosquillas —protestó Ryuichi, estremeciéndose un poco por la frialdad del pincel. Hizo todo lo posible para no moverse a pesar de ello, curioso por la cantidad de distintos tonos de verde que tenía el menor a su lado. Solo había unos pocos colores más, y se preguntaba qué planeaba hacer.

—Será mejor que te sientes mientras puedas —aconsejó, felicitándose por haber encontrado una excusa para admirar el cuerpo del vocalista. Y aunque fuera con cosquillas, le alegraba haberlo distraído de la sensación paranoica del desvestirse; le había notado preocupado, pero no le dio la importancia real hasta que el momento en que le preguntó cómo quería que lo pintara y ninguna opción salió de sus labios. Ahora al menos entendía que le angustiaba la idea de cometer otro error, y estaba dispuesto a distraerlo todo lo posible.

El mayor obedeció, suponiendo que no sería un proceso rápido, y se preguntó por qué había accedido a esto. Él era la clase de persona que se desesperaba hasta cuando estilistas profesionales le retocaban el rostro así que ¿por qué aceptó una propuesta que claramente le mantendría quieto por muchos minutos? Horas, quizás. Era imposible saber cuánto.

Al ver la sonrisa de Tatsuha recordó por qué. Se dijo que tal vez no se aburriría tanto, con la variedad de expresiones que mostraba el moreno al concentrarse. Desde su punto de vista, las líneas verdes que trazaba de momento eran un sinsentido, pero de seguro faltaba poco para comprender. Y el toque del pincel ya no era frío, sino relajante… Casi como una caricia.

Cerró los ojos, tratando de adivinar el dibujo por el movimiento que sentía. Daba muchas vueltas, pero no tenía una forma circular perfecta; a veces eran líneas muy largas, y otros trazos eran tan cortos que eran como un soplo en el aire. Le costaba imaginar qué era, aunque debía de admitir que era parte del atractivo de la actividad. Tal vez por esa manía de ser curioso Tatsuha estaba siempre en su cabeza. Desde que había propuesto la práctica de control que se encontraba pensando en él, cada vez que tenía tiempo libre y a veces incluso cuando debía estar concentrado en otra cosa. Se le hacía inevitable pensar en él, y en todas las posibilidades que constituía; el solo hecho de haber sugerido algo así le parecía admirable. Sí, habían tenido un fracaso, y todo el día había sido una angustia sobre si regresaría o no, pero había vuelto, y eso era lo importante. Le gustaba su valentía, y que no se avergonzara de expresar sus ideas, por más extrañas y problemáticas que estas fueran.

Tal vez, estaba gustándole demasiado como persona, y dudaba que eso fuera a ayudar para evitar que se sintiera atraído por él.

— ¿Me das una pista? —preguntó para alejar esos pensamientos.

—Mmm… es algo vivo —contestó, y se divirtió todavía más cuando el cantante soltó un bufido indignado. Su pecho había vibrado de una forma preciosa. De no haber estado lleno de pintura, le habría encantado apoyar su oído justo así…— ¿Qué? ¿Querías una pista fácil? —le picó a propósito, haciéndole cosquillas en el vientre con un pincel limpio.

— ¡Hey! ¡No lo hagas a propósito! Kuma-chan, sálvame de este demonio —le suplicó a su peluche, adorablemente vestido con un delantal que le consiguió el Uesugi. Kumagoro, vil cómplice, permitió que lo torturaran ahí.

—Bien, bien, tranquilo. No más cosquillas. Pero tampoco pistas, es muy fácil para decir cualquier cosa.

La explicación no lo dejó conforme, pero sí el toque del pincel. Ahora bajaba por su vientre, y delineaba sus caderas. Ya esperaba el momento en el que él pudiera devolverle esta sensación a Tatsuha. Bien podría quedarse dormido allí mismo, soñando con sus expresiones cuando le hiciera esto…

El cambio en la respiración del castaño fue evidente, y casi detuvo el pincel al notar que dormía. Consideró dejar de pintar para que descansara, pero dudaba mucho que le fuera hacer bien permanecer demasiado durmiendo en una silla, y no podía llevarlo a la cama teniendo pintura por todo el torso. En fin, solo quedaban los brazos, y vigilar que no se cayera. Si no despertaba pronto, no alcanzaría a pintarle la espalda…

* * *

Cuando Ryuichi abrió los ojos no sentía ningún cosquilleo agradable acariciando su piel. Sentía un peso en sus piernas, y parpadeó despacio al creer que soñaba. Tatsuha estaba acostado sobre ellas, con un rostro tan pacífico que deseó tener su celular a mano para fotografiarlo. ¿Así se sentían sus acosadores? Pues vaya que el karma le regresaba duro las cosas, poniéndole tamaña visión enfrente. Levantó su mano para acariciarle el pelo y…

_¡¿Qué demonios?!_

Tanta fue su sorpresa que hasta dio un saltito por la impresión. Por la disgustada expresión del chico decidió mantenerse quieto, y admirar el increíble trabajo que había hecho: sus brazos eran unas enredaderas magníficas, de distintos verdes brillantes, combinados y superpuestos entre sí. Había ramas largas, unas más gruesas que otras, saliendo justo por sobre el pantalón, y se sintió fascinado por las sombras que consiguió el chico.

_Rayos, ¿qué voy a hacer ahora? Me da mucha pena pensar en quitar la pintura. Debió esforzarse mucho en esto._

Al notar que ya estaba seca (y que ya era bastante tarde, a juzgar por el rojo del atardecer), decidió sacudir al moreno para que se despertara. No concebía la idea de tener que irse sin haberle devuelto el favor. Por favor, ¡había soñado con pintar su cuerpo!

El pelinegro abrió los ojos pesadamente, y se los frotó sin moverse de encima. Se veía irritado, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, que le hacía más parecido a su hermano de lo que se sentía cómodo, mas al notar que lo estaba mirando cambió por completo.

— ¿Te gusta? —preguntó, y por un instante el otro no tuvo idea de qué estaba hablando, hasta que asintió por fin, verdaderamente entusiasmado.

— ¡Me encanta! Cuando desperté pensé que me había convertido en un espíritu del bosque —sonrió, y sintió que su sonrisa crecía al ver la contraria, feliz por haberle alegrado aunque fuera un poco. —Debo de admitir… que me ha gustado mucho tu idea.

La declaración tomó por sorpresa al pelinegro. No supo cómo reaccionar, además de apartarse de su comprometedora posición y apartar la mirada. Los momentos que había pasado con Ryuichi últimamente, le hacían olvidar a veces que era su ídolo y que estaba fuera de su alcance. Pero en instantes como este, cuando parecía resplandecer, recordaba lo lejano que era, mucho que más que las estrellas.

—Me alegra oírlo —murmuró. El mayor no pareció fijarse en su cambio de actitud, más preocupado de buscar su móvil. Al encontrarlo lo alzó triunfante.

— ¡Quiero una foto! —chilló, y al otro le fue imposible negarse; su emoción era contagiosa, viva y fuerte. Golpeaba y te hacía querer seguirlo, obedecerle, hacerle feliz. Antes de darse cuenta estaba tomándole una fotografía, una de muchas más y aconsejándole para probar otros ángulos y distintas luces.

Le hubiese gustado saber que las cosas podían seguir de esta manera. Pero sabía que no era posible, que solo estaba en Tokyo por vacaciones, y que el próximo mes no estaría más que para la boda de su hermano. Solo le quedaban dos semanas para poner todos los retos que pudiera de excusa. Dudaba que luego de eso volvieran a pasar tiempo juntos así.

—Creo que esta es la mejor foto —opinó señalando su favorita. El castaño asintió fervientemente, y le dio un apretado abrazo, que casi hizo que se le cayera el celular.

—A mí también me gusta, creo que voy a subirla —Mariposas aletearon por el estómago del moreno al imaginarlo. Le parecía increíble que fuese a publicar una foto de algo que **él** había hecho, era casi tan íntimo como una foto juntos según su corazón. — Pero antes debo pintar algo a la altura de esta obra de arte, ¿verdad, Kuma-chan? Hay que estar a juego, no puedo quedar tan mal ante mis fans —rio, y Tatsuha perdió su sonrisa.

—Perdón, ¿ante quiénes?

—Ante mis fans. Oh, ¿acaso te molestan las fotos? —preguntó, percatándose de la incrédula y temerosa expresión del menor.

—N-No, pero… no creo que sea una buena idea subir una foto juntos —tragó, imaginándose cuántos fans se le lanzarían encima para exterminarlo como vil plaga. Seguro que alguno le reconocería del club de fans de Kyoto.

— ¿No quieres tomarte una foto conmigo y Kuma-chan? —lloriqueó, decepcionado por la inesperada respuesta. Creía que era un gesto que le gustaría, y al parecer se había equivocado.

— ¡Sí quiero! Solo tomarla, no subirla.

Ryuichi le miró entrecerrando los ojos, indignándose todavía más. Aunque eso solo ocurría en su rostro, porque en su interior era desilusión lo que crecía; debió haber supuesto que un chico de la edad de Tatsuha no querría verse involucrado con él en una situación que podía tener más de una interpretación. Incluso si no habían hecho nada ( _hoy_ ), no faltaría quien preguntara sobre su cercanía, siendo de castas contrarias y estando con poca ropa.

—De acuerdo. ¿Y qué quieres que pinte, Tatsuha?

—Lo que tú quieras —devolvió, disfrutando su expresión enfurruñada— Podría ser algún paisaje para hacer juego —Acababa de decirlo cuando llegó el arrepentimiento, pero no tuvo tiempo de retractarse: Ryuichi parecía encantado con la idea, y ya lo había empujado a la silla mientras escogía colores.

—Es una gran idea, Kumagoro está de acuerdo también.

Le dio pena verle así de concentrado eligiendo colores, por lo que se mordió la lengua para no contradecirle. Quería verlo feliz a toda costa, seguir admirando esa dulce emoción porque ya no quedaba tiempo, aunque…

— ¡Está helado! —gritó, asustando al castaño, que accidentalmente apretó la pintura y estalló en su torso. El pelinegro se quedó mirando el desastre, al igual que él, preguntándose cómo diablos era posible tanta torpeza. Debía de admitir que el cantante se veía adorable sin saber qué hacer, sin embargo. —Uhm, dame un momento, iré a lavarme y regreso, ¿sí?

— ¡No!

— ¿Eh?

Ni siquiera había alcanzado a formar una pregunta coherente cuando el mayor lo tomó en brazos y se lo llevó corriendo al baño. Solo alcanzó a agradecer en su corazón que el departamento no fuera tan grande y que el camino fuera casi recto, porque cuando habían girado por la puerta de su habitación creyó que moriría de un golpe a la cabeza. Y su cabeza, al parecer por el peligro inminente, acababa de llegar a la conclusión del por qué Kumagoro era un peluche y no un conejito de verdad: no habría durado vivo ni dos días al lado de la bola de impulsividad que era Sakuma Ryuichi.

—Lo siento mucho —sollozó el vocalista, lanzándole agua fría del lavamanos. Tatsuha se mordió el labio para contener sus gritos, y se limitó a rogarle al destino que no estuviera mojando el piso. — Creo que ocupé mucha fuerza.

 _No me digas_ , pensó el accidentado, aunque en absoluto molesto con él. Es más, ahora que acariciaba su vientre con su mano helada y mojada… casi se sentía encendido… Lo cual era una muy, muy mala idea. Debía controlarse también. Si Ryuichi había podido, ¿por qué no podría él? Vaya locura.

—No hay problema, así está bien —frenó sus caricias, lamentando la pérdida pero sabiéndola necesaria— ¿Me alcanzas alguna toalla?

Al segundo siguiente ya tenía una, aunque no en sus manos, sino que frotándose suavemente gracias a Ryuichi. No dejaban de sorprenderle las gratas atenciones del castaño, al igual que la calma con la que ahora le trataba. Se le hacía extraño que alguien que hace poco acabó dándole una mamada por verlo sin camiseta ahora pudiese estar así de tranquilo manoseando su torso, sin ninguna intención impura aparente. ¿Tan rápido habían funcionado sus ideas de los retos? ¿Acaso ya no iba a descontrolarse más? Pensar eso provocaba cierta sensación de soledad; no le gustaba pensar que era el único caliente.

— ¿Está bien así? ¿No te estoy frotando muy fuerte?

Tanta consideración se sentía inadecuada para él, especialmente si se la daba alguien de un rango como el del cantante. No obstante, pese a sentirlo así, tampoco quería que acabara. Todavía quería probar tanto con él…

—Está bien —murmuró, enterrando su rostro en el pecho del otro para que no viera su sonrojo. Sus orejas lo delataron de todas maneras, llenando al mayor de ternura. Le gustaba ver la variedad de facetas que podía tener el moreno, a veces tan atrevido, otras tan tímido, pero siempre expresivo y sincero. Le gustaba la gente que no escondía sus emociones, pero no podía clarificar cuánto le gustaba Tatsuha.

—Me alegra oírlo —Solo para estudiar qué cara ponía lo bajó de sus brazos, y una extraña complacencia lo envolvió al notar la misma decepción por separarse que él sentía. Era ridículo, sí, aunque igualmente inevitable. Suponía que el hecho de que le gustaba hacía que quisiera explorar más actitudes suyas.

Caminaron en silencio hasta la habitación del menor, y al llegar comenzó a buscar más pinturas. No tenía muy claro qué podía pintar, pero tenía más que claro que quería una excusa para sentarse sobre ese trasero, así que dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió—: ¿Puedes ponerte boca abajo? Quiero hacerte un tatuaje yakuza en la espalda.

Wow, no era la idea más brillante que había tenido, aunque al menos parecía ser una excusa decente. O eso creyó, hasta que al segundo siguiente vio sospecha en la mirada del contrario.

— ¿Y no basta con voltearme en la silla?

Vaya, solo la pregunta le hacía sentirse tonto, pero la sonrisita irónica del menor era mil veces peor.

—Oh, es que me cuesta mucho dibujar con el brazo en alto. No suelo practicar con lienzos ni nada, es incómoda la posición. Cuando dibujo siempre apoyo las hojas y los cuadernos en la mesa —(o en el suelo, para disgusto de Tohma).

—Supongamos que te creo. ¿Por qué tengo que ponerme boca abajo?

—Porque… ¿los tatuajes yakuza se ven mejor en la espalda? Kumagoro y yo pensamos eso, al menos.

La excusa era tan mala que hasta le dio gracia. Fue incapaz de enojarse con él, así que en lugar de ello lanzó un cojín de su cama para no estar tan incómodo, y rogando no arrepentirse se acostó boca abajo. El mayor tragó duro, demasiado agradecido por la oportunidad como para arrojarse encima de su trasero tan pronto. En lugar de eso, acomodó las pinturas un costado de Tatsuha, y comenzó a pintar desde ahí. Todavía no decidía si quería pintar un dragón o un pez koi (no tenía idea de qué más podría hacer, porque en definitiva no quería pintar un oni), pero confiaba en que si empezaba por las escamas no había ningún problema con su indecisión.

—Debo de admitir que no sé cómo no te moviste. Es realmente incómodo y da cosquillas.

—A mí me pareció relajante —dijo, lanzándole una mirada asesina. ¡El desgraciado se había movido! Ahora esa escama era demasiado larga para ser la de un pez. Bueno, viéndole el lado positivo, le había ahorrado tomar una decisión. Volvió a pintar, y él volvió a moverse. Por dios, si seguía haciendo eso, el dibujo quedaría pésimo. Sin darse cuenta, apoyó su otra mano en la cadera del menor, haciéndole tensarse. Poco sabía que ahora no tenía por qué preocuparse, porque el ojiazul estaba completamente centrado en crear algo bonito, tal y como había hecho él antes.

—Me di cuenta… aunque no esperé que te durmieras —comentó, nervioso a su pesar. Sentía que Ryuichi estaba cargando su peso; poco, sí, pero no podía evitar recordar ciertos episodios incómodos de su vida, en que quedó inmovilizado de la misma forma. Dudaba que fuera hacerle algo malo, pero solo era su mente la que dudaba, y su corazón el que creía tener la certeza; su cuerpo en cambio tenía memoria, empañada por el miedo de malas experiencias.

—Yo menos —sonrió— Debo de admitir que me dejaste impresionado.

Escucharle consiguió tranquilizarle un poco, y cuando su cuerpo dejó que algo de tensión se fuera regresaron las cosquillas. El cantante, frustrado, acabó por subirse a su espalda mientras dibujaba la cabeza bordeando su hombro; tan concentrado estaba que ni se dio cuenta del momento en que bajó hasta su ansiado trasero. Y lamentablemente, ninguno de los dos tuvo ocasión de disfrutarlo: justo entonces se abrió la puerta.

—Tatsuha, ¿cuándo vas a aprender a contestar cuando te llaman? No sabía qué demonios traerte para cenar y…—El regaño que iba a darle Eiri quedó pospuesto por el shock. Más tarde, Shuichi diría que la impresión fue tanta que lo paralizó, y solo por eso no dejó caer la comida que traía en las manos. — ¿Qué demonios está pasando aquí?

La pregunta contenía tanta amenaza implícita que el vocalista de NG pensó que no lograría salir del departamento sin llevarse un par de golpes, que probablemente tendría que explicar ante cámaras. Como en definitiva no quería eso, levantó las manos en señal de rendición, todavía sin ser consciente de que la principal señal de desafío para Yuki era _dónde_ se estaba sentando. Supo que no consiguió calmar al rubio, a juzgar por su ceño fruncido, aunque no tenía idea de qué hacer. Por suerte, Tatsuha estaba ahí para salvarlo (o tratar).

—Body painting —Fue la respuesta, desvergonzada al parecer de su hermano. — ¿Quieres unirte? — ¡Y la proposición lo era más aún! Maldita sea, su indignación aumentaba a cada segundo, y pronto ni él mismo podría manejarla.

—Paso —gruñó, y recién con ese gesto el otro alfa de la habitación comprendió por qué estaba molesto, y se levantó, no sin una sonrisita de suficiencia; debía admitir que le gustaba fastidiar al irascible escritor. — ¿Qué demonios haces en mi casa?

Antes de que Sakuma pudiera pensar en una contestación ingeniosa (que incluyera a su conejito, obvio, porque se notaba que el pobre peluche recibía todavía más antipatía por parte de Eiri), el pelinegro se levantó y respondió por él, prefiriendo evitar un conflicto entre alfas tercos.

—Yo lo invité. Uh… no pensé que fuera a molestarte —mintió con rapidez— Y creí que podríamos pasar tiempo con Shuichi —Nueva mentira, más evidente que la anterior, aunque surtió efecto de todas maneras, pues Yuki no quería darle un sermón delante del castaño. Sin decir ni una palabra, empujó a su prometido (en estado de shock por la escena que presenció) y gruñó nuevamente. — ¡Cuñadín! ¿Cómo les fue con los preparativos de la boda?

—B-Bien.

Vaya, no esperaba una respuesta tan corta. Tampoco comprendía por qué se veía tan sorprendido ( _no estábamos haciendo nada raro, ¿verdad?_ ), así que clasificó su reacción como una de las tantas exageraciones del pelirosa.

—Ya veo… —Aún si era una exageración, se daba cuenta de que no podría sacar nada positivo de Shindou. Era lamentable, pero entendía que no les convenía quedarse allí con esos ánimos, por lo que dijo—: Supongo que están cansados, así que mejor los dejamos solos —Les quedaba el departamento de Ryuichi, y por sobre todo, les quedaban sus ganas de que esto funcionara, de probar cosas nuevas y el no querer alejarse todavía. Ya después podría soportar los regaños de su hermano, recargado con la energía del primer amor— Descansen, nos vemos mañana y…

Antes de que alcanzara a huir, Eiri lo tomó por el brazo. Tragó, nervioso, y ese maldito instinto omega y la marca de su cuello palpitaron, como si él acabase de hacer algo muy malo, como si acabara de desobedecer a su alfa. Se dijo y se repitió a sí mismo que eso no era así, pero su corazón no parecía ser capaz de entenderlo. La psicóloga le había dicho que a veces su cuerpo trataría de obligarlo a hacer cosas que su parte racional no aprobaba, como ahora sucedía, pero su mente apenas lograba mantenerle allí, sosteniendo la mirada ámbar del otro, en lugar de inclinarse ante él y pedir perdón.

Odiaba ser un omega. Odiaba verse alto y fuerte pero no ser más que un debilucho por su casta.

— ¿Van a salir así? Deberían de bañarse primero —Para su extrañeza (y la de su instinto, que inmediatamente se calmó al no notar una actitud hostil de su alfa), su hermano no lucía tan enfadado a como creyó en un inicio; estaba molesto, sí, pero ahora notaba que debía ser más por su elección ( _nunca le ha agradado Ryuichi_ ) que por sus actos. Aunque también entendía la advertencia implícita de que no le permitiría pasar una noche con el otro tan pronto.

—Oh… claro —asintió a la sugerencia casi sin darse cuenta ni reconocer su propia voz, y para cuando su mente regresó solo reparó en el decepcionado pucherito de su crush, y que tal vez ya había arruinado su oportunidad con él. — ¿Vas primero? —le preguntó, para tantear qué tan desilusionado estaba.

—Claro que voy primero, todavía no terminaba de pintarte.

¿Acaso estaba molesto por no terminar su pintura? ¿No por su extraño y antinatural sometimiento? Bueno, no sabía si los demás habrían percibido lo mismo que él, pero de todas formas creyó que el cantante se aburriría, pues lo más probable es que no pudieran salir después, ni tampoco continuar con sus retos. Y si no tenían esos desafíos, ¿qué le quedaba a su relación? Ninguna excusa para que permanecieran juntos.

— ¿Quieres terminar de pintar? —Solo cuando vio que se iluminaban sus ojos azules, pudo confirmar que había dado en el clavo. Dios, a veces el mayor realmente podía tener intereses infantiles, y eso se le hacía adorable. Ojalá tuviera la oportunidad de conocer más de ese lado de él, y de todas sus facetas.

Sin embargo, antes de que el vocalista asintiera y pudieran regresar a la sugerente posición de antes, Shuichi tuvo que arruinarlo:

— ¿Qué se supone que es? ¿Una lagartija?

De inmediato, el ánimo de Ryuichi fue desde lo alto hasta el subsuelo. Su pobre ego de alfa herido le impidió volver a hacer pucheros, aunque para ambos hermanos fue evidente que la oportunidad ya se había desperdiciado, y que no tenía ganas de lidiar con ellos.

—No es nada. Me voy a bañar —Tomó a Kumagoro, enfurruñado, y salió sin mirar atrás. Tatsuha se preguntó brevemente si acaso habría alguna toalla disponible en el baño para él, o si podría entrar con la excusa de dejarle una, pero se arrepintió al recordar que tenían compañía, de una parejita de entrometidos que acababan de desaprovechado semejante ocasión para él.

— ¿Qué le ocurre? Se veía algo mosqueado.

Incluso Yuki miró con incredulidad a su prometido. Sabía que era algo idiota a veces, y algunas le sorprendían más que otras, pero esto era excesivo. Negando con la cabeza y sin dignarse a contestarle, se dirigió con seriedad al pelinegro.

—Llevo años oyéndote balbucear sobre lograr algo con ese tipo, y creí que podrías esperar un par de años más, Tatsuha —El nombrado se encogió sobre sí mismo debido al grave tono que usaba; no sabía si el rubio pretendía que esperara debido a su marca o no, y la sola idea de que lo mencionara le hacía sentirse enfermo. Entendía que para otros (él mismo incluido) el mejor plan habría sido esperar a poder borrar su marca, comenzar una vida de nuevo, lejos de todo aquel que conociera esa parte de su pasado, intentarlo con alguien después y que nunca se enterara de su verdad. Jamás había tratado de acercarse a Ryuichi por esa razón; se mantuvo lejos para ocultar su aroma, que era pecaminoso, que incitaba a que no lo trataran como persona siquiera. Entendía que nadie lo podía ver como algo más que el deshecho de un alfa, y que incluso su ídolo _instintivamente_ le tenía catalogado igual. La única diferencia entre él y los otros, era que quería cambiar su percepción natural. Solo eso le hacía ser mil veces mejor persona ante sus ojos. Era una lástima que no pudiera decirse lo mismo de él, que se aprovechaba de sus buenas intenciones.

A fin de cuentas, no era más que una basura. Y lo que tenía no era más que una terrible huella de un error fuera de su alcance, un rastro de su falla como producto, un defecto de fábrica: él no era apto para el consumo de nadie. Estaba podrido.

—Lo sé. Esto también es inesperado para mí, y comprendo que no es lo más… inteligente que se me ha ocurrido.

Por el ceño fruncido de Eiri, advirtió también que tenía más cosas que decir, y que no serían buenas. Tatsuha no lo culpaba. ¿Cómo, si era su hermano quien cargó con la responsabilidad de su accidente, aun cuando no fue consciente de lo que le hizo? ¿Cómo, si sabía que quien más se culpaba era el mismo Eiri? Odiaba ser una carga para su hermano. Odiaba no ser lo suficientemente fuerte para cortar ese lazo retorcido que le obligaba a ir a verlo cada tanto, y que impedía que el otro lo echara por más que quisiera. Odiaba también haber interferido cuando conoció a Shuichi, actuando como un idiota, primero tratando de coquetearle para que olvidara a su hermano, y después solo mostrando el patético omega que era, lleno de dolor e indignación por ser _reemplazado_ , cuando en realidad nunca ocupó ningún lugar ni quería hacerlo.

Odiaba no poder odiarse a sí mismo, a la terrible criatura celosa e infeliz que era, a su manía por querer ser feliz cuando era obvio que no podía serlo ahora mismo, y que ya no tendría la posibilidad de serlo en el futuro con la persona que le gustaba, que admiraba desde niño.

_Debí suponer que no podríamos estar juntos, menos si pretendía enamorarlo con mentiras._

Ninguna gran relación surgía con una base de engaños. Ahora sabía que jamás tuvo oportunidad con Ryuichi. Esperaba que su parte omega, codiciosa a pesar de la mala suerte que había tenido con los alfas, lo entendiera también.

— ¿Que no es inteligente? Es más que eso, estás siendo bastante idiota, Tatsuha —Auch, en serio dolía escucharlo así. Su aniki nunca había sido muy delicado, pero él tampoco había perdido nunca la esperanza de que aprendiera a ser un poco menos hiriente. — Si alguien descubre que está con un menor de edad vas a acabar con cualquier posibilidad de que salgan de verdad en un futuro. ¿Te costaba mucho esperar a los veintiuno?

El moreno parpadeó, sorprendido tanto por las palabras como por la actitud del ojiámbar. ¿Ser menor de edad? ¿Eso era lo más importante según él? ¿No ser un omega sucio y desesperado? Le extrañaba su optimismo; al parecer se le había contagiado algo del pelirosa. No a él, sin embargo: sabía que para el resto del mundo, su edad solo sería un agregado a su verdadera condición desastrosa. El problema principal era ese, y ya que Eiri jamás había presenciado cómo le trataban era imposible que lo comprendiera.

—Me costaba mucho ignorarlo teniéndolo enfrente — _Tratándome como persona. Reconociéndome como **alguien**_ , añadió en su mente, desesperado por su incapacidad para hacerse entender. ¿Cómo ignorarle? A su mirada sincera, su risa estrepitosa… Diablos, ¿cuándo alguien le vio a los ojos sin ver algo más que un juguete o una víctima? ¿Cuándo a alguien le había importado que fuera _ingenioso_ , que supiera hacer chistes? **Él** era un chiste para la mayoría. De haber pensado como su hermano, con ese optimismo fuera de lugar, nunca habría soportado ninguna humillación, ni el rechazo que le tenían los de su propia casta, por desafiar las reglas, por querer ser algo más que una pertenencia olvidada. — Aunque puedes estar tranquilo, no es como si hubiésemos tenido una cita ni nada.

— ¡¿Una cita?! ¿Están en esa clase de relación? —El entusiasmo de Shuichi le hizo sonreír un poco pese a sus oscuros pensamientos anteriores. Si algo bueno había traído sus berrinches de omega celoso, fue hallar un aliado en el cantante; fue una sorpresa cuando éste le contó que Yuki le había confesado todo, pero contra todo pronóstico fue una sorpresa grata. Era la única persona que no le miraba con lástima, como su familia, ni buscando examinarlo, como su psicóloga. Simplemente sentía su empatía, y sus ganas escandalosas por ayudar y mostrar su apoyo.

—Lamentablemente no. A eso me refiero con que no tenemos citas.

— **Todavía** no tienen —remarcó, sus ojos color amatista iluminados por la idea de ser “algo así como familia” de su ídolo— Es cosa de tiempo, Yuki y yo tampoco tuvimos una cita hasta mucho después y…

—Y evito tenerlas, como supongo que hará Sakuma si es aunque sea un poco razonable dentro de su demencia —bufó el escritor— Nosotros no nos llevamos quince años y aun así fuimos bombardeados por la prensa. Si llegaran a tener algo, no faltará quien se dé cuenta que tu marca no coincide con su olor. ¿Qué harías tú si alguien pregunta?

Al instante siguiente el rubio se arrepintió por hablar, al notar la mirada herida de su hermano, y la reprobación en los ojos de su prometido. Se estaba pasando, sí, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que solo habían hablado de eso en dos ocasiones; cuando le pidió perdón a Tatsuha, y cuando éste llegó cierta vez a casa, llorando mientras le contaba que había tenido su _primera vez_ , y que _dolía_ , y dolía _también_ su marca… De todas maneras, no tenía caso retractarse. Quizás él se estaba sobrepasando, pero era su hermano y actuaba preocupándose por él, a diferencia de los malditos amarillistas, que se excedían constantemente y por pura malicia. Si pretendía tener un noviazgo con el loco del conejo (que no era santo de su devoción, aunque entendía su estúpido atractivo físico y moral) debía prepararlo y hacerle saber que esa era una de las formas más suaves en que se lo preguntarían. Podía ser peor, podía ni siquiera ser una pregunta, sino una acusación… Y Yuki sabía que lo que más le dolería a Tatsuha, más que su propio honor, sería desprestigiar a Sakuma Ryuichi.

Sin embargo, antes de que cualquiera tuviera ocasión de hablar, entró el castaño, cubriéndose solo con el delantal que el menor de los Uesugi le había dado a Kumagoro.

—Creo que arruiné la ducha, porque el baño está inundado nanoda —La falsa inocencia (que no obstante se veía real, tan real) y la tranquilidad con que lo dijo no les hizo reaccionar al principio, pero el rastro húmedo que dejaba en el piso fue suficiente para que la ira de Eiri llegara.

— ¡¿Que hiciste qué?!

—Rompí la llave nanoda —Con su mano libre hizo una reverencia con su peluche, cosa que solo aumentó el enojo del dueño de casa. — Tal vez Kuma-chan la cerró muy fuerte.

— ¡Tranquilo, Yuki, puedo arreglarla! —Antes de que su novio cometiera un asesinato, lo tomó del brazo y lo arrastró fuera de allí. — Solo ayúdame a secar el piso, cuando termines ya estará todo listo, lo prometo.

La expresión de Ryuichi no se hizo menos inocente pese a la lejanía del peligro; podía regresar en cualquier momento esperando matarlo, a fin de cuentas. Aunque esperaba que no volviera, porque de ser así tendría el doble de ganas de matarle, solo por la cara embobada de Tatsuha, que seguía recorriéndole el cuerpo con la mirada.

— ¿Me prestas algo de ropa, Tatsuha? La mía se mojó.

— ¿Eh? —El pobre chico parecía incapaz de salir de su trance. — Yo… claro, puede escoger lo que quiera, Sakuma-san —El castaño frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué demonios lo volvía a tratar de usted? Por suerte, el otro también notó su equivocación, y se apresuró en corregirse—: Digo, Ryuichi. Lo siento, debes estar congelándote. Puedes elegir lo que gustes, yo veré si puedo ayudar para bañarme pronto. Con permiso.

El moreno huyó, sin darle la oportunidad de decir cualquier cosa. Se sintió algo decepcionado por ser abandonado de esa forma, pero le causaba gracia también que el menor hubiese tenido que escapar por la vergüenza. Era divertido verle ruborizado; era una tarea complicada, sobre todo considerando que era el Uesugi quien propiciaba deliberadamente acciones con este fin.

_Se lo tiene merecido._

Sonriendo, rebuscó en el armario algo que ponerse, feliz por saber que tendría una excusa para verlo cuando quisiera para devolvérsela en un futuro. Incluso podría venir mañana mismo, pues dudaba que el otro fuera a regresar tras verle casi desnudo el día de hoy. Aunque… ¿realmente tenía que regresar mañana? ¿Acaso sería más fácil… quedarse?

Sin darse tiempo para arrepentirse, sacó un pijama y se lo puso. Agradeció el haber decidido pronto cuando escuchó pasos por el pasillo, y sin dudarlo se lanzó al futón de Tatsuha y fingió que dormía.

—Voy a matarlo, ni se te ocurra detenerme. En vez de agradecerme por no matarlo pese a verlo de esa manera con mi hermano…—Vaya, desde aquí se le podía oír rechinar los dientes— Va y hace otra tontería que hace que aumenten las ganas. Se lo está buscando, Shuichi, y te juro que no va a seguir viéndome la cara de imbécil.

—Pero no lo hizo a propósito, Yuki —Ah, se notaba que su amigo no le conocía para nada. En el fondo todavía le veía más como un ídolo que otra cosa. —Bueno, lo de Tatsuha sí, por más que tu hermano sea un pervertido dudo que lo haya obligado, pero lo de la ducha sí fue accidental. Digo, ¿para qué querría mojar su propia ropa?

 _Para quedarme a dormir con tu cuñado, Shu-chan,_ le respondió en su mente, acurrucándose y cubriendo su sonrisa con las mantas.

— ¿Para qué? ¿Acaso no es obvio que quiere lucirse frente a Tatsuha?

_También, pero no eres lo suficientemente listo, Yuki-san._

— ¡Y eso hacía también tu hermano! Por algo estaba sin nada encima-

—Si llevaba algo encima, a diferencia suya —El frío tono del rubio le hizo replantearse su decisión. Tal vez no era buena idea quedarse allí, no si quizá cierto escritor se colara hasta él y lo asfixiara con la almohada por comportarse como un degenerado con alguien de su familia.

La puerta se abrió, y trató de lucir relajado, con su respiración tres veces más lenta que los latidos de su nervioso corazón. Percibió que la agitación de la pareja se aplacaba un poco, y que dudaban sobre si despertarle para discutir o no. Al parecer incluso Yuki Eiri podía ser considerado con alguien dormido. Eso o calculaba los riesgos de asfixiarle ahora mismo con la almohada, y especular sobre si su prometido sería o no capaz de delatarlo. Esperaba que fuera lo primero.

—Con permiso —Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera enterarse de las verdaderas intenciones de Eiri, el pelinegro entró y les cerró la puerta en la cara. — Cielos, Ryuichi, no puedo creer que hagan tanto escándalo por un accidente solamente…

A pesar de no tener abierto sus ojos, podía imaginárselo dándose cuenta recién de que dormía sobre su cama. Casi podía verle, sin poder parpadear, habiéndose olvidado de respirar y emocionado por la oportunidad que tenía con él… O no. Sus estúpidas deducciones podían irse al demonio. El moreno estaba enfrente, con un pucherito indignado, y dándole una vista magnífica de su espalda mientras se ponía la camiseta del pijama.

El mayor tragó duro, sin notar que se había sentado de golpe en la cama. Era él quien se olvidaba de parpadear; simplemente no podía quitar la vista de encima, ansioso porque se quitara el nudo de la toalla y pudiera disfrutar al menos de la visión de ese trasero bien formado…

_No, no puedo. No quiero mentirle ni aprovecharme de él._

Deberían de darle vergüenza sus pensamientos anteriores; Tatsuha pensaba que él estaba dormido, ¡por eso se estaba cambiando delante de él! No porque quisiera mostrarle nada, no por querer seducirle.

—Estoy despierto, por si te interesa —Una parte suya protestó por avisar, pero su consciencia le permitió respirar tranquilo. Notó un respingo por parte del otro, todavía con las manos sobre la toalla.

— ¿Eh? Ya lo sabía. Si te molesta puedes girarte.

No se volteó, aunque más por la sorpresa que le causaron sus palabras que por querer disfrutar de la vista. El menor sí pareció disfrutar de su aturdimiento, o eso entendió con la suave risa que dejó escapar mientras deslizaba el short del pijama y lanzaba lejos la toalla. Sonreía mientras se le acercaba contoneando sus caderas, y para cuando se sentó a su lado y apartó las sábanas el mayor ya había admitido para sí mismo que estaba algo excitado. —Todavía no podemos dormir —Grandes palabras. Suponía que sería difícil pasar toda la noche despiertos sin hacer ruidos sospechosos, pero esperaba que lograsen llegar al amanecer pasando desapercibidos. — ¡Aún hay retos que podemos hacer!

El ánimo desapareció como por arte de magia del cuerpo del cantante. Conque más retos, nada de consumación… Debía de reconocer que en estos momentos (tras tanta expectativa) esa tortura deliciosa no era para nada bienvenida.

Al parecer, su decepción no pasó inadvertida para el menor. — Prometo que va a serte de ayuda. Y puede que te guste mucho.

La pequeña curva de sus labios le envió escalofríos. Antes de arrepentirse, acabó de apartar las sábanas y preguntó:

— ¿Qué se supone que debemos hacer?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bien, esto es lo que obtuve tratando de ser original. La verdad es que acabé más distraída buscando imágenes de body painting que otra cosa, pero tenía buenas intenciones.
> 
> No sé si podré publicar puntualmente las próximas semanas. Justo hoy terminaron mis clases (con el semestre sin cerrar, pero igual tendré vacaciones) y me iré de viaje, no sé por cuánto tiempo, a la vida nada más. Supongo que podré escribir de todas maneras, pero de ahí a poder publicar (por la señal, el internet o cualquier impedimento) hay un gran paso y no puedo asegurar nada. Aún así, espero que sea pronto (idealmente el otro sábado).
> 
> PD: creo que por fin entendí cómo publicar aquí y me siento feliz.
> 
> ¡Hasta la próxima!


	6. Chapter  6

Era la primera vez que Ryuichi se sentía tan tranquilo, luego de dos agitadas semanas y puede que un poco más. Las firmes y delicadas manos del moreno que estaba encima suyo eran una gran ayuda, masajeando todos sus puntos de estrés y jugueteando de vez en cuando de formas que no debería si en serio pretendía que hoy no hicieran nada. Exhaló largamente, dejándose hacer sin reparos, y justo cuando pensaba que podía acostumbrarse a esta clase de atenciones el pelinegro aplicó más aceite y presionó más fuerte. Amó la sensación, pero había algo extraño. ¿Lo que sentía cerca de su oreja era el aliento de Tatsuha?

—No espero que vayas a relajarte, pero ahora vamos a comenzar. Si me ofrecí a empezar yo es para que tengas tiempo de pensar qué vas a decir… pero aun así estoy algo nervioso, y para ser sincero no se me ocurre nada. Nada que quiera compartir, al menos —la pequeña risita le hizo cosquillas, y casi juró sentir el roce de sus labios. Algo tan simple ya había conseguido desestabilizar su paz, pero se negó a darse por vencido tan fácilmente. Además, tenía muchas ganas de escucharle: le tocaba revelar algo bastante íntimo, a fin de cuentas. — Una situación sexual perfecta para mí sería…mmm— Las manos del menos se deslizaron a sus caderas, apretando y soltando con movimientos rítmicos. Lo que hacían sus manos era genial, pero sus palabras…

—Tatsuha, preferiría que no sonaras como si estuvieras en medio de una exposición ahora. Digo, a menos que no quieras que sea un auténtico desafío —Tal vez estaba cavando su propia tumba, pero era mejor eso que morir con poco. Al Uesugi pareció molestarle su atrevimiento, pues lo pellizcó de repente, haciéndole dar un respingo.

—Qué grosero. Si eso es una petición para ser sexy, te recuerdo que no tengo por qué complacerte —bufó, alejándose de él. Se mordió el labio, reticente ante la idea de actuar para el otro. Indeciso, delineó la hermosa curva que se formaba en su espalda, imaginando qué pasaría si llegaba más lejos de lo que debía con él. Por otro lado, en muchos sentidos ya había sobrepasado límites de bastantes maneras inesperadas.

Recordó vagamente sus escasos encuentros anteriores, la decepcionante falta de juego previo y cómo se despreocupaban de su disfrute. Con Ryuichi no parecía que iba a tener que preocuparse por ninguna de esas cosas (solo tenía que acordarse de la sonrisita de complacencia que tenía cuando consiguió que se viniera), pero a la inversa era distinto el asunto; él realmente no tenía idea de cómo podía estimularle en absoluto, y menos sabía sobre jugueteos para este momento. Si hacía algún movimiento, ¿notaría su torpeza?

—Oh, no tienes que hacerlo, pero sería mejor que me hicieras este reto más difícil. Por ahora solo tengo ganas de dormir con el masaje, y mi instinto está bajo control al cien por ciento —aseguró, con un bostezo bastante creíble como para ser fingido. La actitud divertida del castaño fue como una patada al ego. Trató de serenarse, y por fin reconoció para sí que quizá había escogido varios de esos retos como un desafío para él también.

—Espero que aguantes. No me gustaría tener que pedir ayuda para que te saquen de encima mío. Sería complicado que nos permitan volvernos a ver —Antes de que el otro pudiera contestar, se recostó con soltura sobre su espalda. Sintió que se tensaba, y se sorprendió disfrutando por ello. Sentía como su pecho se calentaba con el aceite, y se frotó despacio, como si se deslizara. Con una de sus manos se apoyó en el hombro del cantante, para ayudarse a moverse encima, mientras que la otra seguía masajeando su cadera, amenazando con seguir hacia adelante por la curva de su oblicuo…

Sorpresivamente, Ryuichi trató de levantarse, haciendo que casi metiera la mano en su entrepierna. Al darse cuenta de esto, el mayor volvió a dejarse caer, aunque parecía preparado para huir en cualquier instante.

— ¡Lo siento! Era broma, no tienes que hacer nada. De hecho, ni siquiera tienes por qué contarme. Es más, tampoco necesito saberlo, dudo mucho que me ayude a-

—Siempre he pensado que me gustaría hacerlo en el trabajo —Obstinado como era, Tatsuha se sujetó a él, mientras hacía círculos con su índice, todavía cerca de su pantalón. — Podría fingir llevar el almuerzo, y comenzar apenas estemos solos. Me gusta fantasear con la imagen de las persianas bajadas y hacerlo mientras los demás trabajan, sin que nadie se dé cuenta.

El castaño tragó, sin comprender si se refería a ellos dos específicamente o a algún amante imaginario. Esperaba que lo primero, y poder ayudarle a cumplir lo que se le antojara... —Bueno, la verdad es que siempre he fantaseado con los lugares públicos. En un baño, parar un ascensor, invitar a que entre al probador en un día de compras… Salir a correr por el parque y encontrarme con alguien. Me encantaría que me metiera entre los arbustos y que lo hiciéramos allí.

Al oír el último ejemplo la desilusión le golpeó; era obvio que no se refería a él ahora mismo. La creciente excitación, que amenazaba con mostrarse bajo el pijama, desapareció de golpe pese al tono sensual del moreno, y de los placenteros toques de éste, que incluso acariciaba sus piernas con las propias. Había creído que todo eso bastaba para mantenerle expectante, pero la realidad era otra. No quería imaginarse esas fantasías si Tatsuha pretendía cumplirlas con cualquiera. —Y desde que me hiciste eso ayer, comencé a pensar que era todo una tontería.

La inesperada declaración hizo que su pesimismo anterior quedara en segundo plano. Volteó la cabeza, tratando de ignorar la incomodidad, mas antes de que alcanzara a interrogarlo el pelinegro continuó—: Es algo difícil de explicar —empezó, incorporándose un poco. Quedó sentado sobre sus caderas de nuevo, y con aire distraído fue imitando pinzas con sus manos por todo su costado. —No digo que ya no me gusten esas ideas, más bien… estoy algo decepcionado por no haber pensado en alguna que mostrara más dedicación conmigo. No sé si seré muy codicioso por querer juego previo, o algo más centrado en mí, pero… —Tamborileó nervioso, sin saber cómo explicarlo— Creo que quiero probar algo nuevo, aunque no se me ocurra qué quiero intentar —rió— ¿Suena tonto?

Tras haberlo dicho se había quitado un peso de encima, y volvía a pasar con confianza las manos, formando una caricia fluida, como imitando abanicos, que parecía relajar al vocalista. Sin embargo, éste le sorprendió al levantarse, haciéndole caer hacia atrás. Aturdido, ni se le ocurrió moverse, y solo se quedó ahí, viéndole pasmado y pensando que ojalá no hubiera botado el aceite.

—Creo que estás siendo muy permisivo, en realidad. Deberías de pensar en grande —Evitó deliberadamente comentar que no eran la mayoría de los alfas quienes estarían dispuestos a aquello pero ¿qué más daba? Él era uno de los que sí, y quería verse como una opción ( _repetirlo_ ) y no solo como alguien de una ocasión. —Eres directo, puedes decirlo. Imagina y pide lo que quieras. No te conformes con nadie que te niegue disfrutar.

Consiguió detenerse justo antes de que su mano lo tomara por la cadera. Sabía que en condiciones normales no lo habría logrado: solo pudo porque el aroma del aceite le impedía concentrarse en el de Tatsuha. Contuvo el aliento y las ansias, incapaz de recordar qué diablos acababa de decir, para saber si debía ser más directo él también y ofrecerse de una vez por todas como voluntario.

—Bueno… entiendo que es importante lo que quiero. Es solo que antes pensaba que me sentiría satisfecho simplemente por complacer a alguien.

El cantante se preguntó si acaso esa sería una de las tantas consecuencias de la marca que cargaba. Debía serlo, porque si no, no se explicaba cómo el moreno podía tener una necesidad tan servil, sin entender qué era lo más importante de lo que decía:

—Oh, claro que es genial dedicarse a consentir a la otra persona. Te sientes responsable por ese placer y se hace tuyo —dijo, tratando de alejar de su mente la imagen del pelinegro en el suelo, sonrojado y gimiendo. —Pero eso se disfruta de verdad cuando las intenciones son mutuas, Tatsuha. Dudo mucho que vayas a sentirte satisfecho con eso si la otra persona no se esfuerza por complacerte a ti ni un poco.

Suponía que al menos una parte dentro del chico era consciente de esto. Por algo había actuado como lo hizo ayer; se preocupó por él, trató de no ser brusco, y fue muy dulce incluso cuando se dejó llevar. Era cosa de lógica que tenía empatía, que lo había tratado como a él le hubiese gustado que le trataran, y por eso mismo se le hacía raro que no pudiera juntar ambas cosas en su cabeza y que le entrara que las buenas intenciones debían de venir de ambas partes, y no quedarse solo en intenciones sino demostrarse con actos.

—Buen punto —murmuró, abochornado por continuar en esa posición mientras hablaban. Había sido su idea, pero se había vuelto en su contra de manera espectacular. —Supongo que… no me di el tiempo de pensar en eso —Considerando las escasas (y desastrosas) experiencias que había tenido, era difícil pensar en que alguien trataría de complacerle. En todas esas ocasiones, fue como si los alfas le hubieran estado haciendo un favor acostándose con él; él, un omega marcado, que tenía _el descaro_ de buscarse a otro. ¿Por qué tendrían que hacerle _otro_ favor? Era Tatsuha quien debía darles lo que quisieran; sabía que era esto lo que pensaron, y se lamentaba por haberlo creído igual durante tanto.

—Lo importante es que ya lo haces, y te queda mucho por vivir y disfrutar. Oh, diablos, estoy sonando viejo —se quejó, apartándose por fin de encima suyo para abrazar a Kumagoro. Qué envidia le daba a veces ese peluche; después de un discurso como ese, le hubiera gustado quedarse acurrucado entre esos brazos.

Casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía, se sentó en la cama de rodillas, inclinándose ante el mayor. Posó una de sus manos sobre su mejilla, y obtuvo su atención al instante. Disfrutó al ver sus ojos oscureciéndose, desviándose hacia su cuerpo, y supo que necesitaban continuar.

— ¿Y tú cómo quieres disfrutar, Ryuichi? —preguntó, inclinándose más y acercando su rostro. — Todavía no me cuentas tu fantasía, y tampoco he recibido mi masaje. Puedes empezar cuando quieras, tenemos toda la noche. —La invitación era clara, y el castaño volvió a deleitarse por la forma en que hablaba, sugerente, sin temor aunque todavía con timidez. Dejó a un lado a su peluche, y se inclinó también, hasta que sus narices se rozaron. Al verle cerrar los ojos, acabó por decidirse y lo besó.

Se esforzó por no sonreír para no romper el beso, aunque lo cierto era que estaba demasiado feliz, con ganas de tomarle la palabra y continuar toda la noche. Le encantaba la forma en que le correspondía el pelinegro, aferrándose a él con todo lo que podía: sus brazos agarrados, uno a su cuello y el otro por la espalda, sus piernas aferradas a sus caderas, y entregado por completo a él, ahí encima suyo. Sin querer desprenderse de sus labios correspondió el abrazo, deslizando sus manos por todo el torso del otro. Le gustaba la curva de su cintura, y la forma en que destacaban los huesos de su cadera. Su mano rodó por encima de éste, y evitando su entrepierna se dedicó a acariciar sus muslos, disfrutando de la firmeza de sus músculos y lo tersa que era su piel. No se frenó allí, y giró hasta encontrar su trasero para apretarle un poco. Entonces, se separó de la boca del menor para poder hablar; acababa de recordar una idea que no había tenido la oportunidad de probar.

—De hecho, disfruto haciendo que la otra persona no pueda contenerse. Me gusta cuando piden por mí —dijo, como sugiriendo que para la próxima lo hiciera con palabras más francas— Y hay una fantasía que me gustaría cumplir de ese tipo. —Tatsuha se estremeció, preguntándose si acaso pretendía cumplirla ahora. La anticipación hizo que se paralizara, expectante y concentrado a cualquier movimiento del cantante. Pero éste también estaba quieto, atento a cualquiera de sus reacciones para cuando dijera lo que tenía en mente—: La verdad es que me gustaría ocupar jengibre.

_¿Qué?_

Del relajo y entrega anterior ahora quedaba solamente desconcierto. Y al parecer al vocalista le divertía la confusión en su rostro, por la mirada tan fingidamente inocente que cargaba. —Requiere algo de preparación previa, así que lamento no poder usarlo hoy —suspiró, haciendo círculos con su índice sobre sus glúteos. Le dio cosquillas, mas se esforzó por mantenerse quieto, y por no mostrar demasiada extrañeza. — Se supone que cuando lo dejas entrar… crea realmente buenas sensaciones —El moreno dio un respingo al sentirle jugar cerca de su entrada. Sin embargo, Ryuichi sencillamente lo miraba, esperando a tener su aprobación, sin hacer más que deslizar sus dedos por entremedio, y sin señal alguna de pretender entrar.

— ¿Estás hablando de jengibre de verdad? ¿No como un lubricante con efecto o algo así?

—También podría usar algo así, como reemplazo —reconoció— Pero prefiero ocuparlo directamente. —Le miró con intensidad, haciéndole entender que le estaba pidiendo permiso para continuar. Tatsuha asintió, nervioso y determinado a la vez, y cuando un dedo entró, cubierto de aceite, no percibió más que un masaje algo incómodo. El mayor suspiró contra su oído, para después empezar a besarle el cuello, como agradeciéndole su consentimiento. Los besos le daban placer y cosquillas por igual; no estaba acostumbrado a que tocaran cerca de su marca, sino a que la rehuyeran a toda costa. Tuvo que admitirse que amaba la sensación, que era una especie de placer culpable, como una travesura forzosa. —Algunos dicen que les hace cosquillas, pero otros dicen que el calor es tan intenso que llega a doler. ¿De qué crees que dependa, Tatsuha? —Sin darle tiempo a responder, siguió susurrando—: El calor va amentando. ¿Crees que eso es agradable o insoportable? Si te da curiosidad, puedes avisarme —El pelinegro tragó, demasiado excitado por los dos dedos que tenía dentro de él ahora, y por la posibilidad de volver a estar así con el otro. Además, el aceita ya se sentía bastante caliente dentro de él, le costaba imaginar cómo sería algo que _ardiera_. —Me encantaría verte de esa manera. Aunque no me imagino que sea posible poner un rostro más lindo que el que tienes ahora.

Al oír esto último, su primera intención fue cubrirse. Sin embargo, se detuvo al notar la ausencia de burla en la expresión del castaño. Sus ojos azules le observaban con adoración, tanta que hasta se olvidó de su vergüenza. Las caricias eran magníficas, y se daba cuenta de la excitación del vocalista por la dura presión entre sus piernas. Le atrajo hacia él en un nuevo abrazo, y apoyó la cabeza en su cuello. Apretó sus labios contra su cuerpo, conteniendo los gemidos, y rogándole a Buda que por favor nadie escuchara nada, y pudieran acabar sin ser interrumpidos. Le era imposible silenciar su respiración agitada, menos con las maravillas que hacía en su interior el mayor, y el pequeño vaivén en que movía sus caderas, presionando ambas erecciones juntas. — Luego de meter el jengibre, querría ponerte un poco aquí —Sorpresivamente, dejó libre su miembro, comenzando a masturbarlo.

Tatsuha no creía llegar muy lejos con tantas atenciones. Los besos lo aturdían, los dedos le hacían volar, y ahora la otra mano le dejó viendo estrellas con los ojos cerrados. Todo su ser palpitaba, deseoso de acabar aunque él mismo no quería que el momento terminase. Los tres dedos que se empujaban por su interior le obligaban a acompasarse también, en un vaivén exigente y lleno de agitación. Pese a cuánto lo abrumaba la magnitud de las sensaciones, se negaba a dejarse hacer y ya.

Tímidamente, bajó una de sus manos al pantalón del cantante, tironeando de forma poco elegante hasta lograr bajarlo. La erección quedó al descubierto, húmeda e impaciente, y tras un instante de vacilación se atrevió a tomarla. Comenzó a moverla, primero lento y suave, hasta que un jadeo de su parte le hizo tomar confianza y siguió haciéndolo, más rápido y fuerte que antes.

Su nueva tarea le distraía un poco de la locura que sentía por detrás, pero no funcionaba ayudándolo a contenerse, sino que todo lo contrario. Cada vez se sentía más al borde, viendo la forma en que reaccionaba el castaño ante cada toque, y cómo lo recompensaba éste por cada movimiento.

Su mente era un torbellino, que no registraba más que placer, y se limitaba a mostrarle imágenes inconexas, de lo que ocurría ahora y a la vez de lo que no; veía a Ryuichi, sonriendo por su reacción tras ponerle jengibre, en más de una parte además. Lo veía disfrutar, mientras él le suplicaba que aliviara ese calor, y por un momento realmente sintió que su interior y su miembro estaban ardiendo. Se preguntó vagamente cómo se sentiría pasar un celo a su lado. ¿Se sentiría así de satisfecho? ¿Sentiría de nuevo que era recompensado por cada gesto?

—Me encanta —declaró, atrayéndolo con su mano libre para otro beso. Cuando sus lenguas forcejeaban y cerraban los ojos, realmente sentían que sus cuerpos se confundían entre sí; los límites se desvanecían, ambos desbordantes por el éxtasis y más anhelo. —Sigue, Ryuichi —suplicó, para después sofocar su voz, mordiéndole cerca del hombro. No podía durar más, aunque eso poco le importaba ahora. Viendo la forma en que el mayor se apretaba contra él, y en el esfuerzo que parecía estar haciendo por no morderle de vuelta, creía poder relajarse y confiar en que esto no sería el fin de lo poco que tenían, y que ninguno de los dos evitaría al otro mañana.

Inconscientemente apretó más el miembro de Ryuichi cuando se vino, salpicándole la mano y parte del vientre. Dejó caer su mano, extenuado, y entonces los dedos que tenía dentro se retiraron para rodear la erección del cantante, que siguió masturbándose hasta acabar sobre él, para después dejarse caer su cabeza, tal y como él hacía, apoyándose en su hombro.

Luego de unos segundos para recuperar el aliento, ambos se giraron a la vez para mirarse a los ojos. Sus mejillas tiraron en una sonrisa, y justo cuando abrían la boca para hablar se escuchó un golpe vacilante en la puerta.

— ¿Tatsuha? ¿Puedo pasar? ¿O puedes salir un momento? —La voz de Shuichi sonaba nerviosa, y su tono subía y bajaba en medio de los susurros. El pelinegro se compadeció por él, suponiendo (con razón) que si estaba frente a su cuarto era a causa de algún mandado de su hermano, y en definitiva no por voluntad propia. Sin embargo, pese a su compasión, su propio pudor hacía que le reprochara para sus adentros el no haberse resistido más a las demandas de Eiri, para haber tenido aunque sea un momento más a solas y en paz con el otro.

—Enseguida salgo —murmuró, apenas lo suficientemente alto para que le escuchara.

Resignado, se levantó lo más rápido que pudo y comenzó a limpiarse. El castaño le entregó su pijama luego de hacer lo propio, y se dispuso a hacerse el dormido a su señal.

Exhaló un último suspiro rendido antes de abrir la puerta, lo justo para asomar su cabeza.

— ¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, esperando no lucir demasiado decepcionado por la interrupción. O peor, demostrando que de hecho _hubo_ una interrupción.

—Oh, ehm… Yuki quiere verte —El pobre pelirosa se veía incluso más desdichado que él por estar ahí y tener que pronunciar esas palabras. Tatsuha ya estaba comenzando a sentir verdadera lástima por él, y que tuviera que aguantar idioteces por parte del rubio faltando tan poco para su boda; era como si el desconsiderado de su hermano le estuviera avisando que era mala idea casarse con él. Qué actitud más horrible; realmente odiaba cuando Eiri auto-saboteaba su relación. — Bueno, en realidad me dijo que fueras a verle si te negabas a dormir en el sillón, o si Sakuma-san se negaba. Dijo que no permitiría que durmieran juntos bajo su techo, y que no le importaba cuál de los dos acababa con dolor de espalda, siempre y cuando estuvieran separados.

Por la forma en que lo decía, dedujo que no estaba de acuerdo, o que al menos no lo apoyaba por completo. Le daba gusto saberlo, aunque en realidad no fuera de ayuda.

—Iré a hablar con él entonces. Me da pena despertar a Ryuichi, y no quiero despertar adolorido. Lo siento, Shu —se disculpó— Sabes que mi aniki es algo histérico, pero tranquilo, creo que podemos hablar sin llegar a los gritos. Tú intenta descansar ¿sí? Mañana tienes que levantarte temprano por lo que recuerdo.

Se sentía de muy buen humor por lo de recién, aunque no hubiera tenido un final perfecto. Las endorfinas ahogaban el disgusto que le causaba Eiri, y hacían que se alegrara por conseguir animar un poco a Shuichi. Tenía ganas de compartir su alegría con todo el mundo, incluso con el gruñón escritor que le esperaba. Lamentablemente, éste pareció enfadarse aún más al verle de buen humor, frunciendo el ceño en un gesto terrible.

—Tenemos que hablar —Por la seriedad de su tono (y que cerrara la laptop para concentrarse en mirarlo feo) el pelinegro dedujo que no habría ni sonrisas ni entendimiento mutuo en esa charla; Eiri parecía decidido a regañarle y a no admitir réplicas, así que se limitó a asentir, fingiendo una calma que no sentía, para después sentarse despacio a su lado. El solo hecho de que ahora hubiera otra silla junto al escritorio de su hermano hizo que llegara verdadera tranquilidad: significaba que Shuichi realmente se había ganado su corazón, y que le permitía estar junto a él cuando quisiera. Jamás imaginó verle tan convencido de estar con alguien; le complacía a su parte racional, y le dolía el pecho al mismo tiempo. Esperaba que pudiera utilizar los sentimientos del otro para defender los propios, sin embargo. Odiaría que tratase de prohibirle ver a Ryuichi.

—Hablemos entonces. Comienzo yo: no te había contado de esto hasta ahora, porque comenzó hace muy poco en realidad, pero estoy viéndome con-

—Ya lo sabía.

La interrupción lo tomó desprevenido, y quedó peor al digerir sus palabras. El estómago se le revolvió cuando Yuki sonrió, no sin un dejo de burla. Parecía disfrutar haberle dejado sin palabras, y se dedicó a disfrutar otro rato del silencio, quitándose los lentes con parsimonia y limpiándolos con cuidado, tratando de encubrir su diversión. — Y aunque no me hubiese enterado por bocas ajenas, ayer el olor era bastante evidente.

El menor sintió que la sangre se le subía a la cabeza, aunque no tenía claro si era por la vergüenza o la molestia de notar que Yuki se divertía a costa suya. Intentando serenarse, tomó aire y preguntó:

— ¿A qué te refieres con que enteraste por bocas ajenas? —Atrás había quedado el buen humor; la ansiedad llegaba en oleadas, haciéndole repasar todos sus movimientos de los últimos días. Se preguntó en qué momento (y quiénes) tuvieron ocasión de verle con el cantante, y si acaso había demostrado algo más de lo que debía en público. Creyó haber sido discreto, mas ahora empezaba a cuestionarse. Además, el hecho de que fueran a contarle a su hermano… Diablos, habían llegado demasiado lejos. ¡Él les había permitido llegar tan lejos! Por descuidado, quizás ahora no era solo su aniki quien supiera de esto. Tal vez ya había metido a Ryuichi en algún lío, y él ni enterado. Lo que menos quería era perjudicarlo… A él, que lo trató con una dulzura desconocida. A él, que lo miraba más allá de lo que su cuerpo gritaba, y que parecía escuchar su corazón. Si debía dejar de verlo para mantenerlo a salvo de rumores y escándalos malintencionados, estaba dispuesto a ello.

Eiri se dio cuenta de la intensidad de sus emociones, aunque disimuló su sorpresa. Sentía que su hermano había crecido de forma inexplicable las últimas semanas. Dudaba que el _amor_ hubiera hecho que madurase así, pero si Tatsuha no le decía todo él no insistiría; tenía derecho a su privacidad, y él ya le había quitado bastante de ella con el tormentoso accidente de hace un par de años. La culpabilidad todavía lo acechaba por eso, y se negaba a agregar más errores a su lista.

—Para ser específicos, los compañeros de banda de tu… amigo —musitó, esperando que el moreno corrigiera su clasificación. Pero éste se limitaba a mirarlo sin comprender, probablemente sin digerir que su _relación_ con el castaño estaba a salvo, pues solo eran sus inofensivos compañeros quienes se habían dado cuenta. Ok, Seguchi no era para nada inofensivo (y no conocía lo suficiente a Noriko para afirmarlo con seguridad), pero jamás dirían nada que pudiera perjudicar al vocalista de su banda, menos aun considerando la larga amistad que llevaban. Si conocían al loco del conejo desde que solo era famoso por ser loco, dudaba que fueran a fastidiar su relación ahora.

— ¿Mi cuñado malvado sabe de esto? —Mierda, eso significaba que no tardaría en enterarse su hermana. ¿Debería de huir a Kioto y obtener su sermón el día de la boda? La idea era tentadora. Pero luego de recordar tan solo un instante de lo que había sucedido en la pieza, sintió que ninguna reprimenda podría superar las experiencias que estaba teniendo con Ryuichi, menos aún si podían llegar a tener más. Esperaba que también en el ámbito sentimental.

—Me dijo que Sakuma desaparecía de repente, y que siempre coincidía con tus visitas. Eso no prueba nada, pero sí las cámaras de seguridad que los muestran encerrándose por bastante tiempo en distintas salas, incluyendo su oficina —El rubor volvió a hacerse presente, y quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Realmente esperaba que (con lo desinteresado que solía ser Eiri) esta situación no fuera parte de su vida, y ahora el destino le daba una bofetada mostrándole que se equivocó. —Escucha, creo que tienes un mínimo de inteligencia para que yo no necesite decirte cómo hacer las cosas, pero me has demostrado lo contrario. Has tenido suerte en no ser descubierto por alguien más. La gente puede hacerse muchas ideas sobre esto, y es irrelevante si son o no correctas. A mí tampoco me interesa saber qué es lo que sucede —dijo, y Tatsuha se encogió ante él. Agachó la cabeza, sintiendo que había hecho algo muy malo, y que no tenía derecho de mirar a los ojos a su alfa…

_¿Mi qué?_

La angustia volvió a crecer. ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando? ¿Por qué **ahora**?

_Voy a enloquecer si sigo con esto._

Su marca ardía desde algún momento de la conversación. Y también dolió antes, cuando estuvo con Ryuichi, aunque entonces el placer y las ganas pudieron más que el malestar y la sensación de culpa. En cambio, ahora que se había desvanecido todo el goce que le causaron antes las caricias, quedaba solamente el desliz y su acusadora consciencia. ¿Era su consciencia en realidad? ¿O era su casta, clamando que merecía un castigo por fallarle a su promesa carnal? Era difícil confiar en sí mismo con dudas como esa.

—Aniki, yo-

—No me interesa saber lo que sucede —repitió— Pero eso no quita que esté preocupado. Por ti —añadió, como si fuera una confesión vergonzosa, que llevaba evitando desde hace tiempo. Supuso que así era, a juzgar por la forma en que se relajaron sus hombros una vez fue capaz de decirlo. — No quiero detalles, ni saber hasta dónde han llegado, a menos que creas que necesites contármelo. En ese caso voy a escucharte, aunque mi intención es que no nos incomodemos el uno al otro con todo esto —El moreno asintió frenéticamente ante esto último. Aunque agradecía las buenas intenciones de su hermano (y su instinto también, al percibir que el alfa no estaba enojado), en definitiva no quería hablar de su vida sexual con él. Nunca lo había hecho, y ahora tampoco sería el caso; si bien estaba experimentando grandes cosas con Ryuichi, eso no significaba que los malestares por estar traicionando su lazo no existieran; no quería que se sintiera responsable por ello. — Si esto va en serio, deberías ir al doctor para evitar consecuencias fuertes.

Dio un respingo al oír esto último. Levantó la mirada, solo para encontrar asentimiento y comprensión en sus ojos ámbar. Así que lo sabía… ya sabía lo que le pasaba. Era incómodo pensarlo, especialmente considerando la larga lista de malestares que llegaban cada vez que él renegaba de su unión por _engañarlo_. Eran tantos, y variaban tanto en dolor, que sería complicado explicárselo hasta a un médico. Tampoco eran los mismos en cada ocasión. Al menos tendría bastante que mencionar, gracias a su terquedad e insistencia por entablar relaciones sexuales por su gran preocupación adolescente de “no estar listo” para cuando llegase la “persona indicada”.

 _Hay que verle el lado positivo_ , se dijo suspirando.

—No negaré que pretendía evitarlo —Algunos recuerdos llegaron, inundándole de tristeza. Se vio a sí mismo hace un tiempo, en una cama de hospital, rodeado por las miradas llenas de reproche y preocupación de su familia. Eiri no había estado allí la primera vez que intentó romper su marca, pero sí las siguientes. Fue en la última ocasión cuando prometió no volver a hacerlo, cuando lo primero que vio al despertar fueron las lágrimas secas de su hermano, dormido junto a su cama. —Y si vamos, quisiera que fuera un secreto. Que no se enterase nuestro padre al menos, Mika debe suponerlo si Tohma lo sabe.

El rubio le observó con gravedad, mas acabó por asentir con expresión resignada. Prefería conservar la salud de su hermano menor que mantener una relación emocional estable y benigna con su padre, aunque la hubiera recuperado a duras penas y no hace mucho. El pelinegro le sonrió, agradecido, y se despidió para irse a dormir.

Apenas salió al pasillo vio la puerta abierta de la habitación de la pareja. Shuichi dormía a pierna suelta y roncando, incluso con algo de baba escurriendo por su mejilla. La escena casi le sacó una risita, hasta que una repentina punzada en el pecho hizo que olvidara la gracia. Y que recordara en su lugar la escena de hace poco más de una semana, cuando Ryuichi se hizo pasar por su hermano y casi perdió el control en esa misma cama. Le dieron ganas de vomitar al acordarse, unas náuseas tremendas al pensar que simplemente se había quedado allí, paralizado y dejándose hacer, volviéndose loco por dentro pero apenas capaz de pronunciar un par de palabras vacilantes para hacer que se detuviese.

¿Por qué su lado racional era tan débil? ¿Por qué no podía batallar contra sí mismo?

Estuvo tentado a regresar con su hermano, a preguntarle si esto que empezaba a sentir podía considerarse una emergencia o no, pero no se atrevió a hacerlo. Implicaría hablar de sus problemas de omega, que no eran pocos, y cuando los síntomas no eran solo físicos. Emocionalmente hablando, no tenía ganas de explicar su situación (por qué estaba marcado por su hermano), ni de escuchar que alguien más lo explicara, ni de expresar cómo se sentía.

Caminó despacio, y al abrir la puerta de su cuarto vio que Ryuichi dormía, tiernamente abrazado a su peluche. La imagen le hizo esbozar una sonrisa, pero su instinto pudo más; aunque Eiri no había vuelto a mencionar que no durmiera junto al cantante, se sentía incapaz de desobedecerlo. Aunque lo más probable era que lo hubiera dicho en un arranque de mal humor, o para puro fastidiarle, aunque ya habían hablado y prácticamente aprobó y se ofreció a ayudar en su relación con el vocalista, no podía.

Cerró la puerta con cuidado, y caminó en silencio hasta el sillón. La noche era cálida, y no quería arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran sacando mantas, así que se limitó a acurrucarse. Era cierto que estaba evitando dormir con Ryuichi para no contradecir la orden inicial de su hermano, pero había un motivo más fuerte que la obediencia en él: simplemente, no quería lidiar más con el remordimiento.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Tiempo sin actualizar, más del planificado de hecho. Apenas he tenido respiro estas semanas, no fueron las vacaciones que tenía pensadas...  
> Y hablando de cosas que no tenía pensado, puede que acaben siendo más de diez capítulos. Espero poder tenerlos listos pronto.  
> ¿Qué les parece la idea del jengibre? Honestamente, a mí se me hace extraña (y desesperante), pero me pareció lo suficientemente excéntrica para Ryuichi. En fin, ¡hasta la próxima!


	7. Chapter 7

Ryuichi despertó cuando oyó la puerta abrirse, aunque no abrió sus propios ojos hasta que se hubo cerrado. La luz del sol se colaba por una rendija en la cortina, y el mismo Tatsuha parecía estarse escabullendo en su propia habitación, como si no debiese estar allí. Recordando lo que había escuchado con la oreja pegada a la puerta anoche, así sería hasta que él se fuera, aunque no dejaba de ser decepcionante que no mostrara intención de hablarle para (al menos) conversar sobre lo de ayer y definir con exactitud la naturaleza de su relación. Sí, sonaba algo cursi decirlo de esa manera, pero si el moreno quería tener algo con él, pretendía hacer las paces con Yuki Eiri y tratar de no comportarse como un imbécil. ¡Incluso estaba dispuesto a no causar más desastres en su apartamento! Aunque, si Tatsuha no estaba interesado, seguiría haciendo las mismas tonterías y sin esforzarse por conseguir una buena impresión.

— ¿Al final te hicieron dormir en el sillón? Pudiste avisarme para que nos turnáramos con la cama —protestó, levantándose para recoger a Kumagoro del piso; pobre de su amigo, nunca acababa bien durmiendo con él.

—Oh, yo… me quedé dormido bastante rápido, la verdad. Tampoco iba a despertarte —Seguía allí, viéndose fuera de lugar y sosteniendo ropa para cambiarse el pijama. Hoy el mayor tenía la certeza de que no iba a desnudarse frente a él como la noche anterior, pese a no comprender el motivo. — Perdón, ¿hice mucho ruido?

—No, ya no tengo sueño —contuvo un bostezo para probarlo, aunque no pareció tener mucho éxito por la pequeña sonrisa divertida del otro. Sintió mariposas en el estómago al verle así, pero estas desaparecieron con las palabras siguientes:

—Te dejaré descansar, nos vemos más tarde — ¿Todavía pretendía evitarlo? ¿Aun habiendo despertado, aun habiéndolo visto? Casi tropezó con las sábanas, pero logró alcanzarlo de todas maneras.

— ¿Por qué te vas? Si te incomoda verme, me puedo ir ahora —declaró, sin soltarlo del brazo. Vio duda en sus ojos, y surgió también en él por miedo a estarlo presionando demasiado; no deseaba hacerlo, pero necesitaba saber cómo actuar ahora, y para eso saber si podía dejarse llevar con el chico o debía detenerse antes de hacerse ilusiones. Entendía que era una persona muy dañada, y lo que menos quería era ser parte de lo que causaba su sufrimiento. — Preferiría irme luego de hablar un poco, sin embargo.

—Yo… necesito reflexionar sobre un par de cosas antes de hablar. Ayer me quedaron asuntos pendientes conversando con mi aniki, y tengo uno que otro… problema omega del que deshacerme antes de poder charlar.

Ryuichi asintió, tratando de transmitirle conformidad, y por sobre todo paciencia. No le molestaba esperar, y comprendía que (aunque el escritor no fuera en realidad el alfa del pelinegro) era importante que se pusieran de acuerdo, para que la parte omega de Tatsuha no resintiera sus acercamientos; por lo que sabía, había alfas que “compartían” a sus omegas con otros, así que si Yuki no rechazaba su presencia, el moreno estaría a salvo de cualquier efecto secundario, sobre todo considerando que la marca era débil.

_Aunque tal vez sea difícil que me acepte, considerando lo mal que le caigo._

En eso estaba pensando cuando se percató que el otro parecía ocultar algo bajo la ropa que cargaba. Para empezar, porque la traía en una posición bien extraña, tan cerca de su cara que parecía estar ofreciéndose a él. Que la alzara así le hizo sospechar, y con un mal presentimiento apartó la muda.

—Pero qué-

La imagen le horrorizó tanto que la dejó caer. Completamente en shock, era incapaz de apartar la mirada del cuello del chico: unos arañazos intensos bajaban desde allí hasta debajo del pijama, resaltando en la clavícula amoreteada. Era obvio que eran recientes, y era obvio de dónde partieron: de la vieja marca, que hoy se veía distinta debido al color de los cardenales. ¿Él se había hecho esto? La respuesta era tan obvia, que solo pudo rogar al aire que hubiese sido inconscientemente. Pero dejando de lado las circunstancias, había algo más importante aún: debía ayudarle. — ¿Tienes un botiquín aquí?

— ¿Eh? En el baño hay uno, pero no es necesario que-

No esperó más. Fue corriendo a buscarlo, un poco irritable debido a la tranquilidad con la que el menor dejaba pasar sus propios problemas. Y al regresar, ni se fijó en la expresión entre divertida e incrédula del pelinegro; éste simplemente no comprendía cómo podía estar tratándolo con tanta dulzura en sus gestos y con una mueca tan amurrada a la vez.

 _Y por unos rasguños nada más… Puede llegar a exagerar mucho,_ pensó, ligeramente enternecido a su pesar. Le conmovía que Ryuichi lo priorizara a él, a su bienestar, antes que a sus propias emociones. Viéndole así, sus propios sentimientos por él conseguían hacerle olvidar la angustia generada por la marca, y casi podía sentirse esperanzado de que podría borrar para siempre esa sensación de culpabilidad y deshonra…

 _Creo que sería una responsabilidad muy grande para cualquiera. No es justo que quiera endosarle algo así apenas conociéndole tampoco,_ se dijo, intentando recobrar la compostura. Nunca se había considerado alguien iluso, aunque a veces pudiese demostrarlo al hablar del cantante; era consciente de que para que cualquiera de sus fantasías se cumpliera tenía requisitos que cumplir… requisitos que ya había perdido, aunque se esforzara por ignorar ese detalle con su compañía. Si la suavidad de su toque estaba enturbiando su imaginación, ¿debía de culpar al mayor por ello? Claro que no, era ridículo hacerlo: Ryuichi era amable por naturaleza, habría hecho lo mismo por cualquier persona, y no era culpa suya que él se hiciera ideas equivocadas por un poco de atención.

—Se ve que te va a doler por un par de días. Probablemente pasen por todos los colores por un tiempo —comentó, refiriéndose a sus moretones—Es una lástima, me gusta mucho tu piel.

La extrañeza que estuvo nublando sus pensamientos desapareció con la caricia del cantante. Si antes no había podido comprender su preocupación, ahora menos podía entender por qué se veía así de triste por él. Aun así, la vergüenza pudo más que su necesidad de entenderlo. Sintió la sangre acumulándose en sus mejillas, y un vuelco en el corazón cuando aquellos puros ojos azules se fijaron en los suyos. La ansiedad se apaciguó de momento, y por primera vez desde anoche llegó la calma. Su cuerpo se relajó, y cuando se dio cuenta estaba abrazando al otro, refugiado en su cuello. Se sintió tonto por no haber dormido con él anoche, y por haber tratado de huir de él hace poco. ¿Por qué lo hizo, si lo único que había mostrado Ryuichi era disposición para apoyarlo, para entenderlo? ¿Por qué, si parecía que aceptaba su situación más de lo que él mismo lo hacía?

—Gracias —murmuró, suspirando por el alivio. Y cuando lo vio de nuevo a los ojos, reparó en que el mayor comprendía su problema; que esa huella, imposible de borrar por ahora, le obligaba a someterse no a su hermano, sino a su casta, y que aunque éste no le diera ninguna orden él era incapaz de desobedecer a su instinto, y al absurdo remordimiento de estarle fallando a su dueño. Tal vez ya intuía que tenía consecuencias ignorar a su naturaleza, pero incluso así no lo miraba con lástima ni con asco. Estaba tan agradecido por eso que temía ponerse a llorar. Y además, no sabía cómo retribuirle por sus buenas intenciones, por querer protegerlo y cuidarle, de sí mismo y de sus instintos. —En serio, yo-

—Gracias a ti, Tatsuha —dijo, y antes de que pudiera preguntarle por qué añadió—: Gracias por no alejarme. Debe ser difícil para ti estar conmigo, pero me alegra que estés a mi lado. También lo digo en serio. Aunque… no me gusta que salgas lastimado por esto —El menor sintió su pecho apretarse. ¿Acaso estaba buscando una forma dulce para distanciarse de él? ¿Su condición era demasiado para soportar?—No quiero que te sientas obligado a estar conmigo… pero si a ti también te gustaría continuar, me gustaría ayudarte. Es injusto que estés pasándola mal y yo me desatienda del asunto y solo disfrute. Oh, aunque si no quieres seguir conmigo, mi ayuda sigue en pie.

_¿Qué?_

Se había equivocado por completo. Él no entendía en absoluto a Sakuma Ryuichi.

— ¿Tú… quieres seguir con esto? — _¿Aunque me hayas visto así?,_ era lo que no se atrevía a preguntarle. ¿Sería necesario? A su parecer la duda flotaba en el aire, densa a su alrededor. Se oprimía en su garganta, se atoraba en su lengua, la expulsaba solo con su mirada insegura y sin embargo guardaba lo más pesado para sí. — ¿Por qué? Yo… creí que esto iba a asustarte —confesó cabizbajo. Para su sorpresa, el vocalista asintió.

—Estoy asustado por ti, Tatsuha. Solo puedo imaginar lo que sientes, pero creo que es injusto que ofrezcas tanto de ti para acabar pasándola mal por mi culpa.

— ¿Por tu culpa? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

—Oh, yo… — ¿Acaso Ryuichi se estaba sonrojando? Dios, se veía precioso—No pude contenerme ayer, y parece que lo llevé demasiado lejos, más de lo que podías soportar con tu marca y-

—A mí me gustó —lo interrumpió, sin poder aguantar que el mayor creyera que no lo había disfrutado, quizá tanto o más que él. — Mucho. Yo quería hacerlo, y ya conocía las consecuencias. Solo decidí que valía la pena, y así fue. Tú no tienes responsabilidad en eso. Volvería a decirte que sí aunque hubieran consecuencias peores — _Y las hay_ , agregó en su mente, sin atreverse a decirlo ni a recordarlas. — Pero pienso que es más injusto que te haga sentir de esta manera. Debe ser incómodo, y lo único que lamento es no haberte advertido.

Ryuichi tragó, conmovido por la consideración del chico, pero terriblemente excitado a la vez y reprochándose por ello. ¿Tan dispuesto estaba que hasta consideraba hacerlo otra vez? ¿Él le gustaba tanto a alguien como para que optara por sufrir con tal de estar a su lado?

—Yo… ya sabía que algo así podría pasar. Bueno, no de esta forma, pensé que solo era algo emocional. Subestimé este asunto porque parecía una marca débil —Despacio, se atrevió a delinear su contorno, viendo cómo se estremecía al tacto. — Casi no se siente la presencia del alfa. Incluso pensé que si lograba agradarle a Yuki-san dejaría de dolerte, porque él me aceptaría… No sé qué tan cierto sea eso, pero he escuchado que funciona para los alfas que comparten a su omega. ¿Crees que si hablo con él podría estar de acuerdo? ¿Dejaría de dolerte de esa manera?

La preocupación en su rostro y su voz era evidente y sincera. Una calidez se instaló en su pecho, y Tatsuha se sintió más tranquilo que nunca. Había subestimado el apoyo de Ryuichi, igual que él había subestimado su problema. Sin embargo, era agradable saber que pese a estar comenzando dimensionar el alcance de éste, no se retractara y prefiriera seguir con él. ¿Por qué? ¿Tanto le gustaba? ¿Valía la pena todo esto para el castaño cuando parecía que solo él mismo ganaba con esto?

—Va a dejar de dolerme —le aseguró, sonando inexplicablemente convencido, aun cuando hasta hace poco no lo creía para nada. — Ya hablé con mi hermano y él sí te “aprueba” —Vaya, ¿hace cuánto que no sonreía? Sentía que era la primera sonrisa honesta en mucho tiempo. Estaba aliviado, aunque rogaba que las palabras del mayor no provocaran que se hiciera ilusiones infantiles sobre **realmente** estar juntos. Solo significaban que Ryuichi se tomaba en serio su bienestar y que el placer fuera mutuo, ¿verdad? — Incluso me dijo que fuéramos al doctor para evitar estas molestias.

— ¿En serio? ¿Le caigo bien a Yuki?

—Uhm, no, yo solo dije que te aprueba. Supongo que te ve como a sus cigarrillos: como a un mal inevitable. Aunque no te odia, por si eso te consuela.

—Uf, seguro que sí —bufó, rodando los ojos. —Es un gran consuelo.

El menor sonrió, feliz y ya relativamente despreocupado. Le complacía ver que el otro no hacía un escándalo por la situación, y que lo tomara como algo normal, tal y como era para él mismo. Al fin y al cabo, él no conocía otra realidad alejada de esas consecuencias.

—Y a mí me gustas mucho —declaró, lo bastante atrevido como para robarle un beso. Se complació más con el aturdimiento y satisfacción que mostró el mayor. — ¿Eso sí te consuela?

—Muchísimo —suspiró, tentado a darle otro beso. Pero había otra cosa que le interesaba más—: Bueno, me conforta si es que significa que quieres seguir con esto, porque también me gustas. Y por si a ti te consuela o te ayuda a sentirte mejor, estaré muy feliz esperándote hasta que estés listo, sobre todo si seguimos con estos retos —rio, atrapándolo en un abrazo de oso. Lo sintió tenso por un segundo apenas, antes de que le correspondiera aún más fuerte, sonriendo también contra su cuerpo.

—Eso sí que ayuda —musitó, recargándose contra el otro. Sinceramente, no esperaba que Ryuichi fuera a contenerse en ese aspecto habiendo llegado tan lejos ayer. Demonios, solo faltaba que reemplazara los dedos por algo mejor… Sí, era muy considerado de su parte esperar hasta que se aseguraran de que no fuese a sufrir ningún efecto secundario con jueguecitos mientras tanto, pero él mismo no podía afirmar que podría controlarse con eso nada más. ¿Cómo dominarse, si ayer realmente ansiaba tenerlo dentro suyo? Le frustraba un poco que ese deseo no fuese mutuo… ¿Estaría mal poner a prueba sus intenciones? ¿Podía tentarlo un poco? — ¿Eso significa que seguiremos practicando autocontrol?

— ¿Eh? Pues… cuando quieras, supongo —Rayos, esperaba no haber sonado desanimado. Era solo que tenía un mal presentimiento con esa pregunta pero ¿acaso tenía por qué preocuparse? Tatsuha no haría nada para ponerse en riesgo, y él no lo permitiría para cuidar de su salud.

— ¿Te parece si empezamos ahora? —Sin dejarle responder, se presionó contra su cuerpo y se acercó a su oído para susurrar—: ¿Quieres subir de nivel?

—Quiero bajar de nivel —gimió, aunque apoyándose de igual forma en el otro. Demonios, ¿así cómo iba a mantener su cordura y sus buenas intenciones a flote? Parecía que el chico quería que desatara sus deseos y olvidase lo de recién. Y él no estaba dispuesto a ceder, en serio que no, aunque fuera un gran desafío.

—No existe nada antes de este nivel, aunque concuerdo en que ayer hicimos cosas que iban más allá —El moreno se negó a escuchar su súplica. Realmente disfrutaba de la atención y del intenso deseo del mayor, a fin de cuentas. — Pero podríamos cambiar de estrategia. Digo, después de lo que acabas de decirme, quiero saber más cosas.

— ¿Lo que te dije?

—Cuando dijiste que te gusto…—Comenzó el Uesugi, haciendo que se tensara por completo. Cierto, lo había dicho por impulso pero era verdad, tan cierto que le dolía verle mal y era imposible que ignorase las secuelas que podían tener sus actos. También era cierto que no planeó decirlo, pero ya era tarde para arrepentirse, aunque el bochorno no se fuera todavía. — ¿Te referías a mí o sigues hablando solo de mi cuerpo?

El cantante frunció el ceño, extrañado por esa duda. ¿Acaso no fue lo suficientemente explícito? ¿Debía verse incluso más flechado por él para que entendiera que lo volvía loco con su actitud y no solo por su instinto? La idea le parecía espantosa. Su corazón explotaría de vergüenza de seguir con este intento de comedia romántica.

— ¿Por qué diría eso si me gustara tu cuerpo nada más? Lo de tu cuerpo ya te lo había dicho, pero debes de saber que el encanto se pierde si la personalidad no me gusta —rodó los ojos, separándose del menor— Me gustas, Tatsuha. Me gustan tus ideas, tu forma de actuar y-

—Alto —lo interrumpió, apartándose más. Su cara estaba roja, y fallaba en ocultar el rubor por estar tapando solo sus mejillas. — Detente, yo… no quiero escuchar eso cuando apenas me estás conociendo. ¡D-Deberías de ser más cuidadoso, recuerda que solo soy un fan tuyo! Podría aprovecharme de tus palabras, aunque no signifiquen tanto para ti, y-

—Significan bastante para mí, aunque no sé si sientes lo mismo. Vamos, Tatsuha, eres lo único que he tenido en mi mente por semanas —Recién al escuchar esto, el pelinegro pudo empezar a digerir la idea. Oyéndole así, sus inseguridades comenzaban a perder sentido; aquellas excusas que habían impedido que pensara siquiera en esta posibilidad tiempo atrás perdían fuerza. ¿Cómo había podido pensar que Ryuichi lo trataba de esa forma solo por amabilidad? Sonaba tan ridículo ahora que lo pensaba…Ser amable no era motivo suficiente para aguantar sus sugerencias subidas de tono (considerando que nada bueno vendría si alguien los descubriese), que los interrumpieran en medio de estas (gracias a su aniki y compañía), y menos aún ofrecerse a permanecer con él en su proceso de recuperación. Sí, de tratarse solamente de amabilidad, habría ofrecido ayuda a cualquier persona, pero no necesariamente con ese nivel de cercanía.

¿Esto significaba que en serio podía hacerse ilusiones? — Me gustas, y quiero ayudarte, o al menos poder ser tu apoyo. 

— ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué te gusto? No es… solo curiosidad, ¿cierto?

— ¿Qué? ¿Crees que querría seguir contigo por una razón como esa? —La indignación del vocalista era evidente. La distancia creció entre ellos cuando volvió con su máscara infantil, haciendo pucheros y yendo a buscar a su conejo de peluche. — A Kuma-chan no le agrada cómo piensas nanoda. Vamos a darte tiempo para que lo pienses, no queremos imponernos. Pero cuando nos llames, espero que haya menos pesimismo y tengas más confianza en ti mismo. Eres genial, y no soy yo quien lo duda.

Su mirada estaba opaca, y poco podía ver de él estando cabizbajo. Odiaba aceptar que quizá lo había lastimado por no saber expresar sus propias inseguridades. A fin de cuentas, poco y nada tenía que ver el cantante con la percepción que otros habían hecho que cargara sobre sí mismo. Era ridículo plantear el asunto cuando lo único que había hecho Ryuichi era ser gentil con él, con sus problemas y sus sentimientos. Ojalá pudiera regresar el tiempo (ni siquiera era tanto, apenas unos segundos) para no comportarse como un idiota, para no demostrar cuánto necesitaba la validación ajena.

—No te vayas —pidió, sin atreverse a acercarse sin embargo.

El castaño bufó, dispuesto a darle un buen discurso sobre cómo debía aprender a quererse para así no poner en duda sus sentimientos, mas acabó por callar al fijarse en sus ojos tímidos, que apenas podían sostenerle la mirada, vacilantes, por pocos segundos antes de vagar por la habitación. Se preguntó si acaso fue muy brusco con el menor, teniendo en cuenta que se estaba declarando, y que él lo consideraba su ídolo además.

_Tal vez no puede entenderlo por ahora._

El pensamiento solo reforzó su propósito inicial de dejarlo a solas para que reflexionara. No obstante, algo en su interior se agitaba al imaginarlo considerando su confesión con ese ánimo sombrío y triste… Quizás era un arma de doble filo irse en este momento.

Suspiró, terminando por mirar a su fiel consejero de felpa. Los propios ojos de Kumagoro parecían confundidos, tanto como él, y se sintió más solo de lo que se había sentido en mucho, mucho tiempo. Más suspiros acumulados amenazaban con comprimir su garganta, y acallar las palabras que discutían por salir. Le era imposible ponerse de acuerdo en qué postura tomar… pero decidió que no quería mantenerse en la misma si iba a provocar una reacción como esa en el moreno.

—Voy a quedarme —murmuró derrotado— Un poco más. Yo… quiero ayudarte todo lo que pueda. Lo repetiré cuantas veces haga falta: me gustas. Además le gustas a Kumagoro, aunque le tapes los ojos a veces… dice que también puede soportar que lo saques de la habitación cuando sea necesario. Pero dijo que no le gusta verte triste, y yo estoy de acuerdo con él —Con toda la dulzura que fue capaz de reunir, le acarició la mejilla con la pata de peluche, tal y como había hecho en su auto hace poco más de una semana. Parecía que ocurrió hace mucho más, y el recuerdo le inundó de una sensación nostálgica. ¿Habría permitido los acercamientos del otro de haber sabido como estaría ahora? La verdad era obvia, aunque fuera difícil admitirla. —La salud no es solo física, Tatsuha, y espero que estés sano cuando me des tu respuesta. Puede ser un proceso largo, pero no te apresures en sanar. Al menos yo no estoy impaciente, y esperaré lo que haga falta hasta que puedas estar tranquilo y ser sincero conmigo.

 _Es un ángel,_ pensó el Uesugi, no por primera vez en su vida. Por cosas como esta su admiración crecía, y extrañamente algo de paz llegaba a su interior. Porque vamos, dudaba que su ídolo tuviera mal gusto y se fijara en cualquiera. Algo especial debía tener él si pudo capturar su atención a este nivel, aunque todavía no identificara ese algo. Pero definitivamente debía ser más que la marca y esa estúpida nube de misterio que le envolvía y que el cantante había admitido querer desvelar. Definitivamente había algo más, **definitivamente** no mentía.

—Gracias. Yo… ¿me ayudas quitando esta aura incómoda entre nosotros? Creo que va a asfixiarme —suspiró con tono dramático, aunque gran parte de aquello era verdad. Claro que no estaba dispuesto a aceptarlo. — Tengo casi todo solucionado conmigo mismo, en realidad —Vaya, con tantas mentiras jamás alcanzaría el Nirvana. — Preguntaba más por curiosidad que por otra cosa. Para empezar, aparte de mi aroma no me has comentado que te guste nada más de mi cuerpo. ¡Obvio que iba a sorprenderme si de repente saltabas de eso hasta mi personalidad! Fija un punto medio, Ryuichi. Quiero saberlo todo, no se me declaran cada día, aunque sea así de guapo y agradable. Quiero más detalles, empezando con qué, desde cuándo y por qué. El cómo ya lo tengo claro, tarde o temprano caerías ante mis técnicas de seducción.

—Dijiste que eran pasos para el autocontrol —gruñó, agradecido en parte por el cambio de actitud. Él también se sintió asfixiado antes.

—Solo hay un paso de distancia entre ambas cosas, pero que conste que empecé con buenas intenciones. Y ni idea cuándo cambiaron las tuyas.

— ¿Q-Qué? ¿Las mías? — _Mis intenciones nunca me parecieron inocentes,_ se dijo, aunque lo cierto era que el proceso fue a la inversa, pues, aunque no podía precisar desde qué instante cambiaron, ni cuándo (en medio de su egocentrismo e interés por el chico) empezó a pensar realmente en él y a importarle más que su propósito inicial de obtener autocontrol. Todo quedó en segundo plano comparándolo con el bienestar del chico. —Yo jamás inicié nada que pudiera-

—Tienes razón, te falta algo de iniciativa —comentó, por el puro placer de fastidiarle—Siempre debo estar tomándola yo, y es un poco triste. No se nota que me deseas hasta que te provoco mucho, tal vez por eso no me di cuenta de que te gusto.

El mayor entrecerró los ojos, indignado por la observación. Se le hacía terrible que, en lugar de admirarse por su autodominio, Tatsuha se quejara de éste.

—Quizá lo habrías notado si dejaras de enfocarte en tu cuerpo y te centraras más en tu identidad, en quién eres. Por lo poco que he visto supongo que eres más que una cara bonita, aunque no he visto demasiadas pruebas…

El pelinegro cayó en su provocación enseguida. Enfadado como estaba, se cruzó de brazos, viéndose mucho más infantil de lo que pretendía, y mucho menos intimidante también. Casi quería reírse de su mala máscara de chico rudo, aunque le pareciera igualmente adorable.

—Qué poco perceptivo, Ryuichi. Te he dado pruebas más que suficientes para que te enamores de mi ingenio y mi carisma, aunque admito que haya usado uno que otro encanto natural para ayudarte con tu problema y lograr que pienses un poco menos con tu otra cabeza —Sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, comenzó a acariciar su entrepierna por sobre el pijama. El mayor tragó, todavía sin acostumbrarse al descaro del otro. ¿Alguna vez podría acostumbrarse? Era como si siempre buscara pillarle con la guardia baja. —He fracasado con eso por lo que veo —comentó, al sentir un bulto moverse bajo los pantalones. El cantante lo fulminó con la mirada por atreverse a mencionarlo, y se apartó más indignado de lo que estaba el monje segundos atrás. Estaba claro quién había ganado.

Tatsuha, ligeramente culpable pese a la gracia que le causó la situación, se le acercó de nuevo, con los ojos relucientes de inocencia. El gesto le resultaba increíble a pesar de que no lo practicara mucho. —No te enojes conmigo —rogó, colgándose de su brazo—Tienes razón, debería de sacar a relucir más mis otros atributos.

—No lo necesitas. En realidad, es como si todo el tiempo me los restregaras en la cara.

— ¿En serio? —Luciendo pensativo, fue hasta su escritorio para tomar un montón de papeles que el vocalista había hojeado no hace mucho, con una mueca de espanto en su cara. La de estos momentos no fue muy distinta. — Qué interesante que lo digas. Sería una grata sorpresa para mí que me expliques, modificando este punto de la lista —señaló tendiéndole la hoja. Su dedo apuntaba la siguiente línea:

> Haz una lista de las partes de mi cuerpo que más te gustan y justifica tu respuesta.

Ok, era un reto simple. Bochornoso pero sencillo, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que ahora en lugar de justificar su fijación por el físico del menor debía exponer su afecto por rasgos de su carácter. Simple, incluso menos vergonzoso, ¿cierto?

 _Bien, ahora tengo que convencerme de eso,_ tragó, detestando la habilidad del moreno para ponerle nervioso.

—Pues… me gusta tu confianza —tartamudeó, obteniendo de inmediato un ceño fruncido. Rayos, ¿tan rápido lo había arruinado?

—Ok… es raro que sea lo primero que se te ocurra, cuando te acabas de quejar sobre falta de confianza en mí mismo —murmuró, evidentemente decepcionado por su respuesta. Ryuichi deseó poder jalarse el cabello y estrellarse contra la pared por su idiotez.

—Yo…—Vaya, había perdido el control en el aspecto emocional también. Y era bastante frustrante que ocurriera justo ahora; lo que menos quería era volver incómodas las cosas entre los dos. Vamos, ¡podía hacerlo! Tenía que conseguir que Tatsuha entendiera todas las cualidades que hacían que le pareciera atractivo (y que soñara con él y despertara babeando), que se **sintiera** tan interesante y encantador como era. —Creo que tienes confianza en lo que haces, aunque no en quién eres. No entiendo cómo pueden ir por separado esas cosas, pero así lo he sentido. En un segundo puedes persuadirme, dominarme y conquistarme, y al otro pareciera que debo recordarte que eres capaz de todo eso, que olvidas que puedes hacer más y que con el poco tiempo que hemos estado juntos ya no sales de mi cabeza. —Quiso retractarse al darse cuenta de **cuánto** había dicho de golpe. Hacía mucho que había dejado atrás la adolescencia, y de la nada se sentía de regreso en ella. Sin embargo, la expresión conmovida e ilusionada del pelinegro hizo que se mordiera la lengua; valía la pena. Era más valioso que su vergüenza, en realidad.

—Ryuichi… gracias, yo-

—No he terminado —le cortó, pensando que si escuchaba cualquier signo de que le correspondía y sentía algo similar iba a desmayarse. Lo mejor sería soltar todo de una vez por todas, y rogar por no estarse excediendo… Aunque ¿cómo no excederse? Él vivía al límite, daba todo de sí, y como eran sus sentimientos y ambiciones los que le impulsaban, era incapaz de detenerlos. — Me gusta que seas ingenioso, que te emociones con facilidad y poder leer tu rostro, aunque ni necesite hacerlo porque siempre dices lo que piensas. Me gusta que seas honesto conmigo, incluso si se trata de un tema que quieras evitar, y prefieras ser sincero en vez de negar o esconder lo que sientes. Me gustas porque eres decidido y valiente, y que presumas que lo eres.

Armándose de valor, tomó sus manos y las besó, siendo recompensado por un intenso sonrojo. Se preguntó vagamente si debía mencionar que también le encantaba cuando se ruborizaba, pero supuso que solo obtendría golpes así que prefirió continuar—: Me gustan de ti cosas que todavía no he tenido la oportunidad de ver, pero que he oído de ti. Quiero saber más sobre tu vida en el templo, y cómo es que siendo tan joven te encargas de tanto allí. Quiero conocer ese lado tuyo, tener la oportunidad de verlo, aunque luego de irme al extranjero olvidara cómo practicar correctamente algunas costumbres japonesas —confesó azorado. Y como Tatsuha era un desvergonzado y un burlón (como ya había notado) tuvo el descaro de sonreírle con altivez. Vaya, incluso le gustaba ese aire engreído y petulante. Eso le hacía recordar…—También me da gracia cuando estás con tus hermanos, y te comportas como un mocoso insolente —rio, tirando de sus mejillas para borrar la sonrisita de suficiencia— Que seas llamado por ellos como el hermano rebelde, aunque… aquí entre nosotros, a mí me pareces el más normal y gentil de tu familia. Ni Yuki ni Mika sonríen pero estoy seguro que tu sonrisa es la más bonita. ¡Y Kumagoro piensa lo mismo, dice que eres muy amable y que le gustan los chicos risueños! —exclamó, haciendo que el peluche le diera un besito en la mejilla al Uesugi, que no se veía próximo a salir del shock.

Y es que decir que Tatsuha estaba impactado era quedarse corto. No estaba acostumbrado a los cumplidos (por buda, solo a los regaños) y aparte de repetir su “gracias” anterior no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué contestar. Por otra parte, le sorprendía además que Ryuichi hubiese escuchado solamente esas cosas de él (dichas por su familia, probablemente) y no otras peores, como algunos rumores que él mismo sabía que circulaban por NG Records… Lo agradecía con toda su alma, no obstante. Y agradecía que su familia pensara cosas buenas de él, aunque no solieran decírselas a la cara ni agradecerle. En serio era una gran familia, aunque todos estuvieran algo locos y parecieran ser imanes de problemas. Al final del día siempre buscaban protegerse, y era innegable que se querían.

—Bueno, a mí… me encantaría que nos siguiéramos conociendo, Ryuichi. Y ¿quién sabe? Quizá algún día tengas la oportunidad de visitarme en casa —sugirió guiñándole un ojo. Supo que había hecho bien al no intentar liarse con su enredo sentimental ahora: obtuvo una sonrisa gigante como recompensa. Su corazón se llenó de alegría, todavía confundido pero definitivamente emocionado por lo que vendría. Era muy afortunado si se había enamorado de alguien con el que ni siquiera tuvo que usar su triste plan de ocultar su marca; se sentía aceptado, tal y como quiso sentirse desde el comienzo, cuando ni comprendía por que le rehuían y por qué lo señalaban, de dónde salían rumores sobre él y cómo era que la gente los creía. Hasta ahora jamás dimensionó lo necesitado de aceptación que estuvo todo este tiempo, ni cuánto necesitaba que alguien no lo juzgara; y Ryuichi no lo hacía, pese a no conocer su situación…

 _Tal vez a él sí pueda contarle,_ pensó, y se preguntó si sería muy distinto a hablarlo con doctores o psicólogos. En su familia se rehuyó siempre el tema, y en definitiva no quiso exponer su caso (o a Eiri, más bien) a nadie en el colegio ni a sus pocos amigos. Era consciente de que en su escuela lo sabían algunos profesores, pero nada por boca suya. Claro, aún era muy pronto, su relación apenas estaba en la etapa inicial, pero definitivamente le diría más tarde: pensaba que no podía iniciar ningún noviazgo sin contarle al cantante sobre su pasado, que a fin de cuentas era una parte esencial de quien era ahora.

_Al verlo, creo que puedo sentirme seguro con que no va a cambiar lo que piensa de mí._

¿Acaso sería capaz de verlo con lástima? ¿O de acusar a Eiri de algo? Era evidente que no, si se mostraba así de comprensivo pese a desconocer su posición.

_Es un ángel…_

Se entregó en otro beso al mayor, esforzándose para que su propia sonrisa no lo rompiera. Su corazón palpitaba como loco, y en lo único que podía pensar era en cuánto quería seguir viéndole así, y en cuánto quería recompensarle por hacerle sentir de esta manera. Definitivamente lo haría; quizá no pudiese ahora, pero pronto le daría todo de sí y le mostraría su amor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Aunque estoy feliz de estar publicando puntualmente, no puedo decir que quedé 100% satisfecha con el capítulo. Tenía muchas dudas sobre cuán grave debía ser el asunto, especialmente con lo que tengo planificado para el final... ¿opiniones?


	8. Chapter 8

— ¡Buenos días, Izumi-chan! ¡Buenos días, Kiyoko-chan! ¡Buenos días a todos! —gritaba Sakuma Ryuichi, dando brincos mientras corría, sin detenerse para escuchar los saludos pero sí lo suficiente para alcanzar a ver las sonrisas. Amaba las sonrisas. Amaba la sonrisa de Tatsuha, que no se le iba de la cabeza luego de haber pasado un día tan lindo con el chico, y estaba más que preparado para los regaños de sus compañeros de banda, como si hubiese sido recargado con endorfinas. Quería acostumbrarse a esto… no a faltar al trabajo, claro, pero sí al moreno volviéndose parte su vida. Y esperaba causarle lo mismo al chico, hacerle feliz.

—Veo que andas de muy buen humor —El comentario de Tohma lo tomó desprevenido por su tono. Es decir, su amigo podía ser realmente escalofriante cuando se lo proponía, pero aquí la pregunta era ¿qué había hecho él para que se lo propusiera? Tragó, deteniendo su maratón para mirarlo con preocupación. Se veía muy molesto, casi tanto como cuando vio a través de su mente lo que le había hecho a Tatsuha.

—S-Sí —no pudo evitar tartamudear— Buenos días nanoda —añadió, ocultándose tras Kumagoro y agitándole la mano. Supo que no fue buena idea por la mirada sombría del rubio.

—Buenos días. Tenemos que hablar, acompáñame a la oficina —Sin darle tiempo para contestar, se giró y comenzó a caminar, así que no le quedó más opción que seguirlo, con la pesada sensación de estarse encaminando a una cámara de torturas. Por un instante acarició la idea de escapar y fingir demencia ( _como siempre_ ) mas acabó por acobardarse al imaginar consecuencias peores por su atrevimiento.

Él mismo cerró la puerta pero **juraba** que **algo** en la expresión de Tohma lo había **obligado** a hacerlo. En serio, Kumagoro también percibía su aura siniestra, no eran solo exageraciones suyas.

— ¿Y de qué quieres hablar? Kuma-chan y yo trajimos dulces para pedir perdón por faltar ayer —comentó, a sabiendas que los pockys que extendía su peluche (abiertos y con varios faltantes) no lograrían contener las ansias asesinas que irradiaba el tecladista.

—Ryuichi, cuando una persona pide perdón lo hace prometiendo no volverlo a hacer, ¿entiendes? —El castaño asintió intimidado, sin saber si debía jurarle jamás volver a ausentarse o no. Por suerte Seguchi continuó para aclarar su duda sobre por qué lo quería muerto—: Y tú hace apenas un par de días me pediste perdón por ser un idiota con Tatsuha. A mí y a él. Sé que se han estado viendo, pero apenas ayer confirmé el sentido de su relación. ¿No te parece injusto aprovecharte así?

El vocalista parpadeó, confundido por la acusación. Lo intimidaba ver los puños apretados de su amigo (sobre todo recordando su mano lastimada un tiempo atrás), pero no era suficiente para sentir verdadero temor. Para empezar, porque era imposible que lo sintiera siendo injustificadas sus palabras, ¿verdad?

— ¿Aprovecharme? —repitió, un poco trabado para exteriorizar su extrañeza. —Yo no he-

— ¿Te parece saludable hacerle ilusiones de esta manera? ¿Crees que es justo para él que lo trates como a cualquier otro? Es diferente, Ryuichi. No deberías acercarte tanto si no va a acabar como quiere. Es un niño todavía, y te aseguro que solo piensa en ser tomado en cuenta por su ídolo. No te está viendo a ti realmente, ni tus intenciones, ni-

—Eres tú el que no las está viendo, Tohma —lo interrumpió, de repente armado de coraje. Y ¿cómo no? La indignación superaba cualquier otro sentimiento previo, cegándole y haciéndola hablar sin alcanzar a pensar en sus palabras siquiera. — ¿Por qué lo sobreprotegen tanto?

— ¿Por qué? Te expliqué por qué y tú-

—Me explicaste por qué está marcado —corrigió— Y el mismo Tatsuha me dijo que su marca no lo define. Ojalá ustedes pudieran entender eso… Si incluso su familia lo trata diferente, ¿cómo quieres que viva una vida normal? Deberías de apoyarlo, me conoces desde hace años y sabes que jamás lastimaría a nadie.

—Tal vez tú no quieras lastimarlo, pero esto no tiene forma de terminar bien —El rubio decidió ignorar la acusación para centrarse en el problema principal. Odiaba que le dieran sermones, y más aún que estos tuvieran razón. Odiaba no darse cuenta de las cosas por sí mismo. — Si esto acaba en nada, va a creer que fue por la marca, sin importar que le des razones válidas o no. Si llegan a tener algo, va a sentirse presionado a borrarla por ti, para complacerte… si es que no intenta eso antes, como ya ha ocurrido un par de veces. ¿Entiendes ahora lo que es salir con un chico menor que tú, Ryuichi? En eso piensan, aunque no lo quieran, aunque les expliques los riesgos y quieras protegerlos. Acaban haciendo lo que quieren y tú solo los puedes ver destruirse…

El otro no podía preocuparse menos por su problema de culpabilidad ahora. Estaba helado, incapaz de creer lo que había oído. ¿Realmente Tatsuha fue capaz de tratar de borrarse la marca? ¿Y más de una vez, para colmo? El miedo se instaló en su pecho, y comenzó a rememorar las actitudes del pelinegro. ¿Detectó él algún indicio? No, y por lo visto confió demasiado en sus intuiciones. Era evidente que no le estaban mintiendo, así que ¿qué debía hacer? Si las suposiciones del rubio resultaban ser ciertas, aunque actuara con delicadeza todo terminaría arruinado. Podía arruinar una vida. Si se equivocaba, iba a arruinarle **de nuevo** la vida a Tatsuha.

La ansiedad empezaba a ganarle. Sus dedos dolían por lo fuerte que apretaba a su peluche, y trató de irlos soltando de a poco, de acompasar su respiración, sus latidos y sus horribles ideas de _bad endings._ El pesimismo no era lo suyo, o eso se decía para evitarse crisis. Intentó recordar (de nuevo, esta vez cediendo a sus instintos) si el menor actuó, le dijo o hizo algo que le hiciera concordar con el tecladista. Aparte de la inseguridad latente del pelinegro y su interés por satisfacerlo -que no eran buenos puntos, ok, pero tampoco parecían ser catastróficos- no encontró señales autodestructivas, ni mucho menos. Incluso podía afirmar que el chico se preocupaba por hacer sentir seguro a su hermano (a su familia), que quería ahorrarles preocupaciones en lugar de causarlas, y eso ya decía bastantes cosas buenas de él para ser un adolescente.

Pensó en su sonrisa, y algo de su ansiedad se fue. Pensó en lo confiado que se veía ayer, por la tarde, estando ambos en el sillón viendo una película, cuando se le lanzó a susurrarle otro reto en el oído, diciendo que podía darle un beso de un minuto en la parte que quisiera. Él se había apartado (en su interior librándose una batalla sobre si debía ceder o no ante el chico y dejarse llevar, o ignorarlo y recordar que no era correcto, menos con Shuichi dormido en el piso junto a ellos) y había acabado por murmurar una tontería cursi (“ _si me pides algo así, solo puedo escoger tus labios”_ ) para evitar pasar a mayores y devorarlo entero. El destino le demostró que había tomado una buena decisión cuando poco después Yuki Eiri los interrumpió diciendo que ya había pasado más de un minuto. Y aunque él se avergonzó y se separó de inmediato, Tatsuha se mantuvo impasible, con apenas un pucherito disconforme. No se veía en absoluto frágil. Pero ¿no lo era en realidad o solo él quería creerlo?

—Tal vez tengas razón —murmuró. Notó que su amigo parecía más tranquilo, así que decidió decir pronto lo que pensaba, antes de que se hiciera ilusiones—: Pero no es justo que sean otros los que hablen por Tatsuha. Debería decidirlo él mismo, y ustedes deberían de dejar de tratarlo como un niño —Quizás él no lo hubiese visto más que de lejos antes del anuncio de boda de Shuichi, pero de lo poco que había visto tenía material suficiente para escribir un libro de sobreprotección familiar, aunque había tantos ejemplos que era difícil elegir con cuál empezar. Pero, por comenzar por un punto al azar, aquella agobiante actitud sobreprotectora surgía intercalándose entre los dos hermanos mayores del pobre moreno, que en vano intentaba sobresalir por sí mismo, evitarlos o directamente huir de ellos durante los eventos. La expresión del pelinegro variaba entre la vergüenza (por ser interrumpido y desacreditado frente a cualquiera que fuera su acompañante momentáneo), el enfado y la resignación; esta última indicaba que la actitud no era nada reciente, y, aunque a Ryuichi le habían causado gracia algunas intervenciones, ahora que estaba en un lugar más cercano al menor de los Uesugi no le gustaba la idea de que entorpecieran de esa manera sus relaciones. Debía de admitir sin embargo que le sorprendía que hicieran de él un problema también, aun cuando lo conocían y sabían que era inofensivo (incluso sus raras manías lo eran). Primero Yuki lo miraba feo y ahora Tohma. Al primero no lo culpaba porque jamás le vio con buenos ojos, pero el segundo era su compañero de banda desde hacía años, y ni aunque Mika le dijera que lo apartara de su hermanito tendría que ponerse así.

—Es un niño, Ryuichi. Y si se comporta como uno, no tenemos por qué tratarlo como adulto.

— ¿Él sabe acaso que tratan de alejar a sus pretendientes? —preguntó, consciente de la verdad pero con ganas de escucharlo de frente. — ¿Sabe que ha perdido posibilidades de conocer a alguien, o solo de hacer amigos, por el afán que tienen de querer tenerlo bajo control? Ya sería un adulto si lo dejaran crecer como alguien normal. Él es normal, Tohma. No tienen por qué arrastrarlo a la vida que llevan ustedes, deberían dejarlo disfrutar su juventud. Y los errores son parte de ella, lo mismo los corazones rotos y alejarse de la familia. Es mejor que lo experimente ahora, y que no sea un golpe para cuando crezca y no puedan protegerlo.

— ¿Y él sabe acaso que conoces su pasado? —devolvió, haciéndolo tensarse. El rubio sonrió por su reacción, aliviado por sentir que el control fluía a él de nuevo. — Sabemos lo que es mejor para Tatsuha. Ha pasado por mucho, y no tiene nada de malo ahorrarle sufrimientos mientras podamos. Además, ¿qué se supone que va a hacer contigo, Ryuichi? Mentirías si dijeras que llevas una vida normal y que puedes ofrecerle una.

El cantante apretó los puños, asintiendo en su interior. Tenía razón a fin de cuentas: él vivía como podía, disfrutaba de las cosas como fuera que llegaban, sufría por las mismas molestias de siempre y todo el tiempo estaba al límite; con todo era igual. Con su carrera o con su vida privada, con ninguna podía pedir paz. Estaba claro que no era el mejor ambiente para alguien que necesitaba normalidad y estabilidad, y era lo único que él podía darle.

—Yo…

—Por suerte puedo decidir por mí mismo, así que pueden despreocuparse. Buenos días, cuñado —Al oír esa voz su corazón dio un brinco, y el resto de su cuerpo le siguió, para la divertida mirada del recién llegado. —Buenos días también a ti, Ryuichi. No he tenido tiempo para extrañarte, pero siempre es un gusto verte.

Ahí, de nuevo, estaba Tatsuha sonriéndole. Su corazón latió más fuerte, y se sintió como un adolescente de nuevo, antes de que la preocupación lo asaltara. ¿Exactamente cuánto había escuchado? —Vine porque mi hermana me lo pidió, pero creo que ya oí lo suficiente para saber de qué se trata, y no me interesa. ¿Necesitan algo más o les basta con que Eiri les vaya con el chisme?

Tohma suspiró, al parecer acostumbrado al carácter del pelinegro, pero el vocalista no lo estaba para nada, y ni siquiera podía ocultar su admiración por que le contestara de esa forma. En serio, sí que tenía agallas.

—Nada más por ahora. Seguro Mika apreciaría que conversáramos con otra actitud de tu parte, así que pueden retirarse.

Al castaño le recorrió un escalofrío por el tono, pero asintió rápidamente e hizo un gesto de despedida imitando al menor, para después salir de allí. Y vaya que estaba agradecido por irse. Observó al chico, aparentemente imperturbable pese a la voz de Seguchi, y otra vez sintió la fascinación creciendo dentro de él. Lo siguió por los pasillos, distraído, hasta que cayó en cuenta que no tenía idea de dónde se dirigían. Carraspeó para hacerse notar, pues el moreno ni se había dignado a mirarle desde que salieron de la oficina, y preguntó:

— ¿A dónde vamos, Tatsuha? —haciendo que el nombrado se detuviese al instante. La frialdad en sus ojos lo paralizó también, aturdiéndole y consiguiendo que empezara a temer por que lo poco que llevaban de relación se fuera a esfumar ahora. Y la verdad es que no sabía qué pensar de lo que tenían, si era capaz de mirarlo de una forma tan aterradora.

—Yo voy a ver a Shuichi. No tengo idea de dónde vas tú —La mordaz respuesta volvió a tomarlo desprevenido. Escuchó un par de susurros alrededor, y supo que quienes fueran los que estuviesen a su espalda se encargarían de que la escenita fuera el chisme de la semana. Se sintió tonto por haber ido detrás del Uesugi. Esperaba que los empleados no malpensaran la situación, por haber estado siguiendo a un omega. La idea de ver un titular con la palabra “acoso” le daba escalofríos.

Sin embargo, el otro también notó los murmullos, y terminó por fingir una expresión más agradable y desentendida. — ¿O también va a encontrarse con Shuichi? Si quiere saber dónde está puede venir conmigo, Sakuma-san.

El mayor asintió cabizbajo, incapaz de seguirle el juego y desilusionado por entender que la única razón por la que Tatsuha se comportaba con él era para no perjudicar su reputación, porque a fin de cuentas lo admiraba como su ídolo. Por nada más, quizás, y pese a eso contenía su enojo.

Volvió a seguirlo, decidiendo que apenas dieran la vuelta por el pasillo huiría lejos, porque simplemente no podía soportar verlo, que lo tratara de usted y que prefiriera ignorarlo antes que hablar con él. Se le hacía terrible luego de haber visto tantas facetas tiernas suyas, tantas otras atrevidas además, y quedando tantas por descubrir para colmo.

Al doblar por el pasillo, sorpresivamente su mano fue jalada y fue arrastrado a una sala vacía.

— ¿Q-Qué…? —Un dedo se detuvo sobre sus labios, y por un momento estuvo a punto de besarlo, seguir con la mano y con el resto del cuerpo. Logró frenar el impulso, pero la sensación inquieta persistió, especialmente por estar encerrado a solas con Tatsuha. Éste no parecía excitado en lo más mínimo sin embargo, por lo que sus ánimos bajaron enseguida.

—Vamos a hablar. Yo haré las preguntas, y vas a contestar solo lo que yo diga, sin agregarle excusas y sin verte como víctima —puntualizó, el dedo ahora pinchándole el pecho, acusador. Ryuichi comprendió de inmediato de qué hablarían, y maldijo a Tohma por su gran boca y su estúpido afán de querer ganar cualquier discusión.

—Iba a decírtelo más adelante —comenzó azorado—Quería encontrar una buena ocasión, o esperar hasta que estuvieses listo para contarme, para decirte que no era necesario. Te juro que-

—Todavía no he hecho preguntas —lo cortó. El vocalista se mordió la lengua, preguntándose por qué diablos hasta sus instintos le gritaban que obedeciera a un omega. O tal vez no se trataban de su casta, sino solo sus instintos de sobrevivencia rogándole que no provocara a alguien con una mirada asesina. — ¿Cuánto sabes?

La pregunta le hizo tragar. Por un instante consideró mentir, para no hacerle difícil la situación, para que no se sintiera tan expuesto en su presencia… para que no fuera a evitarlo. Su mirada paseó por la habitación, que era apenas más grande que una bodega y que no parecía contener nada importante. Pensó en qué tan seguido alguien entraría allí, y por qué rayos Tatsuha no escogía un lugar más frecuentado, o al menos contiguo a uno que lo fuera. Él había demostrado ser peligroso estando a solas con el chico así que ¿por qué estaban aquí? A veces no podía decidir si era muy tonto o muy valiente. Pero comprendía que, aunque no lo demostrara, debía estar nervioso, asustado por su pasado y por si alguien más lo conocía. En parte era normal usar un sitio como este, aunque no fuese la mejor opción en otros aspectos. De seguro él era consciente de todo esto… No podía premiar su valor con mentiras.

—Tohma me contó todo lo que ocurrió. Parte de lo que le ocurrió a Yuki-san y tu accidente. Me lo dijo luego de que leyera mi mente, al día siguiente de que traté de atacarte —Era mejor ser directo. Quizás entonces podría obtener perdón, al menos de sí mismo. — Además… hoy dijo que trataste de borrar tu marca antes. También que me alejara de ti, para que no tengas motivos para lastimarte de nuevo.

El pelinegro no pareció afectado por sus palabras. Con aire descuidado, apartó unas cajas para poder sentarse en una silla, y empezó a columpiarse en ella. El mayor no sabía si estaba meditando o tratando de distraerse. Esperaba que lo segundo, pues suponía que para nadie era sencillo escuchar que algo tan personal le fue revelado a él, prácticamente un desconocido en ese momento, menos aun siendo un tema delicado y que tantos problemas había traído.

—Habló de más. ¿Qué motivo podría tener para…? —Se detuvo de repente, la idea llegándole como un golpe cortando sus palabras. Claro, era lógico que lo hubiera olvidado con la devoción que lo trataba Ryuichi, el deseo apenas frenado en sus ojos azules, y la dulce forma en que lo apartaba aunque sus manos lucieran impacientes (como ayer, cuando él todavía no se rendía, y le había pedido que eligiera _cualquier_ zona de su cuerpo donde quisiera que pasara su lengua, para ver si resistía o no), pero la verdad era una sola: a ningún alfa le gustaría que tuviera la marca de otro. Tal vez ahora mismo no fuera un inconveniente, porque el cantante lo encontraba atrayente precisamente por no conocer su aroma pero ¿la curiosidad sería suficiente para mantenerlo suspirando por él? No por mucho tiempo. O al menos no el tiempo suficiente antes de que su instinto reclamara por el hecho de que esa marca no era suya. Tarde o temprano tendría que tener la de Ryuichi si quería estar con él. Ni siquiera alcanzaría a conocer lo que era estar sin una marca si de verdad pretendía que estuviesen juntos.

—No lo sé. Dice que puedes intentarlo de nuevo, pero lo dudo. Al menos a mí me pareces alguien maduro, Tatsuha, y se ve que no quieres preocupar a tu familia. Confío en que no harías eso.

Las suaves palabras del castaño lograron tranquilizarlo un poco. Tenía ganas de enfadarse con él (de seguir enfadado, en realidad), pero era complicado permanecer así cuando la otra persona parecía tener solo ganas de consolarte y hacerte sentir mejor. Aunque eso no quitara que fuera un imbécil por ocultarle cosas.

—Yo no haría eso. Mi cuñado no confía en nadie, ese es el problema —dijo, usando su tono más infantil y cruzándose de brazos. ¿Maduro, él? Pues no tenía ánimos para serlo ahora. Nunca quiso madurar en realidad, aunque la vida lo obligó a hacerlo rápido. Pero no estaba dispuesto a soportar que otros esperasen que fuera maduro, no si era injusto que lo fuera. Quería volver a Kioto, olvidarse de Sakuma Ryuichi aunque fuera hasta la boda de su hermano, y fingir que sus asuntos personales seguían siendo personales. Era una lástima que en su cuarto había a lo menos veinte ojos de Sakuma Ryuichi para recordarle la penosa verdad.

—Tal vez no confía en mí —El triste murmullo del vocalista lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad. Y algo de pena se le contagió viéndolo tan abatido y cabizbajo, aunque no estuviera dispuesto a reconocerlo. — Debe pensar que voy a presionarte. Como es un alfa, igual que yo, todavía no entiende por qué no quiero marcar a nadie. Supongo que simplemente no me cree. Aunque luego de lo que estuve a punto de hacerte yo también desconfiaría un poco de mí… y transformado, para colmo. Debes sentir que siempre te acabo engañando, Tatsuha. Estarías equivocado, pero entiendo que eso es lo que parece.

El menos dejó de columpiarse para verlo a los ojos. No quiso contestar de inmediato, pues estaba tan lleno de dudas que podría soltar alguna que lo lastimara más, y prefería evitar que sufriera si tal vez ni siquiera sería parte de su vida para la próxima semana.

Ciertamente, debía de admitir que (sin importar que no fuera un alfa) él también dudaba que Ryuichi no deseara marcar a nadie. Debía haber _algo_ grande reprimido en él, porque sino ¿cómo se explicaba el ansia que mostraba con él, esa que apenas lograba frenar? Quizá no fuera su intención marcarle, o marcar a nadie, pero era un hecho que no todo en él estaba de acuerdo. Y además, ¿por cuánto durarían sus buenas intenciones? ¿Cuánto faltaba para que quisiera una pareja estable, con su marca y a quien anudar? Odiaba pensar en ello, pero mientras más años pasaran la necesidad sería más fuerte. A lo mejor sería otra persona quien viviría eso con el castaño… Mejor dicho, lo más probable era que no fuese él.

—Yo no desconfío de ti —musitó, preguntándose vagamente si, de mantenerse con él ahora, si permitía que se reconciliaran, podría ser él su omega, y quien llevase a sus cachorros. Esperaba olvidar, que ambos olvidaran su accidente, y así poder esperar estar a su lado en su futuro… ¿Sonaba muy enfermizo, querer hacer las paces por un motivo como ese? Dejando de lado lo poco sólido que era, le sentaba mal a su consciencia. — Es comprensible que la gente evite hablar de esto. Ni siquiera a mí me gusta, me tiene harto el tema. En parte me alegra no tener que contártelo… iba a hacerlo, dependiendo de cómo resultara todo esto —comentó con una sonrisa nerviosa— Y es un alivio no hacerlo, y que me trates como siempre.

En contraste, Ryuichi se sintió menos aliviado de lo que esperaba con esas palabras. Era poco tranquilizadora la reticencia del moreno a hablar al respecto, aunque suponía que era normal, que aún no superaba el trauma y que ya lo haría cuando pudiera deshacerse de su marca.

— ¿Cómo más podría tratarte? —Frunció su nariz y se escondió tras Kumagoro, algo desilusionado por las malas expectativas del otro. ¿Acaso había pensado que renunciaría a sí mismo, a sus ideales, por algo que estaba más allá de su alcance? ¿Que intentaría culparlo, responsabilizarlo por un accidente? — Supongo que para quien te haya conocido antes de eso es más difícil, pero yo solo te he conocido con marca. Y con ella he visto que eres alguien fuerte, y… con ella tienes todo lo que me gusta. Sin ella dudo que seas distinto. Pero quiero esperar hasta poder ver cómo eres, y la razón por la que tanto se lamenta el resto —rodó los ojos, sin percatarse del pequeño brillo esperanzado en los ojos del pelinegro. — Me gustaría que te sintieras libre, y que los demás te consideren libre también. Que en el futuro, cuando sea seguro, te vean realmente. Un omega sin marca, libre y disponible, con todos tus encantos para ofrecer y disfrutar con quien quieras. Eso es lo que encuentro injusto de tu situación, y no tiene nada que ver contigo sino con cómo te ven otras personas. De seguro has tenido que aguantar a muchos idiotas hasta ahora, y por cosas como esa ni tú ni Tohma deberían de preocuparse por que yo te marcara: no estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. Quiero que disfrutes, que no estés amarrado a mí… que puedas elegir, y no escogerme a mí por ser el primero que pase y no le importe tu condición.

Si en un principio Tatsuha estuvo embelesado con el discurso, ahora solo le quedó una incómoda angustia en su vientre. Es decir, las palabras podían ser muy bonitas pero ¿significaba eso que Ryuichi **nunca** tendría la intención de marcarle, de demostrar que era suyo? O peor aún, ¿significaba eso que no quería que estuvieran juntos? Porque eso era lo que había entendido… sino no tenía sentido lo de estar “disponible”, ser “libre” y poder “elegir”. El descarado de pretendía deshacerse de él, haciéndolo sonar lindo.

—Ya veo —Apenas le salía la voz. Odiaba la idea de ser hecho a un lado tan fácilmente, como si hubiera significado poco o nada para el vocalista, y que éste tratara de disfrazar la verdad con buenas intenciones. Odiaba pensar en lo fácil que sería ser reemplazado, por alguien menos complicado, sin tantos problemas y que pudiera ser verdaderamente suyo. — ¿Eso significa que dejaremos de vernos?

— ¿Qué? ¿Eso es lo que quieres? —La inocente mirada del mayor (junto a la estúpida certeza de que aquello **no podía** ser actuado) volvieron a enredarle la cabeza. — ¿Es difícil para ti estar conmigo si lo sé? Yo… lo cierto es que quería seguir viéndote. Bueno, eso es obvio, porque nos veíamos mientras yo lo sabía pero… respeto tu decisión.

El moreno se levantó de la silla, aterrado por no poder intuir si esto era una actuación o sencillamente honestidad, y que estaba desperdiciando el interés del castaño por él. Percibió sorpresa en su rostro por su precipitación, sorpresa que fue rápidamente ocultada detrás de Kumagoro. Ahora podía ver solo sus ojos azules, intrigados de una forma infantil, que le llenaba de ternura y lo impulsaba a querer hacerle dulces promesas. Era incapaz de mantenerle la mirada a una expresión tan linda.

—No es lo que quiero —confesó, nervioso y con el corazón latiéndole con fuerza. Amó la manera en que el rostro del mayor se iluminó, y antes de que hablara continuó—: Todavía no nos conocemos lo suficiente como para que esté satisfecho. Recién en ese momento podré decidir.

— ¿Nos conoceremos hasta que ambos estemos satisfechos o solo tú? —protestó, con un puchero tan adorable que Tatsuha casi se lanza a comérselo a besos. La timidez todavía no se marchaba por completo (realmente se sentía expuesto con todo lo que sabía el otro), pero apostaba que pronto se iría, si Ryuichi tenía unas armas tan tiernas como aquella. — El período de prueba dura un mes, no puede ser menos. Y es a partir de ahora, sin mentiras ni secretos. Espero que eso sirva para que extiendas el período un poco más, porque hay muchas cosas que quiero mostrarte.

La sonrisa que le dedicó fue sencillamente deslumbrante. Antes de darse cuenta de lo que hacía, Tatsuha ya se había lanzado a sus brazos y se encontró besándolo, conteniendo unas inexplicables ganas de llorar. La verdad era que no recordaba ni una vez que se sintiera tan feliz y con lágrimas acumuladas.

El cantante tropezó por el impulso del otro (y una caja muy mal puesta detrás de él), y acabó por caer y derribar un par de objetos. Frenó sus manos, concentrándose en mantenerlas en la cintura del pelinegro, y forzándolas a no bajar para evitarle sustos. Se estaba esforzando tanto en controlarse a sí mismo, en no dejarse llevar por completo, que su sorpresa fue mayor cuando las propias manos de Tatsuha obligaron a las suyas a bajar, y pronto se halló apretando su trasero y acariciando su espalda, haciendo que bajara, que se pegase a él y el resto de su cuerpo se frotara. Qué ganas tenía de quitarle la ropa, de arrancarse la propia, y por fin sentir su calor directamente. Su mente repasaba una y otra vez las ocasiones que le tuvo así, ya fuera encima, debajo, real o en sus sueños, y lo siguiente que supo fue que le estaba desabrochando los pantalones.

Se detuvo de golpe y apartó al menor, aunque la imagen del chico sentado sobre su entrepierna no le ayudó a tranquilizarse. No dudaba que parecía tener la habilidad y las ganas de querer montarlo excelente, pero no debía permitir que su voluntad se doblegara tan pronto. Realmente no creía que fuera bueno para el otro hacerlo cuando todavía no iba al médico, y quizás tampoco sería bueno hasta que superara el accidente. Y él podía dominarse, ¿verdad? Siempre había podido. Ahora tenía que seguir fiel a sí mismo, especialmente con una buena causa en mente.

— ¿Qué te ocurre? —El tono decepcionado del moreno le recordó al berrinche de un niño caprichoso. La idea le gustaba, principalmente porque dudaba que hubiese tenido muchas ocasiones para actuar como niño, con la vida le cortándole la infancia de golpe. — Creí que querías mostrarme algo más.

La sugerente propuesta borró cualquier rastro de inocencia anterior, en especial cuando su mirada se dirigió al bulto de sus pantalones, y tuvo el descaro de rebotar encima.

Ryuichi dudaba mantenerse firme con el movimiento de esas piernas.

—Es un mal momento —reclamó, cerrando los ojos para evitar ver aquella sonrisita indecorosa. Le encantaba, y un solo vistazo podía ser el fin de su paciencia. — Debemos estar preparados para que no te duela, Tatsuha. Quiero que tengas un buen recuerdo de toda tu experiencia. Por favor.

La petición descolocó al pelinegro, que permaneció arriba, aunque inmóvil, examinando el rostro del otro. Se veía tan sincero y resuelto que la calidez en su pecho aumentó, llenándole de seguridad. Es decir, con situaciones como esta ¿acaso no era obvio que Ryuichi era el indicado? ¿Que realmente _existía_ la persona indicada? Se le hacía tan adorable así, aferrándose a su cordura para evitar lastimarle, que… le daban aún más ganas de hacerlo. Quería satisfacerlo, lo más pronto posible. No tenía ninguna duda al respecto.

— ¿Puedes… darme solo un poco? —La súplica encendió al vocalista, extasiado por la vista del moreno sobre él, los labios entreabiertos y los muslos impacientes. ¿Era inevitable ceder a esa imagen, a la sensación prometedora y alucinante? Sentía que era su única alternativa. Aunque por supuesto que tenía en cuenta cuidar de él.

Con eso en mente se levantó hasta quedar sentado, con Tatsuha todavía encima suyo. Decidiéndose por no soltarlo, acabó por besarle intensamente, como si se hubiera propuesto robarle el aliento. La respuesta voraz del chico solo sirvió para reafirmar su convicción de no querer llegar tan lejos, menos aún sin tener preservativos o lubricante. En serio quería darle una gran experiencia, y tenía un profundo desagradado por la sola posibilidad de herirle.

Convirtió el beso en algo más relajado, mordisqueando sus labios, tirando de ellos juguetonamente mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás y bajaba sus pantalones. El creciente y dulce aroma de excitación embriagó sus sentidos, amenazándole con hacerle perder la cordura, mas se obligó a permanecer firme y quitó su ropa interior. Acarició descuidadamente sus nalgas, apretándolas y separándolas después, para luego romper alejarse de su boca y comenzar a bajar. Saboreó cada pedazo de piel a su alcance, y fue guiándolo hasta que le dio la espalda, de rodillas e inclinando su trasero hacia él. La vista se ponía cada vez mejor, pero no le hizo perder la razón; tenía un objetivo mayor, así que (sin dedicarle otra mirada más allá de la curva en su espalda) se apoyó levemente en el otro y deslizó su mano hasta su miembro para empezar a sacudirlo, primero despacio y a medida que se endurecía con más velocidad, apretando con más fuerza a ratos y acariciando con suavidad en otros. Sentía que Tatsuha temblaba y se esforzaba por contener sus gemidos debajo de él, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues sus jadeos resonaban por todo el cuarto, encendiendo todavía más el fuego dentro de él. Volvió a repartir besos por su cuello, complacido por lo débil que se encontraba la marca en estos momentos, y casi sin darse cuenta comenzó a mover sus caderas al ritmo de su mano, presionando su erección que todavía estaba dentro de sus pantalones.

El pelinegro a duras penas contuvo los temblores en sus brazos. Sus piernas, por otro lado, permanecían firmes y cada tanto le traicionaban para mostrar sus ansias, empujándose hacia el mayor. Todo su cuerpo delataba su placer, pero él realmente no quería permitirse disfrutar tanto ahora, no con tanta ropa por parte del castaño.

—Ryuichi —llamó débilmente, su boca al parecer incapacitada para hacer algo más que sonidos vergonzosos. —Hagámoslo.

La petición obtuvo una negativa instantánea, con el cantante separando su cuerpo de él. Sin embargo, no alcanzó ni a decepcionarse antes de que húmedos besos comenzaran a consolar a sus caderas, a tentarlas a moverse y exigir más. Tatsuha se halló desesperado, lamentándose por no tener a qué aferrarse ni a qué aferrar su cordura, especialmente cuando una mordida juguetona lo tomó desprevenido. Apenas había sido un roce en su trasero, pero le puso alerta. Pensó en alejarse, avergonzado y escandalizado por igual. Sin embargo, la curiosidad latía en él, frenando su escape. Consideró la opción, imaginando cómo se sentiría aquella boca celestial (que ya había demostrado ser bastante diestra en artes orales) dentro de él, llevándolo directo a la incoherencia.

La verdad era que incluso cuando imaginaba un gran resultado, la vergüenza seguía demasiado incrustada dentro suyo.

—Hoy voy a mostrarte otras cosas, Tatsuha —La voz del mayor vibró contra su piel. La sensación era extraña, pero prometía tantas cosas nuevas que decidió mantenerse quieto. Incluso sus temblores desaparecieron por la expectación. Ryuichi debió adivinar sus ansias, pues volvió a besar, tan suave y lento que derritió a su cordura. Cuando sintió su lengua delineando su entrada supo que iba a perder la vergüenza sin más alternativa. La delicada succión lo confundía, inseguro sobre si aquella humedad era propia o ajena. Pero ¿importaba acaso? Todo lo volvía loco, y era irrelevante el cómo si esa lengua afilada estaba demostrando que podía hacer maravillas. El placer se apoderó de él, envolviéndolo como una bruma oscura, desvaneciendo su lado racional. Era bochornosa la dedicación del vocalista, la desesperación con que se arrastraba dentro suyo, su lengua entrando y saliendo desordenadamente, su boca completamente consagrada a su disfrute, alternando con chupones por fuera, dulces lamidas y firmes caricias. Pronto todo en él era incoherencia. Dejó de saber qué le estaban haciendo, sin poder visualizar en su mente qué cosa podía traerle tal placer, y simplemente se dejó llevar.

Sus brazos, fatigados y temblorosos, se habían rendido y descansaban en el piso, al igual que su cabeza. Solo podía concentrarse en mantener su culo arriba, en no apartarse de esa boca que traía gloria.

Por su parte, Ryuichi disfrutaba ver el esfuerzo del otro por entregarse. Se apartó un poco para disfrutar la vista también, masturbando distraídamente al menor, y consiguiendo nuevos gemidos. Estaba realmente hecho un lío, húmedo y jadeante, desparramado en el piso y luciendo tan apetecible como olía. Su aroma llegaba en oleadas, tan confuso e irresistible como siempre, y él sentía que estaba a punto de explotar por lo feliz que se sentía en este momento. Aunque también iba a explotar de otra manera, y no tenía ganas de que fuera dentro de sus pantalones.

Impaciente liberó su erección y volvió a pegar su boca al agujero del otro, que no sonaba en absoluto decepcionado por que hubiera abandonado su miembro. Tal vez le gustaba más lo que hacía con su lengua. Una de sus manos le ayudaba a tener acceso a su lengua, y la otra, mojada gracias a Tatsuha, se apretaba alrededor de su propio miembro, que se encendió aún más cuando el pelinegro extendió, vacilante, una mano hacia el suyo. Acompasó sus movimientos a los del moreno, mientras lo saboreaba con ansias. Dudaba poder aguantar mucho más. Por la forma en que se apretaba el interior del chico, supuso que le ocurría lo mismo. Se apartó de nuevo para girarlo, obteniendo una visión todavía más placentera: su rostro extasiado, sus movimientos frenéticos y su cuerpo perlado de sudor. Pareció recuperar algo de su bochorno al sentir sus ojos sobre él, pero eso no lo detuvo; continuó balanceando su muñeca, y poco después se vino, salpicándose a sí mismo. Ryuichi se estremeció por la imagen, y se inclinó para besarlo. No le gustó el roce de la ropa contra su erección, pero que debajo de esta estuviera Tatsuha era suficiente para que no se apartara. Besó su cuello también, y los suaves jadeos contra su oído provocaron un delicioso escalofrío. Tatsuha lo abrazó cerrando sus ojos, complacido por sus besos, y sintió que llegaba su orgasmo. Se apartó para no mancharle y se corrió, sintiéndose realmente liberado.

Quería acostumbrarse a esto. A complacerlo, a verlo deshecho por su causa. A ver esa sonrisa satisfecha, perezosa y dulce, que lo llamaba para que se la comiera con más besos. Su lado racional se sentía como una débil punzada en su cabeza, aturdida con endorfinas y reticente a abandonar la causa. Era consciente de que no podían permanecer mucho tiempo allí; el aire estaba cargado con olor a sexo y sus esencias, y aunque a él le parecía un cuarto un poco abandonado eso no significaba que necesariamente lo fuera. Lo mejor sería salir pronto, antes de que pudieran descubrirlos.

Tatsuha se levantó torpemente para subirse los pantalones. La mortificación cruzaba por su rostro de una manera bastante divertida, y el mayor tuvo que morderse el labio para no reírse. Y es que el Uesugi parecía bastante abochornado de repente, e incluso más agitado que antes. Quizá no sabía que hacer después de esta clase de situaciones; las veces anteriores, no habían tenido ocasión de relajarse después del sexo, y, tenía que admitir, este sitio era inadecuado para hacerlo. Sin embargo, al ver la prisa del otro, prefirió actuar de forma relajada.

El moreno, ya listo, se veía como si fuera a encargarse él mismo por su demora. Notaba la diversión en la mirada del vocalista, y las ganas de zarandearlo eran altísimas. Primero, por hacer que se descontrolara (¿era así como se había sentido él, por haber cedido a su aroma las primeras veces?), y segundo, por la maldita cara que ponía, tan pagado de sí mismo y de sus maravillosas habilidades orales. En serio, entendía que por ser cantante era necesario tenerlas, pero que también las tuviera en este aspecto era una excitante sorpresa. Una que, por cierto, ni siquiera imaginó en ninguna de sus numerosas fantasías de adolescente. Tampoco era que sus burdas incursiones sexuales hubieran servido para mejorar la perspectiva de sus aventuras futuras en todo caso, así que ¿cómo culparse por no considerar esta situación? Casi la sentía como tabú. Es decir, él no había hecho nada por Ryuichi… no se dedicó a él como acostumbraba, con otros que ni podían comparársele para colmo. El pensamiento lo frustraba un poco.

—A la próxima seré yo el que te deje así, me las vas a pagar —gruñó, aunque más por la tensión que por auténtica molestia. Y es que ¿cómo no preocuparse? Tenía que demostrarle que podía hacer _algo._ **Mucho**. Podía hacer mucho, y, aunque hubiese desperdiciado sus oportunidades anteriores, se encargaría de enseñárselo. Lo que menos quería era ser descartado por no hacerse notar. No… eso no era cierto: lo que menos quería era que Ryuichi pensara que evitaba hacerlo debido a sus propias circunstancias. Suponía que, sabiendo sobre su pasado, tal vez tendría ideas equivocadas sobre sus capacidades…

 _Quiero ser suficiente para él,_ pensó.

—No es una competencia, Tatsuha —replicó el castaño, acercándose para abrazarlo. Solo con eso habría podido disipar sus preocupaciones (al menos temporalmente), pero sus siguientes palabras fueron arruinando de a poco el alivio—: Aunque si quieres competir tampoco me molesta. Suena divertido, como lo de los retos —Sus ojos azules brillaban por la emoción, y el viejo temor de que estuvieran saliendo solo por ser una “novedad” para Ryuichi regresó.

Conque “divertido”… Y cuando dejara de serlo, ¿perdería su interés por él? — Aunque no tengo idea de cómo vamos a saber quién gana. Digo, yo sentí que ambos ganamos recién. Si siempre es así, ¿qué deberíamos hacer?

El pelinegro sintió su propio sonrojo. ¿Ambos ganaron? Qué tontería. Ryuichi debía saber cuál era la forma de ganar. Es más, él ya le había dejado claro cuál era su concepto de ganar ayer, ¿no? Aunque hubieran discutido al respecto también, debería suponer que no sería tan fácil quitarle la idea de dedicarse a complacer…

—Deberíamos de hacerlo más seguido y sin discusiones de por medio —replicó, intentando ocultar la ferocidad que encerraba su respuesta. Simplemente no podía quedarse tranquilo, menos habiéndose dejado hacer sin más. Sentía que había traicionado sus principios, su promesa a demostrar que valía la pena- la pena de ignorar su marca.

—No podría estar más de acuerdo. Yo agregaría a eso el hacerlo en lugares menos riesgosos —añadió, sin dar señales de intuir algo más allá de sus palabras. A veces podía ser tan denso… le sorprendía que pudiera ser perceptivo en otras ocasiones, de hecho. — A Kuma-chan va a darle un ataque al corazón. Dice que siempre se sorprende cuando lo lanzamos en el aire, y que le duelen las caídas.

El tierno gesto con que agitaba el conejito estuvo a punto de disipar su ira. Pero no fue suficiente; seguía sintiéndose frustrado. ¿Por qué Ryuichi no podía ser más como el resto de los alfas? Siempre había admirado que no lo fuera… Sin embargo ahora, ahora que tenía posibilidades de que fuera _su_ alfa, quería reprocharle un poco. ¿Por qué no podía exigirle? ¿Por qué no le importaba lo que él podía ofrecerle?

_¿Tal vez cree que no puedo darle más? ¿Nada que le interese?_

—Bueno, no estoy acostumbrado a proteger la pureza de terceros cuando voy a hacerlo —bufó, y recién entonces se percató de un detalle que le revolvió el estómago.

¿Por qué Ryuichi no le preguntaba por sus experiencias sexuales? Por ponerlo suave, en ninguno de sus encuentros anteriores dejaron pasar la oportunidad de hacerle sentir incómodo. Si bien era cierto que conocía el por qué de su marca, estaba en su naturaleza ser posesivo, querer saber sobre sus encuentros. Tatsuha tenía un triste historial de preguntas escandalosas, que iban desde lo general hasta el más mínimo detalle. Se le hacía extraño que no preguntara nada habiendo llegado hasta aquí.

 _No tiene motivos para ser posesivo_ , razonó. _No me considera de su propiedad._ Era difícil saber si aquello era bueno o malo. Pero, sumando este pensamiento a su malestar anterior, solo podía creer que era malo.

—Qué comentario tan cruel —protestó el mayor, reforzando su penosa idea; el desinterés era real. —Kumagoro te quiere tanto, y tú te quejas de su presencia nanoda. Eres terrible.

Vaya, tenía tantas ganas de dejar pasar el tema, de ignorar la ansiedad al menos por una vez en su vida. Quería cambiar, abandonar su pesimismo y sus inseguridades… pero ni siquiera la adorable imagen que tenía enfrente conseguía que dejara de lado sus ideas.

—Oh, lo soy, no te imaginas. Quiero muchísimo a Kumagoro, aunque preferiría que se retirara en estos casos. No quiero traumatizarlo con todas las cosas que sé hacer —Cuando la única reacción que obtuvo fue que el cantante rodara los ojos, se rindió. Incluso parecía divertido, el desconsiderado aquel. ¿Le parecía gracioso imaginar que él tenía experiencia, imaginar que _podía_ hacer cosas? ¿O en realidad no lo estaba tomando lo suficientemente en serio como para preocuparse por sus relaciones pasadas? — ¿Qué es tan gracioso, Ryuichi? ¿Te burlas de mí?

De inmediato se arrepintió de preguntarlo, al notar genuina sorpresa por parte del vocalista.

— ¿Burlarme? ¿De qué? ¿Por qué lo haría?—La confusión en su mirada era sincera. Casi se sentía estúpido por lo que iba a preguntar… aunque la humillación ya la sentía. ¿Qué más daba merecerla?

—De mis dotes, parece. Entiendo que no te las he demostrado como se debe, pero puedo darte más de lo que piensas —prometió, acercándose un poco. Ryuichi tenía el ceño fruncido, y deseó saber cómo borrarlo de su rostro, aunque sus palabras escaparon antes de que tuviera oportunidad—: Me han dicho que realmente sé cómo dejarlos satisfechos. Seguro puedo hacer lo mismo contigo.

La mueca de disgusto se profundizó, y una parte de él se felicitó por obtener esa reacción. ¿Significaba esto que le importaba, entonces? ¿Podía tranquilizarse y mostrarle que lo podía complacer?

— ¿Te estás promocionando conmigo? No necesitas hacerlo a estas alturas… menos con opiniones de otros —La dureza de sus ojos envió un estremecimiento por su columna. Sonó tan parecido a un gruñido además, que pudo sentir como si le perteneciera. — ¿A qué viene esto ahora? No te pedí reseñas de los usuarios anteriores, Tatsuha. ¿Crees que me importan esa clase de cosas?

Fue como si le estrujara el corazón sin reparos. Debió delatarse con su expresión, porque al segundo siguiente la frialdad se había esfumado para dar paso al arrepentimiento. —Lo siento. Yo… Tatsuha, no entiendo cómo quieres que reaccione si comienzas a hablar de esa manera. Jamás he sido celoso, pero preferiría no saber sobre lo que hayas vivido con otros. ¿Por qué los recuerdas ahora? ¿Acaso no fui suficiente?

El menor negó rápidamente, horrorizado por causar inseguridades a su ídolo. Ahora sus palabras sonaban huecas y estúpidas en su mente. Intentó aferrarse a algo de su ira para poder soltarlas, y tratar de explicarse ante él.

—Te equivocas. Fuiste perfecto, Ryuichi. Soy yo el que falló a sus propias expectativas, supongo —La razón sonaba débil, aunque verdadera. El castaño dejó de ocultarse tras su peluche para evaluar su expresión; lo conmovía y decepcionaba en partes iguales. ¿Por qué sacaba el tema tan de la nada?

— ¿Estás acostumbrado a que se cumplan todas tus expectativas en el sexo o qué? —bufó, todavía sin convencerse de lo que dijo. Sentía que había fallado al complacerlo. Incluso si no era así, pudo haber hecho más para que al menos no pensara estas cosas tan pronto. —Lo siento, yo… creo que quisiste decir otra cosa, pero en estos momentos me cuesta comprender hasta por qué tenemos que hablar de esto. Creía que te incomodaba hablar de estas cosas, por…por los problemas que has debido tener por tu marca —dijo por fin.

— ¿Y a ti no te incomoda no saber? Solo pregunto por curiosidad —se apresuró en añadir— Después de todo… nunca conocí a ningún alfa que no le importara si me acosté con alguien, y fueron bastante curiosos. Se me hace raro que no preguntes.

— ¿Quieres que pregunte? Porque puedo hacerlo. El momento incómodo vendrá cuando sepa, te dejo advertido. Quizá sea distinto a esos alfas por evitar preguntar, pero te aseguro que la reacción será la misma. Hay instintos incontrolables, Tatsuha. He descubierto que tienes la mala habilidad de sacar a relucir muchos de los míos. Prefiero mantener este para mí, sin embargo. También descubrí que me incomoda que les des tanta importancia a otros cuando acabas de hacerlo conmigo. Si eso no es un inicio de celos, no se me ocurre peor comienzo.

El moreno bajó la cabeza, avergonzado por su inmadurez. Ryuichi tenía razón. ¿Qué hacía pensando en otras personas, cuando acababa de recibir un trato increíble, incomparable por ser la primera vez que lo experimentaba? Era un idiota.

—Perdón. No quiero arruinarlo. Sé que parece otra cosa, pero solo quiero entender… ¿por qué no te importa?

—Porque eres libre, Tatsuha. Se me hace tonto e hipócrita pedirte castidad, detalles morbosos o cualquier explicación que no tienes por qué darme. Si quieres contarme también puedes hacerlo pero ¿quieres decirme cuando acabamos de hacerlo? Eso sí me enoja. En ningún instante pensé en alguien más, y es triste que tú sí. Aunque evito juzgar, es como si me pidieras que lo hiciera. Dímelo claro para poder entenderte. Si eso quieres puedo escuchar y opinar —Apretó los dientes antes de agregar—: Pero si solo quieres saber por qué, ya te lo dije. No me debes nada, y dudo perderme de mucho por ignorar tu pasado. Tampoco creo que sea muy extenso, considerando la edad que te marcaron…

El pelinegro dio un respingo por lo último. Le sorprendía que se hubiera atrevido a mencionarlo, y por lo visto lo mismo le ocurría al contrario. Se notaba que fueron palabras dichas sin pensar, pero no podía dejarlas pasar. A fin de cuentas, puede que fueran más sinceras que todo lo demás, que parecían frases ensayadas de su “lado racional”. Quizás esta era su auténtica naturaleza.

— ¿Eso crees? Te sorprendería saber que hay gente dispuesta a hacerlo conmigo. Tú, por ejemplo, aunque trates de parecer “civilizado” en comparación con el resto. Una lástima que te delates con cosas como esta —Apretó sus puños, el enfado fluyendo de nuevo y calentando su rostro. — ¿Pensabas que nadie se iba a fijar en mí por mi marca? Tenerla desde tan _joven_ no ayudó, cierto. Al menos no con gente de mi edad —repuso, confirmándole al mayor uno de sus temores. Sentía pesado el corazón al pensar en él, aún más pequeño que ahora, arriesgándose con gente mayor. Sí, era bastante cínico por odiar la idea teniendo tal diferencia de edad con el otro, pero al menos tenía la consciencia limpia por no aprovecharse de su ingenuidad, que debía ser grande si dejaba que los demás se aprovecharan de la mala impresión que tenía de sí mismo, y por hacerla tan evidente. — Para ser sincero, quería que preguntaras. Pero quería que lo hicieras distinto, Ryuichi. Quería sentir que preguntabas por preocuparte por mí… por importarte. Quería que supieras que fue difícil para mí —confesó, y él mismo se sorprendió al sollozar. Incrédulo, se secó una lágrima y se sorprendió por lo rápido que empapó las mangas de su camiseta. Hacía bastante que no estallaba así. — A veces creía que odiaba hacerlo. Pero no podía odiar los únicos momentos que desafiaba mi marca. Era mi manera de rebelarme contra el destino. Quería contarte a ti — _Quería que me consolaras_ —, porque me has hecho sentir que no tenía mala suerte, no si podía estar contigo. Sentí que valió la pena sufrir. ¿Qué tan mal está eso? —preguntó, en parte esperando verlo alejarse.

El cantante vaciló, perturbado por las insanas emociones del chico. Comprendía tan poco de su situación, que apenas atinó a abrazarle y acariciar su cabello, permitiéndole llorar sobre su hombro. Sintió las lágrimas calientes mojándolo, aunque poco le importó. ¿Había algo que pudiera hacer por él además de darle este desahogo? Francamente lo dudaba. Poco podía hacer con su propia inestabilidad emocional, y con lo que lidiaba Tatsuha quedaba en blanco al buscar soluciones; no se podía cambiar el pasado. Y tal vez Tatsuha tampoco quería cambiarlo. ¿Qué podía ofrecerle entonces como consuelo? Odiaba la idea de ofrecerle un futuro con él, sintiendo que se aprovechaba de la _mala suerte_ del chico. Quizá siempre había tenido malas experiencias, y ahora que él por fin le daba algo normal… lo escogía de inmediato. Tal vez le interesaba solo porque no había tenido ninguna oportunidad buena con otro.

Lo abrazó con más fuerza, hasta que reunió voluntad suficiente para apartarlo y secarle las lágrimas. Al ver sus ojos, rojizos e inundados de tristeza, comprendió que solo podía hacerle una promesa.

—Voy a ayudarte, Tatsuha. Tengo una idea, pero no sé si funcione. Necesito pedirte un favor hasta que la compruebe —dijo, acariciando su mejilla. Era imposible sentir su suavidad habitual estando algo húmeda, y odió pensar que esta podía ser la última vez que podría acariciarla. —Prométeme que vas a ir al doctor. Yo debo investigar un par de cosas, pero prometo volver a verte —aseguró, al notar el pánico en su mirada. Debía de pensar que lo estaba abandonando por su arrebato, y necesitaba dejar en claro que no se trataba de eso. —Voy a estar extrañándote. Quisiera quedarme contigo, pero de momento te estoy haciendo más mal que bien. Tengo la esperanza de verte dentro de un par de días. ¿Podrás esperarme?

—Yo… sí puedo. ¿Qué vas a hacer? —preguntó, con evidente confusión, y un poco de miedo brillando en sus ojos. No confiaba en él por completo.

—Ayudarte. Tal y como has estado haciendo por mí este último tiempo —Se apartó un poco y tomó aire, profundamente. El aroma de Tatsuha se sentía débil y asustado. Odiaba hacer que se sintiera así. Intentando sonar lo más relajado posible, comentó—: Me avergüenza pedirlo a estas alturas pero ¿me das tu número? La próxima vez que nos veamos va a ser para una cita, y quisiera ponerme de acuerdo contigo con algo más que encuentros a escondidas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hola, tanto tiempo! Bueno, ha pasado un mes, y estoy segura que para muchos fue tanto o más difícil que para mí. Realmente la situación actual no ha ayudado ni con el tiempo ni con las ganas de escribir... y tampoco sé si va a mejorar o no próximamente, aunque en serio lo espero.   
> Hasta la próxima, cuídense mucho.


	9. Chapter 9

¿A cuántos encuentros sociales había asistido esta semana? Sospechaba (sin temor a equivocarse) que había acudido a más que en todo el trimestre pasado. Todo para mendigar información aunque ¿qué había obtenido? Recompensas dudosas, no mucho más. Si tan solo no fuera tan malo recordando nombres, habría podido preguntar directamente por la persona que buscaba… aquella de la que, tiempo atrás, había escuchado que tenía el dato que necesitaba. Su búsqueda recién hoy daba frutos, tras días sin poder pasar tiempo de calidad con Tatsuha, y varios sin verlo siquiera. Ahora, por fin luego de tediosas charlas, lidiar con interesados y chismosos, tenía lo que buscaba: un número de contacto y una dirección.

 _Qué difícil es encontrar a alguien cuando no sabes ni su nombre,_ pensó, imaginando lo sencillo que habría sido buscarle por internet y evitar relacionarse con tantas personas. En parte fue divertido verles tratar de sobrellevar su personaje lleno de infantilismo y locura, pero odiaba haber perdido tanto tiempo en algo tan simple. Tatsuha necesitaba ayuda, de su apoyo, y apenas ahora podría dárselo. Se sentía bastante fracasado.

Tomando aire, marcó.

* * *

Aunque Ryuichi le había pedido permiso a aquella simpática señora que le dio la información (Koyuki Ayame, ya no se le olvidaría, es más, le agradecería cada vez que se la encontrara) para **suplantarla** con su habilidad, la incomodidad de usarla era enorme. Al menos se había puesto ropa cómoda –de las pocas prendas cómodas que Noriko tenía, y que con tanta amabilidad (y burla y curiosidad) le prestó. Tuvo que soportar a su amiga gritándole que ese outfit no iba con _zapatillas,_ pero gracias a ellas corrió antes de que le hicieran preguntas, así que poco lamentaba.

Guardó su celular en su mochila, luego de comprobar por enésima vez que estaba en el sitio correcto. Evitó deliberadamente echar un vistazo al último mensaje que le había mandado a Tatsuha para verse dentro de media hora en la cafetería de enfrente, y se armó de coraje para entrar.

“Cosmética profesional Yumeko” parecía una tienda normal, aunque fuese consciente de que no lo era. Las estanterías estaban repletas de productos que ignoró, yendo directamente al mostrador.

—Buenas tardes, Fujito-san. Vine a recoger el encargo que hice ayer —saludó, esperando que la sonrisa que hacía no se viese muy artificial. Ayame-san sonreía bastante, así que decidió que lo haría todo el tiempo; quizá de esa manera sus nervios se fueran. Aunque, por la mirada de la vendedora, supuso que no desaparecerían pronto. ¿Por qué lo veía tan fijo? ¿Había algo mal con su cara? Tal vez, considerando lo poco que ejercitaba su habilidad, la transformación no era perfecta. ¿O era solo que actuaba mal?

—Claro, enseguida lo traigo —Apenas la mujer se retiró, sacó un espejo para revisar. La paranoia le hizo ver detalles en los que antes no se percató. Juraba que no lucía tan joven como Ayame-san. ¿Serían imaginaciones suyas? —Por cierto, es un gran disfraz. Si no me hubieran avisado realmente no me habría dado cuenta.

_¿Avisado?_

Mierda. Mierda, mierda, mierda, ¡jamás debió confiar en ella! ¿Le pediría una identificación? Odiaba pensar que podría ser expuesto por algo como esto, yendo a comprar artículos no muy legales por una buena causa. Suponía, sin embargo, que con una conferencia de prensa sus fans se pondrían de su lado, alegando que simplemente buscaba el bien de los omegas. Claro, tendría que adornar la realidad un poquito, y negar que en el fondo se trataba de un interés personal y no comunitario, negar a Tatsuha y su relación pero ¿qué más daba? Podría perdonarlo él también, seguro que sí.

 _Calma,_ se ordenó, repasando las palabras de la mujer. Todavía no lo descubría: pensaba que era un disfraz, no su habilidad. Quizás Ayame-san lo traicionó, pero no por completo. Si todo salía mal, todavía podía pedir ir a “quitarse el disfraz” para “hablar con honestidad” y transformarse en cualquiera de las personas que hubiese tocado el último mes. Si se esforzaba en hacer memoria, podría ser cualquiera.

—Bueno, es un asunto privado. Me dijo que era una clienta habitual, así que le pedí que me dejara venir en su lugar —explicó, intentando sonar razonable.

—Lo sé. Me aseguró que tenías buenas intenciones, pero es parte de mi política entrevistar a los nuevos clientes. Aunque sea tu… asunto privado, debo cerciorarme de que vas a utilizarlo para fines adecuados.

Ryuichi tragó, nervioso a su pesar. ¡Él no estaba dispuesto a revelarle a nadie la situación de Tatsuha! Prefería haber venido a nada y perder el tiempo que ponerle en evidencia de esa forma, menos cuando el moreno comenzaba a confiar en él y en las esperanzas que tenía.

—Eso no puedo decirlo yo, ni siquiera es para mí.

— ¿Por qué no vino tu omega?

—No es mi omega —se le escapó. Al notar la ceja alzada de la vendedora, decidió arriesgarse; tal vez no necesitaba confesar todo para obtener o que quería. — Está marcado desde hace mucho, por un alfa que ahora tiene otra pareja. Nosotros… somos amigos. No negaré que me gusta, pero lo principal es que lo quiero ayudar.

— ¿Ayudar con qué? —Rodó los ojos— O mejor dicho, ¿a qué? ¿A no tener que soportar el aroma de otro alfa cuando te tiene a ti?

—A que deje de ser despreciado solo por su marca. Tu producto puede eliminar el efecto, ¿verdad? Pues vine aquí por eso, y porque sé de buena fuente que es sin daños colaterales. Es difícil saber de un sitio confiable, y lo que menos quiero es lastimarlo. Yo… solo deseo que tenga la oportunidad de elegir, de salir con quien él quiera.

— ¿Incluso si ese alguien no eres tú? —El tono hostil se había ido. Podía sentir que el interés de su mirada era genuino, y quiso recompensarlo con sinceridad.

—Oh, yo prefiero que pueda escoger y ser libre. Si se tratara de que me eligiera, bien podría sentarme y esperar a que sigan evitándolo y opte por mí para no estar solo, pero… sería una pésima forma de comenzar una relación, ¿no le parece? —Rio sin ganas—Si decide estar conmigo aun teniendo la posibilidad de estar con otros, podré tranquilizarme de verdad. Si no, pues le pasaré el dato para que venga por sí mismo hasta que consiga borrar su marca. ¿Es mi motivo suficiente para usted?

La mujer permanecía pensativa, aunque sin quitarle la vista de encima, como si esperara ver algo de falsedad en su cara. Debió comprender que no ocultaba nada, pues se limitó a suspirar y asentir.

—Lo es. Espero no equivocarme contigo. —Seguía pareciendo reticente a entregar la bolsa, mas acabó por dejarla en el mostrador. Pese a su recelo, se veía resignada a arriesgarse. En silencio, Ryuichi tendió el pago y cogió la bolsa, temiendo que en cualquier momento fueran a arrebatársela. La guardó en la mochila lentamente, esperando no verse ansioso. — ¿Cómo es su marca?

— ¿Perdón? —Bien, al menos ya tenía guardada la salvación de Tatsuha. Dudaba que fuera a quitarle la mochila por una pregunta extraña e intrusiva.

—Su marca. ¿Es visible?

—Pues… es antigua y débil, pero está lo bastante cerca del cuello como para verse con camisetas —contestó, recordando el rechazo que le produjo verla por primera vez, creyendo que fue una imprudencia de adolescente. Qué idiota y prejuicioso había sido.

— ¿Cuál es el tono de su piel? —preguntó de nuevo, mostrándole una serie de bases correctoras. El vocalista señaló una, inseguro sobre la curiosidad de la otra. Ella se limitó a tenderle la que indicó. — Las instrucciones están ahí mismo. Síguelas correctamente y después camufla la marca con esto. La novia de Ayame-san… también las compra, aunque parece que se le olvidó mencionárselo a ella. Quizá piense que deja de verse por el producto pero no es así. Asegúrate de proteger a tu amigo.

Ryuichi asintió, algo turbado por la pausa de la vendedora. Supuso que, si pedía razones para vender, lo más probable era que conociera el pasado de la novia de Ayame-san, que él apenas conocía de pasada. Pero aunque supiera poco, entendía que la había pasado bastante mal: se había divorciado de un alfa que la maltrataba y que se negaba a concederle el divorcio. Fue un proceso largo por lo que le dijeron, lleno de complicaciones además por su condición enfermiza, y las recomendaciones de los médicos para no romper el enlace, aunque éste estuviera causándole otras complicaciones por estar alejada de su alfa. Le habían contado que ella incluso intentó regresar con él, para dejar de soportar ese dolor. Afortunadamente, Ayame-san estuvo ahí para contenerla e impedirle recaer. Conociendo casos como ese ¿acaso no era inevitable preocuparse por Tatsuha? Debía de haberlo pasado muy mal (seguir pasándolo mal), siendo **años** separado de su alfa.

¿Podría él ser capaz de contenerlo?

—Gracias —murmuró, y tras una reverencia salió de allí.

* * *

Le quedaban dos minutos para la hora fijada, pero el moreno ya estaba frente a la cafetería, esperando con una expresión nerviosa. Lucía realmente adorable, sin saber hacia dónde dirigir su mirada y acabando por regresarla a su móvil. En serio adorable. Tanto, que antes de darse cuenta corrió hacia él para saludarlo.

— ¡Tatsuha! Perdón por avisarte tan de repente. Te extrañé mucho —Sus palabras salían atropelladas, pero su cuerpo no se detuvo ni un instante para lanzarse en un abrazo. Al separarse notó la confusión del chico _(¡mierda! ¡Olvidé decirle que vendría como otra persona!_ ), y las divertidas y curiosas miradas de la gente a su alrededor. A veces olvidaba lo conservadora que era la gente en Japón. De seguro les causaba gracia que “una alfa” fuera así de melosa con un omega. A él le perdonaban todo por considerarlo excentricidades de famoso, pero probablemente no eran tan permisivos con cualquier persona por la calle.

—S-Sí, pudiste… avisar —dijo, refiriéndose a lo obvio con la ojeada que le dio. Por suerte había entendido. —Ehm, ¿nos sentamos entonces?

—Quiero cambiarme primero. Y te tengo una sorpresa —susurró, sin poder contener su emoción. ¿Qué más daba anunciar su sorpresa? Estaba seguro de que sería igualmente feliz.

El pelinegro asintió y lo siguió sin poner resistencia, bastante intrigado. Muerto de curiosidad, más bien, porque hacía mucho que no pasaban tiempo de calidad juntos, y estaban en una **cita** -aunque fuera con otra apariencia, y se viera algo mayor para él. Esperaba que nadie hubiese pensado que era uno de esos jóvenes que se buscaban una sugar mommy.

La idea le causó gracia (después de todo, Ryuichi seguía siendo bastante mayor para él, por lo que no era una completa mentira), aunque no la suficiente para disipar su nerviosismo. — ¿Puedes revisar si hay alguien más en el baño de hombres? Me incomoda permanecer de esta manera.

El menor volvió a asentir, y tras revisar le hizo una señal de confirmación. Ryuichi entró a un cubículo rápidamente, y él se quedó fuera, impaciente y comiéndose la cabeza tratando de adivinar qué le tenía preparado el otro. Le costaba imaginarlo en plan romántico.

 _¿Será algún peluche? Quizás una réplica de Kumagoro en otro color. Me encantaría. Acepto, Sakuma-san,_ respondió en su mente, imaginando la cursi posibilidad y en cuánto cuidaría a ese conejo. Tan concentrado estaba en su fantasía que ni se percató de cuando se abrió la puerta y…

_¿Quién es este tipo?_

Un sonriente desconocido se encontraba frente a él, demasiado cerca para su comodidad personal. — ¿Te gusta esta forma, Tatsuha? Me esforcé por chocar con él en el metro esta tarde. Oh, no te preocupes, iba en dirección contraria, y traje una gorra por las dudas. Es más o menos de tu edad, ¿no? ¿Está bien esta apariencia para ti? Si quieres que cambie, dilo. Tropecé a propósito con muchas opciones hoy.

Oh, claro: Ryuichi no podía pasear con su verdadera apariencia. Había olvidado ese detalle. La idea le entristecía un poco, pero le parecía linda la forma en que se enorgullecía de chocar con las personas, así que lo dejó pasar.

—Realmente no me importa, Ryu. Con que estés cómodo estaré feliz.

—Qué poco exigente. Podrías escoger a alguien que fuera tu tipo, no sé —se encogió de hombros y se acomodó la gorra, ocultando parte de su cabello. Era aquella gorra de Bad Luck que le había visto un par de veces, y por alguna razón que la ocupara lo tranquilizó.

—Tú eres mi tipo, pero ya podrás volver a lo original en privado. Va a haber “privado” después de esto, ¿verdad? Porque también te he extrañado mucho.

El mayor lo miró sorprendido, y él no entendió por qué. ¿Le asombraba que intentara ser romántico? Porque si era así no tenía derecho, menos habiendo saltado a él y dicho lo mismo a gritos…

—Puede haber un privado ahora si quieres —El pelinegro se estremeció por el tono. No lo describiría como “sensual”, pero sí sonaba realmente apasionado, intenso, tanto que costaba mantenerse firme. Es decir, quería decirle que sí, solo que no ahora, estando en un lugar público y con otra apariencia. Lo último era lo que se le hacía más extraño, lo sentía incorrecto incluso. — Cuando quieras. Tú… acabas de hacerme muy feliz, Tatsuha —dijo, con una sonrisa tan suya que por un instante olvidó que aquel era otro rostro. Amaba lo expresivo que podía ser.

— ¿Qué? ¿Cómo? —Sin embargo, pese a que le removiera el corazón esa carita, prefería aclarar sus dudas antes de comérselo a besos.

—Oh, lo siento, mejor dejamos la conversación sobre mi penosa adolescencia para otro día —rio nervioso, alejándose ahora. Su sonrisa se hizo más tensa cuando el moreno frunció el ceño. — A menos que quieras saber. En ese caso puedo hablar, me da miedo llevarte la contraria y quiero que solo tengamos buenos momentos hoy —carraspeó. — Fueron apenas unas peticiones… que duelen que te las hagan en ciertos momentos de la vida —Por alguna razón, ver su expresión confundida le dio ánimos para continuar. — Llevo años siendo famoso, y jamás me lo han vuelto a pedir desde entonces en ese aspecto, pero antes mis… parejas y líos amorosos me pedían si podía transformarme en otras personas. Ya sabes, debió parecerles entretenido, poder cumplir esa idea de que soy como tener más de un novio a la vez...

—Eso es horrible —lo interrumpió Tatsuha, viéndose verdaderamente enojado. Ryuichi se sintió idiota, por encontrarse feliz con el otro indignándose por él. — ¿Por qué querrían algo así? Es una falta de respeto utilizarte de esa manera, y usar la imagen de esas personas también. Dudo que ellos supieran que se aprovechaban de ti por el antojo de esos tontos… pero es indudable que estarían en desacuerdo.

—Claro, de haber estado de acuerdo no habrían acudido a mí, sino directamente a ellos —rio, aunque paró enseguida al notar que el enfado del Uesugi aún no se iba.

—A mí no me hace gracia que se hayan querido aprovechar de ti —dijo, y el cantante se mordió la lengua para callar la verdad; no era solo que hubieran querido: era que lo lograron. Era ingenuo, y lo que al principio le pareció un juego acabó por ser un agobio y un tormento para su autoestima. Ah, pero él siempre había sido un egoísta; recién ahora que lo mencionó Tatsuha se detenía a pensar en quienes se transformó.

 _Pues sí que es una falta de respeto… ¿por qué no se me ocurrió antes?_ —Se me hace raro que exista gente que pueda ignorar lo lindo que eres —comentó, para tratar de abandonar el tono de desagrado— Aunque gente con malos gustos hay en todos lados. Al menos puedes confiar en mis sentidos, puedo decirte que en serio echo de menos besarte —Se detuvo un instante para observar la puerta, por la que todavía no entraba nadie.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar le hizo retroceder de nuevo hasta el cubículo y echó el seguro. — ¿Me la puedes mostrar de nuevo?

El mayor asintió, aturdido y excitado como siempre que el chico daba algún avance. Se concentró, sintiendo como poco a poco volvía a su yo habitual. Apenas acabó, y antes de que alcanzara a abrir los ojos, el moreno ya se había lanzado a sus labios y optó por dejarlos así, para disfrutar relajado. Saboreó su boca, abrazado a su cintura, y sus ganas de quedarse allí, encerrados y besándose toda la tarde, se volvieron abrumadoras. Podrían hacerlo. Bueno, tal vez alguien viniera y tendrían que ser cuidadosos, pero definitivamente _podían_.

 _¿Basta con esto?,_ se preguntó, ahora besando su cuello. _Yo quería darle una sorpresa…_

—Prometo que tendremos tiempo más tarde —aseguró, separándose a duras penas. Solo la vista a su mueca enfurruñada era suficiente para hacerlo vacilar, mas logró contenerse. Quería hacer de este un momento solemne. A fin de cuentas, podía ser que tuviera entre sus manos la solución para la condición de Tatsuha: de sus fracasos en llevar una vida tranquila, y de que abandonara ese apremio para borrar su enlace. — Te traje un regalo.

— ¿Eh? ¿Un regalo? —repitió, gratamente impresionado. Antes había llegado a la conclusión de que la sorpresa era una de sus fantasías cumplidas (sexo en lugar público: todavía sin desbloquear), y no un verdadero obsequio. — ¿Por qué?

—Entenderás el motivo cuando lo pruebes. Cierra los ojos —pidió, con tanta dulzura que Tatsuha obedeció inmediatamente. Por su cabeza pasaron varias ideas, aunque le costaba inclinarse por alguna en específico. Después de todo, el cantante podía ser bastante excéntrico cuando se lo proponía.

De repente, sintió algo en su cuello. Un líquido ni frío ni caliente, que sin embargo fue calentándose de a poco sobre su piel. ¿Crema? No, era un poco más denso, aunque tampoco era aceitoso. ¿De qué se trataba esto? — Abre la boca, por favor.

Reticente esta vez, cedió, para sentir unas gotas en su lengua. La extrañeza era tanta que ni se fijó en el sabor. Sus altas expectativas comenzaban a derrumbarse al no comprender la situación. — ¡Bien! Todavía no puedes abrirlos, ¿está bien?

El pelinegro no respondió, nuevamente sintiendo los dedos del mayor en su cuello. Era un poco incómodo que los pasara con tanta calma sobre su marca, pero se esforzó por aguantar la sensación, ahora un poco más cremosa que la de antes. Olía a maquillaje. Un triste presentimiento quedó atorado en su pecho; ya comenzaba a entender. — ¡Listo! Dentro de poco va a hacer efecto.

— ¿Exactamente qué va a hacer efecto? —Su voz sonó más desanimada de lo que pretendía, fue inevitable. Al mismo tiempo no creía posible sus suposiciones, sin embargo. ¿Cómo podía ser posible? Su tonta idea hasta involucraba algo ilegal. Dudaba que Ryuichi fuera a exponerse cargando una cosa semejante en un lugar público.

—Lo conseguí, Tatsuha —anunció orgulloso, mostrándole dos frasquitos casi rozándole la cara. —Con esto nadie va a saber que estás marcado. Me los recomendaron y por lo que sé es sin ningún efecto secundario, tranquilo, no pongas esa cara.

— ¿Por qué?

— ¿Huh?

— ¿Por qué buscaste esto? Dijiste… dijiste que no te importaba mi aroma.

El vocalista se arrepintió de inmediato. ¿Lo había dicho de mala manera? Por lo visto siempre acababa por preocuparle, sin importar sus intenciones.

—Jamás me ha molestado, ni lo hace ahora. Esto no se trata de mí sino de ti, Tatsuha —dijo, y contuvo las ganas de reír al ver su ceño fruncido. Por una vez, en lugar de dar miedo causaba gracia; demostraba absoluta confusión, y además un puchero lo acompañaba. En serio era adorable. — Va a ahorrarte muchas situaciones desagradables. Por ejemplo, ahora que falta poco para que vengas a vivir aquí. ¿Acaso no es mejor que conozcas gente que no se fije en tu marca? ¡Que ni siquiera lo sepan! Nada de murmullos a tus espaldas, que hablen mal de ti cuando no saben nada… Tú también quieres empezar de cero, ¿verdad?

¿Sin arrastrar su pasado? La idea se le hacía maravillosa. Hasta ahora le había sido imposible concebir esa posibilidad sin sufrir de por medio, y sin preocupar a su familia además. ¿En serio era tan fácil? — Puedes ocultarlo hasta que ya no lo necesites —Distraído, apenas fue capaz de sostener su nueva _medicina._ ¿Sería más correcto decir camuflaje? —Y nadie va a ser prejuicioso por tonterías. Es más, con lo lindo que eres he empezado a preocuparme por que intenten seducirte al primer acercamiento. Oh, ¿y cuando conozcan tu personalidad? Definitivamente todos caerán enamorados de ti y…

De repente, su parloteo exagerado perdió fuerzas. Tatsuha alzó una ceja, sin comprender a qué se debía el cambio en su expresión. Lucía tan tenso… ¿estaba molesto con él por no estar animado, quizá? Tenía que explicarle que simplemente le costaba imaginar su futuro. No, no parecía estar molesto, aunque sí bastante agitado…

— ¿Ryuichi? ¿Estás bien? —No parecía estarlo. Se veía enfermo incluso. Preocupado, intentó extender la mano para tocar su frente, mas fue detenido antes de que pudiera hacerlo.

Alcanzó a oír un jadeo antes de que el mayor lo empujara hacia atrás, y que se refugiara en la curvatura de su cuello. Respiraba entrecortadamente, y sujetaba con tanta fuerza sus hombros para mantenerlo quieto (aunque él todavía ni pensara en moverse) que prefirió cerrar la boca. Parecía ser algo serio.

Observó atento la forma en que su respiración se regularizaba, aunque permaneció en el mismo sitio, rígido y cabizbajo, hasta que se atrevió a abrazarlo. El moreno volvió a tensarse cuando lo sintió aspirar hondo antes de alejarse.

— Lo siento.

—Descuida, estoy bien. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—No lo sé. Puede que sea peligroso que estemos así ahora —Apenas había acabado de decirlo cuando abrió la puerta, y avanzó a grandes zancadas para tomar aire, como si a su alrededor estuviese denso.

 _Eso es,_ se dio cuenta, de repente horrorizado. _Puede sentir mi aroma._

Tal vez era una mala idea estar encerrado con un alfa, aunque ese alfa hubiese demostrado ser tierno y considerado en el pasado. Porque ¿cómo olvidar que hubo un momento en que antes no lo fue? ¿Cómo olvidar las mismas advertencias que él le daba?

 _Pero puede que siga a salvo,_ señaló en su mente. Al fin y al cabo, Ryuichi solo había confirmado que se descontrolaba por ser incapaz de precisar su olor, ¿cierto? A estas alturas ya tendría más que claro cuál era su aroma.

 _Misterio develado_. _¿Le gustará lo suficiente para seguir interesado en mí?_

Él mismo podía sentir su olor, dulce y caliente, impregnado en él y rodeándolo. Aún no podía precisar qué era, pero se le hacía obvio que era horneado. Y muy dulce, demasiado dulce. Siempre había fantaseado con un aroma floral, y de nuevo sus deseos eran incumplidos. Si resultaba que su aroma no era del agrado de Ryuichi, ¿qué harían? ¿El vocalista querría seguir con él por su personalidad, como le había asegurado, o su instinto jugaría una mala pasada? Necesitaba saberlo ya mismo. Tenía que saber si debía abandonar sus ilusiones.

— ¿Te gusta? —En contra del aviso y los gestos titubeantes del otro, avanzó de todas maneras. Vio auténtico pánico en la mirada contraria, pero ni con eso fue capaz de detenerse. — ¿Te gusto así? —Odiaba pensar que todo podía desaparecer, por culpa de cosas que estaban completamente fuera de su alcance además. Odiaba la naturaleza que le hizo tan débil, con un cuerpo que sufría a causa de algo tan simple como una mordida de hace años. Las heridas sanaban, mas de momento era imposible que lo hiciera la suya, aunque ahora estuviese oculta. Necesitaba saber que nada tenía por qué cambiar de nuevo, no cuando comenzaba a ir bien, por culpa de la naturaleza otra vez.

— ¿Qué? Tatsuha, tú siempre me gustas. Por eso mismo deberíamos de alejarnos un poco… Mierda, debí pedir también algo para que tu olor fuera menos intenso. Existe, ¿verdad? Solo conozco uno que lo oculta por completo, pero si acabas de recuperar tu olor dudo que quieras perderlo.

—No me gusta —confesó— Tenía la esperanza de que fuera floral y no dulce. Tengo muy mala suerte —se quejó, buscando en su propia mochila si tenía de casualidad perfume. O desodorante. O crema. Lo que fuera que disipara aunque fuera un poco aquel olor empalagoso y cálido.

— ¿Es broma? —El incrédulo bufido del mayor hizo que detuviera su búsqueda. Lo miró enarcando una ceja, claramente mostrando que no, no bromeaba y se le hacía terrible cargar con ese aroma. Al menos podía ir a comprar uno de los inhibidores que mencionaba Ryuichi sin riesgo alguno, ya que sí eran legales. — A mí me encanta.

La declaración los tomó a ambos con la guardia baja. Tatsuha se forzó a mantener su mirada, disfrutando en parte la sorpresa del otro, como si se le hubiese escapado una confesión muy grande; no lo era para nada, pues lo había dicho e insinuado en más de una ocasión, incluso cuando todavía tenía rastros mezclados en su esencia. ¿Por qué ahora ambos lo sentían diferente?

—Entonces eso es suficiente para mí —le aseguró con una sonrisa. Complacido por que el cantante no tuviera a su conejito para ocultar su expresión (irresistible, realmente irresistible con ese rubor), volvió a acercarse para robarle un beso. Tanteó con su lengua hasta que dieron paso para seguir y pudo enredarla con la contraria. Una parte de él se calentó con la simple caricia que recibió su cadera, y sintió que la temperatura de todo a su alrededor aumentaba. ¿Qué sucedía?

No era el ambiente el que se calentaba en realidad, aunque a los dos les parecía que así era, y a cualquiera que hubiese entrado le habría ocurrido lo mismo; era la respuesta de las feromonas del omega que, consternado, comenzaba a comprender que se encargarían de delatar sus hormonales deseos, y que ya no podría jugar a hacerse el interesante sin ser puesto en evidencia por sí mismo. Era ridículo.

Abochornado, escogió apartarse de los labios del vocalista, pese a preferir quedarse. No obstante, la caricia en su cadera se convirtió en agarre antes de que lo notase, y lo siguiente que supo fue que besaban su cuello. Fue inevitable tensarse cuando lamieron su clavícula. Contuvo la respiración, con su mente jugándole malas pasadas mediante incesantes preguntas. Solo con la primera se paralizó por completo: si se mantenía quieto ¿dolería menos la mordida? Los recuerdos le hacían creer que sí.

Se dijo que lamentaba haber desobedecido, que debió mantenerse alejado… pero su aroma, aún más caliente e impaciente que antes, hizo que se acordara de la verdad: lo estaba disfrutando; un estúpido placer culpable, sí, pero disfrutaba volverlo loco y arrastrarlo hasta su propia ansiedad. La lengua lo hacía delirar y prometía que faltaba poco. Cerró los ojos, preguntándose vagamente si le llamarían de formas peores por tener una nueva marca, y en el lado contrario de la anterior para colmo, como para remarcar que fueron dos. Decidió que no importaba si podía tener su marca.

Para su buena o mala fortuna, a su cuello jamás llegaron los dientes. No alcanzó a lamentarlo sin embargo, pues antes de que se pudiera quejar se hizo más fuerte la caricia que lo sujetaba, y una exquisita succión mandó escalofríos por todo su cuerpo. El mayor se separó de él, igualmente agitado, dándole espacio para observar lo que había hecho.

—Ryuichi… ¿cómo se supone que llegue a casa con un chupón?

Por lo alterado que lucía, dudaba que fuera a saberlo. Probablemente en su cabeza, todavía aletargada por las feromonas, le costaba incluso pensar en Yuki Eiri asesinándolo.

* * *

A regañadientes, Tatsuha había accedido a cubrir su “marca de amor” en público con la base de maquillaje, aunque parecía enorgullecerse de esta y tener ganas de presumirla (de hecho, hasta la fotografió antes de taparla, para inmortalizar el momento). Casi no podía mantenerse quieto en su silla, y ni hablar de ocultar su sonrisa.

—Creo que tomé mucho café. Siento mucha energía —se excusó— ¡Vamos a hacer algo divertido! Hay un lugar por aquí cerca, Shuichi me habló de él cuando supo que nos juntaríamos —confesó, con un sonrojo tan dulce que el mayor suspiró por él. Por la mirada del pelinegro, debatiéndose entre la gracia y el bochorno, supo que no fue muy disimulado. — Apuesto que hace mucho dejaste de ir a salas de juegos. ¿Quieres que vayamos? Si es así, te advierto que soy peligroso cuando se trata del air hockey.

El cantante se tomó su tiempo para responder y darle un sorbo a su propio café. Y, aunque se sentía observado y terriblemente descarado, le dio un mordisco a su postre: rollitos de canela. Podía sonar cliché, pero aquel era el aroma del omega que tenía delante: irónicamente (porque claro que él concordaba con la definición), Tatsuha había llevado su personaje de _cinnamon roll_ a otro nivel; era amable y dulce, y también había pasado por más sufrimiento del que merecía. Claro, en parte le daba gracia que alguien como el Uesugi (tan atrevido, burlón e incapaz de fingir inocencia) pudiera catalogarse de esa manera pero ¿qué más daba? Cumplía con la definición, aunque tuviera una que otra característica de sobra para ésta, y él estaba dispuesto a proteger su ternura a toda costa de este mundo cruel, incluso cuando ahora mismo no se veía adorable, por hallarse todavía algo molesto por su pedido. A él poco le importaba: era mejor pasar vergüenzas por pedir rollitos de canela teniendo al omega enfrente que comérselo a besos delante de tanta gente.

—Supongamos que jamás esperé que fueras competitivo —resopló— Aun así quiero salir contigo.

—Bien —repuso, sin caer en la provocación para centrarse en lo positivo— Entonces deberías apurarte. Puede que te parezca excesivo pero tengo toque de queda. Mi aniki dice que hasta la tercera cita no piensa alargar el tiempo mientras esté bajo su techo, y claro que prefiero el suyo antes que el de mi hermana. ¿Puedes creer que ayer me llamó por dos horas para darme otro sermón sobre lo nuestro? Ya van cuatro esta semana. En todo caso, ninguno fue peor al del primer día. En serio, cuando se enteró casi se desmaya, por lo que dijo mi cuñado aterrador. Exageran demasiado lo nuestro, ¿cierto?

Ryuichi se tomó su tiempo para contestar, mientras intentaba sacudirse la decepción por su postre; estaba claro que el sabor no le llegaba ni a los talones al que degustó en el baño. Sí, fue solo un chupón, pero podía jurar que no sabían igual: para empezar, carecía del dulzor de Tatsuha, sentía que faltaban ingredientes, y para colmo ni el aroma le hacía justicia. Podía apostar que el moreno escondía otro sabor, cítrico además. Recordaba haber visto que algunos tenían toques de naranja, pero en definitiva el que estaba comiendo no la traía incluida.

— ¿Crees que exageran? Recuerdo que tú mismo te preocupabas mucho al inicio —señaló, sin rastro de malicia.

— ¡Eso es distinto! Es un asunto personal, yo puedo preocuparme lo que se me dé la gana, mientras que ellos lo hacen de chismosos nada más.

—Bueno, fue mi culpa involucrar a Tohma —le recordó, mordiéndose el labio— Lo siento.

—Lo hubiesen sabido de todas formas —replicó, quitándole importancia. Para demostrarlo, comenzó a explicarle lo que le había contado Eiri sobre las cámaras el otro día, y el mayor se esforzó por escucharlo como correspondía. Lo cierto es que era una tarea complicada: su boca se hacía agua teniéndolo cerca, más aún con el fantasma de su esencia haciendo eco en sus labios. Tenía que recordarse constantemente que no era el momento, que él en serio quería disfrutar, tener una cita de verdad y no limitarse a jugar con fuego a escondidas. Sin embargo, sentía que casi podía _tocar_ la calidez del omega, y no podía evitar imaginar escenas duras de ignorar.

¿Cómo sería pasar su calor con él?

_Debe arder esos días…_

—Dame un momento, iré a pedir una bebida —lo interrumpió, levantándose de golpe. — ¿Quieres algo más?

— ¿Eh? No, gracias —Su voz salió vacilante, y apenas consiguió ocultar su decepción. ¿Era idea suya o no le estaban prestando atención? Al menos, el otro lucía bastante distraído. A qué se debía ni idea, pero eso era un hecho sin importar la causa.

 _¿Va a ser así toda la tarde?,_ se preguntó, creyendo ver su futuro tras sus párpados: al cantante ido durante su cita, él ganando todos los juegos sin la sensación de victoria, y una sosa despedida antes de que llegara la noche. Sí, quizá se llevaría un fiasco, igual que durante toda su vida. Tal vez, aunque a Ryuichi le agradara su aroma, no lo hacía tanto como el atractivo anterior del misterio, y ahora (cumplida su misión de buena persona) le faltaban razones para seguir con él.

Un sonoro suspiro escapó de sus labios mientras lo veía de lejos conversando con una camarera.

_¿De verdad va a acabar aquí?_

Era innegable que lo había ayudado. Como estaba ahora, podía rehacer su vida como se le diera la gana. Sin embargo, él solo quería continuar con lo que tenían juntos. ¿Estaría mal si lo invitaba a una próxima cita, aunque no viese mucho interés de su parte?

—Parece que lo de ustedes no marcha muy bien —El pelinegro dio un respingo; estaba tan concentrado viendo al vocalista que se había olvidado de su alrededor, y ni siquiera se percató de la presencia del alfa a su lado. De inmediato se puso en guardia, acostumbrado como estaba a los comentarios mordaces de esa casta. — Tranquilo, no lo decía con mala intención —se disculpó el chico.

Tatsuha se limitó a enarcar una ceja, evidentemente incrédulo.

— ¿Y con qué intenciones lo decías? —Le sostuvo la mirada todo el tiempo, percibiendo cierto nerviosismo en el otro. Se alegró de que fuera tan sencillo; era un alfa joven, quizá con poca experiencia tratando de intimidar.

—Yo… no les deseo mal, pero quería saber… Si no les funciona, ¿querrías salir conmigo? —Toda el aura brabucona de la que quiso rodearse desapareció por la impresión. En su rostro se delató la sorpresa, y a toda velocidad volvió a analizar la situación desde el inicio. O mejor dicho, a dudar desde que comenzó todo. Para empezar, esa sonrisa con la que había llegado ¿era una sonrisa coqueta? Y ese primer comentario ¿era para que considerara irse con él? Qué rayos sucedía era algo que se hallaba más allá de su entendimiento. ¿Por qué un alfa lo invitaría a salir?

 _Ya no saben que estoy marcado,_ recordó, de repente emocionado por todos los malos ratos que se ahorraría. Lo había olvidado por pensar en Ryuichi, pero ahora comprendía que tenía que considerar también que podían llegar otra clase de situaciones, como esta. No se sentía preparado para esto sin embargo. ¿Cómo podía rechazarle con suavidad? Jamás se vio en esta clase de circunstancias antes. — Puedes decidirlo otro día. Supongo que todavía no sabes si la cita vale la pena. Te dejo mi número para que lo pienses —dijo, y antes de que alcanzara a reaccionar garabateó su teléfono en su servilleta. — Espero que nos veamos pronto.

Todavía paralizado, lo vio despedirse y marchar con una sonrisa. Fue una sonrisa bastante dulce; ni compasiva, ni irónica, ni mucho menos falsa. Sabía que dejarse llevar por las primeras impresiones era un sinsentido (¿le habría sonreído así si percibiera su marca?), pero una extraña sensación dentro de él se removía. Si su vida iba a comenzar a ser de esta manera, quería irse acostumbrando. Y no se refería a los coqueteos, claro que no, sino a olvidar el desprecio.

—Un chico con agallas, sin duda —La repentina voz de Ryuichi casi le hizo saltar en su silla. Mierda, ¿había escuchado lo de recién? — Pedirte una cita estando yo tan cerca… una mezcla de valentía y estupidez, porque de haber sido otro eso habría molestado —comentó, con toda la tranquilidad del mundo tomando de su bebida, que tenía demasiado hielo a su parecer. Por algún motivo, verlo así de calmado menguó la emoción anterior. Con esa última frase ¿se refería a que él era distinto a otros alfas, o solo que no tenía razón o interés para enfadarse?

—Concuerdo —murmuró, revolviendo perezosamente su café. Su ánimo había bajado de golpe. Por supuesto que no pretendía causarle celos pero ¿era necesaria tanta indiferencia? Parecía que fuese completamente ajeno a que esta era _su_ cita, de ambos. Si aquel tipo había olido el fracaso en el aire, solo aprovechó la oportunidad. —Aunque no negaré que ignoro la forma en que tomas decisiones. A veces pareces tan posesivo… y otras dejas que me pidan una cita en tu cara. Incomprensible.

Prefirió ser directo para salir de dudas, aunque trató de disfrazarlas con un tono divertido. Por la manera en que reaccionó el otro (sonriéndole, maldita sea) supo que había dado resultado.

—Es decisión tuya si sales con él —repuso, quitándole importancia con un gesto. — Es decir, precisamente por eso traje esas cosas, para que pudieras decidir. Siempre te he dicho que quiero que seas libre, Tatsuha. Puedes serlo si las oportunidades llegan a ti. Aunque si lo hubiese visto violento o insistente, ¡por supuesto que habría intervenido! El lema de héroe que tenemos con Kuma-chan impide que me quede quieto ante la injusticia…

Se interrumpió en cuanto el menor se levantó de su silla. Se le quedó viendo aturdido, sin entender el porqué de su exabrupto, mas antes de que pudiera preguntar se adelantó el otro.

—Creo que ya escuché suficiente. En vista de que te interesa tanto que decida por mí mismo, decido terminar con esta cita ahora. Adiós.

El mayor permaneció en su sitio, estancado tanto de cuerpo como de mente. Solo sus ojos consiguieron seguir al Uesugi, que caminó deprisa y sin voltear ni una sola vez. Su fragancia se desvanecía a cada paso que daba, y por la manera en que andaba adivinó una gran frustración. ¿Sería tan grande como la suya, por ser abandonado así sin ninguna explicación? Fuera como fuese, el enfado era mucho menor que la tristeza que cargaba.

Se quedó ahí, terminando de comer, y degustando todo amargo.

No alcanzaron a ir a ninguna parte, y eso que había estado entusiasmado en ir a jugar con Tatsuha, con la esperanza de que los juegos funcionaran como distracción a su aroma.

Tampoco alcanzó a pedirle una segunda cita. Aunque siendo sincero, dudaba que fuera a aceptarla.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realmente se me fue el tiempo, no puedo creer que no haya publicado nada en mayo...  
> En fin, antes que hablar de eso, quería hablar del capítulo. Sé que suena súper cliché lo del cinnamon roll, y sé que a simple vista Tatsuha puede no parecer uno pero... bueno, creo que dejé en claro más atrás que de todas formas me lo sigue pareciendo para algunas cosas, y en serio es difícil escoger qué aroma van a tener. Espero que les haya gustado, ya falta poco para el final <3


	10. Chapter 10

Habíamos visto un par de veces, aunque los encuentros eran tan fugaces e insustanciales que bien tenían haberlos soñado. Tatsuha no se viola molesto, una diferencia de cuando se marchó en medio de su cita, pero tampoco se vio afectado en pasar tiempo con él, en contraste con su actitud de siempre. Casi en todas las ocasiones había alguien más con ellos, por lo que se le hacía difícil hablar con la seriedad, pero lo cierto era que también había tenido oportunidades a solas con el moreno, y lo que había perdido todo. Su intención se desvanecía por el desánimo de verle indiferente. ¿A qué venía aquel cambio? La pregunta se aferraba a su garganta, negándose a salir. Puede que él tampoco se permita soltarla, por miedo a conocer la respuesta. Temía que el chico le confesara lo mismo que susurraba su temor,

_Un alfa como yo, que casi le doblo la edad._

Era simple ser pesimista, cuando la causa de sus preocupaciones estaba a su lado, en el mismo sofá, luciendo tan tranquilo y concentrado mensajeando con quién sabe quién o quiénes. Era gracioso que en ese mismo sillón hubieran estado besándose hasta perder el aliento, mientras que en la actualidad apenas tenía la esperanza de lo que miraran a los ojos.

Pese a esto (o quizás tantas veces por eso), sus pensamientos vagaron a una de las tantas incógnitas que no dejaba de hacerse cada vez que se lo topaba. Y aprovechando que Shuichi aún no regresaba de su habitación (habían pasado a recoger las distintas muestras de papelería para las invitaciones a la boda), aprovechó de preguntar:

\- ¿Por qué no ocultas la marca?

Él mismo se tensó al notar que el menor se erguía. La indescifrable mirada que le dedicó (pero la primera tan larga en varios días, maldita sea) hizo que su corazón diera un vuelco.

\- ¿Por qué tenemos que hacerlo? Estoy en casa —Vaya, la frialdad con la que pudimos hablar fue que recordando quiénes eran sus hermanos. Pese a ello estaba resuelto en no rendirse.

—Las otras veces que te he visto ni he sentido tu aroma.

—Bueno, nos hemos visto solo en NG, y allí ya me encontré. Sería tonto ocuparlo para nada —señaló, haciendo que se sintiera como un idiota. Tal vez eso era, o eso pensaba él que era. - ¿Por qué te importa? Me dejaste claro que yo decidiría.

El castaño tragó, odiando no poder dilucidar el motivo de su disgusto. Le había ofrecido toda la libertad que pudo conseguirle, toda la que quería darle la bienvenida. ¿Cuál era el problema?

—Sí, por supuesto —concedió. Sintió un gruñido arrastrarse para sus adentros, ya duras penas lo contuvo. Últimamente se consideró muy alterado. Todo a causa del omega impasible que tenía al lado. —Aunque no entienda ni me digas exactamente son exactamente tus decisiones, ya las tomaste —resopló, sin notar la leve sorpresa del otro por su actitud. - Sería genial que, cuando decidas algo, se lo informes también a la otra parte involucrada. No sé si perseguirte, esperarte u olvidarte, Tatsuha. Dímelo pronto, es imposible tener paciencia con tantas señales contradictorias de tu parte.

\- ¿Contradictorias? —Repitió el pelinegro, con una mueca que mezclaba diversión e incredulidad. Parecía una expresión demasiado dura para alguien tan joven. - Ha sido obvio, si me permite decirlo. Y no me agrada que seas tú quien lo diga. Después de todo, tus intenciones eran las menos claras —acusó, confundiéndole más todavía.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? —Como hizo mucho no pasaba, pudo su propio ceño fruncirse. Sin importar qué dijera el moreno, estaba dispuesto a alejarse de él después de este día; si seguía con él, toda la juventud que aún mantenía iba a esfumarse por las rabias que le pasarían con su hermetismo. - Siempre ha sido directo contigo.

—Sí, aunque con señales bastante contradictorias, como tú lo dices. Perdóname por no entenderte, pero no llegó a la iluminación estando lejos del templo. Al menos en las citas normales, la gente no actúa como tú lo hiciste.

—Perdóname por no actuar como alguien normal —bufó, sin percatarse de que había alzado la voz— ¿Qué se suponía que hice?

\- ¿Lo preguntas en serio? Contéstame tú mismo entonces, a ver si sigues sin reconocerlo. ¿Te parece que es normal que en una cita esperes que me vaya con otro? Si querías deshacerte de mí, había formas más sencillas que ignorarme, felicitar a un desconocido y dejarme ir. ¿Te das cuenta de lo ridículo que se escucha?

El ojiazul consideró su furia aplacarse ante la del moreno. Verlo de esta manera, frustrado y confundido, desquitándose con él porque eran incapaces de entenderse entre ellos, le ayudaron a recordar la diferencia de edad, y fueron responsables de arrastrarlo a este nivel de desastre.

—Se escucha bastante ridículo, lo admito. Sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que nunca el querido deshacerme de ti —disfrutó un poco el respingo del Uesugi, y envidió un poco la facilidad con la que devolvió un componer su semblante. Por otra parte, comenzando a comprender por dónde había operado el malentendido, así que le agradeció al universo por ahorrarle motivos para continuar insomne otra noche. - Creo que entiendo por qué lo pensaste, y sé que es culpa mía. Lo siento.

El pelinegro no se esforzó por ocultar su desconfianza. Permaneció viéndole con fijeza, hasta que supo que no obtendría ningún gesto revelador; esa era la realidad: Ryuichi era un idiota de buenas intenciones y pésimas maneras. Su hermano se lo había anunciado, y en estos momentos lamentaba haberle ignorado.

—Disculpa aceptada —susurró, repentinamente cohibido. Y es que, aunque sus palabras se escaparon, lo cierto es que costaba perdonarlo por haberle hecho sentir rechazado. Para él fue como lo hubieran descartado después de la prueba gratuita. Por eso mismo, dudó en decir lo que pensaba. Tratando de armarse de valor, comenzó por soltar una de las tantas preguntas que confundieron sus intenciones—: ¿Crees que con eso basta? En serio quiero olvidarme del asunto, pero no puedo ignorar que siempre acabamos por malinterpretarnos. Tal vez jamás podamos entendernos, Ryuichi.

El alcalde dolor sus palabras como un golpe en el estómago. Para empezar, porque era exactamente lo que él mismo creía, aunque tenía la esperanza de que Tatsuha fuera más optimista. Solo entonces se le tuvo sospecha de que quizás él era el más asustado con la situación, por lo que tenía bastante experiencia siendo despreciado sin motivos, mientras que él tenía un historial bastante tranquilo y superficial en sus relaciones. Todo lo que había jugado en contra para ser considerado con el otro.

\- ¡Ya las encontré! —Por suerte (o todo lo contrario, la verdad) Shuichi reapareció, con las dichas tarjetas en su mano. El escritor estaba a su lado, apoyado en la pared, y parecía que estaban más tiempo allí que su prometido. Se consideró ligeramente amenazante, como preparado para un ataque de tener que hacerlo. El castaño comprendió que así necesitaría ser, que había acudido a proteger a su hermano por si lo necesitó. - Se supone que debo decidir hoy el diseño y el material, pero lo olvidé —gimió el pelirosa, ajeno a la tensión del ambiente— Vamos a comenzar con la votación, ¿están listos?

Ryuichi asintió, aunque maldiciendo para sus adentros por tener que permanecer allí, tan cerca y tan lejos a la vez del moreno. Sus manos picaban por atraerlo hasta su pecho, prometerle las cosas que cambiarían y murmurar palabras de amor a su oído. En el fondo, sin embargo, era consciente de que aún si estuvieran solos, sería imposible llevar a cabo cualquiera de sus ilusos deseos.

—Será una votación rápida, debemos enviar las invitaciones —suspiró el rubio, y el ojiazul hizo un esfuerzo para ocultar su sorpresa cuando se envió al otro lado del pelinegro, obligando a pegarse más a él. ¿Yuki lo apoyaba? ¿Por qué? No, probablemente estaba equivocándose, y en realidad todo lo que hizo el otro alfa era fastidiarlo para restablecer en la cara al omega que no podría tener. Sí, eso sonaba más como él.

—Mi aniki quiere decir que nos tomamos todo el tiempo necesario para decidir como correspondencia —repuso el menor, dándole un codazo al designado. Si lucía incómodo a su lado, fue algo que prefirió no comentar.

\- ¡Sabía que podrías contar contigo! Bueno, con ustedes —añadió, con un poco de nerviosismo en su rostro. Probablemente recién ahora estaba preguntándose por qué ambos se veían tan decaídos y reticentes a acercarse. En su defensa, no quería alejarse de Tatsuha, pero tenía miedo de descontrolar y hacer una tontería, como por ejemplo abalanzársele encima y olfatear su cuello como un animal. O lanzarse encima y suplicar por una segunda oportunidad. No sabía qué era peor, así que abrazó más fuerte a Kumagoro, como implorando para que la sujeta si se ponía a dar lata. - Primero, el color.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde escogiendo y comentando más sobre la boda. Sería una mentira decir que no le costará estar tan cerca de él, especialmente ahora que ya conocía su aroma. Le sentimos sentirlo a ratos, aunque sabía que solo era producto de su imaginación, y odiaba que con Eiri cerca de sus olores se fundieran a ratos; era asfixiante. Ansiaba tenerlo para sí nada más, en otro lugar, que no estaría cargado por otras esencias ... Pero por sobre todo, añoraba la forma en lo que miraba antes. Sus ojos se iluminan de una manera que solo obtuvo en sus mejores conciertos con sus fans ... Nadie lo había visto nunca de esa forma si no estaba sobre el escenario. Preferiría seguir esperando para volver a conseguir esa mirada que dejaría a Tatsuha. Además, se siente tan lindo con tanta emoción por la boda ...

 _En realidad sí debo alejarme de él,_ específicamente, no sin cierta angustia. _Cualquiera se daría cuenta de que espera casarse en un futuro. Quizás antes no lo había pensado, pero ahora tiene la oportunidad ... y tú nunca has pensado en eso alguna vez._

Ni estaba seguro de que _podría_ casarse. En su carrera, esa clase de pensamientos estaban prohibidos, al menos para alguien de su estilo de música. Tal vez con otros géneros a los fans no les molestase pensar en sus ídolos enamorados, consolidando sus relaciones y formando familia, sino en casos como el suyo la imaginación no daba para tanto. Y la verdad era que nunca le importó el asunto, seguro como estaba de lo más importante en su vida era la música, y confirmó después de varias relaciones. La realidad era que le importaba más él mismo que la música. Y si bien él y la música cambiaron siempre en sincronía, la situación cambió. Alguien más entró en su mundo, en sus preocupaciones, sus preocupaciones y sus anhelos a futuro.

Odiaba sentir que había permitido que entrara muy fácil, y que no podía salir. Odiaba ver que el otro problema haberlo sacado sin complicaciones de su mente. Rayos, ¡ahora era él el que se descartado! Y era incapaz de pensar la ironía, menos con tantas preguntas por el chico. Lo que estaba lleno de alegría, y también tan frágil ... Frágil porque dudaba que pudiese hablar con Yuki Eiri de cualquier interés amoroso, y Shuichi no estaba en condiciones de escuchar a nadie, tan ocupado preparando su matrimonio como andaba. ¿Tendría con quién hablar, alguien que le explicara la naturaleza de las relaciones, que estaría atento a sus citas y lo que ayudaría? ¿Sabría alguien con quién salía? ¿Alguien preocupado por su llegada?

Cuando se despidió de él, cobardemente lejos y desde la seguridad de la puerta, sin embargo, podría ser su pretendiente no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo aún.

Al menos quería ser su amigo. Pero para eso tiene que recuperar su confianza, y aunque sea un poco de ese brillo en los ojos.

* * *

Hemos evitado ir a NG varias veces, tantas que su cuñado comenzó a sospechar y se quedó sin excusas que darle la bienvenida. Acabó por acompañarlo, deseando que su tonta habilidad apareciera ahora, cuando tanto la necesite, y que por favor fuera hacerse invisible. Esperaba que fuera suficiente para el cantante cantante no apareado, porque parecía tener un radar para dar con él.

\- ¡Tatsuha!

 _Mierda,_ maldijo, y se dio un par de bofetadas mentales por hacerlo. Pero ¿cómo evitarlo? Ryuichi era seriamente incomprensible, y penosamente evidente: primero, después del intento fallido de cita, se dedicaba a mirarlo de manera incómoda, aunque apenas era capaz de hablar, y se limitaba a ocultarse detrás de su conejo. Ahora agitaba a Kumagoro mientras corría hacia él, sin importarle chocar hasta con las paredes y reluciendo inocencia.

No sabía cómo quitar su atención de encima.

—Buenos días, Sakuma-san —saludó, fingiendo no reparar en el puchero disconforme que le restregaba en la cara. Claro que algo como eso era insuficiente para cambiar su decisión de evitar llamarle por su nombre en público, por más adorable que se viera. - ¿Busca a Shuichi? Justo iba a llevarle café —Hablaba casi sin mirarlo, tratando de concentrarse en la bandeja que cargaba, con bebidas para los miembros de Bad Luck. Esperaba que sus ganas de abandonar la fachada indiferente no lo traicionaran ahora.

—Te acompaño entonces nanoda. Kumagoro va a llevar esto —Antes de que podría replicar, ya había cargado al peluche en la bandeja y la llevó por su cuenta.

Tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para contener una mueca.

—Gracias —Dudaba que el murmullo hubiera tenido los oídos del vocalista, pero tenía claro que los asistentes que iban por el pasillo sí lo escucharon, y también podría ser fijado en su cara completamente roja. Apretó los puños, rogando por que nadie esparciera ningún rumor sobre su nula capacidad para mantenerse sereno frente a su ídolo; ya era bastante vergonzoso que algunos anduvieron de chismosos diciendo que eran amigos, y que su amistad había comenzado cuando el alcalde quiso ayudarlo por la _discriminación_ que vivía. En serio, la gente había dejado el chisme, por más cercano a la verdad que estaría.

Caminó detrás del castaño, con la irritación quemándole la garganta, pues era obvio que éste sabía a dónde iba pese a que él no había señalado ninguna dirección. De seguro su cuñado lo había entregado.

 _Ese traidor ...,_ gimió Tatsuha, más que nunca decidió a desaparecer de la vida de ambos cantantes para ahorrarse problemas. Aún así debería despertarse a las cinco de la mañana para evitar al pelirosa, ¡estaba dispuesto! Todo era mejor que caer en sus juegos de manipulación, en sus deseos de emparejamientos torpes e insensatos, y ser arrojado a las fieras (en este caso, el entrometido personal de la empresa y el mismo Sakuma Ryuichi).

_Voy a escapar Prometo regresar para la boda, pero necesito huir de tantas tensiones._

-De nada. Yo ... bueno, él estaba pensando en ti, y el moreno se rindió ante las furiosas palpitaciones que vinieron con esa frase simple. Estaba seguro que a su corazón tampoco le quedaba más alternativa. - En serio quiero entenderte. Quiero que podamos entendernos —Se detuvo frente a la puerta, mirándolo con intensidad. La contradicción se estaba apoderando de su cuerpo. Por una parte, luchaba por aguantar lanzarse a sus brazos, derramando lo que hiciera falta para regresar a la calidez de su cuerpo, al aroma que lo invitaba desde su cuello, aunque tuvieron que derramar sus emociones también; el café no le preocupaba tanto. Pero por otro lado, era simplemente imposible deshacerse del nerviosismo, de los recuerdos del fracaso de su salida, y de la ansiedad que le hizo querer voltear a cada instante para evitar que nadie los vigile.

—Ya lo intentamos, no funcionó —repuso con suavidad. Desde la puerta llegaban a unas notas dulces, casi como una balada, que perjudicaban seriamente su resolución. - ¿Por qué ahora sería distinto? Seguro que ninguno de los dos elementos la iluminación estos días.

—Tal vez alcancé otra cosa. Ahora ... ahora no quiero solo ayudar a ser feliz, sino hacerte feliz por mí mismo. Tengo esta tonta esperanza de que si lo logro podré ser tu amigo. Claro, si me lo permite.

El pelinegro se quedó sin aire, embobado por aquella mirada tímida de la que era testigo por primera vez. ¿Ser amigos? Era confuso saber si la propuesta era por bajas expectativas de dar más avances o por falta de interés amoroso, pero en definitiva queríamos esperar. Después de todo, él tampoco podría dejarlo ir tan fácil, por tan poco y con tantas ganas de estar a su lado.

Antes de que la cobardía volviera a ganarle, contestó:

—Como amigo soy más exigente que con mis parejas —Parte de la respuesta era mentira (a fin de cuentas, nunca había tenido pareja), pero trató de mantener la mirada, aunque fuera para la convicción aparente. - Si puedes aguantarme puedes ser lo que quieras —Ok, quizás estaba siendo muy obvio. Esperaba que su necesidad no se viera muy desesperada.

Por la sonrisa que le dedicó el otro, supuso que existe la posibilidad de que esa idea lo hiciera feliz.

—En eso nos parecemos. Espero que me soportes si te llamo en la madrugada y te pido que me cantes canciones de cuna cuando Kuma-chan y yo tengamos pesadillas nanoda.

—Es gracioso que lo digas siendo el cantante en esta relación.

\- ¡No puedo cantar cuando me tiembla voz! Y eso siempre pasa con las películas de terror.

\- ¿Entonces por qué las miras?

—Es cultura, Tatsuha, hijo necesitado — replicó, ahora con su tono adulto y viéndose como un sabelotodo insoportable. Le daba algo de gracia los cambios tan repentinos, y se sabía si eran aleatorios o podría descubrir un patrón. Averiguar eso sería su primera meta.

No lo sé, ¿es cultura apta para Kumagoro? La mayoría son +16. ¿Cuántos años tiene?

Ryuichi apenas podría pensar en una respuesta, aturdido por la felicidad que le dio este momento en apariencia insulso; Tatsuha volvía a tutearlo, volvía a sonreírle y se veía mucho más hermoso por eso. Tenía que tomar esta oportunidad, aprovechar que se lo podía así, con su embriagante olor oculto y no entorpeciendo sus buenas intenciones: si lograba ganarse su confianza de esta manera, terminaría por acostumbrarse a tenerlo de la otra forma. Ambos terminarían contactando el uno con el otro, y tal vez ... tal vez así podríamos cuidar de él.

 _Nunca entendí por qué su familia lo sobreprotegía tanto,_ independientemente, acordándose de su opinión incluso cuando se enteró del pasado del menor, _pero tiene algo que me pide que lo proteja._

Quiso pensar que no se necesita a su instinto alfa. Después de todo, fue desde el principio que quiso velar por él; que ahora se fija una fijación amorosa no cambiaba ese hecho.

* * *

Echó un vistazo a su departamento, y roció otro poco de harina sobre el mostrador de la cocina para darle un toque de mayor desastre. Suspiró, agotado, y se contempló el patético escenario que había montado esta vez: una masa inidentificable en el horno, los mesones llenos de restos de ingredientes (algunos que ni siquiera se ocupaban para hacer postres), frascos volcados y unos pedazos de vidrio rotos esparcidos por el piso; el cuarto montaje de esta semana, ideal para terminarla.

Bien, explicando el porqué estaba arruinado su cocina, era por culpa de internet. O mejor dicho, por la poca información que había encontrado en internet sobre cómo hacer amigos (datos genéricos, genéricos y estúpidamente obvios) y las pocas experiencias que halló sobre la amistad. Lo único que había sacado al limpio era lo que casi todas las amistades quirúrgicas gracias a lo uno de los implicados ayudó al otro, lo salvó o fue su contenedor emocional, así que utilizaría esos tres puntos hasta sobreexplotarlos para volverse amigo de Tatsuha.

La poca información era decepcionante, y más aún que en lugar de eso pareciera que nadie le importaba el asunto, porque lo único que aparecía eran sugerencias y experiencias de noviazgos. Oh, y el constante tópico de la evolución de amigos a amantes. Y sí, era en ese sentido que le interesaba Tatsuha, pero ganarse su confianza empezando por ser su novio era una mala idea, y ya lo había comprobado en su cita fallida. Sin embargo, si era capaz de comenzar siendo su amigo, las cosas caerían por su propio peso tarde o temprano, y el chico volvería a recordar que le gustaba. Claro, eso era secundario, lo principal era obtener un papel desde el que fuera fácil vigilarlo, y saber que estaba salvo en sus nuevas experiencias, con eso se conformaba. ¡Y era una tarea que solo podría realizar él, por supuesto!

Ryuichi no dejaba de preguntarse si acaso le hubiéramos dado “la charla”, en lugar de desatenerse creyendo que nadie se fijaría en él por su marca. Suponía que recientemente luego de las consecuencias de las incursiones del chico había llegado.

El timbre sonó, y se puso el delantal que acababa de manchar con kétchup para ir a abrir. Por la tremenda expresión de disgusto que cargaba el pelinegro, dedujo lo mejor que dejarían las ideas de "ayuda" si no quería fastidiar su relación por agotarlo.

—Buenas noches, Ryuichi. Creo que puedo imaginar para qué me necesita —Auch, solo con esas palabras era lógico que necesitaban el plan. Sino el pobre pensaría que solo estaba utilizándolo, e incluso él (que podría contar con sus amigos con los dedos de una mano, sí) podría ver qué ninguna amistad resultó de ese.

\- ¡Buenas noches nanoda! ¿Necesitarte? No, en realidad quería ... invita a ver una película —improvisó, decidió a no verso como un bastardo aprovechador. Por la cara que lanzó el otro supo que fue un nuevo fracaso.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Y por qué estás ... así? —Preguntó, echando una apreciativa mirada a su ropa. El cantante se maldijo, y casi con precisión el rubor subir por su rostro.

—Bien, quería prepararte un postre y me quedé dormido. Pero te llamé para que nos relajemos juntos, lo juro —Ok, estaba jurando en vano, y se le hizo terrible hacerlo delante de un futuro monje. Las cosas estaban lejos de mejorar. - Quizá no tenga un pastel para ti, pero puedo al menos hacer palomitas sin que pase nada, en serio.

Por la forma en que lo miraban, supo que dudaba de esa afirmación. Malditos aviones de internet; ahora creería que era un inútil. Nunca consideraría salir con él si ni siquiera lo consideraría un adulto funcional ...

 _No importa, solo quiero ser su amigo,_ se recordó, en un vano intento de convencerse.

—Voy un creerte. Si necesitas ayuda solo grita —sonrió, y las mariposas revolotearon en el estómago del vocalista. Tal vez tuve que olvidarse del autoengaño, resultó complicado con tantos síntomas de enamoramiento.

Asintió distraído y caminó de regreso para que lo siguiera. Tatsuha entró detrás, para dejarse caer en el sofá sin más ceremonia. Podía oler el desastre de la cocina (rayos, incluso le escuché escuchar vidrios arrastrados), pero mantuvo su palabra y se quedó esperando. Volvió a preguntarse por qué Ryuichi hizo tanto teatro para verlo (vamos, era ridículo que creyera que era incapaz de valerse por sí mismo, siendo tan grande el contraste del orden entre la habitación "accidentada" y el resto del departamento), y volvió a sentirse incómodo por no entenderlo. Bien, los artistas eran estereotípicamente excéntricos, pero le gustaría que fuera más sincero si pretendía ser su amigo.

 _Tal vez le da vergüenza,_ consideró, aunque casi al instante descartó la opción.

_Tal vez cree que solo puede hablarme teniendo un motivo._

Sonaba plausible. Tanto que le daba ternura.

Un nuevo suspiro escapó de sus labios, aunque con un aire más esperanzado que los anteriores. Tenía que admitir que era imposible dejar de hacerse ilusiones con el castaño. Teníamos muchas ganas de llegar a estar cerca de él, conocerle en serio, poder ser alguien importante en su vida. Si no funcionó de forma romántica, de todas maneras sería feliz de ser su amigo. Aunque tenía que explicarle cómo eran las amistades normales, por lo visto solo tenía amigos raritos y malos repertorios para juntarse.

\- ¡Aquí están! —Dio un respingo al verlo aparecer a su lado, y tuvo que contener las ganas de repetir al ver que era capaz de llevar una bandeja cargadísima de bebidas, palomitas y dulces sin perder el equilibrio; al parecer había olvidado hacerse el torpe. - Puedes elegir la película por mientras. Oh, si quieres ver alguna nueva siempre, me pasan, puedes revisar el computador. Iré a cambiarme de ropa y vuelvo enseguida.

Tatsuha tragó, tentado a abandonar su fachada y convicciones de ser su amigo para escabullirse en su cuarto. Obviamente, la fuerza de voluntad inquebrantable que tenía (y odiar la idea de espantarlo y que echara del apartamento) lo que anclado al sillón, revisando distraídamente el portátil a ver si tuvo un estreno interesante.

Sin embargo, acabó por detener el cursor sobre la etiqueta de búsqueda sin cerrar que había dejado el cantante.

Se mordió el labio, dudando sobre si podría echar una ojeada o eso se consideraría dañado a la privacidad del vocalista. Después de unos momentos (en que se volvió incapaz hasta de leer los títulos, y hablar de las sinopsis), hizo clic.

**_Y en el post de hoy, ¡hablamos sobre sus mejores amigxs! ¡Sus padrinos y madrinas de boda! Cuéntennos cómo fue que decidieron darles lugar en el día más importante de su vida, y por qué los escogieron._ **

Ok, un inicio algo extraño. ¿Estaría triste por no ser el padrino de Shuichi?

 _Era obvio que no lo haría, por cómo lo trata mi aniki,_ reflexionó, deslizándose sin mucho interés a través de los comentarios. Paso de los mas extensos Largo (Seguro que Faltaba Mucho Para Que **ÉL** Tuviera Que preocuparse Por una boda), Hasta Que se detuvo en uno Lleno de emoticones; si los ignoraba, realmente era poco texto. Decía

**_¡Mi mejor amigo es la persona con la que casi me casé! Aunque se lo conté a mi esposa, ella estuvo de acuerdo en lo que había pensado en él para compartir mi vida tenía que estar en un lugar especial para desearme lo mejor con ella. ¡Y él se esforzó mucho por organizar todo! Fue un padrino que todavía está preocupado mucho por verme feliz._ **

Vaya, se le hizo rara la idea. Se preguntaba si debían confundir la amistad, si era amor y hasta si aún quedaban restos del sentimiento. Pese a ello, le parece muy lindo contar con alguien así, que de cierta forma también se volvía parte del resto de su vida. Pero volviendo a su propósito inicial, ¿por qué rayos a Ryuichi le interesaba esto?

Se detuvo con otra experiencia.

**_A mi mejor amiga la conocí mientras hacía los preparativos de mi boda, ella era la encargada del lugar de la celebración. La conexión fue instantánea, y su amabilidad y sus consejos hicieron de mi matrimonio una experiencia maravillosa. Simplemente no sé yo podría quién más podría ser la madrina, aunque mis amigas más antiguas reclamaran un poco. Ya se cumple una década que la conozco (y que estoy casada), y sé que fue la mejor decisión._ **

Intenso Para empezar ¿acaso no tenemos otra candidata si ya estaba planeando su boda? Bueno, comprendió lo de la "conexión" ... él había jurado sentirla cuando conoció la verdad a Ryuichi. Claro, era otro tipo de conexión, pero era innegablemente intensa, irresistible y abrumadora, era incapaz de ignorar lo bien que se encuentra estar a su lado (aunque lo buscara como amigo), olvidar su primer toque y no derretirse con sus sonrisas

Decidido a apartarlo de su mente, al menos hasta que regresara con él, volvió a echar una mirada. Casi todos hablaban de cómo conocimos a sus mejores amigos, y eran pocos los que habían elegido a un familiar (siendo los más comunes hermanos y hermanas, y uno que otro primo). Comenzó a comprender a dónde dirigir su búsqueda el vocalista: quería hallar una linda experiencia de amistad. Quizá recrearla, era difícil afirmarlo con seguridad. Pero definitivamente quería tener algo así con él ... Le resultaba tan tierno como triste; a fin de cuentas, era decepcionante que quisiera verlo como amigo cuando la atracción era equivalente, magnética casi, y cuando todo había prometido dirigirse hacia una noviazgo. Bueno, en realidad nunca fue atracción verdadera: todo se había esfumado en cuanto reveló su aroma, a fin de cuentas.

Ah ... tal vez había permitido que las fantasías de Shuichi se colaran entre las suyas; fue demasiado optimista.

Los pasos del castaño lo alertaron, y regresaron el cursor al inicio de la página para no levantar sospechas. Volvió a ojear las películas, y acabó por hacer clic en la primera con portada convincente.

—Hey ... se me olvidó preguntar qué géneros te gustaban —rio nervioso— ¿Te parece esta?

La pura sonrisa del otro hizo estragos en su conciencia. Aunque no lo bastante como para que evite acurrucarse con él en el sofá. Solo por el frío de la noche, fue la excusa que se dieron ambos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola, finalmente he regresado. Cada vez falta menos para el final, aunque no sabría precisar la cantidad exacta de capítulos.  
> Espero que les haya gustado este avance. ¡Hasta la próxima!


	11. Chapter 11

El lugar era espacioso, aunque se viera repleto de gente. Sin importar hacia dónde mirara, aparecían más grupos desbordantes de emoción y gritos. Ya ni sabía si podría reconocer al grupo que lo había apartado de Shuichi, menos habiendo dado vueltas por el sitio para ver hacia dónde lo arrastraron. Qué ingenuo fue al creer que sería sencillo hallar una cabeza rosada.

Apenas divisó un espacio libre en la pared fue a recargarse allí. Para ser honesto, era inesperado que se sintiera tan ansioso, más aun siendo una despedida de soltero, estando con su marca camuflada, pudiendo divertirse… ¡Era momento de estar contento! ¿Por qué de pronto se sentía tan mal por no conocer a nadie?

Ok, estaba haciéndose mal la pregunta. El problema no era que fueran desconocidos: el problema era que había dado un vistazo al cronograma de Maiko para esta fiesta, y estaba realmente incómodo con la idea de ser tan _íntimo_ con desconocidos, aunque hasta el mes pasado le habría importado un comino. Mentira, le habría gustado, sobre todo si podía fastidiar a alguien y jugar poniéndolo nervioso.

— ¡Tatsuha! —Dio un respingo, y su cabeza salió disparada como resorte hacia el dueño de esa voz. Dejando de lado la vergüenza que sentía por su comportamiento, agradeció en silencio tener por fin buena suerte (muy buena suerte), porque justo en ese momento anunciaban:

— **¡Tienen cinco minutos para buscar un compañero! Apenas le encuentren, por favor de acercarse al escenario.**

Ryuichi estaba frente a él, con su adorable rostro lleno de confusión viendo los altoparlantes. Se encogió de hombros, y sin darle más importancia preguntó—: ¿Hacemos equipo?

El moreno asintió, suspirando de alivio. Ante la ceja alzada del otro, se apresuró en excusarse.

—Sí, claro, gracias. No conozco a nadie aquí y parece que ya venían acompañados —Esperaba sonar convincente. Las mariposas revoloteaban en su estómago, y se aferró al brazo del cantante para arrastrarlo hasta el escenario, esforzándose por ignorar una que otra mirada indiscreta. ¿Acaso importaba? Hoy no tenía nada por lo que avergonzarse. Pronto todos estarían envidiando su suerte.

—Tienes razón, qué bueno que te encontré nanoda. Kumagoro y yo estábamos nerviosos, nunca se sabe si tu compañero es un fan obsesionado —comentó con fingida inocencia, y recibiendo un codazo al instante. La sonrisa no se borró de su cara por eso; se sentía muy bien con Tatsuha agarrado a su brazo, sonriéndole y con excusa para pasar la tarde a su lado. A estas alturas ya entendía que no necesitaba inventar razones para verlo, y los últimos días con él habían sido estupendos: cumplieron la salida pendiente en la sala de juegos, jugaron la versión inversa del strip ajedrez (poniéndose tanta ropa como podían), se vistieron de cazadores de fantasmas para visitar casas embrujadas, e incluso fueron a la playa y compitieron por quién construía el mejor castillo de arena (y si perdió fue solo porque se distraía mirando feo a cualquiera que veía al chico por más de cinco segundos). Estaba pasándola tan bien con él que no quería despegarse nunca…

Sin embargo, apenas llegaron frente al escenario su brazo fue soltado y el moreno se limitó a quedarse a su lado.

— ¡Ryuichi, Tatsuha! —El desaparecido vocalista de Bad Luck apareció, con una mueca desesperada. Sintió al pelinegro tensarse a su lado, aunque no le dio mucha importancia considerando la actitud de Shuichi. — Tienen que ayudarme. Acabo de ver los planes de mi hermana para hoy, y moriré antes de la boda si no me ayudan —Los lloriqueos le hacían difícil para comprender sus palabras. Justo antes de que le pidiera la traducción a su compañero, éste se separó.

—Vuelvo enseguida, tengo una llamada.

El mayor frunció el ceño mientras lo veía alejarse. Parecía que estaba huyendo… pero él no escaparía de Shuichi, ¿verdad? Siempre estaba dispuesto a ayudarlo; debía ser una llamada urgente. Su amigo no lo entendía por lo visto, se jalaba los cabellos a cada paso del pelinegro.

— ¿Qué necesitas?

— ¡Que cambies de lugar conmigo! Salí por un momento, y cuando regresé solo quedaba Mika-san para que fuera mi pareja. Ella va a matarme, Ryuichi, ¡a matarme!

Tuvo que esforzarse al máximo para no reírse en su cara. Era demasiado dramático para tomarlo en serio.

— ¿Por qué dices eso? Yo hasta la veo más calmada que de costumbre nanoda —dijo, y para demostrárselo agitó la patita de su peluche hacia ella. A pesar de encontrarse algo lejos, podía ver que no hizo ninguna mueca de disgusto, y hasta asintió como saludo. Si hasta a él, que estaba “jugando” con los sentimientos de su hermanito, respondía sin violencia, ¿qué podía pasarle a Shuichi?

— ¡Está tranquila porque no sabe lo que viene! Va a matarme, en serio.

—Shh, tranquilízate tú, es tu fiesta. ¿Qué va a pasar que va a hacer que quiera matarte?

— ¡Son los juegos, va a matarme durante los juegos! —chilló, ocultando el rostro entre sus manos. — Maiko planeó muchos juegos del tipo sexy, yo no quiero hacer eso con mi cuñada, y es obvio que ella tampoco estaría dispuesta a hacer eso conmigo. ¿Podemos cambiar? Yo me quedo con Tatsuha, si es él no hay problema… Yuki se enojaría si jugamos nosotros… Y tú puedes jugar con Mika, ¿verdad?

Se puso rígido por la propuesta, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba negando. Tal vez con demasiada vehemencia, por el rostro decepcionado del otro. Pero ¿cómo culparse? Su estúpido lado alfa- no, no era su lado alfa, **él** , él quería estar con Tatsuha en esa clase de juegos. Sí, era contradictorio tras las declaraciones de amistad que hizo, pero era cierto, y no pretendía perder su lugar ni por ayudar a Shuichi.

—No puedo, yo… Mika me odia, lo sabes. A ti te tolera al menos, pero nuestro conflicto es muy reciente, y apenas den las instrucciones comenzará la masacre. Contigo puede que llegue al tercer round, quién sabe.

—Qué exagerado —gimió, al parecer sin reparar en que él también lo era. — Además, Mika va a matarte si juegas con su adorado hermano menor.

—Digamos entonces que estoy escogiendo de qué forma quiero morir. Y entre que ella me mate por ser su compañero o que me mate por ser el de su hermano… creo que es obvio lo que prefiero —declaró, sin una pizca de vergüenza, y secretamente disfrutando de la expresión escandalizada de su amigo.

— Cuando Tatsuha me escuche va a compadecerse y te dejará por mí, ¡ya verás!

—Lo siento por ti —De nuevo, su egoísmo actuó antes de que su parte racional pudiera evitarlo. Vio al moreno yendo hacia ellos, y corrió de inmediato hacia él, lo agarró del brazo y lo alejó de su cuñado. Definitivamente no perdería. Después de haber avanzado tanto con él (y aunque estaba encantado con las “citas de amigos”) extrañaba los retos. Los echaba mucho de menos… Quizá, si jugaban, ese sentimiento de nostalgia también despertaría en Tatsuha, y considerase darle una oportunidad- aunque ahora lo estuviera mirando como si fuera un bicho raro por abandonar a Shuichi mientras gritaba.

— ¿Todo bien? ¿Qué quería mi cuñadito?

—Él… nada en realidad —mintió, diciéndose a sí mismo que lo hacía por una causa mayor. — Estaba quejándose por tener a tu hermana como pareja. Uno pensaría que ya se habría acostumbrado a la familia de su prometido.

—Oh… pobrecito. Mi familia es un poco complicada —admitió rodando los ojos. — Pero ella es bastante competitiva… debería estar agradecido, tendrá oportunidad de ganar—Bien, lo dijo con toda la intención de evaluar su reacción; él sabía perfectamente de qué iban los juegos, y necesitaba saber si el castaño estaba al tanto también. O mejor dicho, quería saber por qué motivo Shuichi había ido hasta ellos sin cambiar acompañantes.

—Oh, no creo que ganen —se le escapó. Al notar la inquisición de su mirada quiso que se lo tragara la tierra. Sentía que estaba escrutándole la consciencia. — P-Puede que acaben peleando antes, ¿cierto?

El menor no alcanzó a contestar. La voz de la hermana del pelirosa les pidió acercarse y que se ubicaran en las sillas frente a sus parejas, así que se limitó a seguir al cantante. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de pensar… ¿Ryuichi lo sabría? ¿Le había mentido recién? Si resultaba ser el caso, era una mentira agradable, aunque mucho más grata sería la verdad; prefería que fuera directo con él. Después de todo, necesitaba saber si podía apostar sus esperanzas de nuevo.

— **¡Primer juego!** —La voz de Maiko (a salvo sobre el escenario, la malintencionada) consiguió que se apuraran en sentarse. Resultaba un poco incómodo estar viéndose de frente (o de reojo más bien, fingiendo prestarle atención a la madrina de bodas) en lugar de a su lado, pero la emoción vencía su inseguridad. Después de todo, él sabía cómo provocar al mayor: estaba convencido de poder cumplir cualquier reto, y de que tendría la oportunidad de seducirlo de nuevo para que considerara cambiar la naturaleza de sus citas. Estaba seguro de que si lograba gustarle por su personalidad olvidaría la emoción que sentía antes por el misterio de su casta; es más, podía reemplazar esa sensación con algo mucho más valioso… podía intentar gustarle de verdad. — El nivel de intensidad irá subiendo de a poco, así que prepárense y miren bien a su compañero… puede comenzar como un desafío en parejas, pero al final uno solo va a ganar, ¡así que será su último rival!

 _¿Qué?_ Mierda, no le gustaba la forma en que sonaba. Ryuichi tragó, suspirando para sus adentros porque ¿a quién engañaba? Tenía todas las de perder contra Tatsuha, que jamás se intimidaba y menos por cosas que a él sí le importaban, como el triste hecho de que estuvieran _rodeados_ de decenas de personas. — Comencemos con algo simple… ¡el juego del pocky!

_Victoria fácil, ¿eh?_

Al moreno le costó gran parte de su fuerza mental contener la sonrisa. Fingiendo inocencia y asombro, se atrevió a mirar a los ojos al cantante. Y tuvo que hacer un nuevo esfuerzo por no reírse en cuanto éste apartó su mirada. Sí, quizás estaba mal que disfrutara de la situación, pero realmente amaba tomarlo con la guardia baja. Y actuar también, por qué no. Se las arregló para lucir escandalizado cuando dejaron una cajita de pockys frente a ellos, y hasta fingió tomar aire para “darse ánimos”. Tal vez debería incursionar en la actuación, a juzgar por la actitud del cantante.

—Lo siento, Tatsuha. Si te incomoda podemos perder en la primera ronda —Mierda, no. En definitiva no era eso lo que quería; exageró demasiado. Ahora la pregunta era ¿cómo lo remediaba?

—No te preocupes — ¿Lo dijo muy rápido? ¿Estaba bien así? Vaya, era complicado saberlo. Mejor ni intentaba actuar. — Es solo un juego y… Tampoco tengo motivos para estar nervioso, ¿verdad? —El susurro le salió más insinuante de lo que pretendía, aunque fue incapaz de culparse considerando la cantidad de cosas que hicieron en su momento. Algo como el juego del pocky no le llegaba ni a los talones a su nivel cero, por lo que tampoco podía pretender verse tan ingenuo.

—N-No tienes por qué estarlo —confirmó. En realidad quería contradecirlo, confesarle que ya sabía cómo sería lo que venía, que **deliberadamente** escogió estar con él, que extrañaba tenerlo como más que su amigo… Pero era muy pronto para arruinarlo. — Solo son juegos, ¿cierto? Tan malo no puede ser.

Al menos, no más malos de lo que él se sentía.

— ¡Las parejas que más lejos lleguen serán las ganadoras! Comiencen en tres… dos… uno… ¡ya!

El castaño ya tenía un pocky entre sus labios, a sabiendas de que se quedaría paralizado en lugar de ir por el chico; era mejor que fuera él quien avanzara, tenía más agallas a fin de cuentas.

Tal y como esperaba, el menor no lo defraudó, y se fue acercando de a poco, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. El corazón amenazaba con salírsele, viendo como no dudaba en avanzar. Rayos, la situación estaba yéndose de sus manos con muy poco; si Tatsuha seguía así, luciendo tan apetecible y valiente, acabaría por lanzarse hacia delante, abandonar el tonto pocky y devorarlo frente a todos. Cosa que definitivamente no debía suceder, menos habiéndole jurado amistad (a él y a Shuichi, que sin dudas no apreciaría que además de haberlo abandonado atacara a su cuñado en medio de su despedida de soltero). Sin embargo, decir que los nervios traicionaban sus intenciones era quedarse corto: todo su autocontrol estaba concentrado en mantenerse quieto, aunque quedara como mojigato frente al moreno. Bueno, eso era preferible a ser un mentiroso y un pervertido.

Por su parte, el pelinegro maldecía la escasa longitud del dulce. ¡A él le gustaba la expectación, hacerse el interesante! Algo bastante difícil considerando los pocos centímetros que separaban sus labios, y lo difícil que era controlarse a sí mismo, mantener su mente fría para no delatarse con su olor (y ser puesto en evidencia frente a ese montón de desconocidos, para rematar).

Conteniendo un suspiro (y ligeramente desilusionado por haber predicho hasta las reacciones del otro) decidió cortarlo justo antes de que se tocaran.

Ryuichi, comprendiendo sus intenciones, se lanzó hacia sus labios. No era algo que hubiese planeado hacer… ni tampoco algo que el pelinegro pensara que pudiera lograr, por lo que ambos lucieron igual de sorprendidos cuando sus labios se tocaron. El contacto duró apenas un segundo antes de que el cantante se apartara, pero fue suficiente para que sus corazones se aceleraran.

Incrédulo, el monje trataba de buscar sus ojos para preguntarle todo aquello que sentía incapaz de decirle. Porque realmente para ellos era imposible entenderse. ¿Por qué ahora fue distinto para Ryuichi? ¿Por qué ahora estaba dispuesto a besarlo, si un estúpido juego debía importar menos que sus sentimientos, que una cita con él? Odiaba que le llegase el valor (o a las ganas) en momentos más que irrelevantes… para él, por lo menos.

— ¡Tiempo! Si no se atreven a avanzar más, sepan que ya perdieron su oportunidad. Queridos jueces, ¿alguna pareja llegó a besarse? —Maiko comenzó a pasearse, yendo frenéticamente entre los puestos para felicitar a los seleccionados. Vaya, ni siquiera había reparado en que había un juez detrás de ellos, levantando su mano para indicar que también lo hicieron. — ¡Genial, me alegra no haber tenido que bajar el nivel para que pasaran al siguiente juego! Entonces, son once parejas las elegidas para continuar —dijo, y justo su mirada se posó en la suya. Sin saber por qué, Tatsuha sintió el rubor traicionar su mueca de indiferencia; al contrario que su hermano, esta chica le hacía sentir bastante expuesto.

No obstante, pese a la inseguridad que le causaba pasar, le aliviaba la cantidad de parejas que avanzaron de nivel (entre ellos Shuichi y su hermana, para gracia suya); era más fácil relajarse si estaba acompañado. Y, aunque le costase admitirlo, le alegraba también que el mayor decidiera ir más lejos cuando él ya se había rendido; así, aun si fuera por poco tiempo más, le sería posible continuar con esta farsa incomprensible. — ¡Prepárense para el siguiente juego! —Un peso nuevo se instaló en su estómago, al ver llegar nuevas bandejas, con baldes de cubos de hielo.

El juez que se hallaba detrás les indicó que subieran al escenario, y pese a la sensación de mal augurio lo siguió junto con el cantante, que reflejaba su incomodidad sin dejar de ver las bandejas. No era un consuelo estar acompañado en el sentimiento, sin embargo. Aparte, era todavía peor estando de pie frente a tanta gente. —De seguro pueden imaginar el objetivo de la competencia. Van a tomar esos hielos con su boca, y van a hacer que se derrita primero con besos y después contra sus cuellos. Tendrán tiempo límite para cada una, lo que quiere decir… que deben cumplir bien con la primera parte, a menos que quieran arriesgarse a estar contra el cuello de su pareja hasta que se acabe el juego… Por supuesto, solo los que logren derretirlo pasarán a la próxima fase. ¿Preparados?

Ryuichi sintió verdadera indignación al oír esto último. ¿Qué quería decir con que tendrían que permanecer de esa manera? ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que era **peligroso**? Entendía que también podía ser sexy, pero el enfado prevalecía por sobre las ganas que tenía de probar algo nuevo con Tatsuha. Es decir, sería genial si todo resultaba bien, pero era innegable su preocupación por estropear todo y lanzarse sobre el chico por un juego tonto.

De todas maneras, no hubo tiempo para discutirlo. Aunque varios concursantes se mostraban tan escandalizados como él, la madrina de bodas fue más rápida en hablar—: ¡Tres! Dos… uno… ¡comiencen!

Puede que nadie estuviese interesado en participar, pero su voz era poderosa y muchos se lanzaron a los baldes para obedecerla. Ryuichi suspiró al ver que Tatsuha era uno de ellos. Esperaba que realmente hubiese ido por querer, y que Maiko no hubiera usado sutilmente su voz de alfa para incentivar a los concursantes. Fuera como fuera, el moreno tampoco le dio tiempo para pensar: ya tenía el hielo en su boca y él, con la mente nublada por imaginar el contraste entre su boca y el afortunado cubo que estaba dentro de ella, acortó la distancia que los separaba e inició el beso. Concentrado como estaba, tratando de jugar con el hielo dentro de la boca del otro y perdido en la calidez de su lengua y su aroma, apenas reparó en que el menor no la estaba moviendo demasiado. Mejor dicho, lo poco que la había movido fue por el shock de su rapidez; estaba paralizado, y secretamente satisfecho por la atención del cantante, que disfrutaba del juego con sus ojos cerrados. Porque en serio estaba disfrutando, ¿verdad? Al menos eso parecía, y una parte de él no podía evitar encenderse ante el toque ansioso de su lengua. Le correspondió, intentando concentrarse en derretir el hielo para no delatarse con su olor, y comprobó con satisfacción que funcionaba, y que al ritmo que iban quizá ni necesitarían llegar a la fase del cuello…

 _Alto._ Una aterradora idea bochornosa cruzó su mente, y tuvo que preguntarse: ¿estaba viéndose muy desesperado? Porque tal vez estaba demostrando más ganas de las que debía, y los espectadores podían pensar mal de ellos… No, no en realidad; podrían pensar lo correcto, de él, y definitivamente debía evitar que sucediera.

El mayor sintió que la lengua del otro se ralentizaba, volviendo a estar casi tan tensa como al inicio. A duras penas contuvo un gruñido exasperado, y sus ganas de insistir se convirtieron en decepción cuando el moreno tironeó de su ropa sutilmente. Era obvio que quería parar. Pensó en usar el juego como pretexto para seguir, pero justo en ese momento anunciaron:

— ¡Es momento de pasar a la siguiente fase! ¿Alguna pareja lo logró solo con besos? —Dos concursantes alzaron tímidamente la mano, y la complacida organizadora comenzó a llenarlos de elogios. — ¡Van a pasar automáticamente a la final! Los demás, ¡comiencen!

El castaño, que en medio de su frustración se había quedado con el hielo, se maldijo por lo que eso significaba: ahora tenía que acercarse él al cuello del moreno, que lo miraba con ojos como platos, tal vez recién percatándose que el dichoso hielo no estaba en su boca y comprendiendo lo que se avecinaba. Él todavía estaba digiriendo la posibilidad de cometer una estupidez, pero si no se apresuraba lo descalificarían e iba a perder la oportunidad de jugar otro reto. Tenía que arriesgarse.

_No puedo dejar que esto termine todavía._

Armándose de valor se lanzó hacia su cuello, hacia el lado contrario de la marca (a fin de cuentas, ni siquiera sabía si el maquillaje era a prueba de agua), y comenzó a deslizar el hielo despacio para que no se le cayera. Le resultaba complicado, con las dulces feromonas del chico distrayéndolo y con lo fácil que resbalaba por su piel; era muy distinto a la fase anterior, donde tenía a Tatsuha para apoyarse. Ahora todo lo que podía esperar del chico era que no se estremeciera demasiado, pues hasta el más mínimo escalofrío dificultaba la tarea, y debía pegarse más para evitar un accidente… aunque pudiera ocasionar uno de otra índole al hacerlo.

El menor volvió a temblar, y el pequeño suspiro que se le escapó bastó para que la entereza de Ryuichi flaqueara; era una delicia que le costaba resistir, a la que quería entregarse ya mismo. Podía percibir su expectación, y también vagamente la de quienes estaban a su alrededor, aunque a cada instante le importaba menos cualquiera de ellos. Incluso había olvidado a Shuichi y que esta era su fiesta porque ¿qué más daba? Ya le había mostrado su verdadero rostro revelándole sus intenciones con Tatsuha, así que poco tenía que perder. Oh, y tenía tanto por ganar… para empezar, ¿era su deber avisar si se derretía el hielo? Ninguna regla del juego decía nada parecido…

Sin detenerse a pensarlo, lo atrajo por el cuello, esperando que quienes lo vieran pensaran que estaba sujetándolo para contener los escalofríos. La verdad era otra, por supuesto, y dudaba que Tatsuha fuera a decirla: el hielo estaba a punto de derretirse. Pronto no quedó más que agua, que lamió a toda prisa, para que ninguna gota delatara su situación. Sentía la tensión del menor en su agarre, y sonrió cuando comenzó a relajarse contra su boca, deseosa de marcar su piel como el otro día, para saber si vería aunque sea una pizca de la emoción que inundó esa vez los ojos del otro. Supuso que sería normal que la piel quedara enrojecida con el frío, así que tironeó experimentalmente con sus dientes para ver cómo reaccionaba.

_¿Qué rayos está haciendo?_

El pelinegro maldijo al cantante, dudando si apartarle (y exponerlo) o permanecer de esa forma. Odiaba la idea de ponerlo en evidencia, y en serio quería saber por qué estaba comportándose de esta manera… pero la fuerza que requería ya la estaba agotando en no abrazarlo de regreso y atraerlo hasta el suelo para que lo tomara ahí mismo. Le daba lo mismo solo tener suposiciones del porqué de su actuar, estaba dispuesto a entregarse a su voluntad. Es más, esas pequeñas succiones hasta le daban valor para sugerirle algo similar después de los juegos… Pero solo si le prometía que no sería como sus retos. Si podía decirle que era en serio, hasta estaría gustoso tomando la iniciativa.

— ¡Tiempo!

_Mierda, no._

El Uesugi retrocedió un paso apenas habló Maiko, temeroso de ser descubierto. Le dirigió una mirada tímida al vocalista, encontrándose con los ojos azules de éste, oscurecidos por el deseo reprimido y las ganas de continuar. Tragó al verlo, preguntándose cuánto había pasado desde que sintió una avidez tal de su parte, y preguntándose también si había valido la pena no satisfacer este lado del mayor. Un solo repaso a los recuerdos que construyeron juntos estos días bastaron para saber que sí. Pero no sabía si eso significaba que no pudieran volver a lo mismo… o mejorarlo quizás.

— ¿Cuántas parejas consiguieron derretir el hielo? —Al notar que el juez junto a ellos levantaba su brazo para señalar su victoria dejó de preocuparse; no quería ver a esa desalmada a los ojos. En cambio, recorrió rápidamente el escenario, solo para descubrir que Shuichi y su hermana fueron eliminados en esa ronda. El pelirosa lloriqueaba por no poder participar más en su propia despedida (o de alivio por no tener que seguir haciéndolo con su cuñada, no estaba seguro), mientras Mika lo ignoraba por completo. Cuando se aburrió de su berrinche bajó del escenario sin él, típico de ella. — Entonces, cuatro parejas pasarán a la última etapa. ¿Están listos?

Vaya, era un poco vergonzoso que fuesen tan pocos. Sería más difícil ocultar sus ganas, además. Su cobardía le rogaba abandonar la competencia y largarse a probar suerte de verdad con el cantante, eso o limitarse a huir lejos de las intensas miradas que recibía, incluyendo la de Mika, que se veía especialmente furiosa. Tal vez lo mejor sería escapar, para no terminar recluido en alguna habitación sin ningún póster de Ryuichi siquiera. — Ahora daremos inicio a la fiesta. Espero que sean buenos con los juegos de beber.

El mayor hizo una mueca al oír esto último. Así que este era el final… y ni siquiera podría jugarlo. Conteniendo un suspiro, lo tomó del brazo para preguntar:

— ¿Vamos a otra parte? Deberíamos bajar antes de que Maiko nos detenga —Había hablado en voz baja, pero por la cara que puso el moreno sentía que fue indiscreto. ¿Por qué lo miraba de esa manera? Parecía tan escandalizado como al inicio de la primera prueba.

— ¿Nos vamos? ¿A… dónde?

—Donde quieras. No podemos quedarnos aquí con lo que viene —se encogió de hombros, sin reparar en sus ojos confundidos. Sin embargo, apenas había dado un paso cuando la madrina de bodas lo interceptó.

— ¿Se retiran sin intentarlo? Les faltan ánimos para ser una fiesta, chicos.

—Debemos hacerlo —sonrió, tratando de lucir compungido. Debió ser descubierto enseguida, porque ella continuó bloqueándole el paso.

— ¿Al menos van a hacerlo una vez antes de bajar? Los invitados están muy decepcionados por la falta de competitividad.

—No, Tatsuha no puede beber, es menor de edad —protestó Ryuichi, intentando bajarse del escenario con el chico. O más bien, sujetándolo del brazo para obligarle a bajar, porque parecía no darse cuenta de que no podían participar. — Así que tenemos que retirarnos esta ronda, cuestiones legales —insistió, pues por lo visto a ella le descuidaba el asunto. Eso o pretendía replicar con que sus toques tampoco debieron ser legales, y tenía que irse antes de que alguien lo hiciera notar.

—Pero basta con que tome usted la responsabilidad, Sakuma-san —El fingido tono inocente no lograba camuflar sus malas intenciones. A los dos les dieron escalofríos por la propuesta, pero ella se adelantó a hablar antes de que se negaran. — El juego es muy simple —continuó, ahora con el micrófono y dirigiéndose a todos, como si ya hubieran aceptado. A su señal, llegaron más ayudantes empujando carritos con botellas de tequila, rodajas de limones y sal. Que fuera una botella por pareja no lo ayudó a tranquilizarse, aunque fuera una pequeña. — Tienen que tomar un trago desde el cuerpo del otro, y quien haya tomado más para cuando se acabe el tiempo gana. Puede ser cualquier parte, si quieren pueden seguir solo en la boca. En el caso de Sakuma-san y Uesugi-kun… bueno, solo usted puede tomar los tragos, ¿verdad? —Ryuichi tuvo ganas de negar, al menos con la cabeza, para que los demás vieran que era ella la que detenía su retiro. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo agradecía su impertinencia; podía seguir junto a Tatsuha. — Puede que los otros dúos tengan mayor ventaja, ya que podrían irse turnando… ¡pero agradecemos su participación!

Oh, de nuevo hablando como si él hubiera accedido a algo. Bueno, lo cierto es que su silencio ya había otorgado, y no le molestaba seguir jugando si eso le garantizaba más tiempo con el chico. Todavía se sentía aturdido por lo cerca que estuvieron, por los besos compartidos y definitivamente por la sensación de embriaguez que le provocaron sus feromonas, pero quizá si emparejaba aquello con una embriaguez más normal la cosa acabaría funcionando.

— ¿Qué hacemos? —El susurro de su compañero le hizo dar un respingo; lucía preocupado, mas no lograba comprender el porqué. — ¿Puedes hacerlo solo? Rayos, no sé por qué pregunto, es obvio que el resto tiene más posibilidades de ganar. Si necesitas ayuda quiero ayudarte, créeme que eres el único que se preocupa por mi edad aquí.

— ¿Y eso hace que signifique menos? Olvídalo, lo haré yo solo —bufó, indignado por la propuesta. — A cambio… podrías darme un incentivo para ganar. Con todo en contra me ayudaría un premio nanoda.

El pelinegro no se compró ni por un instante esa bella sonrisa, reluciente de falsa inocencia. Que supiera que era falsa no era suficiente para que dejase de parecerle irresistible sin embargo; en serio estaba perdido con él. Resignado a su destino, se encontró asintiendo antes de que terminara de rechazar sus inseguridades.

—Solo si ganas —concedió— ¿Qué quieres?

—Te lo diré si gano —No podría mirarlo a los ojos de otra manera. Y esa vergüenza se extendería más allá del juego, eso seguro.

—“Cuando” ganes —corrigió con suavidad— Sé optimista, estaré dándote ánimos. Es todo lo que puedo hacer ahora.

—Es más que suficiente, en serio —Lo único que esperaba era no emborracharse pronto (haciendo el ridículo como en ocasiones anteriores) y evitar más malas impresiones este día. De seguro Tatsuha debía estar inseguro por su arrebato de hace poco… tenía que ser sincero con él. Y aunque fuese una idea de cobardes, creía que quizás el alcohol le podía dar algo del valor que le faltaba para confesarle que quería volver a intentarlo, que incluso si eran incapaces de comprenderse iba a ser más sincero para que no volvieran a tropezar con ningún malentendido.

Conteniendo sus nervios, se ubicó delante de la mesa, preguntándose cómo rayos iba a tomar los tragos. Los demás concursantes parecían dispuestos a seguir intercambiando todo desde sus bocas, pero no quería que Tatsuha llegase a tomar una sola de gota de alcohol, ni por accidente. No solo por cuestiones éticas, sino más bien para prevenir falta de lucidez: quería que escuchara seriamente su declaración, y que estuviera 100% sobrio para no tener pensar que se estaba aprovechando de él ni por asomo.

—Tengo una idea —Vaya, ¿tan perdido se veía? Era inevitable sentirse patético por necesitar su ayuda. Dudaba mucho estarse viendo como un pretendiente genial. —Puede que no te guste, pero es lo único que se me ocurre —Le hizo un gesto para que se acercara, y cumplió obedientemente. Sin embargo, por cada palabra susurrada perdía el escaso coraje que había juntado. A veces olvidaba lo creativo y osado que podía ser el chico que le gustaba.

— ¿Todos listos? ¡Comiencen!

La decisión fue rápida, aunque más por las ganas que por la prisa, y para ambos fue igual. Apenas agarró la bandeja el moreno se subió a la mesa, y para cuando la dejó en el piso y tuvo destapada la botella él ya tenía levantada la camiseta. Trató de ignorar las exclamaciones asombradas del indeseado público y vertió un poco de tequila directo a su ombligo; la mano le tembló un poco, y tuvo que inclinarse a lamerlo de inmediato, antes de que pudiera escurrirse por su vientre.

 _Olvidé la sal,_ maldijo, intentando vaciar su mente de cualquier pensamiento pecaminoso. Que aquel abdomen marcado lo hiciera difícil era un problema para su autocontrol. Evitó deliberadamente ver a cualquiera, y con los ojos cerrados chupó la rodaja de limón que tenía en su mano. Era consciente de que estaba siendo juzgado, y de que Mika lo mataría apenas pusiera un pie fuera del escenario (si es que Shuichi no le estaba mandando ya fotos a Eiri para que viniera a hacerlo él mismo), pero tenía que repetir aquella sensación celestial con su lengua. Porque aunque el menor luciera rígido y abochornado, usando todo su esfuerzo en mirar al techo, él sintió que se estremecía, y que aquel sabor amargo tenía algo dulce.

Tatsuha cerró los ojos al sentir nuevamente el líquido en su cuerpo. Hasta dejó de respirar, por miedo a derramarlo por accidente. Y por más que evitaba pensar en Ryuichi, en la forma en que succionaba y lamía, era imposible no imaginarlo, a pesar de no estar mirándole. Después de todo, ya había tenido una experiencia parecida con él, ¿cierto? Aunque sabía que lo que menos debía hacer ahora era recordar su primera vez recibiendo sexo oral por esa boca gloriosa, en serio lo sabía. Sabía eso y también que tenía que hacer todo lo posible por frenar hasta el gesto más involuntario, para apartar al cantante de cualquier comentario malicioso; poco podía protegerse a sí mismo de esto, sin embargo: suponía que ya debían estar cuchicheando en su contra, ya sea por su atrevimiento o de envidia por tener la suerte de estar emparejado con él. Fuera como fuera, antes de que cualquiera se atreviese a decirle algo, iba a ser encerrado en algún lugar lejano por sus hermanos, o tal vez (si iban de chismosos) su padre lo enclaustraría en el templo y no le dejaría salir hasta los veintiuno. Ah, pensar en esto en serio ayudaba a que bajaran sus ganas.

 _Aunque no tanto a como pensé que lo haría,_ admitió, mordiéndose el labio. Tenía que aguantar un poco más. La tarea era imposible a fin de cuentas: incluso si de ese modo tomaba más rápido, no podía ganar si solo él bebía. Diablos, incluso las parejas debían tenerla difícil teniendo que beber (y probablemente terminarían borrachísimos, vomitando quizá), así que esperaba que el vocalista se rindiera pronto. Era imposible para él suponer que para el castaño hacía dos shots había dejado de importarle la prueba, el tequila y hasta las ovaciones del público; sus fuerzas estaban concentradas en permanecer estoico por fuera y tragar rápido para tener excusa para lamer su vientre. Seguía derramando más sobre Tatsuha, olvidando la sal, recordando los limones solo cuando estaba a punto de caer en la tentación e ignorando los gritos de emoción. Hasta los otros participantes paraban a ratos a mirar, aturdidos por su velocidad, presintiendo su derrota (hasta en el favor de las masas) y demasiado tímidos para atreverse a hacer lo mismo que ellos, aunque sabían que sería más práctico que se turnaran hasta que uno se embriagara. Solo una pareja más acabó por imitarlos, aunque tardaron en escoger quién estaría en la mesa, ya que ambos estaban algo mareados. En cambio, a Ryuichi hasta se le hacía normal su cabeza dando vueltas, convencido de que se debía a la esencia del menor, dulce y caliente, asomándose más con cada movimiento de su lengua. Su lengua, que estaba adormecida por el alcohol, pero que seguía obstinada buscando su sabor.

— ¡Cosas inesperadas pueden ocurrir! Parecían destinados a perder, pero Sakuma-san está demostrando que puede ganar. ¿Están dispuestos a hacer apuestas?

Shuichi quiso estrellar su cabeza contra la pared más cercana al ver a su hermana recogiendo el dinero y animando a más personas a apostar. Verla así casi hacía que se arrepintiera de haberle dejado la celebración a su cargo, aunque sabía que tuvo tantas cosas de las que ocuparse que cualquier otra posibilidad era inexistente. Aun sabiéndolo, le frustraba que la situación se hubiera escapado de sus manos. Para empezar, porque su cuñada (próximamente con toda la de la ley) parecía estar considerando el homicidio como una opción real en lugar de solo una amenaza, y la verdad era que no podía culparla. Aunque no podían asegurar a cuál de los dos se le ocurrió aquello, el otro debió aceptar, por lo que compartían igual cantidad de culpa. Pero aun así… ¿era raro que pensara que esto era bueno? Sí, tal vez Tatsuha ya había hecho esta clase de cosas (y más, por lo que podía recordar de sus antiguas insinuaciones), pero era bueno saber que se encontraba seguro con quien estaba, conocerlo y ver que era una buena persona…

 _O no,_ suspiró el pelirosa, incapaz de seguir viendo las indecencias que le hacía su ídolo a su cuñado. Y haciendo memoria, él no era en absoluto una buena persona, sino no lo habría abandonado antes con Mika. Ryuichi ya había bajado bastante la botella, seguido por otra pareja más, pero su avance era impresionante precisamente por estarlo haciendo solo. Y por lo que se acordaba, ni siquiera le gustaba mucho el tequila; la razón de su actuar se hacía a cada minuto más evidente, y a él le costaba tomar posición en el asunto. Después de todo, esos dos eran tan distintos… Podía ver al moreno, completamente rígido y afirmándose a la mesa, incómodo y de seguro luchando para no ponerse en evidencia sobre algo que jamás le dio vergüenza asumir: que estaba loco por Sakuma Ryuichi. Sin embargo, tanto había cambiado desde entonces… tantas decepciones y malos momentos que debía ser duro asumir su situación. Incluso a él se le hacía difícil a veces creer que había conseguido el amor de Yuki, y eso que iba a casarse en dos días. Le era imposible imaginar lo que pasaba por la mente del pelinegro. Solo podía rogar que su amigo no fuera a hacerlo sufrir.

— ¡Tiempo!¡Y Sakuma Ryuichi lo logró! Contra todo pronóstico, ¡ganaron! —gritaba emocionada Maiko, secundada por otros tantos igual o más sorprendidos que ella, mientras alzaba el brazo del campeón. Campeón que ya debía estar borracho, a juzgar por cómo seguía balanceando la botella sobre su compañero, al parecer sin comprender que ya no tenía excusa para beber de él. A su lado, y todavía sobre la mesa, Tatsuha lucía igual de aturdido pese a no haber dado ni un sorbo, probablemente recién percatándose de que los gritos no cargaban malas intenciones. —Sé que acaban de ganar pero ¿están listos para competir entre ustedes?

—Para nada —replicó el menor, lo suficientemente cerca de ella para ser captado por el micrófono. — Parece que no se encuentra bien…

— ¿Eh? Pero no puedo retirarme —Vaya, hasta estaba haciendo un puchero tras arrastrar las palabras. Si su tambaleo ya era poco convincente, lo de ahora lo era aún más.

—Ya ganaste, yo me retiro —insistió, tratando sin éxito de hacerlo avanzar fuera del podio. Temía que la impredecible animadora se los impidiera en cualquier instante, aunque ella lucía bastante satisfecha ya.

— ¿Qué? ¡Eso no es ganar de verdad nanoda! —El vocalista de Bad Luck suspiró ante el berrinche de su amigo. Ya lo había visto en condición similar antes, pero temía por lo que pudiese atreverse a hacer ahora. Antes de que su hermana decidiera apoyar al castaño, fue hasta el escenario para ayudarlo a bajar.

—Vamos, Sakuma-san, pueden dejarlo para otro día —El pelinegro le agradeció con la mirada, y Shuichi se lamentó un poco al verlo de esa manera; primero, por invitarlo cuando estaba claro que la cosa era para mayores (el hecho de que tuviera experiencia no hacía que fuera correcta su presencia), y en segundo lugar, por no haber estado pendiente de él ese último mes y medio. Era su estadía más larga en Tokyo, y sin embargo la estadía que menos habían hablado. Lo primero no era completamente su culpa (era ajeno a los planes de Maiko, pero fue su responsabilidad no supervisarla), y con lo segundo no tenía excusa. Con suerte lo había acompañado al médico una vez, y ni siquiera charlaron al respecto. Se sentía tan egoísta… lo menos que podía hacer era ayudarlo cuando su crush se emborrachaba para evitar hacer un escándalo.

— ¿Otro día? ¿Crees que podamos hacerlo otro día? Ni siquiera sé qué tengo que hacer, no nos dieron las instrucciones —Pese a sus protestas, se estaba dejando llevar dócilmente. Quizá prefería ahorrarse una caída de las escaleras nada más, pero era algo que agradecer; al menos se alejaban del problema. — ¿Y con qué motivo lo haríamos otro día? No se me ocurre ninguna excusa nanoda.

El menor sintió su rostro enrojecerse con esas últimas palabras. ¿Acaso quería una excusa para besarlo, para algo más? La idea se le hacía demasiado para procesarla ahora. Además, una cosa era que quisiera ahora, tal vez sería distinto estando sobrio; tenía que evitar hacerse esperanzas. Quizá para mañana ni siquiera recordaría lo que dijo, y debía plantearse si de verdad iba a preguntarle al respecto o no.

—Debería de darte vergüenza —La voz de Mika, afilada en contraste con su expresión indiferente, obtuvo escalofríos de parte de los tres. —De todas las personas que pudiste elegir, haber escogido a mi hermano… ¿Te parece justo aprovecharte de él? —Agradecían que decidiera hablar antes de matarlo. Eso y que siguiera avanzando, para no protagonizar una escenita. A Shuichi incluso se le escapó un suspiro cuando traspasaron la salida. — Espero que sepas que no tienes la aprobación de nadie en esto. Es inaceptable, más aún con conductas como las de antes. Ni creas que podrás volver a estar a solas con Tatsuha.

— ¿Qué? ¿Entonces no vamos a hacer el reto otro día? —El pobre cantante apenas lograba captar fragmentos de la conversación, para disgusto de ella. Y por si fuera poco, parecía estarse preparando para un berrinche. — ¡Eso si es una injusticia nanoda! Tatsuha, ¿acaso no quieres estar conmigo? —Para consternación de todos se lanzó sobre el moreno, en un apretado abrazo que casi lo hizo caer. El tambaleo constante del mayor no ayudó a que recuperara el equilibrio, mas logró estabilizarse a duras penas.

— ¿E-Estar contigo? —Por buda, ¿sentimental o sexualmente? Bueno, en este caso lo primero implicaba lo segundo, aunque lamentablemente no era así a la inversa. — S-Si podemos hablar sobre esto cuando estés más lúcido…

—La respuesta es no —lo cortó su hermana, gruñendo al ver la sonrisa bobalicona del castaño— Sin importar cuándo hablen de esto, la respuesta seguirá siendo la misma. Llamaré al chofer para que te lleve lejos de mi hermano. Y tú, Tatsuha, vas a venir conmigo. Está claro que ni Shuichi ni Eiri están cuidándote como se debe. Volverás a verlos en la boda —Sin esperar ninguna réplica, se alejó para marcar el número. El Uesugi gimió, maldiciendo a su hermana por arruinarle su oportunidad con su ídolo. En serio detestaba cuando se ponía así de intransigente; para ella, no existía un “cuidar” sin un “controlar”. ¡Y era terrible que fuese de esa manera con Ryuichi! Ya debía saber que era inofensivo… bueno, no se había comportado como si lo fuera en las últimas pruebas, pero podía apostar que en ningún momento tuvo malas intenciones. Incluso ahora, en lugar de lucir molesto con Mika, se limitaba a hacer pucheros y recargarse en su hombro. Estaba en la cúspide de la pirámide de personas adorables.

—Tal vez puedan verse mañana —comentó el pelirosa, tratando de sonar convincente— Puede que te deje ir a la despedida de soltero de Yuki, no pierdas las esperanzas.

Ojalá fuera así de fácil. Sin embargo, la realidad era cruel, y lo recordó en cuanto uno de los autos de los Seguchi se detuvo delante de ellos. A juzgar por la mirada de lástima que le dedicaba su cuñado, debía tener una expresión lamentable. — No pongas esa cara, Tatsuha… a lo máximo pasarán dos días sin verse. Bueno, entiendo que necesitan hablar con lo que pasó recién —reconoció, lamentándose por no conseguir animarlo— Pero tiempo tendrán de sobra, sobre todo después de graduarte y… Rayos. Al demonio todo. Yo te cubro —El pelinegro lo miró, sin comprender el repentino cambio. Entendió todavía menos cuando fue empujado en dirección al auto, tambaleándose también por culpa de Ryuichi. — Yo voy a distraerla, vete con él.

Un súbdito pensamiento le hizo adivinar su idea, y abrió la puerta del coche antes de que se arrepintiera. Si el arrepentimiento debía venir de él mismo o de Shuichi era algo que aún no meditaba. Por suerte el cantante estaba lo suficientemente lúcido para subir por sí mismo, aunque no tanto para saber qué estaba sucediendo. Y la verdad no tenía tiempo de sobra para explicárselo, así que el pelinegro obedeció y se subió, intentando lucir tranquilo para no levantar sospechas, y cerró la puerta solo con una pizca de culpabilidad.

—Buenas noches, Tanaka-san —saludó, reconociendo al conductor. Compuso una sonrisa para aparentar inocencia, y rogando que Mika estuviese siendo interceptada solicitó—: ¿Puede llevarnos hasta el departamento de Sakuma-san? Como puede ver, no se encuentra bien… Oh, mi hermana dijo que llamaría después para que la recogieran.

A juzgar por la mirada, condescendiente a pesar de verse solo por el espejo de adelante, supo que no estaba engañando a nadie. Tal vez hasta podría creer que estaba aprovechándose de su ídolo con su mala fama de acosador.

— ¿Por qué vuelves a tratarme de usted? —sollozó el ojiazul, zarandeándolo para colmo— Eres terrible, Tatsuha. Es cierto que todos en tu familia parecen fríos, pero no me trates así. ¿Te hice algo malo? ¿Sigues enojado? Tanaka-san, ¿puedes creer que este tipo me dejó en la mitad de una cita? Y desde entonces no quiere nada conmigo. Lo hubieses visto recién, creo que me odia.

Vaya, al parecer estando ebrio conversaba más de lo habitual. Al menos ahora el chofer no creería que lo estaba secuestrando; en su lugar, pensaría que había terminado por perder la cabeza, ya que llevaba años trabajando para la familia y conocía de primera mano las rarezas del vocalista. Por no hablar de sus propias locuras exclamando sobre su amor por Ryuichi.

—Ya veo —Fue todo lo que dijo, y para su fortuna se puso en marcha. Supuso que la distracción de su cuñado fue un éxito, porque ni hubo ocasión para ver a Mika haciendo señas por el espejo retrovisor.

—Pues yo no lo veo nanoda. Fue muy cruel, y es muy desconsiderado. Todos cometemos errores, ¿verdad? Así que no entiendo por qué sigue siendo tan malo por algo que ya pasó —se quejó, y el susodicho comenzó a preguntarse por primera vez si acaso no había exagerado en aquella ocasión. Jamás quiso otorgarle la oportunidad de una segunda cita, aun cuando el otro le dio explicaciones por su comportamiento…— Creí que iba a perdonarme pero es muy rencoroso. Me dije a mí mismo que lo olvidara, aunque Kumagoro no estuvo de acuerdo. Traté de alejarme y no sirvió de nada… ni para que se le pasara el enojo, de hecho creo que fue peor nanoda. Pero cuando me acerqué ¡eso también lo molestó!

—Puede que tengan un problema de comunicación, señor —se atrevió a comentar, para bochorno del moreno. Tenía ganas de desaparecer en ese instante, pues ya no sabía quién era más infantil, si Ryuichi o él. — Espero que tengan ocasión de hablar con seriedad.

—Gracias, Tanaka-san. En serio, detectas problemas mejor que google. No te imaginas todo lo que tuve que buscar para llegar a esa conclusión, y peor para encontrar soluciones. Ninguna funcionaba, casi me di por vencido incluso con el apoyo de Kuma-chan.

Mierda, esto lo hacía sentirse más culpable. Incluso cuando se percató del esfuerzo del castaño, incluso cuando disfrutaba y valoraba sus gestos hacia él los últimos días (y todo el tiempo antes de aquel fracaso de cita, por qué no admitirlo), en ningún momento pasó por su mente intentarlo de nuevo. O no formalmente, mejor dicho, porque sus fantasías seguían colándose incluso cuando él estaba indispuesto a darles la pasada.

—Para la próxima podría consultarlo directamente en un foro si no tiene con quién hablarlo, señor. Es mejor ser específico si quiere consejos adecuados.

— ¡Qué buena idea nanoda! No quiero que haya una próxima vez, pero es una gran idea.

Ah… Sentía que se estaba enamorando de nuevo, viéndolo con una sonrisa tan adorable. Al lado de una expresión como esa, el fiasco de aquella salida quedaba opacado, más todavía cuando recordaba sus amables palabras, que jamás tuvieron intención de lastimarlo. Cuando le daba cariño, él dudaba; cuando se lo demostraba con pasión, se quejaba por no poder dar lo mismo que él; y cuando le ofreció libertad, empañó todos sus buenos deseos tergiversando lo que dijo. Lamentaba mucho haberlo culpado por el fracaso entre los dos. Si acaso, la única culpa que tenía era haber decidido intentar algo con alguien tan dañado como él, que nunca tuvo una relación normal ni saludable con nadie.

* * *

Solo abrió la boca para darle las gracias a Tanaka-san por ayudarlo a cargar al cantante hasta el apartamento. Éste seguía con un equilibrio precario, aunque logró mantenerlo mientras él abría la puerta. Consideró tristemente la opción de dejarlo allí y largarse; estando tan indignado consigo mismo como ahora, dudaba poder hablar con seriedad. Y eso dejando de lado que el otro tampoco estaba en condición para hacer nada con seriedad. Sin embargo, no se atrevió a pedirle al chofer que lo esperara; sentía que lo mínimo que podía hacer por Ryuichi era cuidarlo, y vaya que parecía hacerle falta, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de veces que había repetido que estaba mareado; el viaje le sentó bastante más mal de lo que creyó.

— ¿Necesitas ir al baño? ¿Tienes náuseas o solo mareos?

— ¿ **Solo** mareos? —repitió, con un tono tan mordaz que se sintió cohibido. — Pues sí, solo mareos. ¿Ahora dejaste el usted? ¿Por cuánto tiempo más va a ser?

—Perdón. Solo quería evitar que malinterpretaran la situación —se excusó, guiándolo al baño de todas maneras. Suponía que si se lavaba los dientes el malestar disminuiría, o al menos serviría para que olvidara la cantidad de alcohol que había ingerido.

— ¿Qué situación? —Las suaves caricias que el menor daba en su espalda estaban consiguiendo calmarlo, aunque tenía ganas de permanecer enfadado. Era increíble cuánto podía influenciar en él. — ¿Te desagrada que piensen que podemos tener algo? Tanaka-san es de confianza, pero si ese es el caso trataré de callarme a la próxima.

—Podríamos decir… que me disgusta que lo piensen cuando no somos algo —Tenía mucho más que decir atorado en su garganta, pero una inexplicable timidez le ganó al ver la dulce sorpresa del otro. — Mañana podemos hablar de eso. Digo… por favor, hablémoslo mañana.

El mayor se encontró asintiendo antes de acabar de procesar sus palabras. Después de todo ¿acaso podía decirle que no cuando se veía así? Estos últimos días con él, se había convencido de que estaba recuperando aquel brillo en sus ojos que tanto anhelaba. Ahora, se daba cuenta de que podía hacerlos brillar aún más.

—No tengo problema con eso. Me debes un premio por jugar y también quiero hablar de eso mañana. Quédate a dormir… Pero si te arrepientes a mitad de la noche y quieres hacerlo, despiértame.

— ¿Qué? ¿Hacer qué?

—Hablar. O lo que quieras —rio, disfrutando del sonrojo del chico. Sentía que la felicidad burbujeaba en su estómago. Bueno, existía la posibilidad de que no fuera _felicidad_ precisamente, pero mientras menos pensara en ello más seguro estaba.

—Prefiero hacerlo como celebración que por anticipación. Será mañana. Ten, toma un poco de agua. ¿Tienes algún medicamento para la resaca?

—Sí —Él mismo rebuscó en el botiquín, y se lo tomó de un trago. Se le hizo extraño tomar agua, era una sensación similar a cuando se tiene la boca anestesiada. Fue incapaz de tomar más, pese a saber que lo mejor sería hacerlo.

El cantante sonrió, conmovido por la preocupación del chico. La cabeza ya la tenía bastante despejada, aunque dudaba poder demostrarlo, porque se le había vuelto a enturbiar por la emoción. Lo siguió dócilmente hasta su cuarto, con miles de pensamientos abrumándolo por el desconcierto. El pasillo daba vueltas, menos que su corazón aunque más peligrosas, y Tatsuha no había reparado en cómo iba caminando, más preocupado de ocultar su vergüenza y vacilando sobre si quedarse allí o venir a visitarlo mañana. A fin de cuentas, solo la habitación de Ryuichi tenía una cama…

 _También podría usar el sofá,_ admitió, aunque dudando sobre su capacidad de seguir diciéndole que no al castaño.

El sonido del vidrio rompiéndose lo apartó de sus fantasías, y al girar se encontró no solo con eso, sino con el cantante en el suelo. La imagen lo horrorizó al notar que algo de sangre se mezclaba con el agua derramada.

— ¡Ryuichi! —Olvidando sus pies descalzos avanzó hacia él, percatándose de que (por fortuna) solamente sus manos estaban sangrando, de seguro por frenar su golpe contra el piso. Aun así, era inquietante ver la cantidad que salía, y las suyas propias estaban temblando por la impotencia. Incluso había olvidado que el botiquín estaba en el baño. Lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar las manos del otro, aturdido por los nervios, y rogar que por favor se detuviera pronto todo esto. Odiaba la sangre. Odiaba verla en sí mismo, odiaba verla en los demás, y odiaba verla en cualquier lado, aunque estuviera seca. Era inevitable recordar que la sangre ocupaba pésimos lugares en su memoria, y resultaba imposible que no desfilaran por su mente imágenes que aborrecía; sin embargo, de su peor recuerdo ni siquiera podía evocar una imagen. Lo único que tenía era la sensación de ésta corriendo por su cuello, deslizándose caliente y empapando su ropa. Incluso le parecía volver a sentir el dolor y la vergüenza de huir de allí, sujetándose de las paredes y ensuciando el tatami.

El pánico se apoderaba de él, pero no podía quitar sus ojos del vocalista, que ajeno a su agitación arrancaba con indiferencia los trozos de vidrio que tenía incrustados. Nuevas gotas fueron a parar en el suelo, aunque mucho más diminutas que las anteriores. Era una lástima que eso no bastara para tranquilizarle. Después de todo, para él la cantidad no siempre era proporcional al dolor. Solo bastaba con recordar su primera experiencia sexual para saberlo, aunque era algo de lo que hubiese preferido no enterarse nunca. Le costaba hasta respirar, pese a que suponía que su mente estaba exagerando la escena. — ¿E-Estás bien?

—Tranquilo, todavía tengo demasiado alcohol en la sangre para sentir dolor —sonrió, como si en serio no hubiese nada de qué preocuparse. Tal vez así era, por más que costara aceptarlo. — ¿Podemos limpiar mañana? Solo quiero llegar a la cama…

—Puedes esperarme ahí mientras traigo el botiquín —concedió, aunque temblando por la idea de atender una herida. El otro debió notarlo, porque de repente su ceño estaba fruncido.

— ¿Te sientes bien? Te veo algo tenso… Pero ¿qué rayos, Tatsuha? ¡Fíjate por dónde andas! —Su actitud ligera se había esfumado de golpe, y ni rastros quedaban de su aire de somnolencia. El pelinegro bajó la mirada, para encontrar lo que estaba espantando tanto al mayor: se había arrodillado en el piso; tanto sus pies como sus piernas estaban lastimados, e incluso por sus pantalones oscuros se podía apreciar algo de sangre. No quiso mirar sus calcetines, pero supo que el pánico vendría sin importar aquello.

—Lo siento —musitó, evidentemente aterrado. — No me di cuenta.

—Eso parece… ¿puedes caminar? Espérame en la cama, vuelvo enseguida.

El pelinegro asintió, lamentándose por haber perdido el control. Se sentía como un inútil, y todavía no conseguía disipar su ansiedad. Se obligó a mirar la escena, a ser capaz de verla con calma, pero fue en vano. El dolor comenzaba a llegar, y se preguntó cómo rayos no lo sintió antes.

 _Supongo que estaba más preocupado por él que por mí,_ pensó, aunque tampoco hizo nada por Ryuichi más que estorbar. Trataba de quitar los pensamientos negativos de su mente, pero era realmente difícil sin encontrar nada positivo más que no haberse desmayado ahí mismo. Y ahí sí que se habría sentido patético.

—Maldición —siseó, arrancando un pedazo de vidrio que tenía incrustado en el pie. La mayor parte de los fragmentos eran pequeños, así que se los sacudió esperando que no quedaran astillados en sus manos. Sin embargo, no podía dejar de ver aquel trozo más grande, manchado con su sangre como si fuera esmalte. Casi se veía lindo, si se esforzaba por imaginarlo de esa manera. Volvió a tomarlo, tratando de no temerle a algo tan simple; los accidentes siempre ocurrían y eran inevitables. No podía ser un cero a la izquierda, tenía que demostrar que valía la pena…

Cerró los ojos, sintiéndose cada vez más débil. Estaba seguro que no podría caminar hasta el cuarto. Tendría que pedir ayuda de nuevo…

— ¿Tatsuha? ¿Por qué limpiaste? Te dije que me esperaras en la pieza —La voz del cantante lo sorprendió, y a punto estuvo de tirar el vaso que sostenía.

_¿Vaso?_

— ¿Eh? —Por alguna razón, tenía un vaso en su mano. Era extraño, pero más extraño aún era que aquel desastre sobre el que estaba de pie había desaparecido: ni rastro del vidrio y de la sangre. Aunque podía apostar que el agua era la que ahora estaba dentro del vaso. Claro, eso era lo de menos porque… lo más importante era que tampoco estaban sus heridas.

El castaño se le acercó con cautela, notando su desconcierto. Una suposición rondaba su mente, y se estaba esforzando por no decir nada. A fin de cuentas, lo que menos quería era que se pusiera más nervioso, y si lo que creía era cierto necesitaría muchas energías para mañana. Sin embargo, parecía que el chico ya estaba llegando a la misma conclusión, y no se veía en absoluto nervioso. Si tuviera que describirlo con una palabra, esa sería emocionado, por más que intentara mantenerlo a raya. Apoyó una mano en su hombro, y sonrió al ver una mirada más tranquila.

— ¿Te sientes mejor?

—No sé cómo sentirme —admitió— Pero estoy feliz de serte de ayuda —Solo entonces el mayor se percató de la ausencia de dolor en su mano. Desconocía el alcance de su habilidad, aunque debía ser bastante intensa, pues ni siquiera había gotas de sangre en la camiseta del chico. ¿Pudo sanarlo antes de que lo tocara? ¿O incluso si lo tocaba pudo regresar la sangre con él?

—Gracias —Dulcemente, envolvió al menor en un abrazo, consciente de lo cansado que se veía. Tenía miedo de que aquello fuera causado por el uso de su recién descubierta habilidad, pero todavía era pronto para sacar conclusiones; además, era algo normal por ser la primera vez que la usaba. Lo importante sería vigilarlo al futuro, ver si el efecto prevalecía o no. Y en serio esperaba que no porque, conociendo a Tatsuha, decidiría ocuparla si podía ayudar a alguien.

Poco podía saber que, por primera vez en mucho, por la mente del otro estaba pasando un pensamiento egoísta.

¿Podría sanarse a sí mismo?

¿Una marca era algo más que una cicatriz acaso?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey... realmente me siento culpable por tardar tanto en actualizar. Me gustaría decir que esa es la razón del largo de este capítulo, pero en realidad es porque tengo problemas para dividir la historia. Lo bueno es que ya he avanzado con el siguiente, así que puedo asegurar que el próximo estará listo en menos tiempo. Ojalá pudiera decir lo mismo del final... tengo un serio debate al respecto conmigo misma. Por una parte he considerado igual que Tatsuha en la historia esa opción que de seguro adivinan... pero ¿no sería perder el objetivo de todo lo que dijo Ryuichi? (y por tanto de todo lo que escribí).  
> O tal vez exagero y en realidad igual se entienda. No lo sé. La indecisión me mata pero tengo la esperanza de darle un final adecuado.  
> Espero que lo hayan disfrutado, ¡hasta la próxima!


	12. Chapter 12

Ryuichi no recordaba mucho de la noche anterior. Fuera por el alcohol o por la sorpresa de la aparición de la habilidad de Tatsuha, sus memorias estaban difusas a tal extremo de que ni recordaba haberse acostado. Por ende, esa mañana no podía entender por qué el chico no estaba en su cama cuando despertó, y más confuso quedó tras buscarlo sin éxito por el departamento y cuando sus mensajes quedaron sin respuesta. Al menos, sabía que el otro vendría a la despedida de soltero de su hermano. O eso esperaba.

Tampoco había podido cobrar su premio. Ni siquiera decirle lo que quería.

—Buenas noches, Ryuichi —Maldición, no ahora. —Mika ya me comentó sobre lo ayer. Me sorprende tu falta de vergüenza, siendo el adulto entre los dos. Esperé mucho de ti al parecer.

El castaño se obligó a forzar una sonrisa a su compañero de banda. Ya ni sabía si llamarlo amigo, por la mirada homicida que cargaba; aunque estaba acostumbrado a ver esa mirada en Tohma, pocas veces fue dirigida a él, y la mayoría de esas se encontraban dentro de los dos últimos meses. Solo se arrepentía de lo que hizo en una ocasión para obtenerla, no obstante, así que dudaba que su relación fuera a mejorar… Después de todo, no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a Tatsuha ahora.

—Buenas noches nanoda —saludó, con la inclinación más infantil y mal hecha de su repertorio. Por el ceño fruncido que obtuvo, supuso que era imposible empeorar más las cosas. A menos que fuera realmente provocador, y vaya que tenía ganas de serlo. — Conque falta de vergüenza… ¿Hablas de las cosas que jugamos o de habérmelo llevado a casa?

Mierda, mejor paraba de jugar con el rubio. Por la mirada que le dedicaba, era posible que no esperase ni al final de la noche para matarlo. Para suerte suya, todavía parecía importarle la presencia de testigos, pues de inmediato fingió una sonrisa con la llegada de Yuki Eiri. O quizás era real, siempre sonreía cuando estaba el escritor.

—Pensé que no vendrías, Sakuma —Auch, qué amoroso saludo. ¿Algún día dejaría de verlo con tanto fastidio?

—Jamás me perdería tu fiesta, Yuki-san —contestó, a duras penas conteniendo la palabra “cuñado”. Ya era suficiente con una persona queriendo asesinarlo. —Espero que quien la haya organizado sea más benevolente que la madrina de Shuichi.

—Fui yo —intervino Seguchi, y su ánimo se apagó de golpe. ¿Cómo no, si podía ordenar que envenenaran su bebida?

 _Bueno, de todas maneras hoy no pensaba tomar nada,_ intentó consolarse, recordando la triste resaca con la que despertó, y su tonta ilusión de pedirle a Tatsuha que probara a aliviar su dolor de cabeza.

—Genial —Esperaba que su sonrisa se viera auténtica. Lo único que sentía era ganas de escapar de ese dúo escalofriante, pero tenía más posibilidades de encontrar al pelinegro quedándose junto a ellos. — ¿Tienen algo planeado para hoy?

—Si te refieres a alguno de tus juegos sucios, la respuesta es no —Al parecer su futuro cuñado se había enterado de lo de ayer. Dudaba que aquello le hiciera ganar puntos a sus ojos, pero en teoría tampoco podía perderlos… A fin de cuentas, la culpa sería suya por no suponer lo lejos que había llegado con su hermanito. — Pedí expresamente que fuera una fiesta tranquila, suficiente tendré de caos con una vida al lado de Shuichi por delante.

Pese a sus palabras, el cantante se percató de cierta dulzura dedicada al escandaloso pelirrosa. Más que lucir resignado, era como si de verdad ansiara que ese “caos” llegara. Claro, no podía asegurar nada con lo poco que lo conocía, pero por el bien de su amigo esperaba tener razón.

—Bueno, que no hayan juegos no significa que no puedas divertirte, Eiri. Intenta disfrutar al menos por hoy —La sonrisa de Tohma incluso se veía fraternal y amigable, como hacía tiempo no se dirigía hacia él. Qué envidia. Ya extrañaba hasta sus regaños. —Me encargué de que trajeran sushi de calidad, asegúrate de probarlo.

El estómago del cantante gruñó antes de que el otro alcanzara a responder. Tohma suspiró, y sin mirarlo hizo una seña para alguien detrás de él. Una mesa fue arrastrada hacia donde estaban, y una modelo impresionante estaba recostada en ella; comenzó a ver hacia dónde apuntaba la idea de diversión de su compañero de banda. Aunque dudaba que a Mika le fuera a hacer gracia el body sushi.

 _Aun así, no voy a meterme en sus asuntos matrimoniales,_ se dijo, completamente indiferente. Con un puchero, notó que no había palillos ni para la gente tímida… Bien, pues él no era tímido, aunque tampoco le hacía gracia comer desde el cuerpo de otra persona (persona desconocida más bien, porque la había pasado excelente bebiendo desde Tatsuha). Resignado, se inclinó para tomar un bocado, comprobando con deleite que estaba realmente bueno. Casi tanto como para no lamentar su falta de disposición a lamer salsa de soya desde el cuerpo de esa chica.

— ¡Aniki! —Su corazón comenzó a latir más rápido con la llegada de esa voz, aunque se sintió también estúpidamente triste por no estar incluido en el llamado. Tatsuha lucía feliz y relajado, y en serio le gustaba verlo así, aunque hoy pareciera también bastante cansado… Bueno, había trasnochado bastante por tener que cuidarlo en su estado de vergüenza. — ¿Cómo están todos? —saludó, inclinándose un poco. Su mirada cayó en la chica semidesnuda con sushi encima suyo, y luego en la boca todavía llena del vocalista. Ryuichi tragó, preguntándose si acaso se equivocó al comer (¿debió tomarlo con la mano en su lugar?), y cayendo en cuenta que jamás habían hablado de su relación por la ida del moreno. ¿Estaría molesto por sus acciones? — ¿Qué tienen? La última vez que comí no me fijé que unos rolls tenían aguacate… no quiero volver al hospital.

Oh, así que solo se veía compungido por su alergia. Qué suerte.

—Estos al menos no tienen —señaló, aunque al instante se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. ¿Para qué contestaba, si su respuesta estaba demasiado cerca del escote?

—Gracias —Contra todo pronóstico, el pelinegro no lucía molesto. Algo bueno para él, una decepción para el par de rubios que antes contemplaron con diversión la escena. Sin decir más, se agachó también para probar uno. Ryuichi esperaba que su cara no estuviera traicionándolo, pero realmente pensaba que el chico era muy sexy; verle de esta manera, sujetándose un mechón de cabello mientras estaba inclinado y comiendo directamente desde los pechos de la chica, resultaba todo un espectáculo.

Tragó, preguntándose vagamente qué tan peligroso sería acompañarlo en la _comida_ con esos dos alfas sobreprotectores enfrente de ellos. Seguro sería mortal. ¿Valía la pena arriesgarse? Sin duda alguna. Sin embargo, antes de que desperdiciara su vida por un subidón de libido, una mano se posó en su hombro.

— ¡Hey Ryuichi! —Vaya, K lo salvaba hasta de forma inconsciente, qué gran trabajo. Casi sentía que lo podía perdonar por la mirada embobada que le dedicaba a su posible novio.

—Ninguno de los de aquí tiene aguacate, bombón —La mano de ella lo guiaba apuntando directamente a sus caderas, y el menor vertió con aire indiferente algo de salsa, al parecer sin importarle comer tan cerca de su entrepierna.

—Creí que no habría entretenimiento, pero esto casi es porno para mí —comentó K, recibiendo de inmediato una mala mirada de los otros rubios. Él tenía bastante confianza en sobrevivir sin embargo, y ni se inmutó ni se detuvo para silbar.

—Frases como esa me quitan el apetito —gruñó el pelinegro. El cantante lo secundó asintiendo frenéticamente, y cruzándose de brazos para mostrarle más desdén a su antiguo mánager; al menos él se había esforzado por no verlo en ese sentido. —Y creí que estabas casado…

— ¿Oh? ¿Y eso por qué te interesa? —Maldición, ¿le estaba coqueteando? ¿Pero qué rayos le pasaba?

 _Espero equivocarme,_ pensó con fastidio el castaño, sin darse cuenta de su propio ceño fruncido. Los demás sí lo notaron sin embargo, aunque por suerte Tatsuha no estaba interesado en provocar una escenita de celos; se limitó a rodar los ojos al mánager y a bufar. — Qué actitud tan fría. Se nota que son hermanos —Ugh, ningún comentario agradable. Ya estaba hartándole la situación. Era incómodo que le recordasen que el chico se parecía a Yuki Eiri, más aún si se acordaba de todas las veces que le dijo a Shuichi que tenía pésimo gusto, que una cara bonita no compensaba un humor de mierda. Y sí, había descubierto que Tatsuha también podía sacar a relucir ese humor, pero definitivamente no era ningún amargado, y detestaba que K los comparara.

—No te mereces más —resopló, casi sin darse cuenta de lo que hacía. Porque ¿cómo hacerlo, si estaba tan enfadado pensando que K se lo había buscado, o que merecía incluso menos por ser un baboso? — Deja de molestarlo.

Incluso el pelinegro alzó una ceja con la actitud de Ryuichi, extrañado porque (aunque estaba lejos de tener una actitud agresiva) parecía que realmente estaba actuando posesivamente. Y sí, entendía que esa actitud estaba lejos de ser la mejor pero ¿acaso no era un avance en comparación con la forma en que se comportó en su cita? Nadie podía culparlo por disfrutar su atención, ni siquiera él mismo lo conseguía.

—Qué amargado, tenía mejores recuerdos de ti —suspiró el mánager, que evidentemente estaba acostumbrado a arriesgar su vida y carecía de miedo hasta para estas situaciones. — ¿Quieres un trago para el buen humor? No estás tomando nada…

—Creo que ya bebí suficiente ayer. Mañana es la boda, y no quiero llegar con resaca —suspiró, recordando el malestar que lo acompañó toda la mañana.

—Uno solo no te hará daño, y tengo fe de que te ayude a ser menos antipático —rio, abrazándolo por el hombro. — ¿Nos acompañas, Tatsuha?

El vocalista dio un respingo con la pregunta, aunque esta vez ni se dignó a verle feo. Él también quería que fuera con ellos, a fin de cuentas. Era mil veces mejor que quedarse de pie con el par sobreprotector vigilando.

—Claro, aunque no puedo beber tampoco.

— ¿Tú también vas a traicionarme? Esta es una fiesta, anímense un poco.

—Soy menor de edad —le recordó, con una expresión tan obstinada que agradeció gustarle; definitivamente, el chico podía ser bastante difícil cuando se lo proponía. Su tono era inflexible, y hasta K. podía darse cuenta de cuándo era un caso perdido. — Agradezcan que les concedo el honor de estar en mi presencia.

Eiri suspiró, y antes de que su hermano se escapara lo tomó por el brazo y lo apartó un poco del grupo. Un puchero se adivinaba, así que se apresuró a negar con la cabeza; no quería que pensara que iba a darle un sermón. De seguro tuvo suficiente con Mika esa misma tarde.

—Solo diré una cosa. Si vas a pasar la noche fuera, asegúrate de avisar. Ayer solo supe dónde estabas por Mika, y no fue agradable enterarse mientras me reclamaba por no encerrarte en tu cuarto — El moreno asintió frenéticamente, tal y como todas las veces que había desobedecido la misma maldita petición. ¿Estaría mal querer confiar en él? Parecía ir en serio con este tipo (o eso seguía diciendo después de años de amar verlo de lejos). Intentaría darle libertad a Tatsuha… aunque eso no significaba que fuera a dejarlo irse sin molestarlo un poco. — Y ¿por qué tanta confianza? ¿Acaso no eras tú el que lloraba de felicidad por tener la oportunidad de estar a un par de metros de Sakuma Ryuichi cuando anuncié la boda? Cualquiera diría que eres otro.

—Aniki —gimió el menor, claramente avergonzado y echando miradas mal disimuladas alrededor, como si alguien pudiera escucharlos con esa música. —Sigo estando feliz y con ganas de llorar pero ¿acaso está mal querer que sea mutuo? Déjame soñar un poco.

Las palabras del moreno resonaron en su cabeza, y lo llenaron de un alivio inesperado. Realmente no tenía idea de qué había hecho el loco del conejo para que Tatsuha pudiera comprender que era posible permitirse eso, que no era ningún capricho querer ser correspondido… pero lo agradecía profundamente. Si estando a su lado llegaban más cambios positivos, estaba dispuesto a soportar sus idioteces, o al menos a darle una oportunidad.

—No tiene nada de malo —confirmó, conteniendo el impulso de abrazarlo, o de al menos acariciarle la cabeza. Hace un par de meses esto le parecía un cambio imposible, pues nada de lo que dijera él, su familia o cualquier profesional pudo quitarle de la mente a su hermano que debía esperar para poder ser feliz. Y ahora estaba aquí, relajado, y sin ninguna idea oscura rondando sus acciones y opacando sus gestos. — Diviértete. Yo me quedaré hablando con Tohma para que no vaya a molestarte.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos cómicamente, sin poder creerse lo que escuchaba. ¿Eiri pasando tiempo con Seguchi de forma voluntaria? ¿Por su bien? —No me mires así y ándate antes de que me arrepienta. —Ah, eso sí sonaba más como su hermano. Incluso así lo amaba. Riéndose, asintió y se alejó a pesar de que sabía que el rubio no iba a cambiar de opinión; tenía más que claro que ese sentimiento era mutuo.

* * *

— ¡Ya era hora! No sabía si iban a dejarte marchar.

El saludo de K. no era del completo agrado de Ryuichi, pero lo dejó pasar por haber compartido la misma inseguridad hasta ahora. Ahora, que cualquier preocupación se esfumaba como por arte de magia con cada paso del Uesugi, que cargaba una sonrisa radiante.

—Nadie me estaba reteniendo. ¿En qué estaban?

—Acabamos de pedir unos tragos. K también encargó uno para ti, aunque no sé si te lo den o si ya están todos advertidos para que no te pasen nada —se adelantó en contestar, haciéndose un lado para que el chico permaneciera lejos del mánager. Y para que estuviese junto a él, pero eso era secundario. O al revés, su instinto no lo tenía claro.

—Mi cuñado aterrador no es tan previsor como crees. Le gusta más ser reactivo —dijo, y con esas simples palabras Ryuichi prefirió enderezarse, para dejar claro que había distancia entre ambos; él sabía de primera mano que a Tohma le gustaba cada letra de la palabra “venganza”, y que se tomaba muy en serio cualquier acto contra su familia (y que, al menos de momento, que él se interesara en Tatsuha significaba que estaba en contra de ellos).

El menor sonrió, de seguro leyéndole la mente, una mala costumbre y gran habilidad de su mentada familia. Y debía disfrutar su cobardía y ponerlo a prueba, por la peligrosa forma en que se inclinó a él para recoger su trago de la mesa. En serio ese chico sería su perdición.

El pelinegro dio un largo sorbo a su bebida, consciente de que tal vez nadie aprobaría su idea, pero decidido a marcharse esa noche nuevamente del brazo del vocalista. Tal vez necesitaría algo más de alcohol para atreverse a hacerlo en las narices de su hermano y del demonio de Seguchi, pero iba a lograrlo a toda costa.

* * *

— ¿Ryuichi? Vamos, ahora estamos solos, no tienes que alejarte —La voz del moreno, demasiado cerca de su oído para su gusto ahora que no podía apartarse con la pared tras él, le provocó escalofríos.

Lamentaba haber llegado tan lejos. Lamentaba haber descuidado a Tatsuha por preocuparse por el par de rubios sobreprotectores, y los culpaba a ellos también por no haberse preocupado de un peligro más real de lo que él era. Porque el responsable de que el menor estuviese aquí, en su departamento, borracho y más que dispuesto a lanzársele encima, no era otro que K.

Maldición, con lo competitivo que era este chico ¿cómo se le ocurrió dejarlo solo con ese mánager desquiciado? Sí, fue solo un momento para ir al baño y despejarse la mente de su aroma, pero fue más que suficiente para que el rubio lo provocara y que aceptase su reto. ¿Y Yuki y Tohma? Bueno, debían estarla pasando mal persiguiendo al desgraciado. Él también estaba pasándola mal, aunque dudaba que eso fuera a importarle a alguien. Apostaba que todos dirían que lo estaba disfrutando, incluso si sufría por tratar de contener a ese recipiente hormonal a punto de explotar que era Tatsuha. ¿Él fue así de adolescente? No recordaba que fuera para tanto.

—Tengo que alejarme, cariño. Apenas puedes caminar derecho, en serio es una pésima idea. Por favor olvídate de mí y ayúdame a llevarte a la cama.

—Qué lindo, quieres que nuestra primera vez sea en una cama.

— ¿Qué? No dije eso. Vamos, camina despacio.

— ¿Por qué te preocupas tanto por esto? No es como si dijera algo distinto a lo usual —protestó, cargándose todavía más contra él. Como si fuese fácil llevar a alguien de su altura.

—Es distinto, muy distinto. Lo último que hablamos fue sobre ser amigos, y la memoria no me falla.

—Debería. Digo, sería conveniente ahora— comentó sin una pizca de vergüenza, afirmándose más a su espalda. Ryuichi volvió a maldecir para sus adentros, preguntándose si acaso situaciones desastrosas serían costumbre o en serio solo escogieron muy mala fecha para comenzar a conocerse. Suponía que dos despedidas de soltero seguidas eran una pésima influencia para cualquiera, no solo para alguien quince años menor. Aunque claro que eso debía ser un gran motivo también.

—Mañana estarás feliz por esto, créeme —resopló, por fin acostándolo en su cama. La imagen era demasiado linda para su bien sin embargo: su resolución flaqueó seriamente solo por verlo acurrucarse. — ¿Puedes cambiarte solo el pijama?

—Sí, obvio. Y en realidad sí podía caminar, solo estaba algo mareado por el ascensor. Pero al menos así tenía excusa para abrazarte —rio, ajeno al profundo sonrojo que consiguió con sus palabras. Ryuichi todavía no se acostumbraba a su osadía, aunque tampoco podía negar que le agradaba ser tomado desprevenido. — ¿Seguro que no quieres quitarme la ropa? Juro que va a gustarte.

—Me gusta la sobriedad en lugar del consentimiento dudoso —murmuró, vagamente consciente de que no podía esconder su excitación. Él mismo podía sentir su aroma, saliendo a oleadas de su cuerpo y cargado de deseo. Lo odiaba, pero Tatsuha parecía encantado, felizmente acurrucado en su cama. — Aquí te dejo un cambio de ropa. Yo… estaré justo al lado por si necesitas algo.

— ¿Y si te necesito a ti?

Dios, todo su ser se estremeció por contener un gruñido. Tenía que largarse pronto. Sabía que el desgraciado al que le daba la espalda (fracasando, mirándolo de reojo) estaba disfrutando de sus ansias, quitando lentamente su camiseta y sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

—No soy una opción. Kuma-chan dice que puede hacerte compañía si te sientes solo nanoda —Sí, en algún momento la escapatoria con su lado infantil dejaría de funcionar, pero hoy no parecía ser el caso, a juzgar por el puchero resignado del chico, que de todas formas sostenía tiernamente el peluche. —Buenas noches —Antes de poder frenarse, ya se había lanzado a darle un beso. Y si se quedó un poco más flechado por la linda sonrisa del moreno, nadie más tenía que saberlo.

* * *

Volvió a revolverse entre las sábanas, escondiéndose de la luz que se colaba por las cortinas. Sentía el cuerpo pesado, aunque nada grave, ni siquiera dolor de cabeza. Tenía la impresión de que no se debía a su juventud ni a su aguante sin embargo; era mucho más probable que fuera a causa de esa habilidad que apenas tenía poco más de un día de ser descubierta.

Un simple vistazo alrededor le confirmó la ausencia de Ryuichi. Vio varios trajes apilados en una silla frente a un espejo, lo que le hizo pensar que tal vez aun no decidía qué ponerse para la boda. Se levantó bostezando, y tras una rápida inspección seleccionó uno que dejó sobre los demás; puede que estuviera siendo infantil, pero con ese color hacía juego con el traje que le había regalado su hermana. Solo podía esperar que no fuera a notarlo, sino se moriría de vergüenza.

— ¿Tatsuha? ¿Cómo te sientes?

Justo entonces, y acompañado por un fino rayo de sol, entró Sakuma Ryuichi, en toda su gloria a parecer suyo. Venía vestido con su pijama todavía, y cargando una bandeja con el desayuno. En serio creía que iba a desmayarse de felicidad por ese gesto.

—Bastante bien —sonrió, aunque algo incómodo por la forma en que se le había lanzado anoche. La propuesta colgaba entre ellos penosamente, y parecía transformarse en muralla en algunos instantes, como cuando el mayor se negaba a devolverle la mirada. ¿Había ido muy lejos? Debió verse desesperado… quizá ya no estaba interesado tras verle así. — Lamento que hayas tenido que cargar conmigo anoche.

— ¿Eh? Oh, no hay problema. Fuiste un poco lindo de hecho.

—Jamás habría creído que pensaste eso por la forma en que me apartaste anoche —La acusación escapó de sus labios antes de que pudiera ahogarla. Vaya, ahora sí que se sentía patético, sobre todo viendo el rostro confundido del cantante. — Lo siento. Yo… realmente no sé por qué dije eso, perdón.

— ¿Acaso… dices eso porque te rechacé? Tatsuha, obviamente tenía que negarme. Habría estado mal hacerlo en tu estado…

—Estaba plenamente consciente —resopló, y tuvo que morder su labio para contener otra réplica infantil y estúpida. Sabía que el otro tenía razón, a fin de cuentas. —Solo… quiero saber una cosa.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó, genuinamente preocupado. A veces olvidaba que estaba intentando (cometiendo el error, tal vez) de entablar una relación con alguien demasiado joven para él. Rogaba al cielo no haberle lastimado, pero sabía que tampoco podía pedir milagros con alguien que estaba dañado desde antes de su llegada.

—Te lo diré después, lo prometo.

El mayor suspiró, sin saber si aquella era una buena respuesta o no. ¿Cuándo sería aquello? Entendía que era importante no presionarlo, pero le atormentaba desconocer la razón del por qué no estaba listo para decirlo ahora. —Por ningún motivo en especial, en serio. Es que tengo que irme pronto, quiero hablarlo contigo pero le prometí a Shuichi que estaría con él esta mañana… soy un pésimo cuñado.

—Shuichi apreciará que te vayas después de haber desayunado. Vamos, todavía faltan varias horas para la boda, seguro no te necesita tan pronto —contradijo, dejando la bandeja en la mesita de noche y empujándolo suavemente para que volviera a acostarse. Se veía tan lindo así, aturdido y algo nervioso por dejarse consentir, que le robó un beso antes de notarlo. Supo que fue la acción correcta en cuanto se separó para ver su sonrisa.

—Entonces te tomaré la palabra, si me haces compañía —Palmeó el espacio a su lado en la cama, y él aprovechó de inmediato para regresar a enrollarse entre las sábanas y las piernas de Tatsuha. La comida le interesaba poco, su estómago seguía demasiado revuelto con mariposas como para tener hambre. — Siéntate, hace mal comer acostado.

—Ya comí —mintió, para después darle un beso en el costado. Hubiese preferido degustarlo, pero dudaba que fuera buena idea si quería que el otro apreciara su cocina. Esperaba que el desayuno fuese suficiente para borrar su comportamiento anterior, y demostrar que podía ser un adulto funcional.

— ¿En serio? Qué lástima, quería darte de comer en la boca —dijo, disfrutando de la sorpresa y del arrepentimiento que llegó como una ráfaga a la expresión del cantante. Amaba su transparencia. Tanto que a veces necesitaba fastidiarlo un poco. Podía jurar que la comida sabía más dulce después de verlo así, y con ese bello puchero ahora. — Igual podemos intentar eso otro día, tranquilo.

El mayor sonrió, simplemente feliz por saber que habría otra ocasión. Lentamente, creía estarse acostumbrando al aroma de Tatsuha. El dulzor del ambiente era embriagante, sí, pero lo era todavía más sentir que estaba feliz. Y tenía esperanza en poder concentrarse en eso, esforzarse por hacerlo feliz. Sin embargo, tenía que admitir también que la vista que tuvo al entrar (y verlo recién despertado y con su ropa puesta) no ayudaba a calmar sus ansias. Quizá no debió retenerlo, seguía siendo peligroso estar a solas…

 _Puedo controlarme,_ se dijo, infundiéndose ánimos.

—Si quieres yo puedo alimentarte ahora nanoda—propuso, recogiendo su peluche para darse más aire de inocencia. No es que Kumagoro hubiese alcanzado a cubrir su sonrisa.

— ¿Podrías hacerlo? —El desafío colgaba en el aire, y Ryuichi era incapaz de dejarlo pasar. Extendió su brazo y el pelinegro se apegó a él al instante, equilibrando perfectamente la bandeja en su regazo. Tuvo que permitirse un momento para suspirar (su cabello olía estupendo, en serio) antes de tomar el tenedor y acercarlo a su boca, dulcemente abierta. Ok, la vista le confirmaba que todavía no estaba preparado. Pero ya había aceptado el reto, y no pretendía retroceder por más difícil que fuera.

—Creo que me subestimas mucho nanoda.

—Tienes mal historial. Aunque me gusta que me demuestres lo contrario —se apresuró en añadir, demasiado tarde para evitar el puchero sin embargo. Otra burla estuvo por escapar de sus labios, pero una repentina pesadez lo obligó a acurrucarse contra el mayor, que claramente no se esperaba la seguidilla de bostezos junto a su cuello, desafiando sus buenas intenciones. Su lado alfa le imploraba cuidar del omega (y esta era **definitivamente** la primera vez en su vida que experimentaba un instinto de protección tan claro), consentirlo y atenderlo para que pudiese recuperarse. Claro, tenía que ignorar _nuevamente_ ese lado suyo, porque ninguno de los dos podía perderse la boda de Shuichi y Yuki. Aún si la tentación era mucha.

No obstante, incluso si iban a ir, lo primero era consolar al chico. Rápidamente apartó la bandeja y acomodó al moreno en su regazo, frotando suaves caricias en su espalda y besos en su rostro. Sentía la sorpresa del otro, pero simplemente no pudo detenerse. Solía olvidar que ser alfa era más que deseo sexual. Claro, lo usual en él era ser desinteresado con todos, solo centrarse en la música y recordar cada tanto que también tenía necesidades físicas, y debido a ese desapego general nunca tuvo que lidiar con estos aspectos. Hasta ahora. Porque ahora solo podía pensar en entregarle cariño y animarlo para continuar su día, aún si no tenía cabeza para pensar sobre por qué Tatsuha permanecía sin corresponderle.

— ¿Necesitas descansar más? Puedo despertarte más tarde. Debes estar agotado con estos días… tener que cuidarme, el papeleo por tu habilidad y luego resaca. Shuichi entenderá. Él también tuvo que encargarse de mucho por despertar su habilidad a esa edad según me dijo. Debió emocionarse mucho cuando le contaste —sonrió, aunque su sonrisa se borró al notar la repentina rigidez del otro.

— Bueno… de hecho yo… todavía no le he dicho sobre esto.

El cuerpo de Ryuichi se apartó tan rápido que quiso gemir por la separación. Vaya, sabía que iba a tomar mal su silencio sobre el asunto, pero pasar de aquel lado inesperado del vocalista a esto era un golpe duro. Ni siquiera podía reírse de la expresión preocupada que tenía.

— ¿Qué? ¿Por qué no? —Mierda, tampoco estaba acostumbrado a ser la voz de la razón. Qué situación tan ridícula. Podía apostar que el chico sabía que era su _deber_ notificar su habilidad, especialmente por desconocer su alcance y capacidad. Considerando que no le había hablado durante el día, supuso erróneamente que estaba cumpliendo su obligación, pero parecía que quería ganarse el título de irresponsable. O arrebatárselo más bien.

—Yo… necesitaba algo de tiempo para comprender lo que puedo hacer. Todavía lo necesito, en serio. Tampoco es que vaya a hacer nada malo… y no tienen forma de saber que apareció, prometo encargarme de esto. Es solo que no quería avisarle a mi aniki, ya está muy ocupado con la boda. Prometo decirles a él y a Shuichi cuando regresen de su luna de miel —dijo, y el castaño estuvo a punto de creerle. Pero por suerte alcanzó a reparar en que no había motivo para que Tatsuha se excusara con no hacer nada _malo._ ¿A qué rayos se refería? Era imposible hacer nada malo con su habilidad- a menos que sí lo hubiera, y que ya hubiese descubierto qué era y cómo hacerlo.

Era difícil tranquilizarse con ideas como esa. Tal vez hoy era un mal día para hablar bien sobre su relación y reclamar su premio. Lo primero era el bienestar de su omega. Posiblemente su futuro omega.

—Sé que solo tú puedes hacerlo saber, y entiendo lo que hiciste. Necesitas de algún familiar para el registro y es lindo que te preocupes por no sobrecargarlos —Dio una caricia tentativa en su mejilla, complacido por el ronroneo satisfecho del menor. — ¿Eso significa que vas a decirle sin falta apenas regresen del viaje? —Wow, era increíble lo rápido que volvió a tensarse. Ahora resultaba obvio que ocultaba algo. — Sin excusarse por jet lag o algo nanoda —añadió con su tono infantil, en un vano intento por relajarlo.

—S-Sí, inmediatamente. Les diré apenas regresen, pero que conste que les voy a sugerir descansar antes de ir al registro —sonrió un poco, volviendo a apoyarse en él. El mayor asintió, todavía con la sensación pesada de estarse perdiendo algo importante, y sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacer para convencerlo de hablar ahora. Esperaba estarse preocupando de más y poder confiar en la decisión del otro. Eso y que la confianza fuera recíproca.

Un celular comenzó a vibrar, y Ryuichi soltó al chico para que fuera a buscarlo; era obvio que no era suyo, siempre lo dejaba en silencio por el puro placer de fastidiar a sus amigos. El moreno saltó de inmediato fuera de la cama, sintiendo la urgencia del día. Y efectivamente, era Shuichi quien acababa de enviarle tantos mensajes consecutivos que le hizo creer que era una llamada. El pobre debía estar hecho un manojo de nervios, tal vez aun sin terminar de creerse que se iba a casar.

— ¿Ocurre algo nanoda?

—Debo irme, Ryu. Mi querido cuñado me necesita —Lamentablemente, no era ninguna exageración-o, al menos, el pelirrosa no creía estar exagerando a juzgar por la desesperación de sus mensajes. Hasta hace unos minutos se habría lamentado por tener que marcharse estando tan cómodo entre los brazos del alfa, pero tras el tema de recién estaba agradecido por tener una excusa para irse. Tal vez no conocía al cantante desde hace tanto (conocerlo en serio, claro), mas ahora podía apostar con seguridad que estaría en desacuerdo con sus planes, y lo que menos quería ahora era más desaprobación con la que lidiar. Seguro que después estaría agradecido. — Gracias por todo. Por cuidarme y… bueno, todo.

Torpemente cambiaba su peso de una pierna a otra, sin atreverse a verlo a los ojos. Si era por vergüenza por lo de anoche o por lo que planeaba no estaba seguro, aunque sabía que tenía motivos para avergonzarse por ambas cosas, y volvió a confirmarlo cuando el vocalista se apresuró a su lado, repartiendo dulces besos de consuelo por creer que prefería quedarse. El corazón se le apretó por la gentileza de su mirada, desprovista del aire infantil de antes y solo rebosante de cariño por él, mientras desabotonaba el pijama que le prestó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Por alguna razón tenía más ganas de ocultar sus propios ojos antes que cualquier otra parte de su cuerpo. Al menos dudaba que pudiera ver a través de él desde otro lugar.

Las manos de Ryuichi eran amables también cuando deslizaron la camisa que usó la noche anterior. Tener su ropa de regreso lo alegró y entristeció por igual. Por un lado se sentía más seguro con cualquier cosa que aceleraba su ida, y por el otro ya echaba de menos su aroma, en el que felizmente pudo acobijarse anoche, suspirando entre las sábanas. Se avergonzaba hasta de admitirse a sí mismo que había conciliado el sueño mejor que en mucho tiempo. Y era inevitable preguntarse… ¿cómo sería si lo acompañase?

Tratando de ignorar el furioso palpitar en su pecho, dio un paso atrás para terminar de vestirse. Fue tan difícil como ignorar el puchero del otro por alejarse y no permitir que lo consintiera más tiempo.

Era malo dejar que lo mimara. Quizás otros omegas pudieran admitirse el privilegio, pero no él, aún si el castaño quisiera insistir en lo contrario.

—Entonces… ¿nos vemos en la boda?

—Claro —asintió rápido, olvidándose hasta de su constante acto de sensualidad a favor de deslizar más rápido sus pantalones.

— ¿O quieres que vaya a dejarte?

— ¿Qué? Oh, yo… no hace falta, prepárate tranquilo. Debo pasar antes a la estación a recoger a mi padre junto con Eiri, dijo que me espera allá.

— ¿Tu padre va a venir? —Ok, era una pregunta estúpida: su hijo se casaba y por lo que sabía hace bastante que estaban en buenos términos, reconciliados gracias a Shuichi o algo así, no había prestado mucha atención. Sin embargo, si iba a estar allí, ¿significaba que hoy conocería a su posible suegro? Jamás en la vida le habían presentado a uno. Y sí, a su edad eso hablaba bastante mal de él y de lo que pensaban sus pocas parejas, pero seguro que todo el mundo estaría nervioso en su lugar; sabiendo cómo era la familia del chico ¿no sería él el más sobreprotector?

Tenía que ganárselo a toda costa. ¿Cómo rayos iba a hacer eso?

—Oh, sí, aunque definitivamente no quería venir. Hasta ayer seguía reclamando por no celebrar esto en Kyoto —A juzgar por la repentina tensión, podía adivinar los pensamientos del mayor. Mezclado con la ternura que sentía estaba el alivio de que ahora tuviese una preocupación que, con suerte, haría que olvidara el tema anterior. —Tiene muchas ganas de conocerte — ¿Era muy mezquino soltar una frase como esa? Casi se sentía mal por la expresión de auténtico pánico que enturbió el ánimo del vocalista.

— ¿Le hablaste de mí? Mierda, pero ya me conoce… maldición, ¿qué hago? Ya me conoce —repitió, como si el hecho fuera catastrófico. Tal vez así era. Tatsuha siempre sospechó que su primera impresión debió ser terrible por la cara de espanto que ponía su padre cada vez que hablaba de Ryuichi. Le daba curiosidad preguntar, pero se mordió la lengua para no hacerlo. Mientras más vueltas le diera al asunto por su cuenta, menos probabilidades había de que preguntara por su habilidad. Además, si lo escuchaba terminaría consolando al cantante, y no podía permitir que se tranquilizara.

—Sí, seguro que se alegra, ¿verdad? —Rayos, tenía que abandonar sus malas intenciones. Era pésimo fingiendo ignorancia o inocencia. — Tendrán tiempo de hablar, estamos en la misma mesa para la fiesta —Casi podía ver esfumarse su última pizca de valor. Era un desgraciado por provocar esto.

—Genial… sí, genial —dijo, tratando de convencerse más a sí mismo que al moreno. — Siempre he querido hablar con él seriamente, sí.

El Uesugi cada segundo se sentía más culpable. Sobre todo porque lo anterior era mentira, y tendría que rogarle a su hermano por un cambio de último momento. Seguro que no apreciaría su impulso.

—Qué bueno, me dijo que tenía muchas ganas de hablar contigo.

 _Mierda,_ gimió en su mente Ryuichi, maldiciéndose mil veces por siempre haber sido un idiota frente al padre del chico. Seguro que él tampoco creía que fuera un adulto funcional o responsable, igual que su hijo creía por culpa de las estúpidas ideas de internet. ¿Cómo iba a demostrar lo contrario en una sola noche? Al menos con el hijo tuvo varias oportunidades… dudaba poder viajar seguido para demostrarle que era un buen partido.

Sin embargo, al ver a Tatsuha, mirándolo con tanta preocupación en sus ojos, supo que tenía que lograrlo. El chico valía la pena. Valía todo y cualquier cosa. Si tenía que pedir perdón por todas las idioteces de su pasado lo haría por él.

—Genial —repitió, esta vez para creérselo él mismo. Un pensamiento egoísta protestaba en el fondo de su cabeza, alegando que necesitaba algo de tranquilidad, o al menos un incentivo para sobrellevar este día. Dudoso, recordó su plan inicial de pedirle una cita a Tatsuha como premio. Considerando que el chico perdería cualquier razón para estar en Tokyo y lo llena que estaba su agenda, la posibilidad se veía extremadamente lejana incluso si aceptaba salir con él. Saberlo le angustiaba más de lo que quería admitir. Necesitaba un consuelo hasta entonces.

Juntando valor, se atrevió a preguntar—: Como premio por lo del otro día… ¿querrías bailar hoy conmigo? Me gustaría que fuese toda la noche, pero puedo conformarme con una canción si no te gusta bailar.

El pelinegro sintió el sonrojo subir por sus mejillas, mas el shock evitó que lo ocultara. Y ¿cómo culparse por su falta de reacción? Todavía se le hacía difícil creer que Ryuichi estaba interesado así de íntimamente en él, que era mucho más que una posibilidad, que en algún momento se había convertido en un hecho.

La única palabra que se le venía a la mente era “gracias”, aunque por suerte entendía que era pésima idea soltarla. —Si no quieres no hace falta, puedo pensar en otro premio.

—Sí quiero. Sí quiero, es solo que… no me esperaba esa petición —carraspeó, evidentemente incómodo. La emoción seguía ahí sin embargo, revoloteando ansiosamente en el aire. Era complicado imaginarse bailando con él, frente a su familia, sus amigos… Tal vez hoy no debería usar su camuflaje, por el puro egoísmo de no querer que su aroma delatara su gozo. No, tenía que usarlo, era un día especial para Eiri y su futuro esposo. Además, le daba miedo que alguien se diera cuenta del aroma mezclado en él y arruinarle la boda a su hermano. Seguramente hoy no iría apestando a cigarro, y lo mejor era evitar peligros. —Estaré encantado de ser tu compañero. De baile —se apresuró en añadir, y al instante el arrepentimiento llegó. ¿Por qué rayos corrigió eso? Él era el único imbécil que pensaba cosas indebidas.

—Y a mí me encantaría ser tu compañero también —sonrió, sin la más mínima anterior de agregar lo del baile. Supo que valió el riesgo cuando el rostro del menor volvió a llenarse de rojo.

—Genial —Vaya, ahora era él quien se encontraba en un estado similar al que estaba hace unos momentos el cantante. El karma era implacable. —Entonces… nos vemos más tarde. —Por suerte para él ya había terminado de vestirse.

El castaño suspiró, consciente de que no tenía excusas para prolongar su estancia, y lo guio con aire resignado hasta la salida ¿Podía despedirse con más besos? ¿Cuántos estaban permitidos sin verse desesperado? Quería comerse su boca, borrarle esa mueca abochornada, conseguir la promesa de encontrarse pronto en privado para poder hablar de una vez y con el tiempo adecuado.

No se atrevió a hacer ni la mitad de lo que quería. En su lugar, trató de demostrar toda la tranquilidad que en definitiva no sentía, besándole lentamente y tomándolo de las manos, como si no se muriera de ganas por abrazarlo por la cintura. Tatsuha le correspondió con igual calma, aunque fue gracias al aturdimiento en lugar de intenciones puras. Al separarse se sintió inexplicablemente más relajado que antes. 

—Nos vemos.

—Nos vemos —asintió, abriendo por fin la puerta. Volteó una última vez y, aunque seguía sin valor, decidió hacer la pregunta que venía presionando su cabeza desde que despertó—: Ryuichi… si te lo hubiese vuelto a pedir hoy, ¿lo habríamos hecho? —Ni siquiera había terminado de formular la pregunta cuando una nueva duda cruzaba su rostro, y negó con la cabeza. —No, perdón, en realidad quería preguntar otra cosa. Si te lo pidiera ¿querrías volver a intentarlo conmigo?

Le era imposible juzgar el silencio. Y, lamentablemente, la determinación ya se había esfumado. Sin esperar respuesta, cerró la puerta y salió de allí, ignorando por completo que mucho más que sorpresa se hallaba en el rostro de Ryuichi; había también un anhelo apenas contenido, y un “sí” tan obvio que dolió que no lo oyera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Hey! Bien, supongo que la indecisión me sigue jugando malas pasadas, porque sentí que recién al final comenzó a tener importancia... por ahora lo dejaré así a ver si me ayuda a concluir la historia, pero quizá lo edite en el futuro. Espero que les haya gustado, ¡hasta la próxima!


	13. Chapter 13

Ryuichi no sabía qué hacer con sus manos. La ausencia de Kumagoro era devastadora y notoria, tanto que cada persona que se encontraba miraba a su alrededor para confirmarla antes de hablar con él. Fue incapaz de culparlos. La verdad era que él tampoco acababa de creer que en serio dejó a su afelpado amigo en casa, con su propio traje a juego puesto. Pero si su peluche pudiera hablar, estaba seguro de que lo apoyaría en su decisión, y le diría que era una mala ir con él para presentarse a su posible suegro. Pese a ese pequeño consuelo, su tranquilidad era nula. En vano intentaba distraerse, admirando la bella decoración del lugar, inventando historias y diálogos de la gente que pasaba, cualquier cosa para ignorar aunque fuera por un instante que ahora se sentía verdaderamente solo.

No funcionó.

—Buenas tardes, Ryuichi —La voz de Tohma lo sacó de su trance, oyéndose genuinamente preocupado por él en lugar de a causa suya, fue un alivio para su estómago. Era agradable volver a ver a su amigo comportándose como tal, y no como un diabólico juez. — ¿Cómo estás?

Por un instante consideró hablar sobre sus inseguridades. Preguntar por Uesugi padre, la opinión que tenía de él, si creía que pudiera cambiarla… Incluso consideró contarle sobre esta mañana, los poderes de Tatsuha (él y Mika podían ayudarlo con el registro, ¿verdad?) y la pregunta que daba vueltas en su cabeza desde que el chico se fue. Acabó por callar todo eso y asentir, a sabiendas que ese silencio inicial sería suficiente para que su amigo supiera que _no, para nada,_ y quizá se pusiera de su parte en la conversación. No era algo seguro, pero valió la pena al notar un destello de inquietud en sus ojos verdes.

—Bien —Probó con poner las manos en sus bolsillos. No, dudaba que eso se viese adecuado en un evento formal. — Kuma-chan está enfermo —comentó, igual que les dijo a todo el que preguntó antes. Creía que los demás dejarían pasar el tema, conociendo cómo lo llevaba a todas partes y el pobre conejo se ensuciaba de mil formas distintas. —Traje su regalo de bodas en su lugar nanoda.

El rubio permaneció en silencio, analizándolo con la mirada, y de nuevo quiso maldecir por no tener con qué escudarse. Normalmente no le importaría que descubriese cualquier cosa que ocultara, pero era distinto cuando suponía que no quería que fuera parte de su familia. Prefería que no viese lo dolido que estaba, ni cuánta angustia le generaba quedar fuera.

—Es una lástima, su traje era muy apropiado. Tatsuha va a echarlo de menos — ¿Qué quería decir? ¿Que era mejor haberlo traído para hacer ligero el ambiente? ¿Que ahora todo parecía muy serio cuando no tenía que ser así? Mierda, realmente no sabía qué le convenía. — Seguro que querrá visitarlo. Podría llevarlo a verle uno de estos días.

No pudo evitar dar un respingo por la implicación. Ahora era él quien estudiaba su rostro, en busca de algún destello de ironía, de _cualquier cosa_ que lo devolviera a la realidad y no a ilusiones tontas en donde Tohma aprobaba y apoyaba activamente su relación. Porque era eso lo que estaba insinuando, ¿cierto? ¿No eran imaginaciones suyas, producto de la desesperación de sentirse fuera de lugar aquí, interpretando su personaje a medias y sin saber cómo actuar?

— ¿En serio? —Fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir. Sentía un nudo en la garganta, pero se calló más por la falta de palabras que por eso.

—Lo prometo.

No agregó más. Así era su relación, y tras tantos años podía comprender más de lo que nunca creyó de alguien tan hermético. Podía entender, por ejemplo, que seguía lleno de dudas sobre permitirle ver al menor de su familia política, y que sin embargo iba a hacer precisamente eso porque prefería verlos felices. También quedaba implícito que sufriría graves consecuencias si se equivocaba con Tatsuha, pero de eso era bien consciente desde hacía tiempo, y siempre estuvo dispuesto a arriesgarse por él.

—Gracias —Por fin, una sonrisa sincera apareció en su rostro. Parte de la tensión en sus hombros desapareció, y siguió algo más tranquilo al mayor hasta su asiento; ya debía faltar poco para la ceremonia. Yuki estaba listo delante, y Ryuichi se sintió mejor al ver que no era el único nervioso este día: el escritor también parecía estar luchando por saber qué hacer con sus manos, seguramente advertido de que no podía fumar dentro del lugar. A su lado estaba aquel hombre mayor que tanto temía conocer, y no había ni rastro de Tatsuha. Probablemente estaba con Shuichi.

—Eiri, Uesugi-san ¿cómo se encuentran?

El terror regresó de golpe.

¿En serio iban a hablarles? ¿No podía ser después, cuando ya no le quedase otra opción?

—Mal. Ya deberían de haber llegado. No tengo todo el día para estar parado delante de gente que me hace a cada instante la misma pregunta.

—Ni la paciencia —añadió con un suspiro su padre, aparentemente resignado con la actitud de su hijo. Parecía que en serio no había aprendido nada de lo que intentó inculcarle en el templo. —Gracias por preguntar. Espero que tengan mejor suerte tratando de calmar a Eiri, yo no lo he conseguido.

—Para eso estamos —sonrió Tohma, obligándolo a dar un paso adelante con su férrea presión en el hombro. Tal vez había malinterpretado su oferta de ayuda, y solo quería empujarlo al abismo. Podía sentir la mirada del Uesugi mayor atravesándolo, juzgándolo en silencio, incluso si no parecía enojado. El tecladista que lo mantenía anclado en su sitio ya le había enseñado a no confiarse con las expresiones faciales. —Entendemos que es un día especial, ¿verdad?

—Tú lo entiendes más que yo. Aunque recuerdo que tuve que quedarme toda la noche a tu lado cuando no podías dormir —recordó, no sin cierta nostalgia, esos pequeños momentos de vulnerabilidad de su amigo. Eran las pocas cosas que le hacían saber que era humano, después de todo.

—Y dijimos que no íbamos a mencionarlo nunca —Ay, había vuelto a arruinarlo. —Aunque no me molesta si esta es la única excepción.

— ¿Tú, nervioso? —El escritor alzó una ceja, examinando a su cuñado de arriba a abajo. Debía estar viendo al mismo ser robótico que veía él. —Quién lo diría.

—El amor provoca más de lo que cualquiera imagina. Es algo que solo puedes comprender cuando lo sientes —volvió a hablar el monje, y esta vez no fue imaginación de Ryuichi que sus ojos permanecieron un momento más en él. Si era una evaluación o simple coincidencia no quería averiguarlo.

—Sí, es un sentimiento compartido por todos aquí —dijo entonces su amigo, y definitivamente demostró que no era un robot; no existía tecnología tan avanzada como para que fuera empático con sus lamentables emociones. Incluso le dio un toque alentador en la espalda, ya nada del agarre de antes. Su apoyo era poderoso, y de repente se sintió más confiado. —Por eso entendemos que estés nervioso. Es un día especial.

—Es igual para Shuichi. Debe estar nervioso también —Mierda, ¿cómo tenía tantas letras en su cabeza y ningún diálogo inteligente para una conversación casual? Su suegro debía creer que era un idiota. — Una boda requiere de mucha preparación, si quisiera arrepentirse ya lo habría hecho.

Los tres se quedaron viéndolo con dureza ahora, y supo que ya había arruinado todo. Nadie iba a ayudarlo a salir del apuro tampoco; la mano de Tohma ya lo había abandonado. —Solo bromeaba —Ojalá hubiese traído a Kumagoro. Esas palabras quedarían mejor agitando la patita de su peluche, así no se vería tan tenso. — Está muy emocionado, realmente dan ganas de casarse viéndolo así —Mierda de nuevo. ¿Era posible empeorar más las cosas?

—Mientras hables de casarse en general y no con él, todo en orden —La voz de Tatsuha hizo que diera un respingo, pero la tranquilidad que le dio su mano en su espalda superó por mucho la sensación anterior. Al voltear lo encontró con una ceja enarcada; le dio gracia que fuera la contraria a la levantaba su hermano, y que además estuviese acompañada por una sonrisa. Debía estar muy enamorado, porque incluso lo calmaba ver cómo se divertía a costa suya. — Shuichi ya llegó, por cierto. Pidió que me adelantara para solicitar a todos que esperen en sus lugares. ¿Están listos? Pueden dejar el chisme para después, yo también quiero unirme. Apuesto que mi cuñadín tropieza por los nervios —tras guiñar el ojo, tomó por el brazo a su padre para llevarlo a los asientos.

El cantante soltó un suspiro de alivio apenas se alejaron de allí. Tohma lo miraba con lástima, como si su relación con el padre de su novio no tuviese salvación ni con su ayuda, y Yuki… bueno, al menos él parecía más tranquilo, ahora distraído por dirigirle su mirada burlona. Debía darle gracia que su omega le hubiera salvado el trasero.

Escapó a su asiento de inmediato, justo a tiempo para cuando empezó a sonar la música. Su rival entró luciendo radiante, con un magnífico traje de tres piezas en blanco y dorado. La calidez de su sonrisa le provocó una punzada en el corazón, al recordar aquel tiempo en que intentó conquistarlo, creyendo que por darle talla en la música podría enamorarse de él… él, un omega talentoso, con una habilidad acorde a su profesión, lindo y al que no le importaban sus excentricidades, que lo admiraba incluso con ellas. No encontró el amor, pero sí un gran amigo, y alguien que le impulsaba a mejorar artísticamente. Aunque técnicamente le debía al pelirrosa parte de su relación actual (no olvidaba cómo ni dudó en “delatar” al Uesugi cada vez que visitaba NG), así que algo de amor sí encontró por su causa.

Apenas podía prestar atención a las palabras de sus votos. Estaba perdido en las expresiones de los novios, ambos tan enfocados el uno en el otro, viéndose con tanta suavidad y tomados y de las manos, que su dulzura era contagiosa. Parecían encontrarse en su propia burbuja, y se sintió genuinamente feliz al pensar que la próxima vez que vería a su amigo estaría por fin unido al hombre por el que suspiraba desde hacía tanto, con su enlace permanente y el anillo que ahora deslizaban por su dedo.

Inevitablemente, sus ojos se desviaron a Tatsuha, estudiando su reacción. Le preocupaba que pudiera angustiarse por el evento, que el instinto pudiera más y no consiguiera resistir la ceremonia. Todavía tenía grabada su imagen del día que anunciaron la boda, la tensión reflejada y todas las palabras no dichas por la vergüenza. Entendía que para él debía ser una situación difícil a pesar de ir en contra de sus auténticos deseos, y por eso admiraba la entereza con la que sobrellevaba el asunto. Verlo así, firme y sin apartar su mirada del frente, lo ayudaba a ganar valor también.

Era más sencillo cuando su instinto reclamaba consolarlo. Estaba doblemente distraído, y considerando que era la primera vez que llegaba tan lejos con alguien, suponía que estaba bien.

* * *

Antes de notarlo, ya estaba siendo guiado a la mesa donde tendría que compartir con su suegro. Pensándolo bien, ¿por qué lo asignaron a esta mesa? En este lado solo estaba la familia de Yuki, y en el contrario la familia de Shuichi… La única implicación que se le ocurría le trajo un dolor punzante en el estómago. Las cosas se estaban moviendo demasiado rápido, era casualidad, una mala broma o una forma en que lo torturaran rápidamente todos juntos. De todas esas posibilidades, sabía que la única que podía descartar era que fuera coincidencia; después de todo, era un evento planificado, las listas y lugares de los invitados se entregaban antes.

Ser consciente de ello no hizo que se sintiera mejor.

Se sentó en piloto automático, y de la misma forma consiguió sonreír, brindar con el discurso de los novios e incluso charlar con Mika y Tohma. De qué, ni él mismo sabía, distraído por el chico que estaba enfrente. Incluso sin verlo directamente, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a él, en la forma respetuosa y apacible en que conversaba con su padre y en lo magnífico que lucía en traje.

Al darse cuenta de que sus colores hacían juego la ansiedad atacó con más fuerza.

— ¿Me acompañas, querida? —Ah, qué inusual ver a su amigo mostrándose cariñoso con su esposa. En serio parecía un príncipe así, tendiéndole la mano, con el traje a juego con su vestido y sonriéndole suave, tan distinto a como era en la oficina. Mika también lucía como una princesa, y Ryuichi memorizó sus rasgos sin el ceño fruncido que solía cargar. Cuando ella tomó la mano de su esposo recién se percató de que iba a quedarse solo con su novio para una charla incómoda. Por un fugaz momento consideró ir a bailar solo haciendo mal tercio… y lo habría hecho de no ser este un evento formal y no una disco.

Fingió estar perdido admirando a la pareja, aunque fuese para conseguir un par de segundos de paz. Por la intensidad de la mirada que sentía y el resoplido divertido de Tatsuha, supuso que su intento fracasó. Tal vez lo mejor era dar la cara de una vez por todas, y evitar dar una peor impresión –de alguna manera, si es que era posible.

De haber sabido que esto iba a suceder, al menos habría googleado cómo enfrentar esta situación. No era que google hubiese demostrado ser de ayuda, pero se habría sentido más acompañado en la sensación de estar siendo lanzado a los leones.

—Entonces, Sakuma-san, ¿tiene tiempo para hablar ahora? Me parece que tenemos un tema pendiente —Fue inevitable tragar solo por su tono. Aunque fue bueno no vaciar su copa. Ok, podía hacer esto… entendía que existía una única respuesta correcta a esa pregunta, así que solo restaba ser amable. Quería una relación seria, por lo que estaba fuera de cuestión fingir ser alguien que no era. Esperaba que fuese suficiente para que lo aprobaran.

—Por supuesto, siempre estaré disponible por Tatsuha. Realmente esperaba hablar con usted —afirmó, inclinándose levemente. Lo cierto era que estaba diciendo la verdad; sí, no era _hoy_ el día que hubiese preferido, pero en serio quería conversar formalmente para aclarar sus intenciones. Considerando que el chico se había criado en un templo, debían ser bastante tradicionales en algunas cosas, y él no había respetado el protocolo de cortejo precisamente.

Al levantar la mirada vio auténtica sorpresa en ambos rostros. Bien, ¿cómo culparlos? Era poco habitual que dejara de lado sus facetas ensayadas.

—Me alegra que estemos en la misma página. Entonces, tengo entendido que comenzó un cortejo recientemente. Es bueno saber que como no estuve aquí le pidió permiso a Eiri — ¿Qué él qué? Lo más cercano a eso era la charla que tuvo Tatsuha con su hermano (y de la que le comentó después), pero él no había hecho nada de eso. Gracias al shock pudo disimular la mentira, aunque su mente estaba trabajando a toda prisa. ¿Acaso el escritor había dicho eso para que no obtuviera más antipatía de su padre? ¿Tatsuha fue el que mintió? ¿O era esto una prueba para que fuera honesto?

La situación comenzaba a sentirse como una auténtica pesadilla.

— ¿Qué? —A juzgar por el absoluto desconcierto del menor, podía ir descartando que él orquestara la mentira. Aunque lo que dijo después bastó para que la confirmara, aún sin saber su falsedad—: Oh, Ryuichi… gracias. Recuerdo que dijiste que querías estar en buenos términos con mi aniki, lo preocupado que estabas por mí… No imaginé esto.

Mierda. Si era una prueba, odiaba el asunto. Era horrible tener que negar algo que hacía feliz a su chico.

Justo cuando estaba a punto de abrir la boca, sintió que apoyaban una mano en su hombro ( _¿cómo es que hoy todo el mundo parecía estar de su lado, cuando estuvieron quejándose por semanas?_ ), y al levantar sus ojos vio al mismo Yuki. Una advertencia en su mirada bastó para que confirmara la primera opción que se le ocurrió, incluso siendo la más improbable. A fin de cuentas, parecía que sí se ganó su aprobación, tal y como le dijo el moreno semanas atrás, y que no la había perdido pese a sus estupideces.

— ¿Todo en orden? Se ven demasiado serios para estar en una fiesta —comentó, recordándoles que este era **su** día especial (de él y su _esposo_ , sí), y dejando en el aire la advertencia de que no quería escándalos.

—Lo siento, Eiri, pero sabes que realmente no tendré ocasión de hablar como es debido con Sakuma-san. Debo volver pronto para atender el templo.

—Ya lo sé, viejo, pero el mocoso vendrá a Tokyo el próximo año —Vaya, Ryuichi tenía que confesar que envidiaba la forma en que podía imponer autoridad. Con un solo gesto había restado incomodidad al tema, haciéndolo ver como si ya se hubiese encargado de todo. — Será mi deber cuidarlo, puedes despreocuparte por él. Compadécete de mi invitado, tuvo que soportar mi charla y la de tu yerno.

El corazón del cantante se aceleró por la súbdita comprensión. Esos dos rubios exagerados y sobreprotectores, de los que tanto se quejó en el último tiempo, orquestaron esta mentira para permitirle unirse a su familia. La idea era aterradora, y aún más la abrumadora sensación de que las cosas comenzaban a ir en la dirección correcta, si tenía la aprobación de ambos e intentaban conseguir lo mismo del faltante.

Tendría una familia. Una familia aterradora, sí, pero era lo de menos. Hasta tenía ganas de llorar, al pensar en sus propios padres que no le hablaban, e imaginar que podría formar una _propia_ en el futuro.

—Tienes razón, será tu responsabilidad —asintió entonces. Sus ojos pasaban entre ambos, como examinando la veracidad y firmeza de sus declaraciones, mas ahora tenía energías renovadas para proseguir sin dudar con aquella farsa. A fin de cuentas, pronto sería la realidad. — Sin embargo, de momento es la mía. ¿Por qué no acompañas a tu hermano a saludar a la familia de su esposo? —preguntó dirigiéndose al moreno, y el mayor sintió que todo su optimismo se esfumaba. Vio la indecisión del menor, su reticencia a abandonarlo, y finalmente la disculpa que le dio con la mirada. Iba a obedecer a su padre, y Eiri suspiró con resignación (si no iba a desafiar al viejo por su alfa pues no lo haría él tampoco). —Yo los alcanzo enseguida.

Ambos hermanos asintieron, y se alejaron lentamente de la mesa. El castaño tuvo que hacer acopio de toda su fuerza de voluntad para dejar de verles marchar y enfrentarse al hombre que, sinceramente, lo intimidaba. Tenía muchos motivos para sentirse poco apto delante suyo, siendo uno de los más inocuos su olvido por las costumbres japonesas (en serio, toda la cena estuvo preguntándose si acaso su etiqueta sería la correcta, por culpa de mezclar la nacional con las extranjeras). Y ni hablar de su edad, su profesión y el hecho de que si formalizaban algo jamás le daría al chico una vida tranquila. Tenía razones de sobra para estar nervioso. — Bien, ahora que nos dejaron solos… supongo que ya sabes lo que quiero preguntar.

Oh, ahora sí que no tenía idea. Había muchas interrogantes flotando alrededor, y deseaba poder ignorarlas todas.

A pesar de eso, asintió. Esperaba escoger la principal de manera correcta.

—Sí. Ya lo he dicho antes, pero voy en serio con Tatsuha, estoy enamorado de él —Ay, cuánto se maldecía por confesarlo y que la primera persona que lo escuchara no fuera el chico. Aunque una parte de él (la cobarde) agradecía el asunto en igual medida. —Nada me haría más feliz que contar también con su aprobación para el cortejo —Volvió a inclinarse, y de nuevo recibió la misma sorpresa al erguirse. ¿Qué, acaso había otra pregunta más importante que esa?

El hombre carraspeó, confirmándole su equivocación.

—Eso lo deduje. Lo que quería saber era si eres consciente de su situación —El vocalista se puso rígido en su sitio, y asintió con gravedad. Esperaba que evitasen los detalles, y por suerte así fue. — Bien. Me basta con eso por ahora. Lo que de verdad quería preguntarte era por qué le consiguió a mi hijo esos… artículos.

Un nuevo peso se instaló en su estómago. Quizá faltaba una pregunta más para quebrarlo y que entrase en pánico. —Tuve que preguntarle por su procedencia hoy, espero que no te molestes con él por contarme —Ryuichi negó al instante. Jamás podría enfadarse con él, menos por ser honesto. — Lo cierto es que hasta hoy intenté convencerlo de no asistir a esta boda. Sé que debes pensar mal de mí por sugerirle eso… pero todo lo que quiero es proteger a mis hijos. Que viniese como siempre solo le traería problemas a Eiri, y estoy seguro que también se habría vuelto afectado… más de lo que está ahora, solo porque su hermano ya se casó.

Se atrevió a volver a mirarle, esta vez asombrado por su percepción. El monje parecía sumido en sus pensamientos, y tuvo que preguntarse lo difícil que debió ser para él criar a Tatsuha solo, viendo cómo sufría y sabiendo que no había nada que pudiese hacer para ayudarlo. Le era imposible imaginar la impotencia que debió sentir, y llegó a la conclusión de que, al igual que no comprendía el dolor del pelinegro, tampoco podría entender el suyo.

Iba a ser lo más sincero que pudiera, en honor a su preocupación.

—Señor, lamentablemente ninguno de esos productos hace nada para aliviar su vínculo. Solo sirven para camuflar el enlace, lo siento mucho. Estoy muy preocupado por él, pero en estos momentos todo lo que puedo hacer es prestarle mi hombro. Si quiere una razón para darle esas cosas, puedo asegurarle que no es lo que usted piensa. A mí no me importa nada de eso, entiendo que fue un accidente — _Uno que todavía les causa dolor_ —Pero el resto no lo sabe, y lo único que quiero es que Tatsuha no sufra más por culpa de otros —Apenado, recordó los rumores que corrían por NG que le contó Noriko. No podía evitar que la gente opinara, ni tenía el derecho de hacerles saber que en la historia no existía ningún culpable. — Todo lo que puedo hacer es protegerlo a partir de ahora. Cuando venga a vivir aquí, quiero que lo haga sin arrastrar un pasado que le entristece, o al menos ayudar a superarlo sin que lo juzguen los demás.

Prefirió omitir la otra parte de sus intenciones, sobre darle la libertad de salir con quien quisiera. Podía apostar que un hombre conservador no apreciaría aquello, y ya había metido al chico en suficientes líos con el resto de su familia; lo mejor sería no agregar también a su padre al conflicto. Además, sus sentimientos habían cambiado desde entonces; si bien seguía opinando lo mismo, dudaba poder decirlo sin dejar ver el dolor que le causaría esa decisión. Porque le dolería mucho si resultaba ser alguien más el elegido. Ya no se trataba solo de quitar su inquietud sobre por qué lo escogieron, ni podía afirmar que estaría conforme y feliz con cualquier resultado. Podría alegrarse por el otro, pero no por él mismo. Su corazón estaba demasiado implicado a estas alturas.

Uesugi-san consideró sus palabras, sin dejar de analizar su rostro. De alguna forma fue capaz de sostener su mirada. Tal vez porque era lo más serio y auténtico que había dicho en toda la noche. Estaría encantado de repetirlo de hecho, porque se moría de ganas por declarar su amor de nuevo, aunque éste tuviese una base extraña.

—Comprendo. Sakuma-san… debo ser honesto — _No,_ gimió para sus adentros, presintiendo lo peor. “Quiero algo mejor para mi hijo”, fue lo primero que se le ocurrió. “Quiero que tenga una vida que le dé paz”, y no el desastre que era la suya, escabulléndose de los medios con apariencias falsas y sin darle una cita adecuada, menos aún una presentación formal como su pareja. “Quiero a alguien capaz de cuidar de él”, y no a un músico excéntrico que reclamaba atención de todos a su alrededor, conocido por hacer locuras y por fingir demencia cuando le convenía, escudándose detrás de un conejo de peluche. Nada sonaba bien. Aunque probablemente la realidad sería todavía peor. — Quiero darle las gracias.

_¿Qué?_

Su corazón de calmó brevemente, más por la confusión que por tranquilidad real no obstante. Parpadeó, desconcertado, mas el hombre frente a él no retiró sus palabras. — Sé que debe sonar terrible, pero me alegra que aceptes a mi hijo. Yo sé que no hay nada malo con él, no me malinterpretes. Pero el mundo no es tan amable. Por eso agradezco que haya tenido la suerte de encontrarte a ti.

Su pecho se apretó y él, consternado, supo que si no se dominaba pronto rompería a llorar. Todo le resultaba extraño. Estaba siendo aceptado, y comprendían sus intenciones. ¿Cuándo le había ocurrido algo similar, cuándo en algo importante? Por más que se esforzó por hacerse entender, apenas y llegó a ser comprendido cuando estaba en el escenario, hablando gracias a la música. Jamás alguien le entendió de verdad fuera de ésta, o eso creyó. Lo cierto era que desde que Tatsuha apareció en su vida había encontrado nuevas formas para decir las cosas… porque estaba desesperado por que se entendieran mutuamente. Nunca pensó que esos esfuerzos traerían también la aceptación de su familia.

—Yo soy quien da gracias por encontrarlo a él —Si su voz sonaba sospechosamente quebrada, no lo hizo notar. —Daré todo de mí para hacerlo feliz. Lo prometo.

Su declaración perdió fuerza al final, obligado a bajar la mirada. No era solo la idea de formar parte de una familia lo que le conmovía. También era que recién ahora, tras semanas de agitación, tenía un momento para pensar en lo afortunado que era simplemente por tener la oportunidad de _sentirse_ así, tras tantos años de soledad.

Sintió de nuevo una mano sobre su hombro, mas cuando levantó la mirada el monje ya se alejaba. Supuso que todo estaba dicho. Todo el mundo el día de hoy había decidido mostrarle su apoyo de la misma manera.

Una repentina sensación de debilidad se apoderó de él. Luego de la tensión, todo su propósito de mantenerse firme perdió fuerza. Distraído, tomó su copa y bebió de a poco, con sorbos espaciados para tener tiempo de pensar qué diablos iba a hacer ahora. Acababa de darse cuenta de que hizo una promesa sin haberle preguntado primero a Tatsuha si quería ser su novio. Su única cita fue un fracaso, y aunque el menor hubiese dado indicios de querer algo con él todavía no conversaban sobre qué era exactamente ese a _lgo._ ¿Algo de una noche, como sugirió ayer en su estado de embriaguez? ¿Algo duradero, como lo que acababa de jurar? ¿O tan solo una prueba, como su intento anterior?

No tuvo tiempo de darle más vueltas. Otra mano se posó sobre su hombro, pero al alzar la vista supo que no era en señal de apoyo; los ojos de Yuki relucían con el desagrado usual, y supo que lo anterior fue solo una tregua del escritor.

—Tenemos que hablar —Grandes palabras para alguien que solía ignorarlo. Bueno, por lo que había entendido ya había accedido a lidiar con él.

— ¿De qué? —preguntó, porque evidentemente ya había exprimido demasiado su cerebro. Si el escritor era un aliado no estaba dispuesto a esforzarse de más.

— ¿De qué más? —gruñó, con su característica falta de paciencia. — Acompáñame a fumar.

Ni siquiera se detuvo a esperar su consentimiento, le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

El cantante suspiró, consciente de que tendría que acostumbrarse al trato, y lo siguió sin molestarse en interrogarlo. Debía ser una charla privada, cosa que no lo ayudó para abandonar su inquietud. Merecía tener un descanso, ¿verdad? Aunque dudaba que alguien tan poco empático como Eiri lo entendería.

El rubio ya había encendido su cigarro cuando lo alcanzó. El traje no ayudaba para que ignorase los recuerdos de películas de mafiosos.

—Entonces —carraspeó— Debo darte las gracias.

— ¿Gracias? Oh, no creas que mentí por ti. Y tampoco pienso mantener esa mentira por mucho tiempo —Disfrutó un rato de su expresión aterrorizada antes de aclarar—: Porque lo haré realidad. Estuve de acuerdo en adornar un poco la verdad, pero debes saber que soy un mal mentiroso. El viejo no me ha preguntado por detalles porque no ha habido tiempo, pero no voy a mentir cuando pregunte, así que ahora tendrás una charla rápida, y más adelante muchas más conmigo, ¿entendido?

—Entendido —asintió. Tuvo que aguantar unas caladas angustiosamente largas (y de seguro premeditadas) antes de que el escritor se dignara a hablar, quizá buscando qué palabras serían más crueles para él. Apostaba que sí.

—Mira, es cierto que me compadezco de ti por aceptar unirte a este desastre de familia. No sé si estés de forma permanente o no, pero ya te metiste en esto, insististe en estar con mi hermano. Sabía que estabas loco, pero ahora tienes que pensar más antes de hacer idioteces.

—Estoy preparado —le aseguró. Era plenamente consciente de que al menos hasta que Tatsuha cumpliese veintiuno estarían atados por más de una razón. Incluso sabiéndolo, dudaba que fuera a sentirse _atado._

— Estás saliendo con mi hermano, así que la advertencia es obvia. Si lo haces sufrir no te las verás solo con mi hermana y Seguchi, también te las verás conmigo. Y lo que sea que pueda hacer Shuichi —añadió para quitar el aire amenazante. No funcionó, aunque adivinó agradecimiento por su intento en la expresión del otro. —Compórtate y hazlo feliz. Te dejo ir por ahora. Se supone que debo estar junto a mi esposo.

Se encogió de hombros con fingida indiferencia, aunque no lo engañó; estaba encantado de usar el nuevo título del otro vocalista.

Mientras Eiri se alejaba, sintió unas ganas inmensas de ver a su chico. Adoraba la idea de verse algún día así, a su lado, demostrando su amor como quisieran. Suponía que tendría que esperar un poco, primero a que Tatsuha se acostumbrara más a su relación (todavía recordaba lo nervioso que se puso cuando quiso subir una foto con él y eso que aún no comenzaban nada) y después a darle tiempo al público, pero, extrañamente, sentía que podía ser paciente en esto.

El deseo se reforzó cuando lo vio, tan guapo como siempre, riéndose de alguna cosa que dijo Suguru. No, probablemente se estaba burlando de él, el primo de Tohma no era muy gracioso que digamos. En fin, ese era su chico, y lo adoraba con cada fibra de su ser, hasta cuando él era el objeto de burla.

El moreno justo lo vio, caminando directamente hacia él. Algo en Ryuichi parecía distinto, y no pudo evitar preguntarse si fue buena idea dejarlo solo. ¿Su padre lo habría ahuyentado? ¿Tal vez cambió de opinión sobre estar con él? Era difícil culparlo, pues claramente el cantante no estaba preparado para situaciones incómodas con su familia (él mismo no lo estaba, y eso que creció con ellos), y quizá reconsideró si estaba dispuesto a aguantar aquello por más tiempo. Era imposible enojarse, y sin embargo… vaya que iba a extrañarlo.

Comprendió que estaba siendo pesimista cuando el castaño le sonrió, haciendo que su corazón se acelerara. Últimamente había notado que su aroma delataba sus emociones, y se sintió tonto por el hecho de que alguien más pudiese darse cuenta de lo feliz que estaba. Era ilógico, lo sabía, pero aun así le daba vergüenza, sobre todo cuando la sonrisa del vocalista se acentuó más al acercarse.

— ¿Interrumpo? Recuerdo que me debes un baile —Si bien la pregunta debió ponerlo más nervioso, fue inevitable tranquilizarse cuando el propio aroma del mayor parecía irradiar tanta felicidad como el suyo. Sentir esas notas exóticas le relajaba, aunque ni siquiera pudiese precisarlas. Ryuichi era como un bosque en el que quería perderse, incluso si era un sitio salvaje e inexplorado. Sentía que compartía tantas cosas con él que en el fondo era incapaz de esconderle nada, aunque fuera algo que le avergonzaba. Y tenía más que claro que estaba a punto de protagonizar un escándalo, que pronto habría muchos chismes sobre sí mismo y él, y que esta vez serían ciertos.

Ya no le importaba. Merecía ser feliz, aun si era antes de lo planeado y de una forma distinta.

Asintió con una sonrisa y tomó su mano, consciente de que varios pares de ojos giraban hacia ellos y negándose a voltear hacia ninguno. Resultó sencillo ignorar todo a su alrededor perdiéndose en los azules ojos de Ryuichi. Su mano le trataba con más delicadeza que cualquiera de sus fantasías, y poco a poco empezaba a dejar caer el velo de artista con el que lo cubría, para dar paso a la grandiosa persona que también era. Agradecía profundamente el hecho de poder descubrirlo. Descubrir sus facetas, sus manías, y hasta las cosas que no le gustaban de él. Mientras más lo conocía más conectado a él se sentía, y más fácil se le hacía dejarse llevar. Ni siquiera le prestaba atención a la música, convencido de que el mayor iba a guiarlo con la misma dulzura con que lo había hecho hasta ahora.

Fue incapaz de contar cuántas piezas bailó con él, aunque estaba seguro de que fueron más que la única prometida. La verdad era que no le importaba; creía que podía confiar en que era posible estar más tiempo juntos, incluso si no se hacían ninguna promesa.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, lamento no haber actualizado por más de un mes... al menos tengo una buena noticia: ¡el próximo debería ser el último capítulo! Tal vez haga un epílogo, pero me alegra estar a punto de darle fin a esta historia. Gracias y nos vemos pronto.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

El cantante todavía se lamentaba por aquella noche de bodas. Habría sido perfecto si tan solo hubiese podido acompañar a Tatsuha después de la fiesta… Pero no, eso habría sido también un acto suicida, con el chico siendo escoltado por su padre tras la celebración. Aunque su voluntad se desintegraba por las ganas, alcanzó a ser suficiente para despedirse cortésmente y con una sonrisa.

Tal vez había conseguido dar una buena impresión, pero sus manos todavía añoraban el fantasma que era la sensación del cuerpo del moreno contra el suyo, protegido entre sus brazos y con una expresión tan cálida que su corazón seguía acelerado solo por el recuerdo. Resultaba un poco vergonzoso estar tan afectado a pesar de su edad, y más aún ser tan evidente, como ya tuvieron ocasión de señalar sus compañeros de banda. Noriko se tomaba su buen tiempo para reírse antes de elogiar sus letras, y Tohma solo rodaba los ojos ante tal “exageración” por sus sentimientos, para luego afirmar que era innecesario escribir tanta cursilería para convencerlo de su amor o algo así. Ryuichi entraba en pánico con esas palabras y descartaba una canción tras otra, abochornado más por imaginar la reacción de Tatsuha que por la idea de cantar. ¿Estaría yendo muy rápido, teniendo en cuenta su reciente fracaso? ¿Qué podía hacer si no le correspondían con la misma intensidad? Porque… exactamente eso parecía. Exactamente eso parecía significar todos sus mensajes dejados en visto y sin ninguna respuesta desde hace ayer. Que fueran mensajes particularmente empalagosos tampoco ayudaba a disminuir su inquietud.

Perturbado, regresó de nuevo la vista hacia Kumagoro, que cargaba en el bolsillo de su jardinera su celular, sin ninguna notificación nueva. Bueno, eso era mentira: tenía bastantes notificaciones, aunque todas eran de sus redes sociales públicas. Ninguna señal del omega que le robaba el sueño. Era complicado concentrarse en el trabajo con tantas ansias. Lo único que aumentaba era la cantidad de papeles en su basurero, y lo peor era que la mayor parte era de dulces por no poder pensar.

Un suspiro resonó en la habitación, y el vocalista dio un respingo al notar que no era suyo. Se enderezó en su silla, y sus ojos volaron hacia el rubio, que miraba su propio móvil con una angustia muy similar a la suya.

— ¿Ocurre algo nanoda?

Seguchi se limitó a darle una larga mirada, probablemente sopesando los pros y los contras de contarle sus problemas a quien más solía generárselos. Debía estar muy desesperado, pues asintió tras apenas un par de segundos.

— ¿Tatsuha ha hablado contigo? Ha estado ignorando mis mensajes y los de Mika. Ella acompañó a su padre para pasar unos días en Kyoto con él, y me comentó que no lo vio muy bien cuando fue a dejarlos a la estación —El castaño frunció el ceño de inmediato, con la preocupación disparándose todavía más. Había creído que el chico tenía un problema con él, mas ese no era el caso. ¿Qué le ocurría? — Quisiera ir a verlo, pero tengo la agenda llena estos días… ¿Puedes ir a verificarlo en mi lugar?

Vaya, debía estar realmente preocupado como para preguntárselo a él. Sabía que Tohma no quería que se encontraran a solas (el Uesugi estaba cuidando el departamento mientras los tortolitos estaban de luna de miel), así que él había esperado pacientemente para que pudieran visitarlo juntos -cosa que, evidentemente, no iba a suceder ahora. Y mierda, él tampoco estaba seguro de que fuera una gran idea que se juntaran sin más compañía.

—Claro —Su boca traicionó sus titubeos al instante. —Puedo ir ahora si quieres, tampoco es que esté avanzando mucho hoy. Kumagoro dice que tiene mucho que contarle nanoda —se apresuró a coger su peluche y agitarlo, olvidando que su móvil estaba con él. El crujido que hizo al estrellarse contra el piso fue un pésimo augurio. Ambos artistas se quedaron mirando los trozos esparcidos, más que conscientes de que no se trataba solo de la carcasa.

—Sí, por favor asegúrate de que se está alimentando bien y que no descuide su tarea. Ya me cuentas mañana cómo te va —volvió a suspirar, resignado a la idea de que al menos por hoy no recibiría noticias de su parte. Debía estar muy estresado, pues por lo visto ni consideró que el celular del chico sí funcionaba, y él, como el oportunista que era, no planeaba hacerlo notar. Se limitó a asentir rápidamente y a escapar con la misma velocidad, sin molestarse en recoger su pobre aparato.

Tenía la esperanza de aclarar el porqué de su mutismo y, con suerte, pasar una linda velada con el otro.

* * *

Luego de la quinta vez que tocó el timbre, comenzó a considerar con seriedad echar abajo la puerta. Podía oír un leve ruido dentro del apartamento, y odiaba ser incapaz de precisar _qué_ rayos era. ¡Pero podía jurar que uno de esos sonidos fue un golpe! Obviamente, saber aquello solo consiguió que su angustia se disparara. Su instinto alfa gritaba para que derribara la maldita puerta para auxiliar a su omega, y la verdad era que estando enamorado de éste era difícil ignorar el impulso estando de acuerdo en que el chico era su prioridad.

Justo antes de que cediera a su instinto, la puerta se abrió. El cantante se tensó de inmediato, pues no se había abierto completamente, sino que apenas quedó entreabierta. Sin embargo, fue suficiente para que sintiera el delicioso aroma que lo invitaba a entrar, a que reclamara lo que era suyo.

 _No_ , no era así. Tatsuha no le pertenecía, y en eso sí podía estar en desacuerdo con su instinto. Aunque tenía que admitir que las feromonas eran un gran inconveniente para su lado racional y sus buenas intenciones.

Comenzaba a comprender por qué el moreno dejó sin contestar sus mensajes.

Tomó una respiración profunda antes de entrar y cerrar apresuradamente la puerta. Solo podía esperar que ninguna persona hubiese estado cerca para captar el olor.

El menor estaba sentado en el piso, apoyándose contra la pared. Su rostro sonrojado encendió algo dentro suyo, algo que trató de sofocar a favor de la preocupación que sentía.

—Tatsuha, ¿estás bien? ¿Necesitas algo? — ¿Cuándo habría comenzado su calor? El pobre se veía tan débil que lo más probable era que no hubiese comido. Esperaba que al menos hubiera tenido oportunidad de hidratarse, pues era obvio que lo necesitaba, a juzgar por el sudor que empapaba su camiseta.

Se obligó a no mirar más abajo.

—Ryuichi… ¿puedes llamar a Mika? Yo… no estoy seguro de poder hablar —Se notaba que incluso esas pocas palabras le supusieron un gran esfuerzo. Al mayor se le encogió el corazón cuando tuvo que recordarle la situación:

—Cariño, ella se fue con tu padre.

Aunque sabía que no debía hacerlo, se arrodilló a su lado para apartar el cabello de su rostro. Ardía tanto que era alarmante, sobre todo por la manera en que se inclinó por su toque. El pelinegro soltó un suspiro de satisfacción, posiblemente sin comprender sus palabras. Entendía que la presencia de un alfa podía ayudar con su alivio, incluso si no era de una forma sexual, pero la excitación que sentía por sus expresiones y su aroma le impedía quedarse; sería imposible acompañarlo de un modo distinto para él, que lo deseaba hasta cuando no estaba en celo. — Tranquilo, te dejaré comida preparada y me iré. Voy a avisarle a Tohma para que envíe a algún omega a quedarse contigo, ¿sí?

El sollozo que escapó de los labios del chico rompió su corazón. A pesar de saber que hacía lo correcto, todo lo que sentía era remordimiento por _abandonar_ a su omega, cuando éste lo necesitaba y pudiendo ayudarlo. Fue inevitable preguntarse por cuánto más podría aguantar sin ceder a su propia necesidad.

—Eiri…

Que nombrase a otro alfa consiguió enfriar sus ganas, aunque menos de lo que esperaba. A fin de cuentas, estaba seguro que si llamaba al escritor era por un alivio distinto al que él tenía ganas de darle.

—Ambos están lejos —le recordó, todavía sin apartar la mano de su rostro. Sentía que todo a su alrededor ardía, y por un instante ni siquiera entendió lo que contestó el otro, distraído por los suaves jadeos que salían de su boca. Sería tan sencillo ayudarle a liberar ese calor, demostrarle que era un alfa digno de él, tomándolo y cuidándole como merecía. Su dulce olor cada vez se sumergía más en su cerebro, aturdiéndole gratamente, y su resolución se perdía sin que pudiera hacer nada. Casi podía ver cómo se le escurría entre las manos. — Yo… pensándolo bien no puedo quedarme. Pero te prometo ayudar —se apresuró en añadir ante el nuevo quejido, acompañando sus palabras con una nueva caricia, bajando conciliadoramente por su espalda. Fue una pésima idea. —Si te sientes muy mal puedo ir a buscar una inyección a la farmacia. Tocaré el timbre y la dejaré afuera con una bolsa de alimentos… Solo espera diez segundos antes de abrir la puerta para que me vaya corriendo, por favor.

A duras penas volvió a apartarse y recogió su peluche del piso, ya preparado para marchar aún sin tener respuesta; tenía la esperanza de haber sido escuchado. Y si no era así todo se iría al demonio, pues su autocontrol dejaba de funcionar con el otro.

—Quédate —suplicó Tatsuha, terminando de desmoronar su determinación. Se perdió en sus ojos oscuros, y cuando la mano del chico tiró de él olvidó que no debía ceder a sus ruegos. Lo siguiente que supo fue que lo besaba, que estaba envolviéndolo en un abrazo y que no conseguiría separarse de la tentación que tenía enfrente. Apenas con un beso su cuerpo ardió a la par, y pronto se encontró devorando su boca, tan dulce como prometía su aroma. ¿Estaba equivocándose ahora? ¿Se arrepentiría mañana? Las respuestas serían afirmativas si el otro solo le pedía quedarse a causa de su calor. Pero no era así, ¿cierto? Hace dos días se lo propuso, y definitivamente tenía ganas desde antes. ¿Acaso no era bueno hacerle estos días menos dolorosos? Seguro que ya llevaba al menos un día sufriendo por las ansias, y agradecería su cooperación…

 _No,_ logró decirse, frenando sus movimientos. Tras un momento de vacilación alejó al menor, respirando con dificultad por el esfuerzo. Su instinto reclamaba a gritos que volviera con ese cuerpo, mas la decisión ya estaba tomada: esperaría hasta que Tatsuha recobrase su consciencia. Sería injusto hacerlo, aprovecharse de su estado. Adoraba la idea de que pasara su calor con él, pero prefería hacerlo con alguna aprobación previa, y si Tatsuha no quería un acuerdo de ese tipo respetaría su decisión.

—Debemos parar —Maldición, su corazón se rompía al ver esos ojos heridos, que no comprendían por qué lo estaban _rechazando._ — Tranquilo, todo va a estar bien — ¿Lo estaría? ¿Conseguiría calmarlo? De momento era incapaz hasta de quitarle las ganas de llorar…Era un idiota, debió apartarlo con más delicadeza. Contuvo la respiración y se pellizcó el brazo, obligándose a mantener la mente fría. No tenía que dejarse llevar por ninguna súplica, ni por ningún gesto por más arrepentido que se sintiese.

Cuando creyó estar listo tomó al menor en brazos, para llevarlo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su habitación. La encontró hecha un desastre, con todas las sábanas desordenadas y mezcladas con varias mantas. Si aquel era un nido, debió haberlo derribado cuando intentaba llegar a la puerta. Sacudiendo la imagen del chico arrastrándose de su mente, se concentró en depositarlo suavemente en la cama. Ignorar los gemidos y las manos añorantes del otro fue más difícil que la primera vez, pero consiguió desprenderse de ellas y de su chaqueta. No, no lo malinterpreten, simplemente era más sencillo para el chico si tenía una pertenencia de un alfa, aunque fuera para poder relajarse con el aroma y abrazarla, justo como hacía ahora Tatsuha.

Ya con más libertad para moverse, huyó a la cocina. Una vez con el refrigerador abierto, pudo apostar que lo único que Yuki Eiri había comprado eran las Budweiser, y que alguno de los dos omegas se encargó de abastecer lo demás hasta ahora. Agradeció el hecho de que Shuichi fuera uno, pues tenía suficientes botellas de agua con vitaminas, para dejar al lado del moreno si se sentía muy débil como para ir a buscarlas. Sacó un par y comenzó a rebuscar en los armarios, añadiendo más cosas a sus brazos por más mínimamente importante que le pareciera. Pronto tuvo una gran variedad: naranjas, bananas, barras de proteína, puré de manzana y un yogurth que esperaba poder darle de comer antes de irse. Esperaba que con él alimentándolo el pelinegro pudiese recobrar algo de interés por la comida.

Cuando regresó Tatsuha seguía quejándose, aunque sollozando con menos fuerza que antes, refugiado en su ropa. Por suerte tuvo la idea de ir a buscar otra más a la habitación del escritor, y obtuvo un ronroneo complacido cuando la dejó a su lado. Verlo echársela encima trajo un feo retorcijón en el estómago sin embargo. ¿Por qué se cubría con la de Eiri y no con la suya? Estaba seguro de que su aroma estaba mejor impreso que el del otro así que ¿cómo era posible que no lo prefiriera? Si tan solo no tuviese esa marca su decisión habría sido distinta…

Tenía que apartar esos pensamientos de su mente.

—Cariño, ven, tienes que comer —Su estómago volvió a dar un vuelco, esta vez de emoción, cuando el rostro del menor se iluminó y se acercó de inmediato, de paso dejando caer la chaqueta del rubio. También dejó de lado la suya, pero eso era un detalle, de todas maneras se estaba acercando a él. — Anda, come esto por mí.

La petición fue como encender un interruptor para Tatsuha. Obedeció felizmente, y él fue alimentándolo con menos alegría. Llevaba todo el tiempo pellizcándose la pierna, y aun así tenía una furiosa erección distrayéndolo de su tarea. Si permanecía mucho tiempo con él esos moretones serían en vano. Parecían ser inútiles, en realidad, porque ya se pellizcaba más por inercia que por otra cosa.

Cuando le ofreció la última cucharada casi gimió de alivio. Las dulces feromonas del chico eran un gran problema, pero verlo de esta manera, sonrojado y sudoroso inclinado hacia él, era todavía peor. Peor porque no podía tenerlo, porque se prometió controlarse.

—Ryuichi —Maldición, que lo llamara por su nombre de esa forma debía ser ilegal. Que se atreviera a mirarle a los ojos en ese estado también, definitivamente. — Ven —Rayos, ¿acaso no sabía que él ya estaba lo bastante mal sin que lo reclamara con los brazos abiertos? Bueno, por suerte no eran las piernas. Tal vez la comida lo había ayudado a despejarse.

—Lo siento, sabes que no puedo —Se felicitó por haber recogido a Kumagoro cuando se lo extendió y el otro olvidó su berrinche para recibirlo. Incluso en ese estado se notaba que apreciaba al peluche, a juzgar por la manera en que lo abrazaba. —Kuma-chan va a hacerte compañía en mi lugar nanoda.

—Quédate tú —pidió, haciendo flaquear su resolución de nuevo. —Ayúdame. Tengo mucho calor…

El mayor hizo oídos sordos a la propuesta, y fingió no ver la forma en que sacudía su camiseta, dejando ver parte de su vientre y sus clavículas en intervalos. Agradeció que estuviese vistiendo ropa ligera, pues no se sentía con fuerzas para ayudarle a cambiarla.

 _Aunque debería de hacerlo,_ pensó, en una extraña mezcla de deseo y preocupación. A fin de cuentas, podría ser perjudicial dejarlo así, estando toda empapada de sudor.

Tuvo que empezar a pellizcarse la otra pierna también.

—Si eso quieres de verdad, prometo estar contigo la próxima vez —le aseguró, rogando para sus adentros que así fuera. Aunque fuera una sola vez, aunque fuera dentro de mucho tiempo. En realidad podía conformarse con cualquier cosa. — ¿Necesitas algo más? —Probablemente entre su equipaje no traía ningún juguete. Le hubiese gustado verlo probando alguno… Mierda, tenía que enfriar su cabeza.

—A ti —insistió, acercándose otro poco. El castaño se levantó de la cama rápido, casi tropezando con sus propios pies. Apenas podía respirar ¿y Tatsuha se atrevía a hacerle esto? Dudaba poder aferrarse a su moral si continuaba por ese camino. — Quédate conmigo, sabes que te quiero desde hace mucho.

¿Ahora podía ser convincente? Persuasivo ya era, no era necesario agregarle un argumento racional para que perdiera sus batallas mentales.

—Yo… lo sé, pero es diferente hacerlo normalmente a hacerlo ahora —tartamudeó, de repente sintiéndose como si **él** fuera la presa, y no el afectado chico que tenía enfrente. Después de todo, no era él quien miraba al otro como si quisiera devorarlo; él apenas atinaba a desviar sus ojos al primer punto en el que no se le cruzara.

—Es lo mismo para mí.

—Para mí sí es distinto, y créeme que también lo sentirás así — ¿Acaso Tatsuha nunca pasó con alguien algún calor? Porque la diferencia era abismal, comenzando por el hecho de que se le hacía _aterrador_ que solo estuviera parcialmente consciente. Le importaba un comino si estos eran sus auténticos deseos, la idea era perturbadora. Jamás había entendido por qué a la gente le parecía excitante. Sí, era excitante verle caliente, suplicando por él y oyéndose tan necesitado, pero no dejaba de ser _raro_. Y eso que él no era quién para hablar de rarezas.

No, debía haber algo mal consigo mismo, porque si lo reflexionaba ¿cómo podía _no_ gustarle verlo así? Así, con ese sonrojo exquisito, oliendo mejor que nunca ( _ni siquiera huelo a Yuki_ ), gimiendo su nombre y…

Sus ojos, que hasta el momento se mantuvieron tercamente distantes, terminaron por viajar más abajo de la cintura del moreno. Tal y como temía, ver su erección y la humedad que tenía fue un golpe a su voluntad. Contuvo un gruñido y se obligó a permanecer en su sitio, en evitar lanzarse de regreso a esa cama. Estaba costándole más trabajo respirar. Daba lo mismo a estas alturas si lo hacía por la nariz o por la boca, ambas opciones le afectaban a tal grado que creía **saborearle** de cualquier manera. Si ya lo había probado en una ocasión ¿por qué no repetirlo ahora?

Si sabía que acabaría ayudándolo ¿cómo podía mantenerse firme?

Por la mirada deseosa del menor, supo que había hecho un pésimo trabajo escondiendo su propia erección. —Tengo que hablar con Tohma. ¿Dónde está tu celular?

El pelinegro no respondió. Se limitó a sacarse la camiseta, sin quitarle los ojos de encima. Normalmente, tratándose de él aquello habría sido una provocación, mas ahora solo era un acto más en busca de alivio. Su rostro lucía mucho más enrojecido que hace unos instantes. Probablemente el consuelo temporal que era su presencia a su lado ya se había esfumado. ¿Sería ahora la necesidad más fuerte? ¿Estaban en problemas?

Lleno de angustia, comenzó a rebuscar en la habitación el móvil del otro. Velador vacío. Tampoco en el escritorio, y sospechaba que menos en el armario. Eso solo dejaba… la cama, a la que definitivamente no debía regresar.

—Ryuichi.

A punto estuvo de volver a ignorar la llamada de Tatsuha, pero su brazo extendido atrajo su atención. Ahí, más dócil que nunca, el omega hacía entrega del celular. Quiso colmarlo de besos para agradecerle. Besos y mucho más, todo lo que quisiera, aunque gracias al cielo entendía que no era el momento.

—Gracias —murmuró conmovido. Tomó su mano suavemente, disfrutando la forma en que el otro se estremecía por ese contacto tan básico. Sin embargo, disfrutó más ver su mirada frustrada cuando se limitó a desbloquear el celular con su huella.

Apenas le quedaba batería. Tenía que hacer rápidamente la llamada (¿cómo tendría registrado a Tohma? Conociendo la actitud del Uesugi, dudaba que por el nombre), debía poner a salvo al moreno y ayudarle de alguna manera… Pero quedó paralizado por lo que mostraba la pantalla. Estaba abierta la aplicación de mensajes, y de hecho estaba viendo uno a medio escribir. Dirigido a él.

 _«Ryuichi, ¿quieres acompañarme esta noche? Estaré solo y quiero pasar tiempo contigo. Mi calor está programado para la próxima semana, pero me gustaría compensarte antes de irme… aunque tampoco me enojaría_ _si vas a visitarme para hacerlo. Dudo que te dejen sacarme, así que solo podríamos si llegas antes y me escapo a tu hotel._ »

Teniendo en cuenta la falta de respuesta a sus mensajes (y que solo la mitad había quedado en visto), debió escribir eso antes de que empezara su calor. ¿Tal vez no se había atrevido a enviarlo? ¿Quizá justo comenzaron los malestares? Fuera como fuese, seguía siendo una prueba fehaciente que Tatsuha sí lo quería por algo más que una maldición biológica. Ahora todo dependía de él. ¿Le bastaba con esas palabras? ¿O debía dejarlas pasar por ser escritas en la proximidad del calor?

Una cuestión estaba dando vueltas en su cabeza sin embargo, que impedía que dejara su preocupación de lado: ¿por qué se había adelantado su celo?

—Alfa —Parecía que no podía ignorar más la situación. El pelinegro se aferraba a su cuerpo con necesidad, tironeando de su ropa para captar su atención. Verlo con los labios entreabiertos, suplicando en silencio por él, bastó para derrumbar su juicio. — Tómame.

— ¿De verdad lo quieres? —Por fin, se permitió saborear la dulce esencia que desprendía el menor, dejando de lado el móvil e inclinándose hacia sus labios. Ambos se miraron con la misma expectación contenida, Tatsuha con los ojos casi afiebrados pero tan deseosos como los suyos, y fue incapaz de reprimirse más: capturó la boca del otro y fue correspondido de inmediato, siendo abrazado por el cuello y con las piernas aferrándose a sus caderas. Pronto se encontró presionándolo contra la cama, mientras lo sujetaba por la cintura. La deliciosa vibración de los gemidos contra sus labios lo llevó al cielo, y se prometió hacer que el chico consiguiera lo mismo. Sus manos viajaron por todas las partes a las que pudo llegar con la ropa interponiéndose. Tenía ganas de arrancársela. — Porque yo quiero desde hace mucho.

—También yo —le aseguró. Los dolorosos calambres que habían estado nublando su juicio cedieron con las caricias, su instinto complacido por tener por fin a su alfa con él. Su alfa, con ese olor grandioso y extravagante, que estaba tan ardiente como él y lucía igual de necesitado. —Hagámoslo.

El calor serviría de excusa para la cadena de gemidos que derramó solo por el roce de su ropa al ser retirada. Las manos de Ryuichi se sentían heladas al compararlas con su piel, y fue imposible reprimir el pedirle más. O al menos creía haberlo hecho, lo cierto era que no estaba seguro de lo que dijo. Su mente se perdía totalmente, concentrada solo en grabar al contrario; jamás olvidaría la forma en que lo miraba el cantante: sus ojos llenos de adoración, ternura y deseo, recorriéndolo con tanta intensidad que casi creía que también quería grabar cualquier detalle.

Tuvo que cerrar los ojos cuando los besos del mayor llegaron hasta su cadera, deteniéndose en sus oblicuos. Cuando llegó la succión no fue una sorpresa, aunque su cuerpo reaccionó como si fuera la primera vez que la recibía, arqueándose inevitablemente por más.

Ryuichi quería permanecer así por más tiempo, pero el cuerpo del omega estaba impaciente por un nudo. Por la forma en que Tatsuha gemía y se retorcía, dudaba que fuera a durar mucho. Y eso sin contar la mancha húmeda que se extendía en la cama, llamándole con urgencia. Se quitó la ropa con impaciencia, y se apresuró a regresar a la boca del chico, vagamente preguntándose cómo podría demostrarle su amor estando tan alterado. Dudaba que al moreno fuese a importarle, a juzgar por cómo se empeñaba en alzar su cadera, tratando de alcanzar su erección. A él sí le importaba sin embargo, y odiaba estar tan poco preparado. Hubiese sido genial traer algún juguete especial para su omega, o aunque fuera un lubricante con efecto o condones con textura…

—Espera —jadeó. La alarma contenía su deseo, aunque a duras penas. — No tengo condones.

El pelinegro sollozó desaprobatoriamente por la separación, y por un momento el cantante creyó que ni siquiera le había entendido. A punto estaba de volver a repetírselo cuando el otro contestó:

—En mi bolso.

No necesitó que se lo señalara. Volvió a apartarse para rebuscar en los compartimentos, y la decepción regresó al ver que apenas venían tres. Una cantidad claramente insuficiente para un celo y para las ganas que le tenía. Regresó con su omega y lo atrajo con un beso, esta vez más rudo que el anterior, al deslizar sus dedos por su cabello y agarrarlo con fuerza. Su propio cuerpo se estremecía de emoción por ser capaz de sostenerlo así, de disfrutar la entrega y el pequeño rastro de vergüenza, seguro que por su entrada, necesitada y goteante por esa razón. Se moría de desesperación de volver a probarla.

Con eso en mente, giró bruscamente al chico y consiguió que se inclinara, sus rodillas apoyadas en la cama y ofreciendo con urgencia su trasero hacia él. Probablemente no lo hubiese hecho con tanta sumisión de haber sabido que lo iba a dejar entrar era su lengua. El gemido que escapó de su boca, por más prolongado que fuera, todavía sonaba más a un quejido. Algo dentro de él se retorció de alegría por oírle así, y la emoción se extendió hasta la gloria por probar por fin la fuente de esa dulzura en todo su esplendor. Era intoxicante, la sensación, el olor y el sabor del chico debajo de él. Decidió que tenía que hacerle sentir lo mismo. Se apartó para introducir dos dedos de inmediato, y contempló con fascinación la facilidad con la que se deslizaban dentro de Tatsuha, lo bien que lubricaba su esencia. Por más que movía sus dedos apenas encontraba resistencia, clara señal de por qué el otro rogaba tanto. Tomó uno de los condones sin dejar de mover los dedos, y rasgó la envoltura con los dientes.

—Ryuichi, por favor —Estaba tan necesitado que temía correrse solo con sus dedos, por más insatisfactorios que resultasen cuando anhelaba algo más. De su miembro goteaba una cantidad vergonzosa de líquido pre-seminal, aunque por fortuna estaba fuera del alcance de la vista del otro; podía apostar que lo dejaría esperando todavía más si se le antojaba probarlo. — Apresúrate.

El cantante retiró los dedos para ponerse el condón, conteniendo un gruñido de excitación por cumplir la idea. Su miembro palpitaba por el calor y la emoción. Por fin iba a hacerlo suyo. Tomándolo de las caderas lo acercó, y tras un solo momento de contemplación se hundió lentamente en el chico, soltando un grueso gemido. Seguía siendo tan estrecho a pesar de lo fácil que se abrió antes que tuvo que detenerse, esperando para evitar lastimarlo.

—Dime cuando estés listo —Todo su autocontrol iba desvaneciéndose de a poco por el esfuerzo de permanecer quieto, pero valía la pena completamente cuando podía ver a Tatsuha deshaciéndose ante su toque, con su cabeza apoyada en la cama pues sus brazos le habían fallado, y su rostro en una expresión de puro éxtasis. Recién ahora entendía por qué el cantante insistió en decir que pasar el calor con alguien era tan distinto al sexo usual. La sensación era tan abrumadora que debía admitir que era incapaz de explicarla, y como bochornosa prueba de ésta ya se había corrido, su semen salpicando las sábanas debajo de él solo por tener a Ryuichi dentro. Y pese a acabar de venirse, volvía a sentir esa excitación abrasadora recorriendo su vientre, advirtiéndole que dentro de poco estaría preparado para hacerlo de nuevo. Su instinto estaba delirando de felicidad, satisfecho de por fin tener a su alfa en él y por poder complacerlo.

—Por favor, sigue —pidió, sabiendo que su cuerpo estaba más que preparado para recibirlo como fuera. Volvió a confirmarlo cuando el mayor comenzó a moverse, primero con lentitud y luego con más firmeza, y él sin importar cómo fuera terminaba viendo estrellas. A duras penas mantenía firmes sus piernas, tanto para evitar caer en la cama ya manchada como para tomar mejor a su alfa. Con cada embestida se impacientaba más por el nudo. Ryuichi lo llenaba tan bien que dudaba poder permanecer así mucho tiempo. Todos sus sentidos estaban enloquecidos por el placer y la necesidad.

Por su parte, Ryuichi se hallaba en un estado similar. Deliraba de placer y de ansias por llenar a su chico, y al mismo tiempo saboreaba el momento, queriendo extenderlo lo más posible. Disfrutaba del sonido que hacía Tatsuha cada vez que se deslizaba hasta el fondo, de la misma manera que adoraba cada vez que le faltaba el aliento entre cada embestida. Incluso en medio de esa lujuria nublada podía apreciar cada detalle; la suave curva de su espalda, lo bien que rodeaba su erección, y la humedad que todavía salía de su cuerpo, cayendo con sutileza con cada empuje. Volvió a enterrarse profundamente, endureciendo el agarre a sus caderas, y se inclinó para repartir besos por su cuello y espalda, complacido por sentir las vibraciones entrecortadas que era la respiración del moreno. No se esforzó por ocultar marcas, en un bello camino que pronto iba a delinear de nuevo, y volvió a empujar como antes.

Se retiró y volvió a entrar lentamente, suspirando de satisfacción de nuevo. Su miembro comenzaba a hincharse pero insistió en seguir moviéndose, sabiendo que pronto terminaría anudándolo.

—Eres tan bueno —gimió, encantado por el dulce efecto que tenían los elogios en su chico. Desde el estremecimiento, pasando por la forma en que se tambalearon sus piernas, hasta llegar a la profunda expresión llena de afecto y complacencia. _Quiero esto para mí todas las noches,_ pensó, pero no se atrevió a decirlo. Primero, porque era realmente difícil articular palabras cuando estaba casi en su límite, y segundo por preferir decir cuestiones comprometedoras cuando su omega estuviese más consciente para escucharlo. Su agarre se apretó más, y percibió la expectación del otro por lo que venía. Estaba por llegar, su nudo ya estaba formado, asentándose dentro del menor, y tenía tantas ganas de correrse. Su abdomen estaba apretado, ardiendo, impaciente por la liberación que llegó poco después, junto con un gruñido suyo por no poder sentirla esparciéndose en el interior del chico.

Tatsuha cayó apenas terminó de recibir su orgasmo, con Ryuichi siguiéndolo y dando unos últimos golpes a sus caderas. Su propio clímax había llegado desbordándose, y ahora su cuerpo no era más que un lío desordenado y deshecho manchado de su propio semen y esencia. Seguía aturdido, su mente y cuerpo rememorando como en un bucle la sensación del alfa creciendo en sus entrañas, hinchándose y llenándolo. Necesitaba eso de nuevo. Aunque ya no sentía esa fiebre abrasadora e inconsciente, quedaba el abrumador deseo que siempre había sentido por el cantante, y que ahora estaba reforzado por el acto de recién. Su instinto se hallaba gratamente complacido, tanto que pronto se encontró ronroneando con las afectuosas caricias del castaño, que siguió repartiendo besos en su cuello. Todavía no salía de él, aunque ambos eran un desastre de sudor, pero esta calma se sentía tan íntima que era incapaz de romperla. Fue el mayor quien la cortó, solo para reacomodarse sobre él tras girarlo, y esta vez besar sus labios.

Por suerte para el calor del pelinegro, también se estaba muriendo de ganas por repetirlo. Simplemente sabía que tras dos rondas tendría que hacer una pausa para ir a la farmacia, pero esperaba que después pudieran continuar de todas maneras.

* * *

La felicidad de Tatsuha era absoluta. Ya ni siquiera sentía vergüenza cuando se dejaba llevar y acababa ronroneando acurrucado en el regazo del mayor, demasiado satisfecho con él como para pensar en ocultárselo o contenerse, y todavía demasiado sorprendido por todo lo que el vocalista lo consentía. Sí, gran parte del tiempo se la pasaron haciendo el amor, pero lo cierto es que todo el tiempo estuvieron entregados el uno al otro. Ryuichi lo había tratado con más dulzura de la que creyó posible en cualquier persona, cuidándolo y atendiéndolo a cada instante; se encargó de alimentarlo, bañarlo y saciar su calor felizmente, y ahora él estaba cubierto de dulces marcas, con su piel cosquilleando de emoción y complacencia. La verdad era que jamás había imaginado tanto amor para sí mismo. Incluso con su mente embotada por el reciente celo, era plenamente consciente de que ni en sus más remotas fantasías había incluido tanta paz y suavidad en medio del desenfreno que creyó su máximo goce. Ryuichi se sentía cada vez más real, más suyo, y estaba impaciente por que así fuera en adelante, y en poder demostrarlo también. Claro, era consciente de que lo de ambos sería un secreto sin importar qué tan seria fuera su relación, pero estaba más que conforme con eso. Después de todo, sabía que todo lo que el cantante se esforzaba por él, y apostaba que las cosas mejorarían todavía más cuando viniese a vivir a Tokyo. Tal vez su aniki sería un hueso duro de roer para que aceptara que fuera acompañado en sus celos… sin embargo, no podía sentir más que confianza. Resultaba difícil tener pensamientos negativos en su estado actual, la verdad sea dicha. Sobre todo cuando su alfa insistía en mimarlo tanto.

A este paso, acabaría todavía más prendado del otro. Suponía que era inevitable, incluso si regresaba la vergüenza.

—Ven aquí —pidió el mayor, y antes de darse cuenta ya estaba en sus brazos para que secara su cabello. Normalmente habría evitado actuar con tanta libertad, mas ahora no le hallaba sentido a privarse ni a sí mismo ni a su alfa de cualquier contacto. Nunca había imaginado que el castaño fuese de aquellos que cuidaban tanto a su omega, y cada vez le gustaba más conocer nuevas facetas de él. Podía ser dulce y suave, pero también rudo y fuerte cuando se lo pedía. Había sido la voz de la razón cuando tuvieron que detenerse, aunque tampoco le había importado dar vuelta la habitación de Eiri para buscar condones solo porque él le rogó que no se fuera (y ambos estaban seguros de que iban a ser regañados por eso). Tenía la dosis justa de control y desenfreno que lo volvía loco de amor por él, y amaba tanto su personalidad como su instinto.

Cuando se encontró de frente con sus ojos azules, decidió que tenía que decírselo por fin. Aquí, en su cama y con los últimos rastros de calor esfumándose en su piel, necesitaba volver a ser el chico directo que siempre había sido.

—Ryuichi —llamó, reforzando todavía más su atención en él. — Te quiero —dijo, arrepintiéndose en último momento de soltar una palabra mayor. Sin embargo, seguía determinado a soltar su petición—: ¿Podemos volver a hacer esto, siendo pareja? De verdad quiero estar contigo.

Considerando todo hasta ahora, gran parte de la inseguridad se había ido, aunque todavía temía que lo que el cantante quisiera fuese un nuevo intento de prueba en lugar de una relación. ¿Estaría yendo muy rápido? Porque no creía poder conformarse con menos luego de haber pasado su calor con él. Se sentía tan unido al otro que sabía que ya no bastaba con cualquier conexión.

Por suerte, parecía que concordaban en ese punto.

—Planeaba pedírtelo yo, y de una forma más romántica, pero… me encantaría salir contigo —Tatsuha apenas alcanzó a emocionarse por su sonrisa cuando sus labios llegaron hasta los suyos. Apenas se percató de la toalla cayendo de su cabeza, concentrado solo en el beso que le robaba el aliento. Su cuerpo respondió al aroma lleno de felicidad del otro de la misma forma, aunque se daba cuenta de que con menos intensidad a la de hace unas horas. Por primera vez lamentó este hecho, sintiéndose estúpidamente culpable por no poder demostrar lo que sentía tanto como el cantante. Sabía que era inevitable, y que dentro de poco tendría que depender de su regalo para hacerlo evidente, pero no dejaba de sentirse como una decepción por este hecho, incluso cuando sabía que a Ryuichi no le importaba tanto como a él mismo. Tal vez ese era el problema. No sabía si era bueno o no, pero cada vez que pensaba en ese tema iba importándole más lo que pensaba él mismo que los demás. Cada vez era más difícil frenarse, pensar en el bien de Eiri o su familia, y evitar arriesgarse para borrar esa marca estúpida.

Por más que se repitió que estaba a punto de arruinar el momento, decidió ser honesto con el mayor.

—Me alegra saber que sientes lo mismo. Espero que eso no cambie con lo que tengo que decirte —carraspeó incómodo, y de inmediato sintió que el castaño se tensaba. Qué horrible omega era, primero proponiéndose sin delicadeza y luego cortando el poco sentimentalismo de la ocasión. Por suerte su alfa era un excéntrico de gusto dudoso y aun así lo había escogido, en serio. — Agradezco que haya sucedido aquí contigo, pero en realidad mi celo no estaba programado para esta semana, ¿sabes?

El vocalista asintió con el ceño fruncido, recién acordándose del mensaje sin enviar que leyó hace tres días. Y recordar que Tohma lo mataría por no haber llamado jamás y que Eiri y Shuichi ya debían estar en su camino de regreso solo consiguió que la inquietud aumentara. Estaba preocupado por su propia seguridad, sí, pero todavía más por el chico, porque definitivamente algo estaba mal con él si su calor se había vuelto irregular. ¿Sería por culpa suya? ¿Otro efecto de ir en contra de aquella mordida? La idea lo asustaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir, sobre todo porque no quería preocuparlo más de lo que ya se veía. Sin embargo, realmente temía por su condición y por lo que podría pasarle porque ¿qué habría sido de él si su calor llegase de improviso en otro lugar? Esta vez tuvo suerte de encontrarse en un sitio seguro… el problema era que no podían contar siempre con ello.

— ¿Te sientes mal ahora mismo? ¿Estuviste enfermo? —Dejó que su instinto lo guiara, sin hacer ningún esfuerzo por frenarlo. A estas alturas, su mente estaba más que de acuerdo en que ese omega era suyo, por más que no llevara su marca.

Al instante Tatsuha se encontró siendo revisado por él, y cuando no halló ningún signo físico fue abrazado con dulzura. Sin embargo, por más que quisiera disfrutar el entrañable consuelo del otro, sabía que pronto su parte racional estaría muy molesta con él.

—No lo estoy. Supongo que se me adelantó el calor por el estrés… o quizás por sobrecarga física. Debió ser algo así, sabes que apenas estoy descubriendo mi habilidad.

— ¿Qué tiene que ver eso con…? —Vaya, fue casi cómica la forma en que la comprensión cruzó su rostro. — ¿La estuviste usando? Tatsuha, eso es-

—Sé que estuvo mal. Solo conseguí cansarme, ni siquiera sirvió —rio, como si de verdad le hiciera gracia en lugar de la aplastante decepción que sentía. A pesar de todo, ese engaño estaba dirigido más hacia sí mismo que al vocalista, quien de seguro conseguía ver a través de su mala máscara, como el maestro que era en ese aspecto. —El cambio es tan sutil que ni vale la pena agotarse por esto —Sabiendo que no podía seguir ocultándolo, señaló su cuello. Le sorprendía que el castaño todavía no hubiese reparado en ese detalle (seguro que su calor sirvió para distraerlo), y lo agradeció cuando vio cómo nuevamente la realización llegaba a su rostro, para dar paso a la absoluta molestia.

— ¿Trataste de borrar tu marca? —Un peso se instaló en su estómago, irónicamente aplacando la furia, para dar paso a la preocupación. ¿Acaso no pudo dejarle claro que lo quería, que con tal de estar con él nada de eso importaba?

Desconcertado, recordó la conversación que tuvo con Tohma sobre este tema. Al parecer se equivocó con Tatsuha, y para mal. Desconocía si este intento fue por inmadurez o por su propia culpa, pero tenía claro que debía hacer algo para evitar que volviera a suceder. Después de todo, seguía queriendo estar con él. — ¿Debería llevarte al hospital? ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien, en serio, de hecho podría volver a intentarlo —Al ver la alarmada mirada de Ryuichi se apresuró a aclarar—: ¡Por mi habilidad! Estoy perfectamente. No me pasó nada malo por tratar de borrarla, estoy bien. De hecho, mira —Le mostró orgulloso su cuello que, ahora que se fijaba, mostraba su cicatriz menos nítida, y de menor tamaño. La diferencia en esto último era apenas perceptible, pero el mayor sabía que había cambiado. —Estoy seguro de que si aprendo a controlar mi habilidad no tendré ningún efecto secundario. No he sentido ninguna otra molestia, te lo juro.

— ¿Por qué estás pensando en volver a hacerlo? Fue una imprudencia. Estabas solo, si algo te hubiese ocurrido…

Le costaba incluso imaginarlo. Aunque era capaz de visualizar hasta con detalle lo culpables que se sentirían todos a su alrededor, él incluido. Ya se sentía así, y eso que nada ocurrió. Le parecía injusto que en contraste con sus propios sentimientos Tatsuha luciera tan satisfecho.

—Porque vale la pena hacerlo. Estoy harto de esto, Ryuichi. Odio sentir que siempre estoy peleando conmigo mismo, odio actuar como un idiota… Quiero estar completamente feliz por Eiri y no puedo. Y no poder hace que me sienta como un monstruo —confesó. Era difícil para él explicarle que incluso si su relación estaba en orden o él lo aceptase, no bastaba para que desaparecieran todos sus problemas. Porque si actuó de esa forma no fue solo para complacer a su alfa: simplemente quería estar en paz consigo mismo. Especialmente si iban a tener una relación ellos dos; mientras más pronto se deshiciese de la marca, menos malestares le causaría estar con Ryuichi. —Sé que estás bien con esto, pero también sé que te preocupas por hacerme sentir mal. Y es verdad que dije que valía la pena soportar cualquier efecto secundario si podía estar contigo… sigo pensándolo, pero es tonto tener que hacerlo si puedo borrarla con otro par de intentos. Además estoy bien… si te preocupa apóyame —dijo, plena y bochornosamente consciente de que acababa de soltar la petición más egoísta que podía hacerle, apelando a la necesidad del otro por protegerlo. —Si te preocupa que esté solo, quédate conmigo para cuidarme.

Ryuichi tragó, sorprendido y preocupado por partes iguales. Le costaba creer que el mismo chico que hace un par de semanas ni creía que podía interesarle fuese capaz de proponerle algo así. Tenía sentimientos encontrados al respecto. Amaba que estuviese dispuesto a confiar en él, a confiarle su seguridad también, pero quería reclamarle por hacerlo con un tema tan delicado, peligroso y para colmo fuera de su alcance; él era incapaz de ayudar a Tatsuha, lo sabía. Sin embargo, también sabía que solo podía darle una respuesta.

—Tatsuha, prometo que estaré contigo —declaró, disfrutando de su mirada ilusionada y el leve aroma de agradecimiento que desprendía. Le permitió un segundo de paz antes de aclarar—: Siempre y cuando tu familia te apoye en tu decisión. Al menos es necesario que Yuki esté de acuerdo. No voy a arriesgar tu salud, te quiero mucho como para hacer algo imprudente a espaldas de ellos. Confían en nosotros y no quiero traicionarlos… tampoco a ti. Hagamos bien esto.

El pelinegro tragó, conmovido y decepcionado a partes iguales. Por un lado agradecía que en estos momentos demostrase ser razonable, precavido con su relación y con mostrar seriedad a su familia. Por el otro, habría sido más conveniente para él que se limitara a aceptar y confiar en lo que le decía, que era decisión suya y que no había ningún problema que necesitara la atención de esos exagerados, que de seguro se opondrían sin querer escuchar ni un solo argumento.

— ¿Y si ellos no están de acuerdo? ¿Vas a apoyarme a mí? —presionó, aunque detestando hacerlo. Pero realmente necesitaba la presencia reconfortante de su alfa, que le asegurara que todo saldría bien o que al menos respetaría su decisión aunque nadie más lo hiciera.

—Si debo elegir entre estar a tu lado y poder cuidarte sin la aprobación de tu familia o apoyarlos a ellos haciéndote infeliz, escojo lo primero —concedió. Se permitió un instante para lamentarse por sí mismo y el posible desprecio con el que lo mirarían, de seguro creyendo que era responsabilidad suya la decisión del chico. Sin embargo, incluso al imaginarlo, no cambiaba la decisión que acababa de tomar. — Preferiría ambas cosas, pero si no se puede te elijo a ti. De todas formas no esperaba agradarles nanoda.

El moreno alzó una ceja ante lo último, analizando la expresión algo ida y resignada del otro. Ya se había dado cuenta del pesimismo que tenía sobre eso (y era difícil culparlo considerando lo extraña que era su familia), pero seguía sorprendiéndole esa inseguridad de alguien que llevaba siendo su ídolo desde hace tanto.

—Van a adorarte porque me haces feliz —Para consolarlo le dio un beso, y comenzó a repartir muchos más por su rostro. Se maravilló por el sonrojo de su alfa, repentinamente tímido para extrañeza y deleite suyo, y se aseguró de disfrutar ese calor en sus mejillas con más caricias. —Además, ellos van a saber que la idea es mía. Me conocen lo suficiente para ni sospechar de ti, aunque quizá sí se enojen porque estés de mi lado. Por ahora tendrás que conformarte con que yo estoy agradecido por eso.

Ryuichi poco a poco fue relajándose, de repente abrumado por el agotamiento físico, mental y, en contraste con eso, la dulzura reconfortante del menor. Sabía que no debía dormirse (que al menos tenía que ordenar el desastre que dejó en la habitación del escritor en su búsqueda de condones), pero lentamente fue rindiéndose ante el toque. Todavía no estaba convencido por la idea de Tatsuha, aunque tenía más que claro que iba a estar a su lado para ayudarle en lo que necesitara, y que iba a defenderlo y cuidar de él todo el tiempo que el chico se lo permitiese.

Jamás había creído que podría sentirse de esta manera (si retrocediese el tiempo hasta hace dos meses, definitivamente tampoco se habría convencido), pero sus sentimientos habían escapado de su control antes de que pudiera notarlo. Incluso cuando al principio llegó a detestar la idea de acercarse a Tatsuha, por miedo a perder todo el control que había ganado, ahora se negaba a imaginarse un futuro sin él. Esperaba que ahora, con su instinto y su mente sincronizados y de acuerdo en que él era el indicado, pudiese demostrarle que valía la pena que estuviesen juntos. Y tal vez, pronto el chico no tendría que soportar ningún dolor aunque lo escogiera.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¡Muchas gracias por haber llegado hasta aquí! Ha pasado exactamente un año desde el primer capítulo, y me alegra poder terminar esta historia para el cumpleaños de Tatsuha. Lo cierto es que ha sido reconfortante volver a escribir sobre esta pareja, y quisiera seguir haciéndolo en el futuro. Prometo publicar sí o sí en el cumpleaños de Ryuichi.   
> Nuevamente agradezco que hayan llegado hasta aquí, así como los comentarios y felicitaciones que han dejado. ¡Hasta la próxima!


End file.
